Odaiba Memorial Day
by arpulver
Summary: Twenty years after Myotismon's defeat, the 12 destined have all gone their own ways. Until Cody tries bringing them together for a reunion, reigniting years of deceit, guilt, and betrayal. Complete
1. Cody (Introduction)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20th Reunion

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

**Disclaimer  
**Seriously, if I owned it, would I be posting here? Nah, I'd be making a fortune putting it on TV. Quick note though- this is currently rated PG-13 due to language and mature situations later on. However, it's too early to say how mature these situations get, so it may be bumped up to an R later on if chapter 6 gets a bit too descriptive. It all depends on what works best when I get there. The couples that get some bit of focus here are Dakari, Daiyako, Mimato, Mimoe, Kenako, Kouyako, Sorato, Taiora, and Takari- although naturally not all of them work out in the end, and you'll have to read to see how much focus each of them get. I'm a bastard sometimes!

**Author Notes:  
**I have always been a person who wrote fanfic to serve one of two purposes. One is to take the characters to a new and different adventure that falls outside the lines of being canon (although it would fit in the series timeline anyway), while the other is to explain something that gets overlooked in the show. "Animation Survivor" serves as a good example to both purposes, as it not only gives 16 characters a new adventure outside the series timeline, it examines issues such as the foggy relationship between Sora and Izzy, and assigns Pokémon's Tracey some much needed character traits. However, after starting to write this, I learned that the producers of Digimon do explain what happens to the kids when they grow up, and for some crazy reason (probably because I'm some hick from Wisconsin with no sway in the Japanese animation industy), the predictions I have here are about as accurate as my NCAA Basketball picks this year. Lousy Tarheels.

So the dilemma remains- do I continue to write something that the real show will cover themselves or not? I'm going to leave that decision up to you. If I get enough support for this project, I'll keep doing it. If I don't get enough support- I stop doing it. So please write a review if you want me to keep this up even after the real future of the digi-destined is revealed. BTW, for this series, I continue the trend currently presented, assuming that the 12 beat the bad guys with no trouble, and the three couples at the end are Ken/Yolei, TK/Kari, and Matt/Sora (although the latter two break up before the story begins. Hey- I at least acknowledge it!).   


**Chapter One- Cody**

August was approaching again. As Cody Hida ate a quick breakfast before work, he pondered what it used to mean. Odaiba Memorial Day. It was still a local holiday to many, although no real festivities existed. Some years it would get mentioned briefly on the news, stated as "the day the giant vampire thing died" or something. To Cody, it meant much more. It was the day for the digi-destined. To the unaided public, the deeds of the then eight digi-destined had been clouded through time. Memorial Day at least reminded the people of the events; whether or not they chose to celebrate them was their decision. But another staple of Memorial Day had gotten lost, and Cody was afraid that it may fade along with the actual event. The Reunion. 

_The first reunion I went to was just amazing. The stories of the first eight. How they teamed up and defeated Etemon. Tai getting blast back home. Discovering the truth about Kari. That was the fourth reunion. There were others after that. Sometimes we would just sit and talk. Sometimes we would go to an amusement park. Sometimes we would have a soccer game in the park. One time, a news station filmed us for their coverage of Memorial Dayso many of us mugged for the camera you would think we were a gathering of robbers. They were celebrated differently, but we always had fun remembering our tales. How twelve children rose to defeat the evils of the Digital World. No matter how busy our schedules, we always managed to keep Memorial Day open. But what happened?_

The tenth anniversary of VenomMyotismon's defeat was the last time all twelve digi-destined had gathered together. As Cody ran through the events in his head, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to ensure that the happy event would never occur again. As he walked out the door, every possible trigger was considered. None could lead Cody to believe it would cause a complete breakup of the twelve digi-destined.

---

"Sora!" Sora couldn't help but smile as Tai and Matt were the first to greet her. She'll admit to anyone that she was a tad worried about their feelings regarding her recent marriage, but she could tell by the look on their faces that there was absolutely no hard feelings. She met both with a hug, and the apologies began from Tai.

"You have no idea how sorry I am." Tai had called, written, and e-mailed her a thousand times, but she wasn't surprised to find it was the first thing out of his mouth.

"You were busy. I understand." Sora was a little bit upset that Tai couldn't make it for the wedding, but it was nothing permanent.

"So where is he?" Matt asked the same thing Tai had on his mind. Sora explained that her husband didn't want to interfere with the event, considering himself a "thirteenth wheel." After another minute of greeting, the three friends went to the center of the park, where Kari and Davis were arranging the food on the table, the way they wanted it. 

"Why couldn't we tell the caterers how we wanted it to be set up?" Davis asked.

"Because, after last year's food fight, they refused to stay any longer than necessary." Kari smiled a bit, remembering last year, and surprised that Howmei's Catering was even serving them again this year.

"Hey! There's Ken and Izzy! And Yolei!" Davis ran off quickly. Kari smiled, and turned around, where she ran smack dab into TK. She smiled, which was interrupted by TK's kiss. Kari never felt right kissing TK when Davis was around but since when could she pass it up? Besides, Davis had gone to talk elsewhere. TK and Kari weren't really discreet about their relationship; they had been steady for a few years. But when it came to Davis, it was an issue Kari liked to tip-toe around. Davis still held some feelings for Kari, and although Kari frequently "laid down the law," she still respected his feelings. She figured that if he wanted to hopelessly pine after her, that was his decision, and didn't want to make the situation worse. He was jealous enough of TK as it was.

"Hey Ken, how's it going?" Ken Ichijouji was no longer an outcast in the group. By the time the adventures in the Digital World were over, Ken was a regular in the club, and with friends like these, he was bound for big places. He smiled and replied to Davis.

"Never better, Davis." Ken was quickly met by Yolei, who promptly put an arm around him. Not only did Ken have friends, he had a special somebody as well.

"Hi Davis. Nice seeing you again." Yolei was all smiles, and considering the announcement Ken was to make at the reunion, she had reason to be. Of course, the triumvirate was not complete. Responding to Yolei's motion, another arm quickly found its way around Ken.

"Hi Davis. Nice seeing you again." The mocking tone was a little light for Izzy, but since he had an active part in the announcement, there was reason for it. Yolei, Ken, and Izzy all shared a laugh, which Davis joined into. The three were particularly close; Ken and Izzy had been best friends, college classmates, and partners developing software, and Yolei was with Ken all the way. Whether anyone called them the Holy Trinity or the Three Stooges, it didn't matter as long as they were grouped together in some way.

The whole group was there. Mimi, slowly climbing the ranks in the fashion industry. There was Joe, the practicing doctor (accent on practicing), and Cody, finishing up high school. They all have different paths, but they were all happy, and enjoying a friendly tenth reunion. They still did have some factions within them. Besides the trio of techies, Sora, Matt, and Tai were together in a group. 

"You're kidding me! That's like two blocks from my apartment!" 

"Really?"

Matt was trying to pay attention to the conversation between Tai and Sora, but a phone call had drawn his attention away.

"Yeah, I'm living with a friend, the rent's a steal!"

"I'll have to introduce you to Re sometime."

"No kidding. Hey Matt, did you hear"

Matt did not hear. Matt was talking to the cell phone. His back to Tai and Sora, he ended the conversation and let his phone-laden hand drop. Tai and Sora couldn't help but stare, showing obvious concern for a friend. However, they did not expect him to raise his arms in triumph and say what he did.

"LIVE FROM NEW YORK IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT!!"

"Ooookay" It was all Tai and Sora could say. They didn't realize what living in America does to a person.

"I can't believe it. I knew it was a rising phenomenon, but I never expected this." Matt was in total awe. Tai and Sora were in total confusion. They knew about the British invasion of the 1960s. There was the Latin craze of the early 90's. But the history of rock had to be updated to include the recent obsession with J-Pop, started after the American distributors of "Cardcaptor Sakura" began receiving death threats, and after a reported "midnight visit from God," decided to start using translated versions of the Japanese music into their programming. After a few songs the secret was out and J-Pop was the new rage. Matt usually wasn't one to hop on the bandwagon, but he did believe in going where the work was. Since his stylings were fresh in the States, he packed up and moved to San Diego. 

"I can't believe it guys they want me to play Saturday Night Live in a couple months."

Tai and Sora were wide-eyed, and went wild with congratulations. It wasn't long before word spread, and others were congratulating him too. Except for Ken and Izzy, who were standing with Cody, a bit dismayed.

"It is a good thing." Ken noted.

"Yeah a little too good. Better than our news." 

"You win this round Ishida." 

Ken and Izzy smiled. Cody was a tad concerned for a second, but in realizing that it was all in good fun, decided to drop it and ask what the announcement was.

"Our annoucement? The official formation of 2KI, Incorporated." There was a certain sense of pride in Izzy's tone. 

"2KI Incorporated?" Davis was slightly confused. Not anything new for him, as he stood, munching on a sandwich.

"Yes Davis. Izzy and I are finally forming our own company, and with our skills and positive reputation, we hope to be a dominant force in the industry within two years." Ken was as proud as Izzy was. Davis wasn't entirely sure of the ramifications of the statement, but it sounded like good news, so he congratulated them. Cody congratulated Koushiro Izumi and Ken Ichijouji (hence the name "2KI") and wished them success, fully understanding exactly what was involved in this undertaking. 

Then Davis collapsed just as Matt arrived.

"I hadn't even told him the news yet!" Matt wasn't excited beyond belief, wasn't he?

"It looks like Howmei's got their revenge after all." TK was simply stating what everybody was thinking. It was a very mild case of food poisoning, but food poisoning none the less. Joe's preliminary inspection yielded that it was nothing to be concerned about, but he accompanied Davis to the hospital anyway. Usually, this sort of thing can kill a party. But not this party. Everybody seemed to be at a crossroads in life, and all were doing well. 

"Sometimes I think his sole purpose on the team is to take the short end of the stick so we all don't have to." Mimi's words generated some laughter, but it rang true for many.

"And that makes him the most important member of the team!" Cody's retort proved even truer, and the brief homage to Davis ended with that; the party continued.

After more celebration, a silent tribute to fallen friends, and another meal, it looked as if the day had run its course. 

"Well, all in all, this was another great year." Yolei observed, watching as TK put an arm around Kari's waist.

"Yep! Matt got his big shot, Izzy and Ken are partnering up, and Davis will be out of the hospital in no time!" Kari stated. She looked up at TK and met his eyes. TK then glanced over at Matt, who nodded. It was time. TK stood out in front of the group, and started pacing around a bit, very seriously.

"Um, guys, I know it's a bit late, and we've been sprung with so much good news, regarding Izzy and Ken, and Matt." TK fiddled around in his pockets a bit, as nervous as ever. It looked like he pulled something out of his pockets, but his hands were covering the questionable object. Still, he continued. "But I have to do this now. If I don't, it will not have as much meaning as any other time and I can't wait until next year just so Joe and Davis can witness this." TK happened to walk in front of Kari. Or it appeared that he "just so happened" to walk in front of Kari. With his back to her, he pulled his hands back and revealed the item he was holding, to her only. Kari got wide eyed for a second then fainted.

"Oh no, did she have some of that sandwich too?" Cody responded in concern.

TK immediately dropped the object and went to Kari's aid. Sora was the first one onto the scene, and upon seeing that TK had it under control, bent down to look at the object. Sora's suspicions were confirmed. It wasn't a rancid sandwich, it was an engagement ring. Sora smiled, and looked over at Kari and her fiance-elect TK. Sora was smiling, but for TK, it was the moment of truth, and he couldn't be more anxious.

"Kari?"

"Do I even have to say it?" Kari was smiling as bright as Sora, and the deep hug provided Kari's answer. Sora stood up, and looked at Tai, holding the ring.

"Tai, you damn well better make it to this one!" Matt chuckled a bit as Tai was simply caught off guard. Not unforgivable, since everybody else uninformed was also in the same delighted shock. 

"You're right I damn well better." It was all Tai could say. Matt, having known about TK's plans, slapped Tai's shoulder as they went to congratulate the two. In fact, the only two that didn't were Ken and Izzy, who simply stood there. They were happy alright, but other matters were a bit more surpising. Yolei jumped in between them, putting an arm around each of their shoulders.

"You boys sure don't know the good days to announce good news!"

"Between Matt and TK's announcements, we're already getting wasted by the competition." Ken was obviously in shock, but it was all in good fun as they too went to congratulate them. 

---

Needless to say- it was a good day for the Digi-Destined.

But why was it the last?

Cody couldn't get the concept out of his head. The tenth anniversary was the last time they had gotten together. The last time all twelve were together in the same location. Even when TK and Kari were wed, only five of the other destined were on hand for the event. No invitations came for the eleventh reunion. Or the twelfth. By the time it hit thirteen, Cody didn't give it a second thought. Tai was the one in charge of distributing the invitations, and making the arrangements (he used to be in charge of financing, but after moving into his own apartment, quickly decided to change it to a "play together, pay together" program). He certainly would have gotten word if some sort of misfortune befell Tai. And even so, surely the other ten were anxious for a reunion, weren't they? Cody had received a few calls from Yolei, Joe, and TK, also wondering the details behind the event. But that was the first year. By the time the fifteenth anniversary came by, the calls no longer came. And now it was approaching twenty. Twenty years since eight children saved the world. The children were adults now, and although they have gone their separate ways, there's that tie. That connection. They are the digi-destined. And Cody wasn't going to let that connection dissolve without a fight.

Nowhere in the digi-destined handbook was it written that "upon failure by the original leader to arrange the reunion, the job should be handed to the youngest member." Cody didn't care. He just wanted to see his friends. To see if Matt was succeeding in America. To see if Ken and Izzy realized their dreams with 2KI, Incorporated. Did TK and Kari live happily ever after? How about Sora and her husband? What about Mimi and Joe? Tai, and Yolei, and Davis? So many questions, but yet- one event can release the answers. Cody began work immediately, and by the end of the week, had invitations printed and sent. He painstakingly toiled online databases to determine the locations of the other eleven. But Cody realized that even that may not be enough. He didn't care if he had to e-mail them, phone them, or fly to America and kidnap them, he was going to see his friends. Come hell or high water, the twelve Digi-Destined were going to have one more reunion!

**Author's Notes  
**So where are the other eleven? Prepare to find out what happened in those last ten years, as "Odaiba Memorial Day: 20 Years Later" takes you through the exploits of the twelve digi-destined. This will have four plots in one- Matt's musical career, 2KI Incorporated, TK & Kari's marriage, and Sora's marriage. Yes- each of the other eleven get involved. This was the first chapter- Cody's. Each of the twelve get one chapter explaining their situation, with two final chapters dealing with the actual reunion. Here's a list of who I have planned for each chapter:

1. Cody  
2. Mimi  
3. Ken  
4. Matt  
5. Davis  
6. Tai  
7. Izzy  
8. Kari  
9. Joe  
10. Yolei  
11. TK  
12. Sora

So with that, I leave you with a teaser for the next chapter:

**Chapter Two- Mimi**

Sure Matt's SNL gig was a major factor in his rise to the top, but while in New York, a chance meeting and a friendly dinner with Mimi helped his career more than words can describe. But is it possible for two people to be one of Hollywood's "hottest couples" when they feel nothing more than friendship for each other? 


	2. Mimi (The American Dream- Ch. 1)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

**Author's Notes  
**Well, I post, leave, and come home four hours later to find this is on 5 "Favorite Stories" lists. I'd say the vote is leaning towards "keep writing." And I thank all of you who reviewed. A few comments on specific reviews though-

_--"personally i don't think that davis would be going after kari that long"  
_I certainly agree. If this was a normal, innocent crush, Davis would have gotten over it. However, I've never been one for normality, and you shall see exactly what is going on with Davis. 

_--"And they've added Takari?!?! I thought it was just Ken/Miyako, Sora/Yamato..."   
_Uh… to keep spoilers at a minimum, I said that I continue the trend presented now, as in the English version (although obviously keeping Sorato and Kenako in mind). Let's face it, TK and Kari look like they'll hook up at the end of the series, but only the spoilers available elsewhere will say for sure. I know the answer. I don't care.

_--"I hope that the last ep doesn't hinder your progress. Because I'd hate for this piece of work to go unfinished. Unlike a certain fic, one gray December morn... *cough*Tanur*cough*"  
_Since I do know exactly what happens, all the hindering the last ep will do has already gone. After recovering from the shock, I'm really not all that disappointed at the ending. What can I say, I want to know what happens to these kids, even if not all of my "picks" come to fruition (BTW, if you want a predictable, yet satisfying ending, watch Fushigi Yuugi!). It's a great way to end a series, and I applaud them for it. Also, "Tanur" is a reference to my first posted fanfic, a Simpsons one, which despite winning an award for Best Original Character a couple years ago, ran out of gas about halfway and will probably not be completed. 

Finally, I do have some bad news. I have a very hectic schedule, so chapters won't be posted consistently. I'm nearing the end of Chapter 3 right now, and only time will tell when I actually get this done. Just be patient. It'll be worth it.  


**Chapter Two- Mimi**

Living in New York certainly had its advantages. Mimi Tachikawa was no longer there, having moved in with her husband four years ago. She held in her hands an invitation from Cody Hida. After long last, the digi-destined were going to be reunited. As happy as Mimi was that somebody went to the troubles to revive the tradition of the Memorial Day reunion, she had to wonder- was it worth it? Had the event occurred in her backyard, she wouldn't have hesitated. These are her friends after all. But round-trip airfare from her house to Tokyo would be murder, and money was tight in the household. Although her husband held a high-paying job, he was running into legal problems and wanted to prepare for the worst. Mimi wouldn't have had a problem with it a few years ago, but her designing company was barely taking in enough money to stay operational, in that nasty place in business where a company is losing money, but would lose more if it closed down. Mimi often stopped and wondered what life would have been like if it weren't for a chance encounter with an old friend

--

"Ladies and gentlemen, Yamato!"

Mimi forgot who the host was for this particular episode of Saturday Night Live, but she would never forget who the musical guest was. She thought it was rather odd for Matt to call his band "Yamato," it being his true Japanese first name (or to be completely accurate, last name). But given its meaning, and the fact that everybody in the States called him Matt, it worked quite well here. Mimi happened to run into Matt in New York, and although both had busy schedules, Matt managed to get Mimi into the studio audience for the show. It was there that Mimi saw what was to become Matt's defining performance in America. Mimi could still remember the words emanating from her friend's mouth.

"Now all these rumors say that I've got a crush.  
And all these rumors say I'd rush to be by your side.  
Oh don't you know that they're true?  
I don't care if it's night or it's day.  
Doesn't help if you fight me or run away.  
  
"Is it a problem if I enter your heart?  
Is it a problem if I start to take your desire?  
And keep it all for myself.  
When the Sun is fading off in the West,  
When the kids are being put to rest,   
Coming up, a story of us, our fiery affair,  
They say it with flair. Listen up 'cause we're on the air...  
  
"Lead story tonight!   
They'd say it right, it's a sight to see me and you.   
Whoa, everyone will glow when that kiss is targeted true.  
In a city that's dull and bland,   
We'll make it grand, light it up with all of our fire.   
Whoa, how can we go higher? 'Cause relationships are a sham,   
If nobody gives a damn."

Strangely enough, Mimi noticed two things odd about the number. One was that it wasn't one of Matt's songs, rather an old stand-by from a band called Tokio. The other was that Matt wasn't playing his bass guitar for this song; he was merely on vocals. It was quite obvious that Matt wasn't used to only singing; his left hand was fingering the bass line as he sung. Still, Mimi could sense a buzz in the audience. This was turning into something big. Hearing positive remarks from those next to her instantly put a smile on her face. She directed that smile at Matt, and oddly enough, for a second- it appeared that he looked straight at her and returned it. 

While in America, it didn't take long for Mimi to realize that the most rewarding things anybody could have are friends in high places. Matt wasn't really that much higher than Mimi at the time, but after that display of musical talent, she knew he'd be blasting off soon. But being the friend of the musical guest, Mimi was invited to attend the backstage cast party after every episode. She was very proficient at hob-nobbing, and held her own against the regular cast, and the host, until she managed to make her way to where Matt was stationed.

"Well hello there Yamato." Mimi was quick on the cheery button, but Matt didn't want any of it, and looked around nervously.

"Please it's Matt."

"What's wrong with Yamato? It's your band's name, isn't it?"

"Yes, but not mine. From now on, I'm just Matt. You know how it is with foreign fads here, they can't take too much at a time. The band's name is fine, but if they find out that my name is something as screwed up' as Yamato, I'm dead in the water." Matt looked pretty serious.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I'm lucky Mimi passes as an American name."

"It's a bit annoying I know but my manager insisted on it. It took me forever to convince him to let me keep Ishida." Matt smiled, then continued, "You're something of a known figure in your industry, do you have any trouble with Tachikawa?"

"No, of course not. I'm in the fashion industry- the more foreign-sounding the name, the better!" That incited a laugh in Matt, and the two friends continued talking.

That was about the time Ray Sagan entered the room. As Matt's manager, he certainly looked the part, with slick black hair, a stylish suit, and a cell phone permanently affixed to his left hand. He was mingling for a bit, then calmly made his way over to Matt and Mimi. Well- mostly Matt. He got Matt's attention, and eyed Mimi with curiosity as he spoke.

"Great job Matt, we've been getting offers from all across the board. Free to do Cleveland in two weeks?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"Swell. You should be getting plenty of radio time in the next couple of weeks; I'll have to make sure we keep getting a few songs out every so often. Know of any good ones off hand?"

"Well, I've got a few songs I wanted to try out" Ray immediately scoffed at the idea.

"Not yet. This whole J-Pop thing is still new. We have to run the classics dry before we deliver new material." Matt looked a bit dejected, but agreed. Mimi was there to improve the mood, as she has a talent for doing.

"Hey, I'm sure that in no time, the whole world will fall in love with your songs Matt!" Ray looked at Mimi again, very curiously. He eyed her head to toe, and Mimi felt extremely uncomfortable.

"I like it" Ray whispered to himself, barely audible. Before Mimi could pin him down on the remark, Ray spoke to Matt. "Well, you certainly earned your paycheck tonight. And I certainly earned my ten percent for getting you this gig. I found a place downtown for a rehearsal tomorrow at noon. See you then!" Ray walked off, pulling out his cell phone on the way. Mimi didn't bother to listen to the conversation, as Matt suggested they leave. They began to walk out, with Matt retrieving Mimi's coat and helping her into it.

"Geez Matt, keep this up and people will start to think we're dating!" Matt laughed at the statement.

"Eh, let them think what they want, we got too much to talk about." Matt's retort calmed Mimi's nerves a bit as they walked out, into the crisp November air.

"Are you hungry?" Matt asked.

"Actually I am there wasn't much to eat at that party." 

"Yeah, the portions aren't much at those things. C'mon, I heard there was this great bar and grill a couple of blocks down. I hope they're still open." Mimi followed, not fully realizing the implications of eating out with one of music's biggest rising superstars.

The next morning, Mimi was awaken bright and early (at 10:00 AM) by her bedside telephone. Mimi swore under her breath and answered.

"Mimi? Ray Sagan, we met last night at the party." The voice was unmistakably Matt's manager. Mimi was right on the ball with a retort.

"I expected at least one guy to call me after the party, but I didn't expect it to be you." She definitely caught him off-guard, although she would have been surprised if some of the more desperate SNL cast members decided to try their luck with her.

"Uh, no actually I'm calling on behalf of my client, Matt Ishida. He was wondering if you wanted to drop by and watch his rehearsal."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be any trouble." Mimi was a bit hesitant, but didn't mind.

"He, uh, could use the support from a friend." Mimi smiled, a bit relieved. She was already busy enough and wanted to avoid any kind of romantic tension with old friends.

"Sure, tell him I'll be there."

When she arrived, she found Matt to be too busy with the rehearsal to disturb him, and quietly watched him work his musical magic. 

"My heart told me to break away,   
Now I'm out here far away,  
Wish that I could hold you in the night.   
Then I'd wake up to a morning that is warm and bright.   
Ellie, my love so sweet."

The first thing Mimi noticed with this particular song was that it was a slow love ballad, not a typical "Yamato" staple. The second one Mimi wanted answered as soon as Ray sat down next to her.

"Who's Ellie?"

"I dunno ask the guy that wrote the song. I forgot his name. Kawati whatever."

Mimi shook her head. It was an answer, but Ray wasn't gaining any points with her.

"Okay, Mimi, I don't suppose you receive advanced copies of supermarket tabloids, do you?"

"Um. No." Mimi responded, leading Ray to smile and pull out a copy of the Star.

"Swell read page 4." He handed the copy to Mimi. She turned to page four, and almost collapsed in shock when she saw a picture of herself and Matt from last night, enjoying a meal at the bar. The attached article, naturally, spoke of rising superstar Matt Ishida's "new flame." Mimi turned to Ray.

"You've got to tell them that"

"Why? You know what they say, any publicity is good publicity. The way I see it, if these guys can make news out of a relationship between you and Matt, anybody can. Matt's got talent, that's for damn sure. But talent can only get you so far. You need something extra, something special, that puts you over the top. I'd like for you to be that something special." Mimi was about ready to slap Ray. But instead, she turned to Matt, working diligently, reaching for the stars. Although she initially hated the idea, she knew the business, and it probably would work. Ray continued selling his proposal.

"Naturally, he's not the only one that benefits from this. You would obviously become a nationally recognized figure as well, and if you keep wearing your product, people will eventually want to start buying that product. It's a big decision, but believe me when I tell you it's worth it in the long run."

_Is this worth it? Pretending to have a relationship with Matt in public, yet maintaining a stable friendship with him in private? I want Matt to succeed, and I obviously want to succeed myself, but is this the way to do it? Of course, the media has never been nice to me or my friends. Ignoring major events like Memorial Day, and covering minor events inaccurately. This would be a fun way to dupe them for a change. As long as Matt's comfortable with it, I suppose it's a win-win situation_

"Okay. I'll play along as long as it keeps working. And Matt's fine with it." Ray flashed a smile, and the deal was done. Mimi sighed, then turn back to Matt, finishing his song.

"Smile for me, won't you, baby; forever you'll be on my mind.  
Stay with me, won't you, baby; we're gonna make it right this time.  
There's no one else like you; anything you want I'll do.  
Ellie, my love so sweet.  
Ellie so sweet."

Again, Matt seemed to be staring directly at Mimi. 

"Don't worry," Ray stated, "We'll change that to Mimi when we record it."

And so it began. 

As hackneyed as the plan was, it worked like a charm. Matt's new love interest helped his band get the publicity it needed. The music was heard, and the music told the story of the greatest couple the country had seen. And likewise, everybody had the urge to "buy Mimi" in their choice of clothing. Wherever Matt went, his girl Mimi was there. All the female fans of Yamato were dying to get their hands on Matt, and were extremely jealous of Mimi. Likewise, the male Yamato fans were wishing that their favorite lead singer would "share the wealth" with them. There were the talk show appearances, the road tours, the walk-on sitcom appearances, and of course- the tabloids. There was the one time they said that Matt had gotten Mimi pregnant, the time they broke up, the time they secretly got married in Hawaii, the time Matt had gotten _someone else_ pregnant, the time that they were androids from Jupiter, the time Matt framed O.J. Simpson in the murder of J.F.K. Jr, and of course, the time the President of the U.S. had gotten Mimi pregnant. The romantic affair between Matt and Mimi was certainly big.

But it was all a hoax. A simple ploy designed to generate publicity, which worked like a charm. And for the first few years, Matt and Mimi enjoyed every minute of it. They made sure to collect all of the tabloid articles about them, and they couldn't have been happier. They felt no guilt about duping the world. After all, they were simply getting back at a media which prides itself on torrid affairs. A music industry which relies on pretty faces instead of musical talent. Tabloids that literally sell lies. Matt and Mimi were simply using the torrid affairs, pretty faces, and lies back at them. And since holding hands in public and a quick kiss when cameras were around were all this wild romance needed, Matt and Mimi did not have to deal with the pressures of a day to day relationship, and therefore could keep the pace up, and maintain a healthy friendship on the side. They were good friends, and they were successful. Who could ask for more?

As it turns out, Mimi could. Everyone in the nation thought that she was in a fairy tale romance with the perfect guy. And that's all that Mimi had ever really wanted in the world. After a couple years of the charade, Mimi realized that the major drawback to this fairy tale romance is that she couldn't let her real fairy tale reach a happy ending. Mimi did not love Matt. Matt did not love Mimi. But any attempt by her to try to find her Prince Charming would immediately be looked upon as "cheating on Matt." And it was beginning to take its toll. 

Until Joe Kido happened to be in town. Like that fateful meeting on Fifth Avenue, it was almost destined for Mimi and Joe to bump into each other. It had been almost three years since the reunion, and Joe missed his flight to Japan, and thereby missed TK and Kari's wedding. Mimi was thrilled to see Joe again and began ranting endlessly, practically forgetting about her fling with Matt. She slowed down when she saw Joe. He was smiling a little bit, but his eyes told a story of sadness, longing, and wishing for something he knew he'd never receive. And Mimi, being the greatest mind on Earth, did the only thing she could think of.

"Hey Joe, we gotta do lunch sometime."

_Ah yes, good old Joe. He brings back memories. I don't think I ever really told anybody, but when we were in the Digital World, Joe was always my favorite. Not that they weren't all my friends, but Joe just had that certain weird charm. I knew he had a little thing for me, and it was always cute the way he'd try to impress me and stuff. I probably should have at least given him some satisfaction; to let him know that it was working a little bit. I'm not sure why I didn't. And before I knew it, I was moving, so Joe and I obviously didn't see each other much. One thing's for sure, he definitely deserved at least a chance with me. Who knows what could have developed?_

_So why is he staring at me like that? He's looking at me as if my mom just died. He's tiptoeing around something, that's for sure. I wouldn't be surprised if he still had feelings for me- people do not get over Mimi Tachikawa very easily. But if that's the case, he should be glad to see me. I haven't seen him since the reunion three years ago, he should be glad. I know I am. He looks disappointed about something. Joe's too nice of a guy to be disappointed, especially if it's because of me. Therefore, it's my job to change that._

"Something wrong, Joe?" Mimi stated over lunch, cheery, but with a bit of concern. 

"Um, no. It's nothing." Joe was making an attempt at covering up his slight depression, but it definitely wasn't working. Arguably, however, that worked to his advantage, as Mimi extended her hands over the booth and took Joe's.

"Hey, you want to do something tomorrow tonight? I'm not busy well not that busy. Couple photo shoots at 3 and I'm singing the national anthem at the Lakers game at 7 but I can duck out at around 8." Mimi was smiling, finally giving Joe the opening he had wanted and had deserved. Joe, however, was merely confused.

"Um I guess that's okay are you sure Matt won't mind?"

_Oh shit. Forgot about him._

"No, no" Mimi quickly covered up her slight of mind, "He won't mind."

"Great then" Joe smiled nervously, "It's a date."

At that point, pretty much every patron, waitress, and cook at the diner (and at least three passers-by) stopped and looked as the female portion of America's cutest couple publicly decided to test the waters elsewhere with some blue-haired nobody. Mimi and Joe, however, were oblivious to the situation.

Dinner, at least in Mimi's mind, went without a hitch. By the time they reached dessert, Mimi had seen a new side of Joe. Well, not necessarily a new side, just the side that she found so appealing about him years before. She also remembered why she liked this side so much. By the time Mimi arrived back at the hotel suite she and Matt were staying at, she was beginning to realize that she may have known Prince Charming the whole time he was just unavailable doing princely things like getting doctorates in the field of medicine.

Needless to say, Mimi still had to deal with the whole Matt thing. She wasn't too worried about Matt. He'd understand. It was the public she was worried about. Since Matt was out doing Matt stuff that night, she figured she'd just slip off to bed and explain it the next day. But the second she entered her bedroom, Ray was standing inside, with another advanced tabloid. This one was serious- a huge picture of Mimi and Joe at their romantic dinner from just a few hours ago.

"How do they get these out so early?"

"Never mind that. You have some explaining to do."

As Mimi tried arranging her words as carefully as possible, Ray read through all the gory details.

"Mimi Tachikawa, major player in the fashion industry and steady flame of Yamato lead Matt Ishida, was seen going for extra credit with an unknown guy over" Mimi was concentrating more on her defense argument (she contemplated calling an attorney- winning over Ray wasn't going to be easy). Still, Ray continued, "Yamato manager Ray Sagan refused to comment probably because they haven't asked me but calls made to a Los Angeles hotel reported that they specified that their suite have two bedrooms. Is this the end of their storybook romance? Only time will tell." Mimi was almost set although one thing did come to her mind.

"Wait we always order suites with two bedrooms, what's so special about this one?"

"This is the first anyone decided to check up on it."

"Oh. Well I mean it was just a little dinner date. We're old friends and Hey if Matt and I hadn't sure if" Ray just stood there glaring at her. For some odd reason, this wasn't winning him over. He opened his mouth signaling that he was about to win the argument.

"Mimi I understand that the glamour of being on top can lead you into temptation. I'm sure that guy sounded nice and given the situation I could see why you'd show a sign of weakness and let him get a move on you. But please understand that this relationship means so much. To not just you and Matt, but to all of your fans. People idolize you and Matt. You are the perfect couple. And therefore, we have to keep it as perfect as possible. I'm know it's a lot, and hey- I'm a nice guy. If you ever feel any sort of need, even those sexual in nature, don't hesitate to come to me. I can arrange for those needs to be fulfilled quickly, efficiently, and confidentially. Ask Matt, he's done it plenty of times to know. No fuss, no muss."

_Is that what he thinks this is about? I didn't see Joe because I'm missing out on a sex life. I didn't see Joe because I'm taking advantage of my place at the top. I saw Joe because he's a nice guy that's fun to be with. I saw Joe because I wanted him to feel better. I saw Joe because I care enough about him to help him when he's down. Shoot I saw Joe because I love him. That isn't good. How can I keep a public relationship with Matt and a private one with Joe? I don't think I could; it would be impossible. Well Mimi- it's one or the other. Time for that Tachikawa decisiveness to kick in._

"Tell Matt the deal's off. I'll have my stuff picked up next week." And with that, Mimi walked out of the hotel, out of the public's eye, and out of the sight of a bewildered Ray Sagan.

Mimi had just walked out on her life. She still had her company, she still had an apartment in New York (which a friend had moved into), and she still had money. But in many ways, Mimi gave up everything, and it would take awhile to put everything back together. The fame, the status, and the relationship with Matt would create a huge hole in her life for a while. But as Mimi walked the streets, looking for another hotel to crash at (there were plenty around- but Mimi still had the standards of a celebrity), she saw the one piece that could put it all together. Joe was just sitting on a bench, mired in thought. He got up, and began to walk away, when Mimi tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, a bit confused, and had two arms around him in an instant. As Joe still was reacting to the shock, Mimi had taken him in an embrace, and began crying. And whether they were tears of sorrow for leaving her celebrity status or tears of joy for what she was leaving it for, Joe knew that the most important thing was for him to be there whenever she needed him. And she needed him now even though he was still completely confused.

"It's certainly nice to see you again Mimi, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way- but what exactly is going on?"

Mimi sniffed a tear away, let out a short chuckle, and told him. "I suppose I have to start from the beginning. It's kind of a long story."

"Oh. Well would you mind if we went back to the hotel I'm staying at- this night air is killing my sinuses."

* * *

--

The wedding was very small, with only immediate families involved. Still, Yolei and Izzy got word and were present. By the time that Ray had made the "breakup" public, Mimi was well out of Los Angeles and trying to resume her old life. Losing the name recognition did hurt business, especially being labeled as a forgotten celebrity. Joe and Mimi got by, and moved upstate soon after they married. 

Needless to say, Mimi looked forward to a reunion with many of her old friends. She hadn't heard a thing from Sora or Davis since the reunion, and Tai hadn't contacted her much since her sister and TK were wed. Even TK and Kari's only sign of existence was a gift basket for the wedding. At least Cody was making the effort to get the old gang back together. As she dropped the R.S.V.P. in the mailbox, she only hoped his efforts would be rewarded. But still- she couldn't help but wonder about Matt. His band fell into obscurity not long after she left, and she never actually told him goodbye. Even if they were only friends, it was somewhat inconsiderate on her part. 

"Ask Matt, he's done it plenty of times to know. No fuss, no muss." Every so often, Ray's last words to her face stood out. During their "relationship," Matt was doing God knows what behind her back. Was this simply his own needs being fulfilled, or was it something more? During the time they were together, Mimi never stopped to consider the ugly possibility. They had a perfect relationship which never existed. Mimi looked at Joe when her need for love overcame her. But who did Matt look at? It dawned on Mimi that Matt may have been pining over the one person he couldn't have- his own girlfriend.

**Author's Notes  
**One of the benefits of this format is that you will be able to get into Matt's shoes later on Chapter Four to be precise. Also, as you probably figured out, speech in italics is from the central character's point of view. Always a nice option when you just need to get Mimi's exact thoughts on the situation. And again, it's also nice that we can get into Matt's head in a couple chapters, and even Joe later down the road. Get saddled up- we're just beginning.

Believe it or not, those were real translated J-Pop songs Matt was singing. The first, "7 O'clock News," is the opening theme to the show "Kodomo no Omocha" (aka "Child's Toy") and sure enough is performed by the band Tokio. And I will answer your big question with a resounding yes: the English lyrics (which fit the music save a couple trouble spots in the middle), were written by myself based on the translation found online. With the help of Megchan's translations, I have also written English lyrics to several of your favorite Digimon image songs (as well as the opening "Butterfly"). Let me know if you are interested in them. I do not take credit for "Ellie, My Love" as it was translated by Rumiko Varnes and Pete Hawkins for performance by the band Rockapella. The song is available on their album "Don't Tell Me You Do" and is available in music stores everywhere. 

Now that that cheap promotion is over with, let's get the teaser for the next chapter-  
**Chapter Three- Ken  
**A rising software enterprise, a great buddy, and a wonderful woman to call your own. Ken certainly had gotten over his days as the Digimon Emperor. But as many people say, once one falls, the rest go down with it. How can one person lose everything he holds dear after a friend shows a simple display of sympathy?


	3. Ken (2KI Incorporated- Ch. 1)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

****

Author's Notes

Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the next chapter is up and running. The bad news is that this series is going to be going on a bit of a hiatus. I have a lot of work to do for school, and there's a project I've been working on for over a year (a satirical screenplay adaptation of the video game EarthBound) that I really want to complete before moving on to other activities. Don't worry, for I will get back into the adventures of these twelve eventually. If you are looking to pass the time, read my first fanfic "Animation Survivor." It contains the same nice blend of comedy and drama I use here, and is very geared towards Digimon fans, especially people pissed at the ending of the real deal, and people who think the relationship between Sora and Izzy needs to be explored. It's in the "Cartoon Crossovers" section. There will be a sequel released soon, but trust me- but unless you are really desperate for somebody to spoof Jeff Nimoy, you don't have to bother with it.

****

Chapter Three- Ken

Sometimes he wished he hadn't gotten involved with it. But by the time all was said and done, Ken was well-endowed in the group. By the time the fifth anniversary reunion rolled around, Ken was no different from any of the other digi-destined. And that suited him just fine. Like the others, he had friends, and built a particularly special bond with Davis and Izzy. The biggest bond, however, was with Yolei. While still recovering from the emotional scars of his status as Digimon Emperor, things just started clicking with himself and Yolei. It was more Yolei's work than anyone else, but when all was said and done, Ken and Yolei were officially recognized as an "item." As the years went by, not all of the "items" among the digi-destined remained lasted. Sora and Matt's break up was particularly depressing, and almost led to TK and Kari parting ways. But they held together, as did Ken and Yolei. 

As much as Ken and Yolei were considered a couple, in college, they were more known for being part of a trio. Izzy attended the same school as them and the three were never seen more than five feet from each other. They did everything together. Parties, socials, banquets, hacking, homework, hacking, extracurriculars… and maybe some hacking on the side. And not too many were surprised when Ken and Izzy teamed up to form 2KI Incorporated. In fact, the biggest question on everyone's mind was why Yolei wasn't part of the title, to which Yolei would simply shrug and say "My initials are 'YI,' it would be too out of place!" 

The beginnings were so promising for the three. They had a good reputation, a good work ethic, and were great people to get along with. But as Ken looked at his current surroundings ten years later, one couldn't help but ask what happened.

* * *

Nobody could have predicted what triggered the end. It was around May. Things were still fantastic, and Ken had awoken at around 9:00 on a quiet Saturday morning. His apartment was small, but had everything Ken really needed. It also was well equipped to handle a certain overnight visitor on occasion. This day happened to be one of those occasions. Ken walked out into the combination kitchen/dining room/foyer and saw Yolei cooking breakfast. Or rather, occupying herself with some framed pictures on the opposite wall as breakfast cooked itself in Ken's microwave. Yolei diverted her attention from the pictures enough to greet Ken.

"Sleep well?" 

"Yeah… how long have you been up?"

"15 minutes. Hope I didn't wake you."

"No, that's okay." Ken smiled a bit, simply taking in the situation. At the time, Ken could have proclaimed himself the luckiest guy in the world. The business was merely the tip of the iceberg. His gloomy past was behind him, he had a wonderful friend, and he had Yolei. They had been together for about six years, and their love flourished. Ken was afraid a marriage proposal would disrupt the balance between the trio of techies, but after seeing the look on Kari's face when TK proposed (or rather- when she regained conciousness after TK proposed), Ken made up his mind that he would pop the question later that night at a party Izzy was hosting. Regardless of when or where, Ken felt that no proposal would be complete without Izzy alongside them. 

Ken greeted Yolei with a kiss to the neck as she continued to look at the pictures, all pictures of the trio at various events. Most were from parties, but a few were of groundbreaking ceremonies, business deals, and somewhat formal affairs. These were the ones Yolei were staring at the most.

"What are you looking at?" 

"These pictures." Ken knew that already, and through some sort of telepathy that two lovers such as Ken and Yolei shared, Yolei sensed that she needed to be more specific. "We look so happy in them."

"That's probably because we are happy." 

"Well we are… but look at Izzy in all of those."

"He's smiling."

"Yeah, but look at who's he's with in all of them."

Ken had never really considered romance to be an issue in the triumvirate. When Izzy was around, Ken and Yolei were just friends, and all three acted pretty equally around each other. Only when they were alone did Ken and Yolei become more intimate. But those formal pictures did have an odd pattern. It seemed that with every one of them, Ken and Yolei were standing in some sort of "public couple" pose- arms around shoulders, arms around arms, hands held. Izzy meanwhile, was either alone or with some other woman that never remained in Ken's memory long enough to recall. And every time Izzy was with another woman, it was a different woman. And the only one Ken recognized was Davis's sister Jun, who held a meaningful and trusting relationship with Izzy for about one afternoon (they had a lunch break, they did some stuff, and by 4:00 couldn't stand each other). Even though Ken and Yolei never rubbed in their romance, Ken couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"He's still looking for that special someone. I feel kinda sorry for him." Apparently Yolei felt the same. Ken smiled again at the concept of their thoughts being synchronized, when the microwave buzzed, signaling that Yolei needed to return to her "cooking breakfast."

"Let's see… how about Matt? Matt Ishida." Yolei smiled at Izzy as he pondered in thought for a second. He immediately smiled back at Yolei and Ken, the three taking the bus to a business meeting. Izzy's party would be later that night. 

"I'm shit… tada!" Yolei and Ken started laughing as Izzy was unanimously declared the winner of that round of anagrams- a game where they rearranged letters of a person's name to spell something. Whoever described that person best won. Hey- when you're stuck in traffic on a crowded bus, it's survival of the fittest.

"It's just a good thing he can't hear us." Ken said, with a smile.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. Somebody told me he's dating Mimi now."

"So he's either in a state of mindless bliss, or too exhausted to notice."

"Okay Izzy… Sora Takenouchi." Yolei was back to the game.

"Not her again… I've been tormented night and day with it… 'Tai's ho' is in there, but what else do you got?"

"Well, she got married…" Ken started, then quickly looked up, "Tareshi a con, Kou?"

"Point Ichijouji!" Yolei appeared very impressed at her flame. Izzy smiled and applauded politely.

Sure they were poking fun of their friends, but it was all in good humor. Well, not necessarily humorous, but it kept them entertained during rather boring times. And it was good. 2KI did well, and was earning a fantastic reputation. It wouldn't be long before it was a top business in the industry. And Ken was just glad to be part of it all. There were times in his past when he didn't think this was ever going to come to pass. Times when depression was the only answer. Times when simply being alive were too much to bear. From the company's inception in September, Ken, Yolei, and Izzy were there to help make it great.

Before his untimely death, Izzy's father had a healthy sum of money built up in preparation for retirement. Although Mr. Izumi was "forced into early retirement" due to the accident, he made sure ahead of time that his young son would receive the money in the event Mr. Izumi was unable to use it himself. The only catch- Izzy couldn't claim it until he was eighteen. It was already a healthy sum, and interest made it only healthier, so when Izzy did turn eighteen, he had more money than an eighteen year-old should safely have. A lot of the money was used to cover start-up costs for 2KI, but Izzy still had enough left over to get his own small house. The lesson of the day- math professors don't just teach interest- they apply it to real life and score big! 

However it was obtained, The 3 I's agreed that any and all parties, for any reason, would be hosted by Izzy. It was more towards the Ichijouji and Inoue side that agreed, but Izumi didn't mind. Izzy's parties will never go down in history as the most spectacular, most populated, or the most rowdy, but they had company, music and alcohol- all any party really needs. Mostly good friends of the three were in attendence, along with a few clients they were trying to butter up for business reasons. Ken had the ring in his pocket, but was visibly nervous. He found a spot to sit down with Izzy as others enjoyed the party.

"I'll tell you one thing Izzy, I have a lot more respect for TK now." 

"Why's that?"

Izzy regretted taking a sip of beer when Ken pulled out the ring, as it prompted an immediate spit take. Afterwards though, Izzy smiled.

"Why am I surprised? I was wondering when you were going to do it." Izzy took another sip, this time successfully getting it down.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a bit nervous." 

"Who wouldn't be? Just go for it, you know what she's going to say. She's a great girl, you should consider yourself lucky." 

It was about then that Yolei stumbled into Ken's lap. Although she hadn't had an outrageous number of drinks, she did have enough to distort the mind somewhat. Yolei was never one to hold her liquor.

"'sup Ken?" Yolei smirked up at him, forcing Ken to let out a quiet laugh.

"Not much. You okay?"

"Sure… never been better… hey Izzy-hon you gonna finish that?" Yolei was looking directly at Izzy's can of beer, catching Izzy completely off-guard.

"Um… yes?":

"Oh durnit, guess I'll have to go get another one myself." Yolei stood up, and began over to the drinks table.

"Just don't go overboard, okay? You know what happened last time." Ken said.

"It's fine, I know what I can take." With that Yolei continued. Ken and Izzy just looked at each other, before Izzy let out a chuckle.

"That was… interesting. Right, Izzy-hon?" Ken smiled.

"Yeah… I think you'd better wait before…" Izzy pointed to the ring.

"Right. It's fine, gives me more time to think about what to say." Izzy nodded, then watched as Yolei started on another round.

"She's in good position to make a complete fool of herself." Ken observed.

"Yeah… I'll get the camera!!" Izzy smiled then rushed upstairs.

As the night progressed, Ken made certain that Yolei didn't have too many more drinks, and kept an eye on her just to be safe. But towards the end of the party, Ken did lose track of her, wishing farewell to a possible investor. After he left, it was just the three I's in the house, although Yolei was still nowhere in sight. She fortunately wasn't at the drinks table, so Ken was slightly relieved, but still- where was that girl?

"Yolei? Where'd you go? Come on, I'll take you home. Yolei?" Nothing. 

After thoroughly searching the first floor, Ken headed upstairs. He opened the door to the master bedroom, and couldn't believe his eyes. Yolei and Izzy, standing in what appeared to be a passionate kiss. It was certainly a sight, especially since it appeared to be Yolei that brought it on in her current drunken state.

Ken was obviously taken aback, but the real question was what he was supposed to do about it. There was the obvious angry emotion that developed, the obvious sad emotion that came about- but what else was there? Yolei wasn't quite herself; she had too much to drink, and these are the kind of side effects to be expected. Ken sighed, forced a half-smile, and coughed to signal their attention. Izzy was definitely startled, and arguably awaken by it, and broke off the kiss and stood back, obviously prepared to take the defensive. Fortunately, Ken's semi-smile comforted him a little, and Izzy turned around to catch his breath. Yolei meanwhile… was still drunk. Ken walked up to Yolei, and help up four fingers.

"Yolei? You okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" Yolei smiled.

"Three… your thumb doesn't count." Yolei laughed very heartily at the joke, giving the same indication of intoxication level that a wrong answer would have yielded.

"Why don't you go downstairs and wait for me. I'll take you home."

"Sure! Sounds good!" Yolei proceeded downstairs as Izzy tried to stop hyperventilating. He slowly turned to Ken, who lost the phony smile as quickly as he had painted it on.

"Ken, I'm sorry… she just kind of…"

"I know. It's okay. I just, um…" Ken was obviously at a loss for words.

"Want to forget about this whole thing and say it never happened?"

"I think that would be for the best."

Izzy sighed again. His hands were shaking a lot, and it was clear that he was somehow affected by the incident. Still, the best thing would be to put it behind them, and Izzy and Ken both headed downstairs to check on Yolei. Unfortunately, Yolei had fallen asleep on the couch, putting a slight damper on the plans.

"Hm… wanna try carrying her home?" 

"I don't know. Would it be a problem if she just stayed there? 

"No. No trouble at all. We don't have work tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll stop by tomorrow morning, she's bound to have a nasty hangover."

Izzy smiled, as Ken kissed the sleeping beauty on the cheek.

"See you then."

"Yeah… sorry about what happened." Izzy tried smiling, but Ken had a little better luck faking it.

"I've already forgotten about it." Ken said as he walked out.

_Yeah, right, like I'm going to forget about something like this. I don't care if she was drunk, she was lip wrestling with my best friend. If she really was out of it, it's certainly forgivable, but Izzy didn't look like he did anything to stop it. I don't want to point fingers, but Izzy looked like he was enjoying it. Is he so desperate for love that he'll take advantage of Yolei in that state? The most troubling question is how far he would have gone with her if I hadn't walked in on them. _

The next day, Ken made good on his promise and visited Izzy and Yolei. Yolei also made good on Ken's promise and had a nasty hangover. She was still on the same couch when Ken arrived, although much worse for the wear. Ken greeted her with a swift kiss, and Yolei greeted him with a sickly moan; Izzy responded with a stifled chuckle.

"How's she been?"

"About like that. I consider myself lucky she hasn't thrown up- I just had that couch re-upholstered."

"Oh… is that you Ken? I think next time I shouldn't let myself get carried away." Yolei moaned rather than stated.

"Yeah. But it's okay. Everybody makes mistakes. Just lie down and take it easy. Izzy and I are both here if you need us."

"Thanks guys. I think I'll do that." Yolei promptly fell back asleep. Ken turned to Izzy and smiled.

"She'll be fine."

"Oh yeah. No doubt about it."

The remainder of the day was awfully quiet. Ken didn't do all that much other than watch Yolei and Izzy, who wasn't doing much either, mostly going through financial reports for the business. Every so often Ken or Izzy would attempt to begin a conversation regarding the business, or the industy as a whole, but neither were in a mood for it, and the uncomfortable silence would resume once more. Ken in particular sat mired in thought, remembering the scene from the previous night. Every piece of evidence led him to believe that it was just the negative affects of alcohol responsible for the situation. But why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

"Is that Vodka? Because I'm really not all that thirsty right now." Yolei had improved quite a bit, but was definitely not 100%.

"Actually, Yolei, it's 7-Up." Izzy retorted, placing the drink on the carpet next to the couch. He smiled up at Yolei for just a second. Nothing suspicious, nothing suggestive. Just a smile. Still, it forced Ken to stand up.

"Izzy… can we talk for a second?" Ken said, very calmly. Neither Ken nor Izzy were all that emotional, and usually weren't ones to let their feelings get the best of them.

"Sure Ken." Izzy replied, and the two headed into the kitchen.

Ken looked like he had a headache as he stood in the kitchen, his back to Izzy. 

"Something wrong?" Izzy said, very politely, and very plainly.

"Yolei kissed you." Ken said, very calmly. Izzy unsuccessfully tried holding back a laugh.

"Is that funny?" Ken was now bordering stern rather than calm. Izzy made his best effort at developing a straight face.

"Well, I know it seems serious, but still- if you don't have a sense of humor about it, it's just going to keep being a touchy topic. And it isn't, we should be laughing at something like this!" Ken was not convinced. 

"Sorry if I don't find the humor in the fact that my best friend was kissed by somebody I'm going to ask to marry."

"Ken, she was…"

"I know. She was out of it. I shouldn't be blaming her for what happened." Izzy smiled again, relaxed that Ken was calming down somewhat. 

"But I know you weren't that sloshed." Ken turned around accusingly at Izzy, catching Izzy completely off guard, and sending him on the defensive.

"Wha… what do you mean? She was the one that…"

"And what did you do to stop her?" Izzy stopped after hearing this, and just took a minute to stare at Ken, while taking a seat at the kitchen table. 

"Well… what was I supposed to do?"

"For starters- stop kissing her."

"Ken, do we have to talk about this…?" Izzy was quite nervous, and felt like he was under an interrogation. Given Ken's attitude about the situation, Izzy wasn't too far off.

"I need to get this out now. If I don't, it'll just keep bugging me. I just need to know one thing." Ken seemed to inch closer, and looked Izzy in the face, "Did you enjoy it?"

Izzy was immediately taken aback, and glanced aside, trying to avoid the question.

"Well…"

"I have to know, Izzy. Just be honest. That's all I ask."

Ken turned around for a second, as Izzy got out of his chair, trying to stay calm.

"Alright. I enjoyed it. I'll confess. Happy now?" Ken remained silent, his back still to Izzy.

"That wasn't how you were supposed to answer. Now I don't know what to think." With that, Ken walked back to his chair in the living room. Izzy followed.

"What was I supposed to say Ken? That I'd rather be kissed by a lizard than kissed by a beautiful woman?" 

Ken remained silent, trying to put everything together. Izzy followed, and sat down in another chair. To the unaided eye, Yolei was sleeping. But to those who were paying attention, it was clear that she was merely resting her eyes, and that she could hear everything.

"Ken, let's face it- Yolei's a wonderful girl. And I can't spend countless years as her friend without developing some sort of fondness for her. So when she comes in and kisses me… I guess I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry if I'm too human."

"Izzy, she's m…"

"She's yours. I know that. And you should be damn happy about that too. I like Yolei just as much as you do, but if she's that much in love with you, I'm not going to get in the way of it."

"It's too late to be all noble, okay?" Ken stood up abruptly. Izzy remained seated, but still concerned.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… I'm saying… I'm just really angry at all this." Ken walked back into the kitchen. Izzy stood up, and was about to follow, when Yolei finally decided to make her presence known.

"Izzy, just leave him." This caught Izzy off guard. "He'll be fine, just give him a minute to get through this." Izzy sat back down again.

Ken sat in the kitchen again, simply pondering the situation. He didn't get much pondering done, as the sounds of Yolei and Izzy were audible from the other room. It was clear Yolei was trying to lower her voice, but it wasn't lowered enough, as Ken could still hear everything.

"Man Izzy, I've done some stupid stuff in my life, but this…"

"Yolei, we all know you were out of it. Ken is taking this way too far, but if there's one thing he is doing right, it's that he's not blaming you for it."

"That's the problem. I mean, I wasn't _that_ drunk."

"What do you mean? Don't you remember what you did?"

"I know exactly what I did. I know it was stupid, but you deserved it."

"I deserved… what are you talking about?"

"Izzy, I don't think you give yourself enough credit for how great a guy you are. And it's just so sad to see you lonely. Call me crazy, but if anybody deserves to get lucky during a party, it should be you. Just consider it a little present, okay?"

Having heard all this, the situation became a lot worse for Ken. It was so much easier to blame Izzy for what happened, but now Yolei was responsible as well. The silence which followed, however, was almost unbearable, until Yolei's voice picked up again.

"Izzy, what's wrong?"

"It's just that… Yolei I don't know what to say. I'm… I'm flattered."

"Yeah well… just don't tell Ken, okay? I'm sure he'd get a bit upset."

"I can't say I blame him. If he can win the heart of somebody as wonderful as you, he would probably do anything not to let go."

"Izzy…" By now, Yolei was borderline flirtateous, and Ken was borderline disgusted, "Thanks."

_What's going on here? It's like these two are suddenly falling for each other… but Yolei's mine. We love each other. I was planning on proposing for Pete's sake! I can't take much more of this._

Ken stormed back into the living room and immediately announced that he had heard everything. Izzy received his share of the interrogation, now it was Yolei's turn.

"So you knew what you were doing when you kissed him?" Ken couldn't be any more serious, but Yolei was still attempting to take the scene in good humor. And although this was definitely not the most dramatic situation imaginable, it was not something to take lightly.

"Yeah, and I know it's something stupid, and if I knew you were going to get this uptight about it, I wouldn't have done it. If it makes you feel better, I'm sorry." Yolei's upbeat tone worked against her this time, as the apology didn't sound as heartfelt as Ken was demanding.

"Yolei, I don't think you're taking this seriously."

"Why should I? I got drunk and did something stupid. It's not like I slept with him." It was a good thing Ken wasn't looking at Izzy, whose cheeks turned bright red at the statement, and turned his head in embarrassment.

"What if I hadn't walked in there? What if you just would have kept going? You already did one stupid thing, what if you just decided to keep going with it?"

"Ken," this time Izzy was trying to reason with him, "Don't even start with the 'what ifs.' You know as well as I do that I wouldn't let her go that far."

"Wouldn't you? You said yourself you were attracted to her."

"Yes, but still, I am perfectly capable of restraining myself. All three of us have something good going on, especially you and Yolei. The last thing I want to do is to end this." With Izzy having defended himself well enough, Ken shifted attention back to Yolei.

"Fine, we'll leave it up to Yolei."

"What?" Izzy was confused and surprised at this.

"Yolei, I have to know right now- is it me or Izzy?"

"Ken, what are you talking about?" Yolei was as confused as Izzy.

"I want you to choose between me and Izzy."

"That's stupid, Ken. This isn't a compe…"

"I don't care if it is stupid! I just need to know. I don't care if it's the easiest decision you've made in your life, just give me a straight answer!" Ken was practically fuming at this point, and Yolei, still trying to get Ken to calm down, said something which was probably just as stupid as kissing Izzy in the first place.

"Well if you're going to go into Digimon Emperor mode about something as stupid as this, I'll pick Izzy." With that Yolei turned around, thinking that she just made the bold move that put him on the defensive and salvaged the relationship. She couldn't be farther off.

Ken glanced once at Izzy, who was simply in shock. Izzy met Ken's eyes and quickly diverted them away.

"Fine then. Have it your way." And with that, Ken walked out on Yolei and Izzy. Yolei turned back around and tried to call Ken back, but it was to no avail. 

As he walked out on his two partners, Ken took one last glance through the window. Yolei was crying, naturally, and Izzy took a couple steps forward, trying to figure out how to comfort her. But Yolei again took things into her own hands and buried herself in Izzy's chest for comfort. And as Izzy received her, he took a couple seconds to deal with the shock, but his next move was the nail in the coffin. From that outside window, Ken could have sworn that Izzy cracked a very small, but very significant, smile.

* * *

The legal proceedings to split up 2KI were extremely messy. Neither Izzy nor Ken spoke to each other, at least not through lawyers anyway. Yolei didn't attend any of the proceedings. Since it was Izzy's inheritance that provided the bulk of the capital, Ken received little more than some severance pay and a few of the nicer supplies they had around the office. But no stapler could keep Ken and Izzy together. What started out as a fledgling software company between two friends ended up resting in Izzy's hands. And fate seemed to shine, as the newly renamed Izumi Enterprises continued to take off. Ken followed the company's stocks for sometime, but disappointed at the extreme success, stopped after a few months. He never did see what happened between Izzy and Yolei, and didn't really want to know.

As for Ken, he still had a positive reputation in the industry, and as a result never had trouble paying the rent on his apartment. But he was at a loss when it came to companionship. He had a few friends around the office, and they'd go drinking now and then, but Yolei and Izzy were a part of his life that Ken came to realize was not replacable. And that hole made Ken more depressed as the years went by.

Ken also found himself pondering over the incident that ended it all. For ten years he would ask himself, "whose fault was it?" And he could never come up with an answer. Yolei was obviously overstepping her bounds as a friend, but with alcohol- anything's possible. Izzy did nothing to stop Yolei, but didn't think it was doing any harm. Was it his own fault? Did Ken do himself in by acting like a jerk about it? Maybe they were all guilty of something.

Ken had purposely avoided Izzy and Yolei for the last ten years. The invites for TK and Kari's wedding immediately found its way to the trash bin. There were even years where Ken went out of his way to make sure that the company he worked for didn't buy software from Izumi Enterprises. But now- a digi-destined reunion was on the horizon? Although Ken hated the concept of seeing Izzy and Yolei, he was dying for some company. He wanted to see Davis, and Kari, and everybody else that in many ways saved his life sixteen years earlier. 

_So what if I do run into Izzy? I've been running from him my whole life, so does that mean I should miss out on seeing Davis and Kari just to avoid seeing Izzy? Frankly, considering how much I want to see the others… it's not worth it._

Ken sent the RSVP immediately. At least he'd have a few friends there, and nobody that would turn their backs on him or steal his girlfriend. And if Izzy and Yolei do happen to be there- he was just going to have to be ready for them.

****

Author's Notes  
Did I mention this was a drama? Not a romance, not a comedy- it's a drama. Although elements of romance and comedy obviously will appear (believe me, being force-fed these situations without an ounce of laughs would be quite hard to swallow), drama wins out over everything else, as was evident in this chapter. And just because he's the star of the chapter doesn't necessarily mean he's the good guy either. It's not "wrong" to think what happened is Ken's fault simply because it's his chapter. Remember that I have to cover both Izzy (chapter 7) and Yolei (chapter 10) later on. Although Izzy in particular has a new situation to deal with, I'll make sure to get a few of his thoughts regarding what happened here. And you will have to wait to see if Kouyako actually panned out.

Well, although I doubt that the Ken-Yolei-Izzy love triangle is an extremely popular fanfic topic, I think this turned out quite well, especially since this is the first time I've actually tried writing Ken or Yolei, save a couple lines in Animation Survivor or Chapter 1. And besides, if you don't like the concept of a triangle between these three (I always thought they leant more towards a Ken-Yolei-Davis triangle on the show), this is pretty much all you get for it, since Izzy and Yolei have other grounds to cover in their chapters.

Despite the stupidity of the game, "I'm shit- tada!" and "Tareshi a con, Kou?" are legitimate anagrams for Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi, although I'm sure if you were wondering, you've already checked to make sure. What's even more impressive is that I had selected Tareshi as the name for Sora's husband well before this whole anagrams game came up. I'll explain why he's named Tareshi when he's formally introduced in Chapter 6, although those who have read my previous works are probably throwing up right about now.

Anyway, now that Ken's out of the way- let's get some more of Matt!  
**Chapter Four- Matt  
**Any episode of VH1's "Behind the Music" will tell you that with every up, there is a down. Matt is no stranger, having his reign at the top of the charts before the J-Pop fad faded like all the others. Now reduced to a normal touring band, Matt and Yamato still have the memories. Of Matt's large seaside mansion. Of all the interviews and wild gigs. And of course- the girl that seemingly brought Matt success, and abruptly left with it a couple years later.


	4. Matt (The American Dream- Ch. 2)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

**Author's Notes  
**Alright, alright here's another chapter. If EarthBound is delayed any more because of this, I'm gonna go insane. Well, whatever, it'll all get written one of these days. Anyway, Matt's up next, and it turns out that I didn't plan this as well as I should have. I don't really have that much in terms of his view of what happened in Chapter Two. Therefore, this is going to be a somewhat different chapter. Although Matt's take on Chapter Two's events are obviously given, the story is focused much more around the present day. And despite the fact that I hadn't planned on doing anything with this- I decided to bend and write a flashback detailing what happened between Matt and Sora here. It was originally intended to just be mentioned a few times, as an insignificant event, but what can I say, I felt creative. And before anybody gets their flames prepared in the first page- I really do like the song Matt sings. Unfortunately, me and Matt don't have the same tastes in music.

**Chapter Four- Matt**

Matt Ishida continued to play the bassline of the new song; another doomed effort to reclaim the fame.

_Another rehearsal, another song, Another day in the life of the washed-up fad band._

"Butterfly of endless eases, flying the eternal breezes,  
Someday I'll be there, and I'll find you wherever you are.  
No more hearing boorish ranting, only music most enchanting.  
I know I'll get there, even though it appears from afar.

"But even so there's too much hatred to let this dream grow.  
But still I know I'll survive just to keep all our wishes alive.

"Here in a world that feels like a dream,   
harder now to wake up than it seems.  
From this nightmarish tale- 

a place where common sense ain't as good as it's hailed.  
Though I've got nothing left for today,   
all these memories blocking my way.  
But I know that we'll be okay, on my love."

Despite the upcoming wild guitar solo the lead guitarist was waiting to hammer, Matt grew steadily impatient, set down his trusty bass guitar, and called the band to a halt.

"Ray, what the hell is this crap??"

"Look Matt, at the rate you're going, you can't afford to be picky."

"I hate to break it to you, but nobody's going to buy this!"

"Do you know any other place to get music? It's slim pickings, and you're just damn lucky I talked Mr. Wada into letting you use this."

Once again, the urge to slap Ray upside the face with Matt's previously written, and thus far unreleased works came and went. Matt just sighed, and began to walk out.

"Hey, Matt, where are you going?" This time, his fellow band members were calling him.

"Look, I'm not quite in the groove today, can we do this some other time?" The others nodded, and began to pack up. Matt lugged his guitar into the hallway, where he was met immediately by Ray.

"What's going on with you, this is the third time this month you cancelled practice. You aren't going to get better with old songs and no rehearsal." 

"No, we are as good as we are going to get. We aren't going to get more _popular_ with songs about butterflies!"

"Hey, it worked for Mariah Carey." Matt just remained silent and kept walking. Ray continued to prod Matt for answers.

"Look, what's been going on with you lately? You've never cancelled practice because you didn't like a song before. There has to be some other explanation."

"Ray I'm just tired."

"You don't look tired."

"Yeah, I don't look tired. I look washed up, finished, past the prime of my life at the age of thirty-one. Great way to live, huh?"

"Now that you mention it, your eyes are a little red."

A decade after the television appearance that changed his life, Matt Ishida faced the obvious problem of going down gracefully. Mimi's abrupt departure from his life didn't help things much.

---

It was a rare day off for Matt Ishida. One day all to himself in the streets of Los Angeles. Mimi didn't have that fortune, and was busy doing her thing. That left Matt alone with the green in his wallet and the city at his feet. And he lived it up. He didn't remember exactly what he did during that day, and knowing him that's probably for the best, but he would never forget what awaited him when he went back to his hotel at 2:00 AM that night. He entered the suite, and was greeted by a somewhat grim Ray, exiting Mimi's room. 

"Ray you weren't going through Mimi's private stuff again, were you? You know she hates that." Having spent the day living life to the fullest, Matt was in a good mood. That was about to change.

"Matt, I don't really know what to say." Ray's somber mood immediately spread over to Matt.

"Why, what happened? Where's Mimi?"

"Well let's just say you've been dumped. We'll leave it at that." 

"Ray, stop joking around, where's Mimi?" Ray looked at Matt, paused for a moment, and pulled out a newspaper with Mimi and Joe eating dinner together. He handed it to Matt.

"Best I can tell, Mimi just left you for some dip." Matt immediately looked concerned.

"This isn't a dip. Well, it is, but the dip's a friend of ours. His name's Joe."

"Correction- friend of Mimi's. Very good friend of Mimi's. In fact, you might say they're consummating that friendship as we speak." 

"Ray. Listen to me. If Mimi would have done something like run off with Joe, she would have told me. Hell, knowing Joe, he probably would have called me with the details. This isn't some case of him sweeping her away in the night. She's not going to just up and leave. I bet you a hundred bucks they come back and we eat breakfast with both of them tomorrow."

"And I bet you she's out of your life forever."

_Sometimes Ray doesn't quite understand the hell we went through together. After everything that happened, the least she'd do is say goodbye._

But the goodbye never came. Matt felt a bit depressed, which turned into his "blue period" of music. That was Ray's idea- using this "Hollywood breakup" to sell albums with a slightly less enthusiastic motif. It ended up backfiring, as Yamato fans did not adjust well to the new style. And as fun as it was pretending that he and Mimi were dating, pretending that Mimi had dumped him was equally difficult, especially after Ray decided that they say it was Matt's fault and have him beg for forgiveness in his music. Matt grew tired of that quickly, and went back to his normal upbeat tunes soon afterwards. But by then, the fad was passing, and it was clear that Yamato had worn out its welcome. 

They kept touring, and they kept releasing new music, but the best they managed was a gold record, a far cry from the multi-platinum records Yamato had in it's hey-day. Matt's social life wasn't much better. Of the original four band members that were with Matt in the SNL gig, only one remained, a drummer whom Matt had never had more than a professional association with. Dating wasn't much either, as Matt had gotten so used to a fake relationship with Mimi that he "lost his touch" and could never manage more than a one-night stand with anyone else.

---

The years came and went. Seven years since Mimi's departure to be exact. Unlike many washed-up celebrities, Matt was at least careful with his money. The band still turned a slim profit, and his coffers still allowed Matt to live luxuriously when not on tour. But the large seaside resort in San Diego almost seemed too large for one person. Matt frequently perused the walls, adorned with pictures from his glory years. Of him and Mimi's perfect relationship. They looked so happy together; there wasn't a hint of it being phony. They were more playful than romantic, and it was just fun.

One of the stranger outcomes about the whole situation was that Matt was practically the only person that didn't blame Mimi for what she did. The country felt that Mimi left too abruptly, without giving Matt a chance to redeem himself. Even Ray, virtually the only one who knew it was a sham, thought Mimi was a complete idiot for throwing everything away. But Matt felt otherwise. During the relationship, Matt was more inclined to live life to the fullest, ignore the details, and as one of his own songs (still waiting to be produced) suggested- walk the edge of a knife. He wasn't at the point where he wanted to settle down with one woman. But he knew Mimi wasn't like that, and as soon as Matt saw Joe and Mimi together, had a feeling something had struck between the two. He had obviously hoped Mimi would give him a two-week's notice before leaving, or at the very least a "Dear John" letter, but what Mimi chooses to do is her own perogative. It was behind him, and Matt was okay with that. 

But the ride down was certainly hell. Matt was in need for more memories. He wanted to relive the glory days. He entered his study, and reached for a scrapbook highlighting Yamato's best years. But as he laid a hand on it, he decided to reach over for a different book. One which he hadn't looked through in the longest time. The memories that started it all, and started him down the path he was currently reaching the end of. He pulled down the book, and the Japanese lettering on it immediately made Matt smile.

_The Teenaged Wolves. How long has it been?_

Matt took the book to his desk and began to look through it. He got a little ways through it, and was about to pull out one particular newspaper clipping that caught his attention. Unfortunately, Ray Sagan burst through, interrupting Matt's romp through memory lane.

"Hey Matt, at a time like this, I know exactly what you need."

"Uh, Ray, I'm in the middle of something"

"Fan mail!" Ray carried in about ten to fifteen envelopes, many of which brightly colored. 

"Fan mail? I'm not in the mood to listen to"

"That's just it! You should get in the mood. People still care about you. If you aren't doing this for yourself, at least do it for them. Look at these- here's one from Minnesota, one from Milwaukee, one from Mississippi this one's a gas bill ooh, Japan, the home land beckons! Matt, I want you to look through each of these and answer them personally, okay? Even the gas bill, they hate it when you get behind on your payments." Matt just stared at Ray, visibly annoyed, but dismissed any anger with a shake of his head.

"I'll get to it later, okay ? I'm looking through"

"What is that? A newspaper article?" Ray looked puzzled. Matt smiled and handed it to him. Ray still looked puzzled at the Japanese lettering written vertically down the page.

"You know I can't read these things. I never studyed uh what do you call them? Hieroglyphics." Matt rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It's an article from my first televised concert. Back in Japan, with the Teenaged Wolves. Man, those were the days. I think that was a Christmas concert too. I'm surprised it did so well even with a few interruptions."

"Like?"

"Um. Never mind." As Matt managed to avoid talking about the Digimon attack that interrupted the concert, Ray squinted at a certain section, then pointed it out.

"Hey, Matt, somebody wrote something here. Vandalizing a precious memoir if you ask me. What's it say?" Ray handed Matt the yellowed document, as Matt tried to make out the red ink, which had almost faded away. When he did make it out, he didn't know what to think, despite the smile that somehow crept onto his face.

"It says I hope you liked the cookies.'" Matt continued to smile, although he sensed something of a tear developing, "Sora must have sent this to me the next day. That was also the day we" Matt found himself unable to continue. 

"Hm Sora I wonder if" Matt immediately caught Ray's drift and laughed.

"I don't think her husband would be too fond of that. Although he is a pretty nice guy, he probably wouldn't mind." Fortunately, Ray dismissed _that_ idea before it became too serious.

"Whatever happened between you two?" Ray's curiousity had been sparked, and there was no avoiding the issue.

"It just didn't work." 

"No? Did you at least sleep with her?" Matt looked at Ray, a bit annoyed, then smiled slyly.

"Whenever I get asked that I say the same thing. Usually they drop the issue when I say it- Ask TK. He knows.'" Ray looked back at Matt and nodded.

"Well, just get those responses done." 

It certainly didn't work with Sora, but the details of the breakup were still in Matt's mind. And at a time like this, it something that shouldn't be remembered.

---

Sora was just minding her own business at the time, but Matt had to ruin the mood by picking Sora up, twirling her around, and topping off the landing with a peck on the lips.

"Jeez Matt, what are you so excited about?" Sora had obviously been caught by surprise, but it was clear she enjoyed it. She did not, however, enjoy the cause of Matt's excitement.

"Sora, you're never gonna believe this it just came out of the blue, I can't believe it."

"Shut up and tell me what it is already!" Sora's smile beamed with anticipation.

"Sora I just got a call from a record producer in America. They want the band to play over there. They say we can really be successful if we play our cards right. I guess" Matt was about to go into the details when he saw Sora's smile turn upside-down.

"You're moving?"

"Why not? It's a great opportunity. And besides, we can see all the sights travelling the country. Sounds great, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean we? I'm not ready to just get up and leave."

"Well, Sora, it wouldn't be any fun without you. I need you... I love you."

"Matt I love you too, but I can't just leave my family and friends to do this with you. How do you know it'll work out?"

"I'll be fine, I get an experienced manager working with me and everything. Sora, this is my dream. This is the big break I've been waiting for."

"You always told me that the band was just a hobby. You always said that you were going to still have a normal job, and the band was just for fun. You always had those other dreams. What happened to that interest in astronomy? You kept going on about how you wanted to see the stars." Sora was growing sadder, and Matt continued to try to improve her mood.

"I can see the stars in L.A.!!"

"Matt, you aren't listening to me. I can't leave. I have too many friends here, and my mom's counting on me to carry on the shop. I'm not going to leave her, or Tai, or

"Tai?" The obvious concern came across Matt's face, but Sora continued.

"..or Izzy, or Kari, or Yolei, or all of our other friends. I love you more than anybody else, but I do not love you more than everybody else combined."

"Sora, I"

"I don't think you should be doing something like this anyway. Why can't we just keep going with our plans? We're graduating soon, and I want to be with you then, and for years to come."

"Sora, you don't know what this means to me." Sora was almost in tears.

"Matt, you don't know how much you mean to me. I can't stand to watch you throw everything away and move to a foreign country just for your band. It's your decision, but if you go through with it I don't want any part of it." That was Sora's final argument, as she walked off abruptly, trying to hide her tears.

The Ishida residence wasn't any more helpful. Matt entered to what would have been a surprise if it didn't happen every other day. On the couch were TK and Kari, seated very politely and upright, smiling brightly at Matt.

"Hi Matt, home so soon?" TK sounded awfully chirpy.

"We weren't doing anything!" Kari was equally bubbly, and Matt couldn't help but smile. The television was off, the lights were off, and anybody with half a brain could tell what was going on. 

"Nice try you two." Matt smirked, "Oh, and you've got a little lipstick on your cheek TK." TK sheepishly brushed it off as Matt continued, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Mom's been working at home, so it's harder to" Kari quickly elbowed TK in the stomach and smiled at Matt.

"No reason!" Kari finished answering for TK. Matt slumped down into a recliner, the novelty of the situation having passed through his veins. He sighed, dejectedly.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Matt's younger brother asked, visibly trying to change the subject.

"What do you do when you have to choose between your girlfriend and your dreams?" TK, having just concluded a lip wrestling match with Kari Kamiya, was not attuned to the severity of the question.

"Let her go, follow your dreams, go bowling!" Kari chuckled.

"What's going on with you and Sora?" Kari finally posed the serious response Matt was looking for.

"She's all uptight because I got an offer to move the band to America and make it big there."

"Really? The Wolves in the US? Cool!" 

"Well, it's good to know you're on my side TK, but Sora wants nothing to do with it."

"I don't blame her," Kari began, "you'd be so far apart from each other. There's no way you could hold a relationship together."

"Yeah but this is the opportunity I've been waiting for"

"Look, Sora will understand, if you have to do it, go for it." TK's response started to anger Kari.

"TK, if something came up and you had to leave me, would you do it?"

"Well, uh if it was for something really big, like something I always wanted to do probably. It wouldn't be fun, but we'd make it work, right?"

Kari looked down for a second, sighed, and walked out of the apartment. TK quickly chased after her in his apologetic mode. 

_Great. It's spreading. What's next, Ken and Yolei?_

The phone rang soon afterwards. Matt answered, and heard Ray's voice for the first time. After a long period of badgering by Ray, Matt was forced to settle on a decision.

"Sure, I'll do it. I have to straighten a few things out first, but I'm in."

_I'm sure Sora will come around._

Needless to say, Sora never did come around. Sora refused to talk to Matt for a couple weeks afterwards, and Matt eventually was turned off by her stubbornness. Fortunately, times like these were when having a friend like Tai proved to be a huge necessity. Like any good friend would, he got Matt and Sora together in a room, locked the door, and forced the two to talk it out. 

"Sora, I'm going to kill Tai."

"Knowing you, you'll move before you get the chance."

"Sora, just listen to me."

"Listen to what? You're just abandoning me. And Tai, and everybody else who cares about you."

"I gave you the chance to come with me."

"Yeah, but what about everybody else?" They had had this argument already. Neither were budging. It was time for Sora to throw in the towel.

"Look, Matt, do you just want to call it quits?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to be leaving the country pretty soon. And I completely disagree with that. But I can't stop you. Just do what you need to do, okay? But if we're going to have an argument like this, and if we are going to be separated, I think it's just best that we"

"Break up?" Sora started sniffling at the thought.

"Is there any other option?" Sora started to bend down, and began crying. Matt put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to forget about you, okay? Just as long as you're there with all the other guys cheering me on." Sora looked at Matt, then immediately jumped into an embrace, the last one they would ever share as lovers.

"I'm going to miss you Matt." Matt continued to rest a comforting hand on the back of Sora's head and neck.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. One of these days, you're going to make a guy really happy."

"Matt"

"Just remember, there's plenty of bishonen in the sea." Sora smiled weakly, and Tai decided that the treatment had done what it could, and that Sora and Matt could be freed to continue with life.

_---_

_I gave up Sora for this. Right now, she's off making that one guy really happy, while I'm here going nowhere. Is this worth it? I could have been living happy with a woman I used to love, but instead I'm here_

"Hey Matt, wake up!" Ray startled Matt, and lifted him from his daydream. Once Matt was good and awake, Ray continued, "Keep going with these letters, we don't want to keep" Ray reached for a letter to drive his point home, "Hida Cody waiting, do you? Hmm his last name's Cody and his first name's Hida? Weird people you Japs are." Ray left, and Matt immediately dove for the envelope from Cody. This was especially strange, since he and Cody never really had that much of an association together. 

_A Reunion. Everybody's getting back together for a party? The whole group. Tai and Izzy, TK and Kari Mimi and Sora. What the hell, I need to get out of this rut. So I bump into Mimi again, what's the harm in that? I want to see Mimi, I'm dying to see Mimi. And everybody else too. Heck, maybe I can work Kari and Yolei and become the first person to be dumped by all four female digi-destined. Or not. I need this right now. Better make some flight plans. But first these damn fan letters._

Matt was reading his response to a devoted fan out loud when Ray re-entered the room.

"I'm sorry you felt I was misleading you Tyrone, but I do not swing that way, nor am I interested in experimenting. I do, however, appreciate all of my fans, and am glad you took the time to write me. Enclosed is an autographed glossy. Thanks a bunch, Matt Ishida."

"Wow. You handled that one nicely." Matt handed Ray the completed response.

"There are a lot of very strange people out there. But fans are fans right?"

"Sure are."

"But really now why would anybody think I'm gay?" Ray looked Matt over, then quickly changed the subject. 

"Well, it looks like your mood improved. I told you those letters help out."

"Actually, Ray, it wasn't the fanmail, I got an invitation to meet up with some old friends back in Japan. Heck, I bet Mimi will even be there. I can't wait to go."

"When's this?"

"In a couple weeks. I should only be gone for a few days." Ray pulled out his scheduling book, and immediately shook his head.

"Sorry, I was going to keep it a surprise, but I got you a walk-on role for a new movie. No real acting involved though. Just go up on a stage, play some stupid jazz tune, and leave. The publicity should be really hot though."

"Oh, just cancel it, this is big."

"No can do. I gave verbal commitment on this." Matt grew increasingly angry and stepped out from behind his desk.

"Ray, this is important to me."

"I think you need to get your priorities straight. The reason nobody buys your stuff is because they've forgotten about you. They see you on the big screen, see you're still alive, and will want to check you out again. It's the stuff comebacks are made of."

Matt hesitated. A comeback? He could be back on the high road, living as a celebrity, living out his dream. He knew he could make this one last if he played his cards right. It was a second chance at stardom. A second chance at his dreams.

_Wait here I am again. On one hand, I have the opportunity to see all of my old friends, and get caught up on everybody. It's something I need right now in my state. But on the other hand, I could get back into the business with this. I know I can make it work this time around, and without Mimi to worry about, it would be easier to control this time around. It's the same decision my career or my friends? I'm not going to make this mistake again._

"Matt, just forget about all of that Japan stuff, because I know that together we can" Ray was never able to complete his sentence. He was met by Matt's fist, connecting with Ray's cheek. Ray went down immediately, and anybody else in the room would have been able to see Matt smile, and calmly walk over to the telephone, to dial a convenient toll-free number.

"Hi, how much for a round-trip ticket from San Diego to Tokyo? First-class of course. Okay, sounds good. The name?" Matt looked at Ray, then turned back, "Ishida Yamato."

**Author's Notes**

Admit it, you cheered when Matt slugged Ray across the face. Lapsing into melodrama I know, but Ray's virtually the only antagonist in this entire series (no Sora's husband is not a bad guy) so he had to get what was coming to him. Since he may not appear for the rest of the series, he had to get his licks now.

As mentioned before in my notes at the beginning, the flashback featuring Matt and Sora's breakup was done simply because I felt it was something that needed to be addressed. This chapter was also running a bit dry without it. Although I'm not a Sorato fan, I don't hate it, and I really wanted to try my hand at writing a breakup between them, which is arguably harder than writing a fic where two people get together. I think it turned out pretty well, and I could draw from it in the chapter's climax, so I think it's a worthy addition to the chapter, if not the best part. However, for the record, Matt has gotten over the breakup with Sora, and there won't be any tension between the two at the reunion. Matt's big regret was not about losing Sora, it was making the decision to leave Sora. Sora will have bigger problems at the reunion (probably more than any of the other eleven), and Matt still having a thing for her is the last thing she needs! 

I suppose I can let you in on the sick joke if you hadn't realized it already- the song Matt was singing was a translated version of "Butterfly," the 01 opening theme song. Again, I wrote the translated lyrics. Although I don't think they're bad, I've certainly had better. TK's song "Be All Right" can stand up to most lyrics they've got today.

I hope I don't upset all you Taito fans with that letter-writing scene. I'm not a fan of Taito, but am perfectly knowledgable of all those hints the Japanese version of 01 inserts. I don't think Matt's gay- but you certainly couldn't tell just by looking at him!

Anyway, with one of our four plots two-thirds done, let's start a new one!  
**Chapter Five- Davis  
**Sometimes it's just best to put it out of your head. When something's troubling you, it's sometimes better not to see it at all, especially when someone you love is "taken off the market." But after a series of events, Davis discovers that Kari has moved in down the street- with her husband. Meetings are unavoidable, especially between three friends. But Davis's fixation with Kari is steadily growing unhealty: to the point where he himself can't control it, to the point where it's affecting his daily life... and to the point where Kari's sympathy only makes matters worse.


	5. Davis (Domestic Disturbance- Ch. 1)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20th Reunion

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

**Author's Notes  
**Wow. A lot of reviews last time, probably because I had to replace this page for two reasons (thereby keeping this at the top of the list). One reason- ff.net doesn't support certain types of formatting, including the horizontal lines that previously separated present day from flashbacks. I had to find a new way to recognize that division to avoid confusion (it is now two dashes). The second reason was that I've changed my plans and decided to introduce this plot through Davis's POV rather than Kari's. I think it's smoother to go from Davis to Kari to TK, and I can introduce how Davis got where he is now instead of later. Anyway, I got a lot of good reviews last time, and I'd like to respond to a couple. Okay make that a ton:

_--"I have the same dilemma about the outcome of 02 that you do. I mean, sure, it's nice to see a show where their futures are told. You can't say that for most shows... However, in doing so, they've pissed off numerous people here. Live and learn."  
_Thing is, I'm a sucker for aging children on television. The episode of The Simpsons where Lisa gets married is my absolute favorite, and even developed a fanfic spinoff with them in high school (which I "donated" to a friend after writing the pilot). I thought of this concept as early as last July, and was actually happy to learn they'd be doing it for real. I understand a lot of the choices made were unpopular (I was pissed for a while too), but I just like the concept too much to really oppose it. I'd say the biggest lesson would be to keep the fans happy when doing it. Doing so would have made a good ending better IMO (for a more normal ending in a similar "kids save the world" series, check out the anime "Gatekeepers"). 

_--"This is so awesome...I like it better than the actual epilogue, although it kinda goes to the other extreme (in the epilogue, everyone's super-happy/settled/achieving dreams, here they're... not."   
_Yeah, but this isn't over yet. I'm not going to give anything away, but the best stories always make it very dark before it gets very light. Digimon does it, Animation Survivor does it. Will this? Only time will tell.

_--"This is turning out to be a soap! Yolei: Ken, I'm pregnant! Ken: WHat!?! Whose kid! Yolei: Not you or Izzy, but.... Micheal!!"   
_When describing this to a friend, I said it was similar to a soap opera. And it only gets worse from here. As for the pregnancy thing my lips are sealed.

_--"So far my favorite story was Matt and Mimi's, because the fact that they were pretending to be a couple and stuff was really cool."   
_If you hadn't realized, the Mimi chapter was a subtle play on the popularity of Mimato around here. I don't quite understand Mimato, and had to do something with that. Parody is much better than common bashing, don't you think? And speaking of which

_--"um are you going to bash Davis? I really hope not that would pull this story down in my eyes. well keep it up i loved matt's part but when are you going to do Izzy's?"  
_Although Davis gets virtually no respect in Animation Survivor 2 (of course, neither does anybody else), I will say that Davis has grown to become one of my favorite characters. Of course, the fact that he's so easy to make fun of is only one of the reasons why. Part of the reason why I switched the Davis and Kari chapters was so that this doesn't seem like bashing. On the contrary, if you don't feel sorry for this guy by the time Kari's chapter winds down, I feel sorry for you. As for Izzy, he's coming up in Chapter Seven.

_--"Well, just incase anyone reviews saying how much they want tai and sora instead I just want to say that, it's your fic! Have it the way you want it! it doesn't matter what the pairing are! besides, I like sora with matt ^_^ there should be more sora and matt fics, but don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against sora and tai ones! so if you're ever going to write one with sora and tai, i would definatly read and review it cause i'm sure it's gonna be good too!"  
_If you've read Animation Survivor (this is supposed to be a hint to those who haven't!!), you'll know that I'm a Taiora fan. I'm not going to say what happens, but I'm just letting you know. As for Sora and Matt, I don't oppose the pairing (and in fact threw together last chapter's breakup to show I don't deny it), and am developing another series when this is over featuring Tai's thoughts as the three go through life according to the canon ending. It will have Sora and Matt together, although some Taiora (and maybe Taito if I'm up to it) may sneak in. If I go with it, the series (working title- "Taiorato") should be pretty interesting, and will hopefully make the ending a little more tolerable to those who oppose it.

I hope I answered a few questions, and keep sending them in, it's good filler material when I can't quite get the length I want! Although this time, it won't be a problem

**Chapter Five- Davis**

"Am am I dying?" Davis asked, although at this point he didn't know which response he desired.

"No!" The voice was almost angelic, although a combination of sadness and sternness reigned in her inflections as she continued, "Don't say that Davis, it's going to be okay. Just hang on. We're going to get through this together, got that?

"K Kari" 

--

Sometimes putting it out of your head is the only way to handle problems. And as hard as it was for Davis, he was finally starting to do that. The woman he loved, Kari Kamiya, was out of his life, and she was slowly starting to fade out of his head as well. After years of going to school together, Davis will admit to anyone that he longed for Kari, something more than a mere crush could represent. Unrequited infatuation, maybe, but Davis's feelings for her went beyond anything he could describe.

But those days were over now. Upon graduation, Davis decided that the best medicine would be to simply leave and forget about her. And as sad as it seems, it worked. Deep down, he knew he would never have those feelings reciprocated, and simply having her as a friend was only hurting him more. Finally, the years he wasted pining over Kari could be forgotten, and he could get on with his life without having to worry about impressing her. He also didn't have to worry about TK. Despite their best efforts to shrug off any relationship they were having, TK and Kari were in love, and Davis knew it. When Davis left, he also decided to assume that TK and Kari realized that they weren't cut out for each other, and decided to break up. He had no evidence to support that, but since it happened to Matt and Sora, he found it realistic, and the only way he could continue to forget about her. He didn't want to think that TK beat him in the race for Kari's heart. 

Was it denial? Certainly. But it was the best medicine for him, and Davis was growing stronger because of it. He was freed up to pursue other social encounters, and he concentrated on his daily life, and was being rewarded for it. He had a bounty of friends, many of which female, as well as a steady job. He also was on a minor league soccer team, and although he didn't have a hefty salary, it was a good compliment to his day job, and Davis made a modest wage while still being able to enjoy life to the fullest. All in all, Davis was getting the crazy notion that he was actually making it in life, even without Kari.

The tenth reunion scared Davis. A lot. After becoming very secure in his life, Davis didn't want the risk of seeing Kari and losing it again. He also had to somehow keep up his belief that Kari and TK had broken up. Seeing them together would damper things quite a bit. But Davis decided to bite the bullet and go. He would make a solid attempt to shrug off any feelings for Kari and behave like a complete gentleman. And for the most part, it paid dividends. Kari was just as friendly as he remembered, and although he had to concentrate on not thinking about her, he pulled it off. He also saw no evidence proving that TK and Kari were still involved. It went very well until he got food poisoning.

_Why me? Why the hell is it always me?_

Of course, although he didn't leave the way he wanted to, he did leave in good standing. His flame for Kari hadn't sparked one bit, and he could continue his prospering life. It was good. Until he showed up at work to discover something in his life that he never dreamed possible

"A promotion??!!" 

"Mr. Motomiya, you've earned it. You've had a fantastic work ethic, haven't called in sick once, except for that food poisoning thing, and we think you will make an excellent manager."

"A manager? Are you retiring? I didn't know there were any positions open."

"That's the thing. It's not here. The Nerima plant is going to be in need of a couple low-end managers and asked us to find someone to fill the job. We all thought you're the perfect man for it."

"Wow." Davis was in shock, he really was going places. Literally. "Obviously I'll have to think it over. I'd probably have to move, and you know how hard it is to"

"I understand completely. This is well in advance, so you'll have at least six months to make plans, if you decide to accept."

"Thank you, sir." Davis bowed to the manager, and went back to work.

_Me, a manager in Nerima? That's a good ways away, and a pretty swanky town if I remember. But I would be stupid not to take this. And I am not stupid! Those days are over, I'm moving on with life. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but Davis Motomiya- you are going to Nerima!_

His friends were extremely supportive. All understood that Davis had to move on with life, and since Davis and his friends very rarely met under sober conditions, it wasn't a huge deal. In fact, Davis got extremely lucky in terms of a house. One of his friends said that he knew somebody in the area that had to go overseas and was looking to sublet his apartment. He was getting a bit desperate, and Davis got a good deal on it. And although he was signed to play for the local soccer team, they agreed to have Davis play out the rest of the season before negotiating a trade with a club closer to Nerima in the off-season. 

Despite the many breaks he got, the first few months, quite frankly, were hell. The apartment wasn't just cheap because the tenant had to move out in haste. The apartment was cheap because it was a dump as well. It was the fixer-upper to end all fixer-uppers, and the last thing Davis had was time to fix it up. His new job carried many new responsibilities, and demanded longer hours, and work at home. This, naturally, conflicted with his duties as a semi-pro soccer player, and trips from his home to the practice field were long and time-enduring. The lack of time also prevented him from being extremely active socially. 

It was starting to get to Davis. He wasn't enjoying life, and it was starting to take its toll. Did he make a mistake somewhere? Is he going backwards now? 

_This is too much for me to take. I can't do this alone I need help I need I just need to see her face._

Davis frantically searched drawers, dressers, books anything that would carry the likeness of the child of light. After about ten minutes, he stopped. There was no image of Kari in the apartment. Davis simply sighed, sat down on his trusty bean bag chair (a must for any single's pad), and pondered the situation. Of course there weren't any pictures of Kari in the apartment. Davis saw to that ahead of time. He refused to give in to her temptation. Davis saw Kari as a harmful drug, and himself as a recovering addict. He had to make sure he didn't have access to the drug when he had a craving.

_She's not here, Davis. So what do you do about it? You're on your own, and you'll have to deal with it. You've been through worse. You've been to hell and back, and you lived to tell the tale. So bite the bullet, go out, and conquer your challenges!!_

Davis quickly stood up. "You're right! Thanks!" He said to himself.

_Anytime, buddy._

Sure enough, things improved. His team managed to get him a spot playing for the hometown team, and after complaining to the boss about a work overload, his division was split into two, and a new manager was hired to help out. She was definitely new, and Davis could tell by the look of her eyes that he was going to have to show her the ropes. 

"Hello, Mr. Motomiya. My name's Mitsune Bekomi, but all my friends call me Mitzy." Davis promptly smiled.

"Hi Mitzy, you can call me Davis."

Life was pretty stable for the next few years. Mitzy looked up to Davis, and although they never were involved romantically (company policy discouraged it), they had a very strong friendship, with Mitzy looking up to Davis quite often. Mitzy had friends, which she introduced to Davis. In time, they became Davis's friends as well. Said friends also were willing and able to help Davis fix up the apartment. By the time they were done with it, it was actually livable, and even comfortable. Although the bean bag chair was still there, of course. Davis never received invitations for future digi-destined reunions, and Davis didn't care. He was happy, and didn't have to worry about Kari, TK, or anybody else for that matter. He was a changed man. 

"Hey, Davis, you used to live in Odaiba, right?" Mitzy was pleasant around Davis, although she maintained a firm attitude with people lower than her.

"Yeah, why?" Davis was not expecting anything out of the ordinary, and Mitzy didn't deliver anything out of the ordinary.

"I think I just hired somebody that moved from Odaiba. Maybe you can show him the ropes a bit." Davis smiled.

"Well, Mitz, although I was the most popular guy in Odaiba, I don't know everybody, if that's what you're thinking." Davis's mock-cocky attitude made Mitzy laugh, as Davis put aside memories of times when he said that as if he was serious.

"No, no I mean I'd rather you show him around. Personally I don't know. He's not my type. He's the most qualified but I don't know."

"You must not know very much!" Davis quipped. Again, Mitzy laughed.

At home, Davis had completely forgotten about the incident, since it was nothing out of the ordinary between the two. Davis was just settling down to some financial statements, paying bills that he could easily afford, when he heard a knock at the door. Davis wasn't expecting anybody, but approached the door to greet whoever it was. He also heard some murmuring from the other side, one man, and one woman. Again, nothing out of the ordinary. Until he opened the door and saw TK and Kari Takaishi stealing a quick kiss.

And then Davis fainted. That was out of the ordinary.

His eyes opened. He saw the concerned face of Kari staring back at him. He blinked a few times, at which point she said, "Davis? Are you okay? I'm not sure what happened." 

"Am am I dreaming?"

"What'd he say?" He couldn't see the origin of that voice, but it sounded like an older TK.

"I don't know." Kari replied to TK, then turned back to Davis. "Um do you need some water or something? This isn't quite how we expected to greet the neighbors."

"Yeah, if this is how everybody in the building's going to greet us, we're moving."

"N neighbors?" Davis slowly sat up and looked over at TK. TK looked at Davis, and cracked a half-smile.

"Yeah, we just moved in upstairs and were going around to meet the other tenants here. We didn't expect to run into you. What have you been doing all this time?"

"Um nothing. Did you say we?" Davis looked at Kari strangely. Kari returned that strange look.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?" 

"Kari and I got married ten years ago." TK walked over and put an arm around Kari's shoulder as if to accentuate the point, "Didn't you get an invitation to the wedding?"

Davis felt extremely uneasy about everything. In fact, he was starting to feel nauseous, and a strong headache was coming on. He bent over again, and held his head, forcing Kari to look concerned again.

"Davis you don't look too good." Davis's headache was growing stronger, and his mood suddenly shifted and he turned to TK and snapped.

"Look, if I got an invitation I would've known- I'm not stupid TP!" TK and Kari were immediately taken aback.

_What the? Why did I say that? Ow my head. _

"Davis are you okay?" Kari put a hand on Davis's shoulder. Davis's migraine continued to rack his brain, perhaps even worse than before. TK looked at his watch.

"Um Davis, why don't we do this another time? You should probably lie down. We're upstairs in 6-4. We should get going anyway, uh it's almost time for uh Doraemon Tamers and we never miss an episode. Ready Kari?" TK looked anxious. Kari looked up at him and sighed.

"Yeah you should probably just get a good night's sleep. I'm sure you'll be fine in the morning." 

"Yeah, we'll stop by tomorrow night if you feel better. How does that sound?"

"Uh" was all Davis was able to splurt out as TK and Kari slowly walked out and shut the door. The headache didn't go away, however, and Davis decided to take Kari's advice and went to bed immediately, although it took him longer than usual for him to fall asleep.

By the next day, Davis had improved slightly, at least enough to go to work. Keeping Kari out of his head, he continued his daily routine as normal. Unfortunately, fate felt like playing with Davis's mind, and a tenant stepping out of an elevator was all it took. 

"Hey, hold that open!" Davis's apartment was on the fifth floor, and he had almost been late for work a few times due to bad timing in the elevator department. Fortunately, one other person was in the elevator, and Kari poked her head out, smiled at Davis, and held the door open, allowing him to board.

"Hi, Davis! Looks like you're feeling better today. That's good." Davis just stared at Kari and his addiction was making a speedy return. Nonetheless, Davis tried to calm down, taking a few breaths. It was working to a point. A smile like Kari's is hard to resist, and Davis's head was starting to throb. 

"So um, Kari going to work?" Davis nodded.

_That's safe to say. I can get through this. Start a conversation, just don't act stupid!_

Safe perhaps, but Kari looked down and sighed. Before Davis could react, she immediately smiled at him again.

"Well, we just moved here because TK managed to find a job here. I should be able to find one in no time, right?" 

"Of course, why would anybody not want you working" Davis stopped.

_Stop now. I'm getting caught up in the moment. It's too late to try anything. She's married, she's off the market, she's gone, out of here, forget it, TK won, you lost. IT'S OVER!_

"Ow" That headache was getting steadily worse. Davis bent down, glancing once at Kari, who now looked concerned. This only made it worse. The feel of Kari's hand on his shoulder seemed to ignite his senses, but the pain continued regardless.

"Davis are you sure you're okay?" 

_She's concerned about me. She's truly, honestly worried about me. NO! Get it out of your head! What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a twelve year old, I need to grow up and take it like a man. But God it's good to feel her touch again _

His thoughts were interrupted by the ding from the elevator, indicating that it had reached its destination- the ground floor. Davis tried to stand up, but Kari immediately pressed two buttons on the controls- "5" and "Close Door."

"Kari, I need to go to work." Davis was still in pain, but he wasn't one to call in sick because of a headache.

"I'm sorry, Davis, but I'm too nice to let you go to work in this state." Kari was stern, but her comforting touch continued to work its power. The pain continued, and Kari continued to comfort Davis. Davis, meanwhile, was having trouble deciding whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

_Help me Kari, I'm in pain, I need you right now. No! I refuse to let this vile temptress ruin my life again! Not after I've come so far. Leave me be, go off and enjoy life with your precious little TA and leave me alone but could you at least kiss me goodbye?_

These splitting emotions were serving to increase his splitting headache. Kari almost dragged Davis back to his apartment. Davis took a seat on the couch, as Kari went into Davis's kitchen and returned with a cordless phone. 

"What's this for?"

"You're calling in sick today." Kari didn't want to let somebody in Davis's condition go out on his own, and her concern for him only made Davis's illness worsen. Still, Davis managed to call up Mitzy.

"Hello?" Mitzy sounded a little down, but considering the condition Davis was in, he didn't notice.

"Mitzy? I know I promised you I'd show that new guy from Odaiba around, but I feel like shit today. I won't be able to come in"

"You've got to be kidding me! You haven't called in sick in eight years and now you do it on the worst day possible!"

"Look Mitz, I have a splitting headache, and I think I'm about ready to die. And besides, even if I wanted to, Kari won't let me." Kari smiled at Davis. The headache got worse.

"Kari? Who's Kari?" Mitzy seemed concerned.

"Uh never mind. Look, is the new guy that bad?"

"Who, Takaishi? I've seen his type before. Overly polite, goofy smile, no balls at all." Mitzy scoffed.

"Wait Takaishi? TK Takaishi?" Davis looked up at Kari, who returned the look, interested.

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's an old friend of mine. Moved in upstairs." The headache was continually throbbing, but Davis tried ignoring it. Mitzy was particularly moody, and he had to maintain his normal attitude to keep her friendship.

"Ah. That must be why you have the headache. Well, I'll let you go. Hope you get better Davis."

"Yeah see ya." Davis turned the phone off, handed it to Kari, felt the intense pain and intense pleasure of feeling their hands coming into contact, and moved his hands to his temples.

"Looks like TM's working at the same place I am." Kari smiled.

"Oh, that's a little strange. Although I wish you'd remember his name more often."

"Hey, I got it right when Mitzy asked." Davis almost snapped again, but Kari smiled slyly.

"Oh, Mitzy, huh? Somebody special at work, Davis?" Kari was intrigued, almost as if she was rooting him on.

"Uh no! We're only friends, nothing else!" Kari lost her smile and stared at him oddly.

"O kay. I was just wondering. I um, I believe you." Kari was visibly hesitant, and unsure of what to say. 

"Good. You know that you're" Davis almost spit it out. He managed to catch himself. Kari just looked concerned as the migraine continued to flare.

"Davis" Kari seemed to be concerned about something else, however, "please don't be offended, but I just want to make sure. You have gotten over that little crush you had on me haven't you?" Again, the pain flared up, worse than before, and not allowing Davis to answer. Kari immediately dropped the issue, and attempted to tend to her friend in pain.

A few hours passed, and with the help of some heavy-duty aspirin, Davis had improved somewhat. He was still lying down. Kari could never leave somebody in that condition, and stayed with him, only leaving to run upstairs every so often. She returned from this particular errand, and sat down in a nearby chair.

"I wrote TK a note telling him I'd be down here." Davis nodded quietly, and Kari continued, "It's a shame you're sick, because you never got to show us around. I love what you've done to this place. It's a lot nicer that the rat's nest we have." 

"Well, some of Mitzy's friends helped redecorate. It used to be a rat's nest." Davis tried to remain composed. It was a little easier when a normal conversation was being held.

"Well it's nice. Very nice. And you've gotten a good job"

"I'm on a soccer team too."

"Wow. That's just great" Kari was smiling but a look in her eyes suggested that it was just for show. Davis remained silent, fighting off his headache, as Kari continued, "I'm glad one of us is making it."

"What, you and TK aren't?" Davis was concerned, but also a bit relieved that he actually said TK's name right.

"Well" Kari obviously didn't want to talk about it, but managed to continue, "we're getting by. It's been rough, but we are managing. It's just that after the fire"

"Fire?" Davis lifted his head in surprise, then quickly discovered that it's inadvisable to lift your head in surprise when sufferering from a massive migraine. He sat back down on the pillow.

"We lost everything. We obviously had insurance, but not everything's replacable. TK wasn't sure where he wanted to go in life, and he was in kind of on a creative kick. Wrote a few stories, even tried his hand at art. It was really good work too but we lost it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The look on Kari's face suggested it was not okay, "We're managing. TK's old work had some cutbacks and he was laid off. But he managed to get a job here, and I know I can too. We're going to be fine I hope." Kari looked down and sighed. It was clear that life as a grown-up wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and was starting to take its toll. Davis couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Kari" Kari looked up at Davis.

"I'm sorry, Davis. I shouldn't be troubling you with my problems. Especially not in your condition. I'm probably only making your headache worse. Do you need anything?"

"Um. No I'm fine." Davis's headache was getting worse after that story, but he didn't feel compelled to ask for anything.

"Okay. TK should be coming home pretty soon. I should go." Kari stood up and slowly walked out.

Davis was alone again, and he still wasn't sure how to react to Kari's story. Part of him was thankful for what he had. Part of him felt sorry for Kari. Part of him felt happy since he was beating TK in something. But part of him knew that that wasn't the case, as TK still had the one thing he wanted. And Davis had another moment of weakness.

_Kari doesn't deserve that life. She deserves better. She's obviously not happy and if she deserves anything in life, it's to be happy. She's not getting it with TK and_

Davis was almost used to the pain, but it continued to persist, and it was somehow continuing to become increasingly unbearable. Davis was no doctor, but he was starting to develop a hunch as to why he was getting this headache. After years of depriving himself of any thoughts of Kari, the issue was suddenly being forced on him. And it was too much for him to take. He let out a agonizing moan, but this time there was nobody to tend to him.

The pain was continuing, and Kari returned about five minutes later. 

"TK will be down in a minute oh my God, are you okay?" Seeing that Davis had gotten worse, Kari rushed to him. She hated seeing a friend in this kind of pain. She was a bit hesitant, but with lack of any better way to comfort him, she held him, simply to let him know he wasn't alone in fighting this.

"Am am I dying?" Davis asked, although at this point he didn't know which response he desired.

"No! Don't say that Davis, it's going to be okay. Just hang on. We're going to get through this together, got that?"

"K Kari" This was tearing Davis further and further away. What didn't improve the situation was TK, who happened to conclude his trip downstairs and walked in at that moment. He was having a bad day, and the sight of his wife holding another man wasn't improving things much. He wasn't sure how to react, and simply stood there.

--

Fate works in mysterious ways. And for the next year, the situation didn't improve. As bad as it seemed at the time, things would only get worse, as other factors would enter into the equation. But the story is far too complex to explain through the eyes of only Davis Motomiya, and the remainder of the tale can only be told fairly if looked upon through Kari and TK Takaishi.

**Author's Notes  
**That was certainly different, wasn't it? If you find this whole scenario a little hard to swallow, I understand completely. In fact, I even did a little research to see if this concept was really possible. I didn't get a clear yes or no (and modified the original concept slightly since it was even more far-fetched), but I did come across an interesting thing. I found a test which determined whether somebody's relationship was built on love or infatuation, and ran it through based on Davis's persona and feelings for Kari. Out of a possible 130 (130 being pure love, 0 being pure infatuation), Davis scored right smack dab in the middle with a 65. So therefore- anything goes!!

This is a bit of a different style from previous chapters since Davis, Kari, and TK have pretty much the same plot, unlike the others (i.e. Matt was a major part of Mimi's plot, but he had his own plot when we got to him). Kari and TK's chapters will continue the story through their eyes, and believe me, I have enough twists and turns to cover it. Another big difference is that the reunion wasn't mentioned here, since this chapter ends about a year before the reunion is to take place. The actual invitation probably won't arrive until TK's chapter, which is all the way up at chapter eleven.

I'm sure that die-hard Takari fans are extremely nervous right now. I can't possibly be a Dakari fan, right? I won't answer that, but merely say what I always do when introducing controversial material to my stories- I know what I'm doing. Just keep reading.

Mitsune Bekomi's namesake is the character Mitsune Konno from the anime Love Hina. She's a cool character, and there's an interesting parallel if you feel like looking up who her Japanese voice actor is, and her other roles. She'll be a contestant in my upcoming fic "The Mole 2: Anime Edition," along with the three Tamer kids. The older versions of the Adventure kids will be making regular cameos, however.

Speaking of Tamers, Doraemon Tamers is a reference to both the upcoming Digimon Tamers and Doraemon, an anime in Japan (which is definitely _not_ a ripoff of Digimon). When making up a name for a TV show, being referential is just plain cool. Also, the city of Nerima is the setting for the anime Ranma ½, although that is done simply as a reference, not as a crossover invitation.

I know you're are probably looking forward to Kari's chapter the most, but next up is the other Kamiya!  
**Chapter Six- Tai  
**Sora Takenouchi found her man, and is living happily with him. Tai isn't that man, but he doesn't really care. They've been through everything together, and continue their friendship as if nothing's happened. Because why would Sora's husband be an interference? He's nice, he's smart, he treats Sora well, and he likes Tai. But at this stage in their lives, the bond between two friends like Tai and Sora can only grow so close without a little romantic attraction. And even the slightest romantic attraction has the potential to lead to big problems. 


	6. Tai (Walking the Wild Side- Ch. 1)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20th Reunion

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

****

Author's Notes  
Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, Adam Robert Pulver in association with the UW-Whitewater and the Animation Alliance proudly brings to you part one of the Tai and Sora plot in Odaiba Memorial Day! Chapter Six is Tai Kamiya, Chapter Twelve will be Sora Takenouchi-Takoto… it's Walking the Wild Side!! And on the real Memorial Day, of all things! Seriously, it seems that after dealing with the likes of Ken and Mimi, a lot of people have been anxiously awaiting my take on Tai and Sora, myself included. Will this be the ending everybody wishes was in place of the real deal, or will it be a harrowing disappointment that spits on all who have grown to love Taiora? C'mon, after reading the first five chapters do you honestly think it would be that simple? Hang on tight, because we're going on a ride. And if you think the first chapters were wild, you haven't seen anything yet.

****

Chapter Six- Tai  
"Mail call!" Kintaro was his usual self. Friendly, active, fun-loving. A fitting substitute to carry on the role as Tai's best bud. With Matt out of the country, Sora running off with Tareshi, and Izzy doing high-tech stuff with Ken and Yolei, Tai needed a solid friend after high school. Kintaro filled the job nicely, and they remained close, as they continued life as roving bachelors, especially after certain events prevented Tai from meeting his old friends. Kintaro didn't exactly know what those certain events were, but it didn't matter, especially since the mail had something interesting from an old friend of Tai's. 

"Anything good?" Tai Kamiya was living a stable life, just a typical single enjoying life to the fullest. Kintaro handed Tai a small envelope, and as soon as Tai looked at the return address, indicating it was from Cody, he knew the answer. Tai opened the envelope, with Kintaro watching intently. Tai read through the contents, and the invitation for a reunion. Kintaro read over Tai's shoulder, and was the first to react.

"Hmm… a digi-destined reunion? That's your old save-the-world club, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Tai briefly remembered the last decade, and the involvements he had had with some of the others. He handed the invitation to Kintaro, "You can throw this out," Tai said solemnly, "I don't feel like going." 

Kintaro nodded, and threw the invitation in the trash bin, and turned to Tai. 

"Can I ask why you aren't going?"

"No, you may not." Tai didn't want to recall the reasons, but unfortunately, those kind of things are uncontrollable at times, and it wasn't long before the memory of ten years ago were in his head, and every vivid detail flashed before his eyes, and he hated every moment of it.

--

The tenth reunion brought a lot of surprises to everybody. There was Matt getting his big break, Izzy and Ken's new company, and TK and Kari's engagement. At the time, those major announcements overshadowed the revelation that Sora was living but a few blocks away from Tai and Kintaro. However, once settling back into normal life after the reunion, it became one of the better announcements Tai received. Due to uncontrollable circumstances, Tai was unable to be present at Sora's wedding, and as a result, had never gotten a chance to meet Sora's husband. After talks with the others, he heard nothing but positive remarks regarding Tareshi; even Matt felt that Tareshi was good enough to be Sora's husband. After so many ringing endorsements, Tai was glad to finally be able to meet the wonder known as Tareshi Takoto.

It didn't take long for that meeting to be arranged. Tai hadn't been home for two days when he found a message on his answering machine. The voice was calm, friendly, and was close to what Tai had expected from him, "Hello, Tai? This is Tareshi Takoto, um, Sora's husband. Since you're in the area, we wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night? Sora's told me a lot about you and I'm sure Sora's told you a lot about me, so I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over..." As Tareshi gave the phone number, Tai simply smiled. He was just leaving a message and already Tai was impressed. He was almost positive that Sora would be the one to extend the invitation. Tai quickly picked up the phone to reply.

Tai was a little bit nervous when he approached the apartment door. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps he was just concerned that he wouldn't make a good first impression, or even that Tareshi was some helpless loser that Sora took pity on. Tareshi opened the door and immediately greeted Tai with a handshake. 

"Tai! It's a pleasure to meet you, come on in." Tareshi was a few inches taller than Tai, with brown hair, and a very comforting smile that seemed to be permanently affixed to his face. Tai entered the Takoto residence. It was very nice, and a lot cleaner than his own apartment. It was also bigger, and seemed perfect for a family without children. Sora entered from the kitchen area, flashed a smile, and greeted Tai with a friendly hug. As Tai received it, he glanced up at Tareshi, who still had that same smile. In fact, Tareshi waited for them to come out of that friendly embrace before turning to Sora.

"So how long's it going to be?"

"It'll still be in the oven another five minutes." Tareshi snickered at Sora's reply.

"The oven? Is the microwave broke?" Sora laughed.

"No… I actually cooked today. Strange, isn't it?" It was Tareshi's turn to laugh, and Tai smiled as he watched the couple in their everyday married banter.

"Yeah. Is that only for special occasions?"

"I can get by. I cook when I need to. Tai's over, we can't throw a pizza in."

Tai decided to jump into the conversation, "I like pizza!" This made Tareshi laugh.

"Should've told us that, saves her the trouble!"

"Well, we're having company, I think it's common…" Sora was somewhat on the defensive.

"No, that's fine, I'm sure it'll be great." Tai was comforting Sora. 

"Oh yeah. Sora hates to cook, but when she wants to, the food's pretty impressive." Tareshi was also defending Sora.

"Thank you. It's not my favorite activity, but I can hold my own when I need to impress somebody." Sora said.

"Her mother brought a scorecard last Christmas." Sora laughed at Tareshi's joke, as Tai jumped in too.

"Isn't that how you got Matt to…" Sora looked at Tai strangely, but suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Sora continued to laugh. Tai realized the possiblility of some tension about the subject, but didn't notice any hesitation in Sora or Tareshi and continued.

"What did you do? Did you sprinkle some sort of drug in those cookies?" Tai said, demonstrating. Sora pointed at him.

"Hey, you get women your way, I'll get men my way." Tai shook his head as Tareshi continued to laugh.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about. I'm a third wheel in my own house!" Sora put a hand on his back reassuringly.

"Well, we need a spare tire, I have to go check on dinner. You two are now free to talk about me behind my back." Sora went back into the kitchen.

"God I love her." Tareshi said simply, while seating in the "living room" section of the apartment.

"Who doesn't?" Tai flashed a smile, then turned to Tareshi, deciding it was time to make with the small-talk, "So, um, what do you do?"

"Hm? Oh, I manage a small division of a supply company in the area. It's an division of an American company, and I'm the local director." 

__

My expectations were set pretty high on this guy, and so far he hasn't let me down. Sora done good!

"Ah. So do you like have to go overseas for…"

"Yeah, every once in awhile I have to do business in the States. It's no big deal. I had to go last month. Me and Sora made a vacation out of it. It was nice." Tai nodded.

"We've got some friends in the US, did you see any of them?"

"Well, we were going to stop by and say hi to Matt, but he was busy doing his rock star stuff. We managed to see Joe though. He was doing pretty good."

"So I suppose I'm the last digi-destined to meet you. Shame."

"Well, you know what they say- save the best for last. I wasn't disappointed. You seem like a really nice guy. Considering all the things you did when you and Sora were kids, and all the amazing achievements you had, it'll be great getting to know you as a friend. Good to know you're in the neighborhood." Tai was simply flattered.

"Thanks. You too. I've known Sora for a long time and it's really nice to see she found somebody like you." It was Tareshi's turn to smile, although it was simply a larger smile than the one already on his face. 

The rest of the night continued in pretty much the same fashion. Tai had reconnected with an old friend, and made a new friend in the process. In the next few months, things were relatively uneventful between the three. Tai would come over for dinner every so often, and Sora and Tareshi were always gracious hosts. It wasn't a huge deal in any of their lives, as Tai had his own circle of friends with Kintaro, and Sora and Tareshi had theirs. It was on one of those nights Tai was planning to spend with Kintaro and his friends that he received an unexpected phone call from Sora.

"Hello?"

"Tai? Hello, this is Sora."

"Hi, Sora. What's up?"

"Look, um, me and Tareshi were going to go out tonight to see a movie and stuff, but he has to work really late. He just called from work to cancel."

"Okay? How does this concern me?"

"Well, the thing is, I was kind of looking forward to this. He says we can go next week, but I'm just feeling really bored right now."

"Yeah?"

"So, um, what are you doing tonight?" Tai laughed nervously.

"Oh, you probably don't want to know. Kintaro and I are going to a friend's house. They're having some friends over. You know, just to hang out, watch the game, drink some beer."

Kintaro walked past Tai, and pointed to him and said, "True." He continued off silently.

"Oh," Sora began, a little disappointed, "Kind of a guy's thing?"

"Not necessarily. We do have married friends you know. We aren't that pathetic." Tai stated.

"You think a single guy can afford a bitchin' house like that? Hell no." Kintaro said off to the side, as if to accentuate the point.

"Why are you asking?" Tai had a good idea, but felt the need to ask anyway.

"Well, would it be a problem if I tagged along? I just have this urge to get out of the house." 

"Uh… hold on." Tai put a hand over the phone's speaker and turned to Kintaro, "Hey Kintaro, would it be a problem if Sora tagged along?" 

Kintaro smiled slyly and pointed at Tai, "No prob. I read ya loud and clear." Kintaro held that devious look and winked at Tai. Tai, unsure of what Kintaro was suggesting, shrugged it off and returned his attention to the phone.

"Yeah, it's not a problem. Just stop by our apartment. We'll wait for you."

"Thanks." 

People change for many reasons. Sometimes it is the result of a major event in someone's life. Sora changed many of her ways after her first experiences in the Digital World. Sometimes a change is necessary in order to accomplish goals. Somewhere in Nerima, Davis Motomiya was doing just that. But sometimes, change is gradual, often due to the influencing behavior of others. Kintaro had always been a fairly wild party guy. He liked having fun, and enjoyed living life to the fullest. He was one of those social types that was the life of every party he attended. And after being close friends with Tai for three years, his fun-loving nature was beginning to rub off on Tai. Tai was nowhere near as wild, but he had changed nonetheless.

The social gathering, consisted of about eight or ten men, although as Tai said, about four brought their wives or girlfriends along. Nobody considered it a big deal, and most of the women present felt perfectly at home in the given conditions. Sora, however, was not. The atmosphere was fairly crowded, despite the luxury of the house. It was also quite loud, with many of the guys crowded around the big screen television, watching a soccer game, and responding appropriately. Much to Sora's surprise, Tai was one of those guys. She simply sat down near him on the couch and sat patiently and watched the game. Tai seemed to enjoy it much more. This had grown to become his atmosphere. He was joking with others, rooting the team on, and even placing a few bets.

"Ha!" Tai exclaimed, "I told you he'd score first. That's 1,000 yen Seiya!"

"He got lucky, that's all." A man, most likely Seiya, dropped a bill into Tai's palm.

"Yeah, and so did I!" Tai replied as he sat down. He glanced over at Sora, and noticed how quiet she had been. "Hey, Sora. You've been pretty quiet. You okay?"

"Oh, um… yeah. I'm fine." Sora replied half-heartedly. 

"Great game, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Again, Sora's heart wasn't into it, and Tai could tell.

"What's the matter, you used to love soccer."

"It's not that. I'm just not in a… soccer-y mood right now."

"Oh. Well, you wanted to come with us." Tai needed to make sure he wasn't at fault for this.

"I know. I'm… fine." Tai was going to delve further into Sora's problem, but was forced to stand up in protest after the referee issued a yellow card against the team Tai was rooting for.

It was about midnight when Tai, Kintaro, and Sora reached the apartment of the former two. Tai and Kintaro had had plenty to drink, and had a blast. Sora, meanwhile, was glad the night was over. 

"Well," Sora began, maintaining an edge of politeness, "I suppose. Hey, it was fun."

"Hey, Tai…" Kintaro began, a sly grin appearing on his face, "It's pretty late, and these aren't the friendliest streets in Japan. You should probably walk back with her."

"It's no big deal."

"He's probably right. I probably should go with you just in case." Tai said politely, if not a little hammered.

"Oh. Thanks." Sora smiled, and she and Tai headed down the street while Kintaro went inside.

"So really, what was wrong? You certainly didn't look like you were enjoying yourself back there." Tai was somewhat persistant on the issue. Not to mention somewhat inebriated.

"It's just… not my kind of place. I'm used to quieter parties."

"Yeah, you really have changed. When I first met you, you loved this kind of stuff. Well, at least the ten-year old equivalent of it. Our moms had this thing against serving fifth graders alcohol." Sora smiled.

"I can see why. Well, I guess I grew out of it. I was a little more tame when we got back from the Digital World."

"Yeah, you're right. To be honest, I liked the old Sora better." Tai laughed to himself, but Sora looked at him quite seriously, almost sadly. 

"You… you do?"

"Well, kinda. We had more fun together. But hey- however you live or act is up to you. You've been like this for ten years, and it seems like it's doing pretty good for you. I say keep it up." Sora nodded, as the two reached Sora's apartment. Tai and Sora exchanged their farewells, and Tai headed back, alone.

"Tai, I should finally have enough money to replace that lamp I broke last month." Kintaro was in a good mood, as usual. Tai and Kintaro were at a shopping center, about two weeks after Sora accompanied them to the party.

"Why's that?" 

"I got a new job. Pays really well. In fact, it's a bit closer to where you work, and I'll probably have the money, so we might be able to get a better apartment closer to downtown. I've been looking, and there might be one opening up."

__

Moving? Already? That means I won't be living by Sora and Tareshi anymore.

"Oh. Well, I'll, uh, think about it." Tai was skeptical. He had grown fond of their old dump, despite its flaws. Tai, meanwhile, was interrupted by a young woman that exited a store, carrying a heavy bag. She immediately diverted Kintaro's attention.

"Uh, Tai, wait up. Somebody, uh…" Kintaro continued to stare at the woman, "'woke the baby.'" Kintaro walked towards the woman, "Hey, need any help with that?" Tai shook his head, and sat down to wait for Kintaro's inevitable rejection. As it turns out, he sat next to Tareshi.

"Tai! How's it going?" As always, Tareshi had a kind smile on his face. 

"Oh, hey Tareshi." Tai smiled politely.

"I never got a chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking Sora out a couple weeks ago. I was held up at work and…"

"Yeah, that's what I heard. But Sora didn't really have much fun."

"That's what she told me. But to be honest, she needs to get out a little more. Besides me and a few friends at the flower shop her mom gave her, she doesn't really go out all that much. I was starting to get a little worried about her. I try to get her involved, but I'm extremely busy. I'm always worried that I'm not paying enough attention to her."

"Oh. Well, it's no trouble."

"Good. Because I have to fly to New York in a couple weeks. I'll be gone for a whole week, and Sora has things to do at the shop, so she won't be able to go."

"Uh huh…" Tai had a feeling he knew what Tareshi was asking, but was a little hesitant.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to just introduce Sora to your group of friends, just get her out and about while I'm gone. It doesn't have to be everyday, but just enough to make sure she isn't totally bored."

"You don't mind that she's with me?"

"Why should I be? I trust Sora, I trust you, I don't see a problem."

__

Whoa, déjà vu. Well, I handled myself then, I can handle myself now.

"Sure, it shouldn't be much trouble. As long as Sora's okay with it."

"Great. Well, I have to run. We'll call you sometime to let you know exactly how long I'll be gone." Tareshi took off, just as Kintaro returned, his left cheek glowing red, and Kintaro rubbing it. Tai smiled.

"No such luck?" Tai said, addressing the slap mark.

"No… it's um… a hickey." Kintaro shamelessly tried covering it up, but both knew exactly what happened and dropped the subject.

The weeks went by, and instead of making a beeline for a nearby bar to meet up with some friends, Tai and Kintaro found themselves waiting in Sora's apartment for her to get ready. 

"So Tai, she really wants to do this? She wasn't exactly livin' la vida loca last time."

"I don't know, Kintaro," Tai seemed confused as well, "It was her husband's idea, but Sora seemed okay with it."

"She has a very strange husband." Kintaro concluded as Sora exited her room. She had a wide smile on her face, and her lowered hair made her look noticeably different from the last time they met. Another noticable feature about Sora's new look was her wardrobe, and Tai couldn't help but smile at Sora's clothes- a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Ready?" Sora said with a smile.

"Anytime." Kintaro was impressed as well, "Lead the way Ms. T." The three headed out, although Tai was still bewildered at the sight. 

In this second time out, it was clear that Sora enjoying herself more. She had literally and figuratively let her hair down, and was a totally different person. Needless to say, Tai's friends, including Kintaro were more impressed with Sora this time. Tai was impressed alright, but couldn't help but wonder what triggered this change in her.

__

Is she acting like this because Tareshi's out of town? Is she acting like this because something happened to her? Could she be acting like this because of all that stuff I told her before? 

Regardless of whether or not it was Tai's words that ignited this change in Sora, Tai was pleased to see his old Sora back, but also a little concerned. Although Tai had grown fond of Sora's slightly "tomboyish" behaviors, it was her more responsible self that had gotten her where she was. Tai didn't know whether this change was temporary or permanent, but either way- it was reason to worry. If temporary, it meant that she was capable of being a completely different person when her husband wasn't around. And God knows what that could mean. And if permanent… her whole life would turned upside down. 

That night, Tai and Kintaro were escorting Sora back to her apartment. All three had a wonderful time, and were all in that pleasant state of being tipsy, but not completely smashed. 

"Man Tai… you and Taresh' were right. I needed that. That was awesome!" Sora was in a very good mood after that boy's night out.

"Yeah, I can see why Tai likes you so much." Kintaro tried dropping something, but neither Sora was able to pick it up nor Tai was aware enough to deny it, "You've got to come to our party Saturday night. We're thinking about moving…"

"Thinking. Just thinking." Tai added.

"Either way, I did get a cool new job. So we're throwing a party to celebrate. You in?"

"I dunno Kintaro, she might not be the best person to go to one of _your_ parties." Kintaro's parties were almost too wild for Tai to handle. He definitely didn't think Sora would be able to take it.

"Aw, come on Tai. Count me in!" Sora was happy to oblige. Tai turned aside and laughed to himself. She didn't know what she was getting into, but it would be a good test of how far Sora was willing to walk on the wild side.

Unfortunately, after an hour at Kintaro's party, Tai's apprehensions were starting to come to pass. If they were moving out, Kintaro had no intention of getting back the security deposit. It was loud, it was raucous, it was Kintaro's idea of a good time. Tai had gotten used to this types of parties and was able to fit in well enough. Sora on the other hand, was over her head. With so many people crammed into such a small space, it was impossible to enjoy herself. Even "tomboy" Sora had limits, and this party was exceeding them. Tai tried to keep an eye on her, but was distracted often. After joking around with a few of his other friends (despite being drowned out by the music), he caught a glimpse of Sora, dejectedly going into a bedroom. At that point, Tai felt he had to talk to her.

Sora was seated on a bed, simply looking sad. She appeared to be mired in thought.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Sora looked up at him. 

"I don't know."

"Too much for you? This is what I was worried about. When I first met Kintaro, these were almost too much for me to handle." Tai sat down next to her.

"Sorry. I didn't listen to you before."

"It's not your fault. But I did want to ask why you were acting so different before."

"Different?"

"I don't know. More like before the Digital World. When you weren't as responsible. I hope it wasn't because of that stuff I said."

"Well… sort of. But you were right. I did need to let loose once in awhile. And the last few days have been a lot of fun. But this…"

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Heck, I wouldn't even try to get used to it. I had to, you don't. You've got a lot going for you, and I don't think anyone's going to take any points off because you can't survive one of Kintaro's parties. Besides, it's not like I don't like you when you're more responsible. I just… I don't know… I wasn't quite as attracted to you when you changed. Just act the way you feel you should act." Tai knew he could have worded that better, but the message was carried out. 

"Yeah," Sora nodded in agreement, "I suppose." Sora looked up at Tai and smiled a little, "What did you mean by attracted?" Tai laughed a little bit.

"You know, just a little bit. It's no big deal." Tai was smiling. It was no big deal, and it wasn't like it mattered anymore.

"Okay. I suppose I can't get on you too much. It's not like I wasn't a little attracted to you." Now it was Tai's turn to look at Sora, and she continued, "Just a little bit. No big deal." They shared a brief laugh, followed by silence. Or at least as silent as it could be considering the music in the other room. Tai and Sora simply looked at each other, smiling. Tai looked into Sora's eyes, eyes that told him that their definitions of "just a little bit" was a lot bigger than most people perceive it as. 

"Sora…" Tai whispered, to avoid ruining the mood, "I think you don't give yourself enough credit for how far you've come," Tai didn't realize that he and Sora were slowly coming together, "You have so much going for you right now, and you should be really proud that…" Tai found himself unable to continue, as he was kissing Sora Takoto.

__

This is just wrong. She's married, and I'm kissing her. I should put an end to this now. I should respect the sanctity of marriage and not let this continue… So why can't I stop? I'm enjoying this much more than I should be. Eh, she's the one that's married, I'll let her stop it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't stopping. Twenty years of unspoken attraction, no matter how little they were claiming it was, was finally being released in this moment. Neither Tai nor Sora wanted it to stop, no matter how wrong. It just continued, growing deeper and deeper, and by the time Tai lifted Sora's shirt, neither of the two had any sense of reality.

--

Waking up in Tai's arms the next morning was more of a wake up call to Sora than anybody needed. Tai was still in shock after what happened, and Kintaro cheering the situation on didn't help things much. Needless to say, Sora regretted the event, and regardless of who was responsible for what happened, Sora was critical of Tai's judgement. After a heated argument, Sora left. The words hit Tai like a dagger, as he had no way to counter the argument. No matter how little Sora did to prevent it from happening, Tai couldn't help but feel responsible. He blamed himself, and didn't stop Sora when she walked out the door. 

Needless to say, any hesitation Tai had in moving left along with Sora. Tai and Kintaro found a better apartment closer to where they worked. Tai wasn't sure how much damage was done, as he didn't see Sora or Tareshi again. Kari said that Sora's absence from TK and Kari's wedding was due to an illness, and to Tai, that was the final word on the issue. Sora did not want to confront Tai again. Tai could see her logic, and decided that it was for the best. 

Although there were times when Tai wanted to reach out and apologize, there were also times when Tai was simply angry at Sora and wanted nothing to do with her. There were times when Tai believed that he alone was to blame, times when he believed it was all Sora's fault, and times when he believed that both of them shared responsibility. Regardless, Sora obviously didn't want to see Tai, and Tai obliged. He stopped organizing the annual Memorial Day reunion, and continued his life as if nothing happened. 

Tai's invitation for the twentieth anniversary reunion was good and buried when Cody Hida took matters into his own hands and paid Tai a personal visit. 

"Tai, it's a pleasure to see you again." Cody said, standing in the doorway.

"Cody. Hi… what are you doing here?" Tai had a strong feeling, and didn't like it. Regardless, it would be impolite to leave him standing there. Cody didn't do anything wrong, and taking anything out on him would be unwarranted. Tai invited him in.

"Tai, did you get an invitation for a reunion on Memorial Day?" 

"Oh that… sorry, but I don't plan on going. I'm busy that week. August is… really bad for me." Tai was trying to reject as politely as possible.

"No you aren't! You have like the whole month off." Kintaro entered from the kitchen, acting about as helpful as he always does.

"Tai, don't you want to see everybody again? I'm sure they all want to see you." Cody continued to be persistent.

"Not everybody." Tai muttered.

"Tai, the Odaiba digi-destined are scattered all over the place, and considering what we've accomplished, it would be a crime if we didn't reunite once in awhile."

"Look, we didn't accomplish anything that spectacular." Not even Tai himself could believe that lie; he knew it wouldn't work on Cody. But Tai started to think- Sora called in sick last time, maybe she didn't go either. That way, there'd be no problem.

"Everybody else is going to be there. I've received replies from everybody except you."

__

Dammit.

"Cody, I'm sorry, I just do not feel like…"

"We'll be there!" Kintaro jumped in, and Tai looked ready to kill him.

"Kintaro! This is none of your business…"

"No, but you are welcome to come if you wish. Sora's bringing her whole family."

"Why do you want to go?" Tai was concentrating on Kintaro.

"Well, how many girls are there in the group? Five? Six?" Kintaro responded.

"Four. And two of them are married."

"Three." Cody jumped in, "Mimi and Joe were married. Surprised me to find out too.

"Not like that stopped you." Kintaro joked to Tai. Tai again was about ready to kill him, but instead returned his attention to Cody, who looked at Tai, not sure what to make of that revelation. Cody was from good stock, and didn't like that kind of behavior.

"Okay, fine. If everybody's going to be there, I suppose." Pinned down by Kintaro and Cody, Tai had no choice but to accept. Cody nodded.

"Thank you. It wouldn't be the same without you." Cody said as he handed Tai another invitation with the information. He left, unsure of what to make of Tai's behavior.

"So Tai," Kintaro asked, after Cody left, "How old's the single one?"

Tai shook his head. He didn't know what was going to happen.

****

Author's Notes  
There's your Tai chapter, hope you liked it. Plenty of things to address here. First off, I have to stress for the thousandth time that this was planned before I found out how it was going to end, and I hope that Tareshi is different enough from Matt to prevent you from making the wrong parallels. And even if Matt didn't have that awesome plotline he's in now, he wouldn't be in Tareshi's shoes under a different circumstance. Tareshi is a unique person, and not a clone of Matt, and definitely not a clone of Tracey (see below).

More anime references! Kintaro is named after the lecherous lead from GoldenBoy, whose presence has touched everybody's hearts with memorable lines such as "Whoa-hoh, nipples a-hoy!" Tareshi's name is a reference to my previous fic, Animation Survivor, where Sora had a "little island fling" with Tracey of Pokémon fame. What's even more shocking is that it was done in character, that I pulled it off quite nicely, and that it was still a Taiora. 

I didn't want this chapter going for too long, so I decided to move the retelling of what happens "the morning after" until the Sora chapter. It'll be fun, trust me.

Well, that one was certainly interesting. So let's get up and ready for the next chapter.  
**Chapter Seven- Izzy  
**After a trivial event, Izzy found himself alone with a growing company in a large industry. To Izzy- finding success was a piece of cake. Living out his dreams, the sky is the limit for Koushiro Izumi, and only because the government refuses to sell the sky to him. But with all of his success, there is one major blemish in Izzy's life. And a reunion could focus on that one blemish, and tear apart his success. No matter how well Izzy is doing, he still has to return to memories of a woman named Yolei Inoue. 


	7. Izzy (2KI Incorporated- Ch. 2)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20th Reunion

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

**Author's Notes  
**Sorry if it seems like it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm taking summer school to avoid working, and it's pretty hectic (still better than working though). Also, EarthBound is nearing it's climax and that needs attention too. In fact, I had to flip a coin today to decide which one to write. This story won. For the record, if you want a sneek peak at EarthBound, head to [http://students.uww.edu/pulverar03/works/EBMovie.doc][1] for a rough draft. Okay, Izzy's up to bat today, and despite what I may have said before, I think that there is no avoiding it- I have to talk about his thoughts regarding the events in Ken's chapter. I'm putting in a lot more of it than I was planning to, because I think it's more compelling than focusing mostly on the stuff I originally was going to. But before we begin, time to address some comments received after the almighty Taichi Kamiya chapter:

_--"Anyway, I love Taiora, but I have a feeling that it's not gonna end this way or something. Tareshi seems really nice, and this is the first time I've ever read a fic where Sora got together with someone who wasn't abusive or a big fat loser. This part was really cool, and I can't wait for Sora's. For some reason I feel like there's some huge problem that happened, since this one seemed -- well, not uneventful, but not disastrous like the previous chapters. I don't really know why, but I have a feeling that Sora's like...I dunno...pregnant with Tai's baby or something huge like that. Anyway, great fic and keep going with Izzy's chapter!"  
_I knew from the beginning that I didn't want to portray Tareshi as a dumb guy who isn't worthy of even looking at Sora. That kind of situation would make a "Sora realizes he's a jerk and runs to Tai" ending very predictable. Besides, is Sora the kind of person who would marry a big fat loser (I don't want to hear a peep out of those Matt haters in the back)? Here, Tareshi is a "worthy rival" if you will, and the ending could go either way, it isn't obvious. Much less obvious than other upcoming events that occur later on that some people have been able to foresee. *Coughs*

_--"We've all learned a valuable lesson from this story; don't drink alcohol in the presence of your female friends while their boyfriend/husband is absent. You seem to be repeating yourself a bit. Variety is the spice of life, man."  
_Well, obviously the events in Ken and Tai's chapters have many similarities, which I am fully aware of, and was even a little worried about. These similarities will be addressed at the reunion. However, I would like to point out that alcohol is not a major factor in either of these situations. Izzy wasn't drunk. Sora wasn't drunk. Tai wasn't drunk. Yolei was, but she was aware of what she was doing. Part of what makes this series interesting is that although outside factors (as well as characters like Ray, Kintaro, and Mitsune) have some influence over the fates of these twelve, it is entirely the actions of the twelve that lead to everybody's misery, and none of the outside factors actually wield that control (Matt could have left Ray at any time; Sora could have left Tareshi at any time). What characters like Ken do to themselves, and what characters like Mimi and Izzy do to Matt and Yolei are the real causes of the problems; factors like alcohol are primarily moot.

_--"Sugoi!!! I hope you continue to write this. This is a great fic with a good plot, and I can't even begin to guess what will happen next. Ganbatte ne!"  
_Thanks for the compliment although I don't know what "ganbatte ne" means. I do know sugoi, though, and that's pretty cool. :)

As for a few of the comments received in the Davis chapter, you are welcome for all those who thanked me for not bashing him, the jealousy issue is way too complicated in the cases of Davis and Izzy for me to explain here, and that I do like Davis, I do like TK, and I do like Kari. Everybody has to have some problems going into the reunion or it isn't fair. And with that in mind, let's hear about said problems of everybody's favorite computer geek  


Man! That Literature professor is really getting on my nerves!!

Okay, now onto everybody's second favorite computer geek

**Chapter Seven- Izzy**

Another difficult day at work was at an end for Koushiro Izumi. Not that he minded, he lived for challenge. He loved the rat race. He loved conquering it, and he loved enjoying the view from above as other mice scurried around in it. He also enjoyed it because at the end of the day, while the mice took their cheese and ran off to eat it in their holes, Koushiro was able to go back to his large home outside Kogane City, away from the bustling crowds of Tokyo. This day was like every other, arriving home to be greeted by one of his assistants, Shimura, and the mail. He hated having to remind her to pay the bills and decline the invitations automatically, but he had gotten used to it, and was only a minor flaw in her otherwise excellent work.

"Pay the bills and decline the invitations." He said, almost automatically, as he walked in the door, laden with briefcase. 

"I already did, Koushiro, but there's a couple invitations here that I think you should look into."

"Forward them to Jun. He'll look into it."

"I know, but like, this one here has a bit of a personal touch to it Izzy." Koushiro stopped abruptly. He turned around, where Shimura was smiling and backpedaling. She knew very well that his name was Koushiro, and goes by nothing else.

"It's what's on the card. That's part of why I wanted you to see it."

"I don't think you need to trouble Jun with that one. Anyone who doesn't know my name doesn't deserve my attention."

"Yes, but sir it's for something on Odaiba Memorial Day."

"Shimura, you are really trying my patience. I try to keep that day open." Despite his busy schedule, Odaiba Memorial Day symbolized a very important event in his life, and he preferred to take that particular day off, as if it were a holiday. In Koushiro's eyes, it was. 

"Exactly" Shimura began, "that's part of why this is something you should look at," Shimura looked at the back of the card and smiled, "Hey, I didn't know your ex-wife was a digi-destined." With that, Koushiro walked off, and that was his final word on the matter.

--

The situation that brought Izzy and Yolei together was strange to begin with. It all started with a kiss. A very innocent kiss that Yolei initiated out of nowhere. Izzy knew that the kiss wasn't serious, that it should be passed off as the actions of an inebriated young woman, and nothing more. She already had Ken, and Izzy was perfectly content with that. But at the same time, Izzy wasn't exactly a player, and any time a female made a move at him, he was not one to pass it up. He enjoyed the kiss plenty, despite the knowledge that it wasn't sincere. That enjoyment did leave a little pang of guilt when Ken barged in on them, and Izzy was thankful that Ken too read into the insincerity of the moment. The issue was believed to be over, as both Ken and Izzy handled it like the gentlemen they were. Izzy couldn't help but admire Ken's ability to think rationally at the time, which was almost ironic upon recollection, as Ken's behavior the next day was anything but rational. 

Although the issue itself was over, the aftertaste still lingered on. Before retreating to his own bed that night, Izzy sat down on a chair in the living room, and simply observed Yolei- quietly sleeping, and blissfully unaware of what went on. Izzy could still feel the kiss, the touch of her lips pressed against his. As much as he knew that nothing would come of it, he was still amazed at the situation. Izzy was very fond of Yolei, and although he completely respected Ken and Yolei's relationship, and made no attempts to come between them, the thought of himself and Yolei together entered into his head once in awhile. It wasn't even to the point of jealousy, as those thoughts were shrugged off whenever the trinity was together. Ken and Yolei? Yolei and Izzy? Izzy and Ken? Neither of the three considered any two to be more important than any one. It was Ken, Yolei, and Izzy in no particular order. But perhaps it was the equality of the trinity that led Izzy to believe that he and Yolei would be successful together if he made a serious effort at it. After all, Yolei had just as much fun with Izzy as she did with Ken at least in public. What went on between Ken and Yolei behind closed doors was nobody's business but Ken and Yolei's. And Izzy respected that, in a sort of "don't ask, don't tell" situation. Izzy didn't want to know what Ken was doing that put him in the "love" category whereas Izzy would forever remain on the "like" side. To know would have the potential to create problems between the three.

Never before had his attraction to Yolei been so high, but Izzy forced himself to shrug it off once more. There was no romantic interest between Yolei and Izzy, and therefore there was no problem. Izzy slowly stood up and walked over to Yolei. He gently stroked her hair, and went to his bedroom to dream a dream he had no intention of pursuing.

But the dream did come true. Ken's behavior the next day was indescribable, and as Izzy watched, things just happened. Ken turned on Izzy for enjoying the kiss. Yolei confessed that it was an intentional move. The flattery between Izzy and Yolei that sounded like it was straight out of Izzy's dream. And then, Yolei's statement that could have left the entire world in breathless silence.

"Well if you're going to go into Digimon Emperor mode about something as stupid as this, I'll pick Izzy." 

Izzy didn't know how to react to that; he was as stunned as Ken was. And before either Izzy or Yolei grasped the complete significance of the statement, Ken was out the door. Yolei, obviously, was left in tears, and Izzy was left to comfort her. He was hesitant, since he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do. Comforting women was not one of Izzy's stronger trades. But perhaps it was ironic that as soon as Yolei began crying her heart out, buried in her friend's chest, that that was also the moment they had evolved beyond friends. Izzy couldn't help but realize that regardless of how it happened, and regardless of what was lost in the process, his dream was coming true.

Neither Izzy or Yolei enjoyed the proceedings to breakup 2KI, Incorporated. Even the name itself represented a kind of unity between Koushiro Izumi and Ken Ichijouji. In fact, part of the reason why the case was so complicated was that the original statement of operations was written regarding Ken and Izzy as equals, with no plans for a breakup included. But it was all lost, as Ken had no intention of associating with Izzy, much less run a company together. Both men found themselves vying for control, and Izzy was forced to say things about Ken that he couldn't help but feel sorry for. Things that he wouldn't say to the foulest of creatures that emerged from the Dark Ocean; things that Izzy knew weren't really true. But it was all for a company that Izzy put his soul into building. However, all the courts cared about were who put the money into building the company, and since that too was Izzy, he "won." The price of winning was the hope that Ken and Izzy would be able to forgive and forget. It was official- they were closer to being enemies than friends.

But perhaps it was Yolei that took it the hardest. She refused to listen to the gory details, and spent virtually the entire span of the case in tears. Izzy had the unfortunate task of helping her through this rough time in her life. Izzy certainly wasn't comfortable with helping Yolei, and would much rather have had somebody else do it, but it was almost as if Izzy was the only person among six billion in the world that was responsible for it. And that gripping hand of responsibility never gave Izzy any doubt that he was required to help her. 

Despite his imperfections with grieving women, Izzy managed, and his simple presence was reassuring enough. Naturally, Yolei blamed herself, and Izzy found that the only way to help her through this was to rest the blame on the eternal scapegoat- Ken. After a hard day of destroying Ken's character in the courtroom, Izzy had little trouble passing the blame onto Ken for Yolei's sake. By the time the case was over, Yolei had recovered a little. She was at least healthy enough to attend TK and Kari's wedding, as Izzy was surrounded by lawyers at the time and wasn't able to attend. Yolei was very grateful towards Izzy, for sticking with her through these difficult times, and although she certainly wasn't ready to start a new relationship, Izzy knew that it wouldn't be long before she was. 

After long last, and after months of testimony and legalese, the mess was sorted out. The court all but spelled it out exactly- Izzy won. Exhausted to the brink, Izzy still felt compelled to drop by Yolei's place to deliver the news, and start putting this all behind them. Izzy entered, to see something very unusual- Yolei was watching the news on television. It was one of those fancy satellite news channels too, one that covers nitty-gritty stock stuff, stuff that only hardcore brokers would understand or even care about. It was also one of the few stations that had a camera and a reporter that day in court. Since Yolei was neither a hardcore broker nor was paying attention to the case, Izzy found it quite odd.

"Hey, Yolei what are you watching?"

"Shh I think they're getting to us next."

"You know, just because a camera shows up doesn't guarantee that"

"A court case involving fledgling software company 2KI wrapped up today, and investors apparently couldn't be happier." The voice of the talking head immediately drew Yolei and Izzy's attentions straight to the set, "A contest over ownership was settled today, after months of litigation, and it looks as if the outcome is bright for the rising venture. Koushiro Izumi, now the sole company founder, is eager to move on."

Izzy barely remembered answering the press's questions, especially since they never did much with his responses before. But now, here he was on the small screen, looking as bold as he possibly could with a microphone lodged in his face, "After something like this, an outcome at all is a good thing. A favorable outcome is even better, and the best thing the company can do now is keep going towards bigger things."

The reporter continued, "Stock traders certainly agreed with Izumi's judgement, as stock in the company rose 27 points, its largest gain this year." 

Izzy froze. The breakup was hell and Izzy knew it. It was something that he never wanted to go through again, and he thought there was nothing good that could come out of it. But that number kept ringing through his head. 

"27 points" Yolei looked at Izzy, "is that good? It doesn't sound like a lot."

Izzy rushed over to his briefcase and pulled out a calculator. Doing some quick estimations, he punched some numbers in as he replied.

"It's not much compared to the larger companies, but for us, that's pretty" Izzy looked at the number displayed in the tiny LCD display and almost couldn't believe it, "Holy shit, Yolei that's a 15 percent change."

"Is that good?"

"If it keeps up, it's very good. It means we're starting to get noticed. It means that people are looking at us, and if we keep delivering we can be big." 

"One more question" Yolei smiled slyly.

"Yeah?"

"Who's we? It's your company." 

Izzy looked at Yolei and smiled. It felt like the first time he smiled in ages. They say that any publicity is good publicity, and this whole courtroom drama was apparently publicity enough to get people looking at a little software company. And it was all Izzy's. He and Ken hadn't seen eye to eye on every single manner, and now that Ken was out of the picture, all that remained was Izzy and his insight. No more compromising, no more friendly gestures, and no more splitting the earnings. Izzy could see it now. He was going to take 2KI to new places, with nobody to stop him. Izzy certainly didn't approve of the concept of investors taking interest in a company only after a major breakup, but it was all in the past right? Regardless of how it happened, people were looking at his company, and Izzy knew that he had what it took to deliver the goods. The possibilities were endless, and intrigued Izzy to no end. Overcome with this excitement towards a wonderful future, Izzy did the only thing he could do to prevent himself from making a spectacle of himself- he grabbed Yolei and kissed her.

_And this one's for real._

Sure enough, the company started to go places. Any idiot can get fifteen minutes of fame, but it takes a genius to stretch those fifteen minutes and make a living off of them. Izzy happened to be a genius. With the whole business world ready to glance at him for a second, Izzy had to make sure he kept their attention for longer. By introducing a new line of software at just the right moment, and making sure that it was the most innovative product 2KI had ever come up with, Izzy was able to ride his brief moment of publicity into the big time. He was able to generate the right hype, get the investments he needed, and talk to the right people. The company continued to soar, and every shred of evidence suggested that the company was better off without Ken.

Izzy didn't do much to refute that claim. The only way he could have kept control of the company was to blame Ken for everything. The only way Yolei would have been able to live with herself was for Izzy to blame Ken for everything. Therefore, Izzy blamed Ken for everything. And in time, he began to believe the things he said. Every erroneous judgement Ken made in the company became evidence against him, regardless of similar errors Izzy may have made. 

_Maybe it was all Ken's fault. Maybe if he hadn't gone, we'd have been a "fledgling" company forever. Maybe this is all for the better. The company's doing fantastic, Yolei and I are as close as ever, and life is great. Heck, I don't miss Ken one bit. He was keeping us down and I helped get rid of him. And it was the best move I ever made. _

Things couldn't be better. Yolei and Izzy found themselves just as happy with each other as they were with Ken. Again, Izzy felt a surge of responsibility- if he and Yolei weren't meant for each other after what had happened, he wasn't meant for anybody. Fortunately, that wasn't a problem. Although a long-term relationship was new to Izzy, Yolei helped him through it, and they were inseparable. The newly renamed Izumi Enterprises was still booming, and they had money, power, and above all- happiness. And by the time Yolei proposed to Izzy, the world was theirs for the taking.

The wedding went without a hitch. Yolei saw to that. After the disaster involving the number of digi-destined appearing seeing TK and Kari tie the knot (only five besides TK and Kari themselves), Yolei made sure that only certain people were invited. Sora was supposedly sick. Yeah, right. Tai was the one that didn't want to talk about Sora- so Sora got invited while Tai didn't (Yolei even went to the length of writing that on Sora's invitation). Mimi and Matt had broken up, and Mimi was living with Joe. Joe claimed he had flight troubles and couldn't make TK and Kari's wedding. Since there could be possible problems between Joe and Matt, Mimi and Joe got invitations, but Matt didn't. Davis didn't even RSVP, and therefore didn't get the chance to RSVP this time. TK was invited, Kari was invited, and Cody, who apparently was the only one who hadn't pissed anybody off yet, was invited. There was one more digi-destined, but that one was a no-brainer.

--

The happiest days of his life. Or so he thought. No they were. He just didn't want to admit that. Koushiro would often catch himself thinking about Yolei. Now that it was over, he had a good view over everything that had happened. In spite of this, his way of thinking about it was clouded at least in public.

Koushiro had a hunch of what was in that envelope. One of those idiots was trying to reinstate the old reunion thing. Somebody who didn't realize how things have changed. That they weren't a bunch of cute little (or as the industry would call them- "fledging") kids that saved the world. They were adults, faced with the harsh reality that nothing is forever- not friendship, not love and especially not marriage. And these were real problems too, nothing that little monsters would be able to fix. Koushiro knew that he had to dismiss the reunion as if he was too important for it, that the only thing important was the future. If Shimura or Jun or anybody asked, Koushiro would just shrug it off, as he was at a higher level than his former colleagues, and they weren't worthy of his time. Yeah, that was a good reason. That would work for Shimura. Koushiro's own head, meanwhile, had its own reasons for avoiding the reunion- he was scared of his past, and didn't want the things that he did to catch up to him. Koushiro couldn't contemplate how Ken must feel now. That was bad enough. But then there was Yolei. And as Koushiro sat by himself in the master bedroom, he was just glad nobody else was in the room, as somebody witnessing a single teardrop would tear down the façade he worked so hard to build.

--

For the first few years, things were great. The company continued to succeed, and Yolei and Izzy were just doing better and better. They were also getting richer and richer. The company was turning in large profits, and Yolei had a hidden talent for picking stocks. It wasn't necessary, since Izzy's salary was more than ample for living expenses, but Yolei's talent at least made her feel more appreciated, and Izzy nurtured it with all his heart. They had money, and were definitely not shy about showing it off. Izzy got his large house in Kogane City, Yolei got a nice car, and both were not afraid to show the world that they had made it. But despite a lifestyle surrounded by valuable possessions, Izzy and Yolei's greatest possession was each other. It is said that happiness is only real when shared. Izzy and Yolei were living proof, as they seemed to exist only for each other. 

Over time, the honeymoon ended. They had relegated themselves to a more nominal husband/wife position. At the onset, it wasn't an issue. It was just the inevitable evolution of a marriage that most couples undertake eventually. Izzy and Yolei were no different than anyone else. Izzy didn't have any troubles with the change in the relationship. Yolei had some troubles at first, but gradually adapted to it. But although the marriage was leveling off, the company was still rising, and the event that triggered the beginning of the end was just a normal business phone call between Izzy and one of the most prominent Americans in the computer industry at the time. Just another day at the office for Izzy. Well, it would have been at the office had the American not called Friday afternoon. It was a slight lapse in the concept of time zones, as Izzy picked up the phone in his living room on that calm Saturday morning.

"I'll have to remind you to fire whoever it was that scheduled this." The American laughed, and the two got down to business. 

"Well, as you know, my company has come upon hard times recently. And I'm sure I don't need to remind you how successful your company has been in the last couple years." Izzy chuckled politely. Not because of the success of Izumi Enterprises, but the fact that this prominent figure was trying to butter up Izzy had to be good. The two began laying out some plans to work together on a new product, when Yolei walked in. 

"Jeez Izzy, this sounds important. Who're you talking to and why are you doing it on a Saturday morning?" Izzy quickly covered up the receiver and turned to Yolei.

"Yolei, this is a very important deal. You probably wouldn't believe who this was anyway."

"Why? Who is it?"

"It just so happens to be Steve Carrier." Yolei got wide-eyed.

"Steve Carrier? The Pineapple guy?" Izzy nodded. The CEO of Pineapple Computers calling Izzy at home. Izzy had to put down thoughts from the past. Ten years ago, this would have been a dream come true for Izzy. Yolei, however, wasn't putting anything down.

"Wow! Isn't that the guy you built that shrine to when you were ten?" Izzy blushed for a second, then shot Yolei an annoyed look. 

"Yolei please." Izzy didn't want to lose any respect in front of this guy. A deal with Pineapple would finally give Izumi Enterprises firm ground in the United States.

"Don't be so embarrassed about it. So you worshipped a computer geek instead of a soccer star. That's what makes you so special, Izzy."

It was almost like lightning. A sudden epiphany at the worst possible time. Izzy. It sounded so childish. And in front of Steve Carrier, sounding childish doesn't get a big businessman very far. But it was something to think about later, he had a phone call to attend to.

"Sorry, Steve, my wife asked me something. No biggie."

"Your wife takes precedence over me?" Steve replied.

"You sound so disappointed." Izzy contined to play hardball with Steve. Steve laughed again, and the two continued with their discussion.

Unfortunately, things didn't turn out as well as the conversation started. Steve had many demands that Izzy wasn't ready for, and things that he couldn't agree to. Steve didn't take too kindly towards Izzy's prerequisites for a deal together. Having forgotten how to compromise, Izzy found the deal going nowhere fast. After two hours of talks, with both men raising their voices at least once, it ended- the only resolution being that the deal had gone sour. Izzy slumped back in a recliner, partially disappointed, and partially angry.

_Who does this guy think he is? Sure, Pineapple used to be big. It's no different from any other company now, so why does he think I should bow down to him? Of course I used to bow down to him. I used to think this guy was something else. But that was back when I was ten years old. Back before that fateful day at summer camp, before I knew Tentomon, before I knew Yolei before I knew love. That was so long ago, and still it seems like those days are with me somehow. _

"Yolei? Could you get me a drink?" Izzy wasn't in much of a mood to get up himself, but his wife didn't anything of it, and walked in a minute later with a glass of juice. 

"So, how did it go?" Yolei smiled as Izzy took the glass and downed half of it in one gulp.

"Let me just say this" Izzy looked at the glass, "does this have alcohol in it?" Yolei frowned.

"That bad, huh?" Izzy returned the glass to Yolei.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy. We're trying to set up a multinational deal and his provisions pretty much cancel out any benefits I'd receive in doing it. Just a heartless bastard." 

"Heartless bastard?" Yolei chuckled. "And you built a shrine to this guy?" 

"I was obsessed with Pineapple computers when I was ten, is that a problem?" Izzy stood up, somewhat angry. Yolei stepped back, but Izzy shook his head. Izzy wasn't mad at Yolei, but she didn't want to receive his anger toward Steve Carrier. "I'm a very different person now, and I'm not going to get bullied around by the likes of him." Yolei could have just sat and passively listened to Izzy's ranting, but that wasn't her style. 

"Just relax Izzy, you have changed. And I'm sure that if you knew he was a heartless bastard before, you wouldn't have" Yolei chuckled again, amused by the concept, "built a shrine to him." 

"You know something? If he wants to be a heartless bastard, I'm just going to have to play heartless bastard too. After all, I'm a businessman, right?" Yolei nodded, and Izzy continued, pointing at the phone, "Mr. Steve Carrier, you are going down."

"That's great, Izzy, but" Izzy turned to Yolei abruptly. 

"You know, that name has been bugging me for awhile. Izzy, Izzy, who is an Izzy?" Izzy started pacing around, "Izzy sounds like the kind of person who would rather stay inside on a beautiful day while his friends played soccer. Izzy sounds like the kind of person who would lug his laptop his Pineapple laptop, wherever he goes. Izzy sounds like the kind of person who would build a shrine to a heartless bastard like Steve Carrier. I'm not Izzy. My name is Koushiro. Got that?" Yolei was taken aback, but quickly walked up to him.

"Izzy, Koushiro I don't care if you want to be called Don Gregorio, I'll still love you."

"Good."

"Just give me a few weeks to get used to it." Yolei smiled, "Now come on, you said we could play some tennis today." Yolei wanted to get off the subject. Too much business talk for a Saturday. Yolei grabbed Izzy's hands and started to lead him away from the room, but he pulled one arm free and pointed to the phone.

"He's still going down. I'm going to run his company into the ground. Steve Carrier is _so_ going down." Yolei shook her head and smiled.

"No, you're going down- my tennis coach says my backhand is getting a lot better."

Over the next year, getting back at Steve Carrier was Izzy... or rather Koushiro's top priority, although he never actually said that in any mission statement. He spent extra hours at the office, worked as ruthlessly as he could, and spent nights pondering ways to seize control of Pineapple Computers. Pineapple was already losing ground in the market, but Koushiro knew that he'd have to take certain steps to make the company his. 

This turned into an obsession, especially when it started to work. When Pineapple started declining, Koushiro was ecstatic, and worked hard for it to continue. When Pineapple made a recovery, Koushiro despised it, and worked harder to take it down. In this time, this obsession took him away from Yolei. She wasn't a wife, she wasn't a nuisance, she was just "there." Yolei hated being "just there." Koushiro didn't pay much attention to Yolei while on his quest for the Holy Pineapple. Yolei was fearing that Koushiro was finally caring more about the company than about her. Yolei had gotten to the point where she needed to be loved, and with Koushiro seemingly ignoring her, Yolei resorted to the occasional extramarital affair to stay sane. With Koushiro in the office so much, it was easy to get away with, and even when Yolei made an error in "covering up the evidence," Koushiro was too concerned with the company to notice.

After a year of playing cutthroat, Koushiro won. The rain pouring outside the house was a false indicator of the mood inside as Koushiro watched the news coverage of the event, as all the business analysts discussed the Izumi Enterprises takeover of Pineapple Computers. It was a glorious day for Koushiro. Not only had his personal quest come to full fruition he was now the big dog in the yard. He was on top of the industry, looking down at all the "fledgling" companies fighting for a bone. He was to be the man that the young computer geeks would build shrines to. 

With a smile, he boldly walked up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom. Koushiro didn't know who it was that was putting on his pants and rushing out the door. Koushiro didn't get a good look at his face, because he immediately shot Yolei a stern, disbelieving look. Yolei simply stared back at him, and started crying. Before he could do more than step into the room, Yolei ran out. Koushiro didn't run after her. He just calmly sat down on the bed and sighed. He knew that it was too late anyway- it was already over. 

--

To Koushiro, it was another series of formal breakups in courts. A couple months of destroying his opponent's character to protect his own hard-earned assets. Only this time, his opponent was Yolei instead of Ken. Same scenario, same tactics and the same outcome. 

Koushiro didn't change much after the divorce. Taking over Pineapple was one of his greatest accomplishments, and the work he put into it, and the tactics he used would be used over and over again to ensure the success of Izumi Enterprizes over the coming years. Koushiro was the top of the business, and his friends and associates were looking up to him. And because they were looking up to him they called him Koushiro. In public, he was a smooth businessman. A sly grin on the surface, a plan in his head, Koushiro Izumi was the computer industry. 

At least in public. He managed to put Ken out of his head. And in time, he managed to put Yolei out of his head too. Until this damn reunion idea. Koushiro had a room in the house which was completely off limits to anybody but himself. And even Izzy himself rarely went in there. But this is where he found himself now. Full of scrap books full of pictures full of memories. He was seated in an old recliner that was living out its final days after servicing the living room. He was watching a homemade video of himself and Yolei, simply enjoying each other's company. Having fun. Koushiro had fun but not like this. Nowadays, fun was taking down some fledgling company for kicks. Without Yolei, there was just a hole in Koushiro. And odds are that the hole was in his heart.

_What did happen between us? That day we agreed to divorce, neither of us fought it at all. It just was the best for both of us. But why? I was the one that helped her out after what Ken did to her. I supported her, encouraged her. I loved her. Why was she so eager to get out? I always used to say she was ungrateful. But maybe it was my fault. In fact, I'm sure of it. It was all my fault. I was so intent on destroying Steve Carrier's business that I forgot about her. God, I'm sorry Yolei. It's too late now, but I just wish that there was some way I could make it up to you. _

Even though it was off limits, Shimura entered the room and put a hand on Koushiro's shoulder.

"Koushiro, I know you said you didn't want to, but I called Cody Hida and said you'll be at the reunion. You weren't doing anything that day, and from the looks of it- I'd say there are things you need to straighten out with your friends." Koushiro stood up immediately, shut the video off, and turned around, trying to brush off a tear without her noticing.

"Nonsense, Shimura. You think those idiots are my friends? Just a bunch of people I had to work with. If the world wasn't at stake, I would have pulled out first chance I got. Now you expect me to go to some reunion with these plebians? If you already agreed for me, I guess I'll go through with it, but inform me next time okay? Now come on, this room is off limits, you should know better. God, Shimura, you've really been pushing it lately, you're lucky you do such a good job or you'd be out of here so fast" Koushiro forced Shimura and himself out of the room, and shut off the light behind them.

**Author's Notes  
**First off- Izzy rules. Well- not this heartless bastard Izzy, but the one we saw in the show. In fact, I honestly like all twelve of the digidestined. I don't play favorites or "bash" or anything. Izzy just happened to be the best person for this role, and I had him like this when I had originally thought this concept up after 01 ended. It's pretty impressive that Izzy stayed in this role the whole time, considering that Mimi was in Yolei's position and TK was Cody when this was first thought up. Thank God for the 02 kids, because I'm not big on Mishiro. Okay, now that that's cleared up, we can continue with the regularly scheduled author's notes.

Shimura marks the second character named in homage to the anime "Kodomo no Omocha." She is named after the Kurata family maid. The first character was Ray Sagan, named after Sana Kurata's manager (and driver and lover and pimp ^_^) Rei Sagami. "Kodomo no Omocha" is one of those animes that is much higher on my list of favorites than Digimon, but since there's not enough fanfic potential (except for reality series knockoff crossovers!) in the show, I have to use cheap references to show my love for it (Nadesico, at the top of my list, got a really fun homage in episode 11 of Animation Survivor). Steve Carrier is named after Steve Jobs of Apple Computers. Neither Rei Sagami nor Steve Jobs are heartless bastards at least not to my knowledge.

Finally, since this one took so long to come out, I'm going to make a serious effort to get the next one out quicker, and since I don't have class for awhile, it should be easier. How does two weeks for the next chapter sound?

Okay, let's get out of this high-tech business talk and back into the domestic arena!  
**Chapter Eight- Kari  
**After some time of living in close proximity to Davis Motomiya, certain things have become apparent- One is that giving up on a dream girl cold turkey is inadvisable. One is that Davis's problems are no longer in his control, and that her efforts to help him through them might make things worse. And the final realization is that helping a troubled friend while your husband's troubles are increasing as well leads to some very problematic situations.

   [1]: http://students.uww.edu/pulverar03/works/EBMovie.doc



	8. Kari (Domestic Disturbance- Ch. 2)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

****

Author's Notes  
Before getting on with discussions related to this chapter and the rest of the series, I need to talk about other projects! First off, despite being actively involved with this project, I managed to get the rough draft of EarthBound finished. The second draft will probably be posted online, unless I decide that it really is good enough to sell. Although it is based on a video game, it's a satirical spoof of movies based on video games such as Pokémon and Tomb Raider, and I recommend you check it out if you like that sort of thing. Secondly, although the next project on my list is "The Mole 2: Anime Edition" (which I promise will be much better than its predecessor), I am also currently developing a project coming after that, which will combine aspects of almost all of my previous projects: the sci-fi element of "The Keys of Tanur," the reality-TV concept of "Animation Survivor," and of course the dramatic element of "Odaiba Memorial Day." When completed, it will be a thought-provoking look at what happens when reality television goes one step too far. It will probably be started this winter. Point is- other stuff is eating up my free time as well, and that that's why these chapters are taking longer than they could be.

But not now! We're dealing with Kari Takaishi today. First off, I'd like to thank all the people that are reviewing, since I have had projects of this quality back in my days as a "Simpsons" fic writer go down due to lack of interest (this isn't my first dark dramatic narrative featuring kids struggling in the future!). Besides the inspiration to keep going, I also benefit from the comments I receive. Depending on what kinds of stuff I get comments on, I may concentrate on that stuff more in future chapters. In fact, because of a few comments received, the ending of this chapter was rearranged slightly (something happens in this chapter that was to be saved for TK's). I'll explain this change after it's done, and why I think it's better like this anyway. For any specific comments regarding last time, I can answer them all with one simple statement- No, you aren't supposed to like evil bastard Koushiro. He is, after all, an evil bastard. And I also will stress again that Izzy is one of my favorite characters, and that he was probably the character most responsible for getting me hooked on Digimon in the first place. Not that I act like him, mind you. Despite all those character selectors which liken me to Cody, I'm most like Ken- smart, shy, and ready to enslave a parallel world in a moment's notice!

****

Chapter Eight- Kari

Kari Takaishi stood on the bridge, leaning on the railing. The view of the night sky reflected on the canal below her, combined with the lights of the town made for a beautiful, picturesque view. A view one could fall in love looking at. But Kari was crying. Everything was going wrong. Her life had not turned out as promising as she had dreamed, and she could not think of any reason why her life should fall apart in front of her. And even Kari, who had once saved the world simply by being able to find the light in any situation, could not see see any in the dark tunnel she was in. Nothing was ahead of her, and it was too late to turn around and go back. She was stuck. She had never been this unsure of her fate in her entire life. She had no idea what she could do to make things better. She glanced off to her left and saw Davis Motomiya, leaning on the same railing nearby. He didn't look much better. And at that moment, Kari didn't know whether Davis was part of the problem... or part of the solution.

--

TK knew that Davis was sick when he walked into his apartment. TK's manager worked with Davis and was quite angry to find Davis calling in sick. Still, TK's shocked look as he strolled in to find his wife holding Davis, comforting Davis, and caring deeply for Davis was not unusual. He simply stood there for a second, trying to let everything sink in. Kari continued to hold Davis, and waiting for TK to react. Kari couldn't tell if it was two seconds or two years before TK responded.

"Is he that bad?" Kari slowly nodded. TK approached and continued an interrogation, having a look at Davis, "What is it?"

"I think it's a headache. Bad one. A migraine." Kari finally let go of Davis and he slumped back on the couch. 

"Ah. Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so. I can't tell. Sometimes I think he's getting worse."

"Is it the same one from last night?" Kari was silently relieved that TK didn't read too much into the situation. At least she didn't have to worry about a jealous husband.

"I don't know. He looked better this morning, but collapsed in the elevator."

"Strange." 

"I know." Kari looked over at Davis, silently trying to conserve whatever energy he had, "Try to get some more sleep. I can't think of anything else that would help right now. Call if you need anything, okay?" Kari patted Davis's forehead, then kissed TK quickly on the cheek as both headed out, "So how was work?"

"Don't even start..." TK obviously didn't want to go into it. That wasn't a good sign. Kari didn't prod further, as she was too preoccupied with Davis's condition to want to deal with TK's obviously bad day.  


A tried and true medication for any of Davis's problems had always been physical activity. When in doubt, going out and working up a good sweat had always helped Davis out. And later that week, a soccer game seemed to be the answer. Work was work, but soccer was business, and Davis could have had leprosy and would still show up to play. And since it was a weekend, and tickets were pretty cheap, TK and Kari decided to attend as well, to watch their friend in action. There was no denying that it was a minor league team; the stadium was barely half-filled. But to the man sitting next to Kari, opposite TK, it could have been the Japanese national team. Sporting a baseball cap and a pennant clad with the team's logo, he was eagerly awaiting his team to vanquish the opponent. His shirt, apparantly a genuine duplicate of the team's uniform, caught Kari off guard. The number in the back was #9, and after double-checking her program, Kari confirmed that it was the same number as defenseman Davis Motomiya. 

__

If this guy's wearing Davis's uniform at the game, does that mean Davis is a star or something?

"Excuse me, is Davis really a big star on this team?" Kari asked. The fanatic looked at Kari.

"Who?" 

"Davis Motomiya... you're wearing his number on your... shirt." 

"Oh... Motomiya. Right. I've got all the uniforms of all the starters in my collection back home. It's really something. See, the way it works is that whoever's uniform I wear is gonna have good luck today. I usually wear the scoring leaders, or the goalie if we're playing a team that's big on offense."

"Uh huh." Kari should have known better than to ask.

"But today, all we need is a tie to clinch a playoff birth, so I'm going defense, defense, defense, baby! Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm friends with Davis and I was a little curious. He didn't say anything about being a big star... which would be unexpected coming from him."

"Hey, everybody on this team does their part. It's the best team in the league in the best league in the world! Those World Cup people don't know what they're missing right here in Nerima!!" Kari rolled her eyes.

__

At least he's wearing a shirt period.

The game was a typical minor-league bout, and only mildly entertaining. Davis appeared perfectly healthy, and played a decent game... which was as much as anyone could expect from these guys. Eighty minutes through, the score remained 0-0, which had the nut next to Kari hooting up a storm. On Kari's other side, meanwhile, TK was visibly bored.

"Defensive battles are only fun when there are two good teams playing."

"Shh, I wouldn't upset this weirdo next to me if I were you. Besides, Davis is playing defense, so a scoreless game means that he's doing good."

"I guess." Kari could have admitted that if she didn't know one of the players, she would be bored as well, but decided to simply change the subject instead.

"Say, you still haven't told me how work's going."

"I don't want to upset you."

"Why, is it that bad?"

"Well, I think it is. I'm getting by okay. It's not bad work or strenuous or anything. It's just the manager. I have this strange feeling she hates me. It's just the way she looks at me, or the way she speaks to me. I don't know what it is."

"Oh, well have you tried talking to her? I'm sure she's a nice person when you get to know her."

"Well, yeah. There's just no getting through to her. Everything I say just seems to shoot right past her."

"Maybe we should invite her over for dinner some time..."

"Maybe we shouldn't. I don't want you to have to endure the misfortune of meeting Miss Bekomi as well." Kari smiled.

"Thanks for your concern. You're not worried about her firing you, are you?"

"I don't think that's a problem. To terminate somebody, she'd need the other four managers at the company to agree to it as well. I don't think the others have a good reason to fire me."

"Oh, well that's good. Well, I'm sure when she gets to know you, she'll find out how wonderful you are." 

"Thanks." TK smiled and kissed Kari. It was broken rather quickly by the nutcase's screaming.

"Somebody cover that guy!! Get on it number nine!" He said it as if it would magically make Davis teleport in front of the opposing attacker in order to make a game-saving tackle. Davis however, must have blown his coverage, and by the time Davis got back on the guy, he had already made the shot, which sailed just under the crossbar, past the goalie's outstretched arms and into the net.

"Aw, too bad." TK was sincere, at least as much as his level of interest would allow. Kari felt pretty much the same. It was disappointing that it happened, but really didn't make that much difference either way. Davis, naturally, was slightly more down, as he walked back into position, shaking his head. Kari also noticed that his hand was rubbing his forehead. Kari didn't see what actually happened, and hoped that it wasn't another headache that triggered the error in judgement.

__

He's probably just wiping off some sweat. You played good Davis, don't let a little screwup get to you. We don't need another migraine, do we?

Kari's train of thought was interrupted by the guy sitting next to her, who was bent over crying. She cautiously put a hand on his back, in an attempt to comfort him somewhat. She never could stand the sight of people in pain.

"It's okay... there's always next game, right?"

"I suppose... but still, it was right there and..." The man started crying into Kari's upper arm. Kari turned to TK.

"Wanna go home?" TK asked, dryly.

"Yes. Please."

That night, Kari and TK invited Davis over for dinner, as a way to cheer him up after the game. However, he refused, his migraine having flaired up again. And Kari was to find that this was only the beginning of a prolonged problem. For the months to come, these massive headaches were commonplace, and forced him home from work almost once a week. Kari was obviously worried, and helped Davis whenever he was sick at home. Needless to say, his work was starting to suffer. Even when he was capable of working, the quality was lower even on his so-called "healthy" days. Kari learned that his friend at work, Mitzy, would frequently cover for him. Even so, he had used all his paid sick time before long, and had to agree to a reduction in pay simply to keep his job.

Davis said that he had visited a doctor about the matter, but that he was simply told that they were stress-related and given a few prescription drugs which did little more than ease the pain. Because of this, Kari decided to ask her own doctor when she went in for a regular check-up. It was only her second time visiting this doctor, but he looked nice enough.

"...and they're occuring once a week on average. He's having problems at work. I'm just really worried about him."

"Hmm... how hard is his work? These could be stress-related."

"His doctor already says they're stress-related, but I'm wondering if there's anything he can do besides take more codeine."

"Hmm... do you know the cause of his stress?" The doctor was only passively interested, but it was good enough for Kari.

"I'm not sure. There could be a lot of things..." Kari had one theory, which she didn't want to divulge to anybody. It wasn't pleasant to think about, and could be potentially embarrassing to everyone involved. Still, a professional like this doctor may as well hear it, since it explained a lot. Kari swallowed hard. "Like me... for one."

"You?"

"Yeah. It's just a guess, but it all started when my husband and I moved in upstairs."

"Well, that could be a coincidence. If you two just met, you couldn't cause the kind of stress that..."

"That's just it- we haven't just met. We knew each other in high school. He kind of had a... a crush on me."

"Uh huh... that's nothing unusual."

"I didn't think so at the time. He would go a little bit overboard once in awhile, but he was still one of my friends. I still liked him. I just... liked TK more."

"TK? Your husband?"

"Yeah. We were all in the same class. We didn't really show off our relationship much, especially when Davis was around, but I think he still knew."

"Hmm... keep going. What happened after he found out you got married?" 

__

He sounds like he's just making small talk, but he's inquired more into this than anybody else I've seen.

"That's another thing- I don't think he knew about it. He moved right after we graduated. We didn't know where he ran off to, and he never got our wedding invitation. Then we moved in, and that's when the whole problem started."

"Hmm... the whole problem probably started back in high school. Did he ever get over that crush before he moved?"

"He didn't act quite as desperate, but I can't say that he was completely over me."

"Well, I'd hate to say it, but it's very possible that this infatuation may be the cause of his headaches."

"But why? It's been nine years since we graduated. Don't you think he'd..."

"He may have managed when he moved. He ran away from you, put you out of his life, and that worked for awhile. However, you suddenly reenter his life, with ironclad evidence that you are unavailable. Even if he was 'over you,' it would still be a shock to him. It's like quitting smoking cold turkey, succeeding, then living life with a cigarrette hanging over your head. It's potentially traumatic." Kari looked down. She didn't want her suspicions to be confirmed, but if they were, at least it could help her find a solution to his problem.

"Is there anything we can do about it?"

"Well, infatuation-related stress headaches are very difficult to manage. I had a patient once who had something similar. However, he was able to make a full recovery after periodical psychiatric visits. I'd hate to say it, but it is a mental problem, and a psychiatrist would be the best one to help him through it. I see that patient often, I think he may have some information on the condition. I'll ask him to send some to you."

"Um... thank you." Kari was seriously thankful, but also worried. Was a shrink the only answer? If so, is this all because of a few bad judgements she had ten years prior. Could the way she tiptoed around her relationship with TK be the reason Davis is suffering now? She hated the thought, but there was no way she could get it out of her head. It was all her fault.

It was still in her head that night when she went to bed. TK was fairly tired after another long day of dealing with Miss Bekomi, but Kari had to talk to somebody about it. She wasn't sure how he'd react, but he at least deserved to know.

"I went to the doctor today..."

"Uh oh, what do you have?" TK tried to sound concerned, but his weary voice hid any worried intonations.

"I'm fine, but I asked him about Davis. He told me why he thinks Davis gets those headaches."

"Hmm?" TK was still more tired than concerned.

"He... said it might be because of me... and us." Kari couldn't help but say it in a worried tone.

"Oh yeah?" TK said with a yawn.

"Yeah... remember how we were so quiet about our relationship in high school so that Davis wouldn't get upset?"

"Uh huh..."

"It may have worked so well that he didn't find out about us until that one night we saw him... it might have been a shock to him, and that's why he's having the headaches. I think... he still might love me."

"Right..."

"I just feel so sorry for Davis. It's not his fault. And now he's suffering because of me and there's no way I can help him. I just feel so... so helpless." Kari was met by a pair of arms wrapped around her body. TK was tired, but not tired enough to comfort his wife.

"Kari... every time you do this, worrying about everybody and stuff. Doing everything you possibly can to make sure everyone's happy. It just makes me love you more." TK followed up with a prolonged kiss to the neck. Before he could get too much farther, Kari brushed him away.

"Not now, I don't feel like it. I'm too worried about Davis." TK obliged, but offered one more word of wisdom before falling asleep.

"Just don't worry about it too much."

The fiasco didn't improve. Psychiatric therapy was expensive. Much too expensive for Davis's reduced salary, and not covered by any of his company's medical coverage. Kari continued to blame herself for the situation, and felt obliged to help Davis when he was home ill. Needless to say, she didn't actively pursue employment for herself. She also did little housework when Davis was home. Kari's life was certainly beginning to grow monotonous, and far below her expectations. Regardless, little things like Davis's smile when she was helping him kept her going, even if the hidden meaning of that smile was part of the reason he was so bad. About a month later, the monotony was broken on one particular day when Davis was home. Kari had just returned from lunch upstairs to see that Davis had somebody else looking over him when she got back.

"Hello? Davis, I'm back." 

"Who's this?" The woman looked at Kari, partially threatened, partially threatening.

"Oh," Davis started, "You two haven't met, have you? Kari, this is Mitzy, she works with me." Kari smiled, recognizing the name, and greeted Mitzy with a handshake.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Kari T..." Before Kari could continue, Davis let out a wail, although it sounded forced, as if he was interrupting Kari. Mitzy looked down at Davis.

"What is it?" She asked, looking just as concerned as Kari had been when she was watching over Davis.

"Nothing... just a little pang. It happens." Davis replied, then smiled briefly, "Any pain I'm in suddenly disappears when I know that I'm in the care of two beautiful angels." Mitzy was flattered. Kari smiled a little, moreso because he directed the compliment at Mitzy as much as to herself.

__

Maybe there's hope yet.

"Uh, Davis, if Mitzy's here to take care of you, I'm going to head on back, okay?" Kari figured that Mitzy and Davis did have a strong friendship, and didn't want to get in the way of it turning into more. 

"I suppose. Thanks for dropping by."

"Yeah. I should get back anyway, TK said his manager was going to let him off early today. Needless to say, he was quite surprised." Davis nodded in understanding as Kari headed out. However, she didn't get far before Mitzy added her two cents.

"Excuse me... TK?" Mitzy's kind tone had suddenly turned into hostile surprise. Kari turned around.

"Yeah. My husband."

"TK Takaishi?" Mitzy practically spit out the name. Kari nodded. Mitzy turned to Davis.

"Excuse me, Davis. Your two beautiful angels have to have a little talk." Davis put a hand to his forehead. He could only fear the worst as Mitsune Bekomi led Kari out the door.

Mitsune quietly shut the door. She didn't want to get Davis involved with this. She shook her head and muttered the name as they started walking.

"TK Takaishi. Quite frankly, I'm surprised. You look so nice too." 

"What do you mean? TK's..."

"I know TK. I'm his manager and it's just sad to see he wants to take someone like you down with him." Kari started to put two and two together.

"Wait a minute... are you Miss Bekomi?" Mitsune nodded in understanding, and even added a chuckle.

"Miss Bekomi... that sounds right. I have no doubt that he's come home whining and complaining about his 'evil' manager Miss Bekomi that works him long hours and breathes down his throat all day. That sounds just like him."

"That's you?!" Mitsune laughed at the response.

"From his description, I'm sure you half-expected me to have horns on my head. I love it... he is so pathetic."

__

This is her? TK made her sound so nasty. Anybody who can care for Davis like that can't be that bad. What's worse is that she knew TK would say those things about her. What's going on?

"Um... what is wrong with TK? I've known him for almost twenty years and he's the nicest..."

"Nice has nothing to do with it. He's nice. That's not the problem. The problem is with his drive."

"His drive?"

"Or lack thereof. People like that disgust me. Show up to work, do what you're told, go home, complain to the wife, rinse and repeat. No motivation, no guts... no balls."

"Look, I've known him a lot longer than..." Kari tried taking the defensive, but Mitsune had a counter for everything.

"That's half the problem. People change Kari, and if you're looking at him as the same person you fell in love with twenty years ago you aren't looking at him the right way. I just met him a few months ago, I have a better idea what he's like today. And at this rate, it's what he'll be like for years to come. Stuck in the same meaningless job, with absolutely no intention of climbing the ladder. He acts like he doesn't care. If he think's I'm hard on him, he's probably right. I don't tolerate people like that. I want motivated people who are able to take life by the horns and not let go. Like Davis."

"Look, me and TK..."

"Kari, you look like a very good person. And if half the things Davis has told me about you are true, than you are a very strong-willed individual who can go far in life. You are definitely way too good for the likes of Takaishi."

"Mitzy, I..."

"Kari..." Mitsune paused. She sighed quickly. "Do you like Davis?" Kari was taken aback.

"Um... well... we were friends in high school, and we're still good friends now, so..." She didn't want to play down her friendship with Davis, but also didn't want to create the impression that she liked him in any other way than as a friend. Unfortunately, she had never quite mastered that skill.

"I like Davis." Mitsune sighed again as they reached Kari's apartment, then continued, "And if you want to be with him... I won't get in the way." Mitsune put a hand on Kari's shoulder, as if to accentuate the point, "I'm willing to let my own feelings slide if it means I can help you out, especially if it helps Davis too. Because trust me Kari, your husband is going nowhere fast. Takaishi's a sinking ship... and I'd get on a liferaft if I were you." Kari was almost appalled, but at the same time, Mitsune's words had hit home. Kari quietly snuck into the apartment, but Mitsune caught a quick look inside, and saw the unimproved living conditions. "About what I expected." She muttered once, then turned around. Kari sat down on the couch. Regardless of the implications of Mitsune's words, she had to let them sink in. It was clear that Mitsune was advising Kari to leave TK. What was foggy was whether or not it was good advice. And no matter how much Kari contemplated it, she couldn't reach a conclusion.

About a week later, Davis was at home again. He had tried to go to work, but about mid-way through, another headache flaired up and he left early. It was about mid-afternoon. Kari was tending to him when the phone rang. She answered. It was Mitsune.

"Hello, Kari?" 

"Oh, hi Mitzy. Do you want to speak to Davis?"

"Yes I do. But first... this could be your last warning."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't want to tempt fate, but if you do- you'll find out soon enough. Could you put him on now?" Kari was perplexed, but handed the phone to Davis.

"Davis? It's Mitzy." Kari handed the phone to Davis. Mitsune was a very strange individual, and her proclamation of a "last warning" was one more patch of fog covering the answer to Kari's problems.

"Hey Mitz..." Davis tried to sound healthy, but he said that the headache was quite bad this time around, "yeah, yes I did. Why?" Another pause. "I'm not in a good mood right now Mitzy, I was trying to make it all week and my head just started pounding at work. What were they anyway?" Davis looked at Kari, concerned, "Yeah, yeah, it's fine, just don't ask me to take credit for it or anything. I wasn't feeling too good today, I wasn't completely aware of..." Davis paused and listened, then smiled quickly, "Yeah, you're welcome. Just leave me out of it, okay? Please? Thanks." Davis hung up the phone, and as he handed it back to Kari, he took her hand and did not let go of it.

"Kari..." Davis began, with the uttermost seriousness in his eyes, "I want you to put away the phone, and go upstairs."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I want you to go upstairs, sit on your couch, and just wait for TK. Okay? Promise me you'll do that." 

"Um... okay." Kari wasn't sure what Davis was doing, but she hung up the phone and started out. She turned back to Davis, "Are you going to be okay?"

"No... I won't. But for now... just be ready for anything." Kari did what she was told, and waited for TK. Although it was the usual time for him to come home, he wasn't to arrive. After another half hour, Kari started on some menial chores, but continued to wait, with no idea what it was for. TK didn't arrive home until dark, and when he did, he was clearly a mess. 

"TK... what happened?" Kari walked up to him, and instead of answering, he held up a slip of paper. Kari took it, and right at the top was the header that said it all- "Termination Notice." Kari looked up at TK, confused.

"But I thought you said that all five..."

"Look at the bottom." TK very quietly muttered. Sure enough, at the bottom were the signatures of the five managers at the company. The top two were Mitsune Bekomi and Davis Motomiya. Kari shook her head.

"There's got to be some..." Kari stopped mid-sentence when she thought about everything that transpired that afternoon in Davis's apartment: Mitzy's warning, Davis's phone conversion, his instructions for her to be there for TK- it all added up. This was no mistake. Kari headed to the door. "I've got to go talk to..."

"No you don't." TK said it very slowly, accenting every word as if to make his command crystal clear.

"TK, he's probably just as distraught about all this as you are, he said that he wasn't feeling that good, Mitzy probably forced it out of him." TK started walking around, visibly angry.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Davis is such good friends with that bitch Bekomi. I'm sure he'll do anything for her, he doesn't care about his other friends."

"They're good friends, and Davis certainly doesn't think she's a bitch. I don't either. Now I just need to talk to Davis to find out why..."

"Kari, even if you're right, Davis should at least have enough of a backbone to stick up for his friends and not let her walk over him like this." 

"He wasn't feeling well today."

"I don't care if he had the black plague, he should still read something before he signs it. And for God's sake Kari, would you stop defending him? If you're right about why he has this problem, tending to him every day doesn't help him out, does it? Just leave him alone, okay? You're my wife, and there are times when I think you forget that." TK sounded like that was on his mind for a long time, and was finally being let out now. Kari was absolutely shocked. He sounded like he had absolutely no concern for Davis, or what he was going through.

"TK..." Kari began, but was interrupted.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's not just faking this all to get back at me for marrying you. This is all just probably some sick form of revenge, you know?" TK looked at Kari, shaking his head. Kari stared into TK's eyes. There was no remorse. He sounded serious. He looked serious. Kari could tell that Davis was not faking an illness to get her attention. Kari could tell that Davis didn't enjoy signing TK's pink slip. And Kari was now starting to see TK in a whole new light. She saw TK from a whole new perspective entirely- from Mitsune's.

__

He has changed. He doesn't care about his friends, he's not thinking rationally. He's angry at me too.

Kari's eyes started to swell up, and before TK could realize what was going on, she was marching out the door. As she left, she could hear TK calling. Just a simple plea, sad and fearful, more afraid than angry. "Kari?" She ignored it and continued.

--

"Davis?" Davis was as sad as ever, and looked at the canal in despair, until he turned his head at Kari.

"How'd he take it?"

"I couldn't take it anymore. He was just... inhuman. He didn't care about you at all. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." Kari had no real plan when she ran out. She didn't know when she'd go back. She didn't know if she'd go back.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself Davis. I'm sure you have a good reason for it, despite what TK thinks. I just don't know what I'm going to do now." 

"What do you mean?"

"It's like I don't know him anymore. I can't remember the last time I've been really, truly happy since we moved. Sometimes I think that it just wasn't meant to be. Sometimes I think... sometimes I think that Mitzy's right about him." Davis turned to Kari, looking shocked.

"Kari?" 

"You know, Davis, I do care about you a lot. You are a very important friend to me, even if I can't say I love you." Kari put her hand on his shoulder, "Not yet anyway." Davis quickly turned and put both of his hands on Kari's shoulders. Kari closed her eyes, not sure what to expect.

"Kari, this is important to me. I want you to turn around, go home, and talk to TK." Kari opened her eyes. Davis was absolutely serious, and a little choked up as well. He continued, "I don't want to see you like this Kari, I can't believe what you're saying."

"Davis, if you're sick over me..."

"Even if these headaches are because of you, that doesn't give you any reason to leave TK. Kari, if being with you would make my problem instantly go away, then I'd be cured already. You've been doing so much for me, and if I were to start thanking you, I wouldn't be able to stop. I refuse to believe that simply loving you is the problem."

"Davis..." Kari could tell that this was really hard for Davis to say, and that his headache, already massive from the afternoon, must have been terrible. He continued, struggling with the next part of his speech. He hated having to talk about it.

"Now I want you to go home and make up with... TI and do whatever it is you two do when I'm not around. Please."

"Well, you don't know how he acted. He was like... he was like..."

"What? Like he just got fired? How would you expect him to act? If he's blaming me, he has a reason to. It's my fault, Kari. It's not his, and it's definitely not yours. I should've took a closer look at what Mitzy wanted me to sign. And if he's going to hate me for the rest of his life, I'd rather he let it out on me than have him let it out on you. Trust me Kari, he's not to blame. Mitzy's always been on him too, I've tried talking to her about it. She won't listen." Davis looked down, rubbed his forehead a few times, and continued. "One thing's for sure: it's a lot easier to deal with costing someone their job than to deal with costing someone their marriage. And the last thing I want to do is get in the way of your marriage. So please, don't make things worse than they already are." 

Kari looked at Davis again. She almost couldn't believe what he was saying. But at the same time, everything he said sounded so... right. TK meant the world to Kari, and she almost threw him aside without thinking twice. And of all people, it was Davis that prevented her from making a horrible mistake. Kari smiled, and quickly kissed Davis on the cheek. At the very least, he deserved that. Davis smiled back at Kari, and whispered one word, barely audible- "Go." And she did, going back home to help her husband cope with the loss of his job. But at the same time, her mind was going a mile a minute. Perhaps Davis's problem was a lot more complicated than she had originally thought.

__

This was one of my weakest moments. I'd hate to admit it, but if he really wanted me, I may have obliged. Our lives could have been turned upside down tonight, and he made sure that they didn't. If this whole problem is because of his infatuation for me, he wouldn't be like this. This has to be something deeper, something beyond what I can help him through. Something that really is best left to the professionals. Davis, you may have very well saved my life today, and I will not forget this. Mark my words- I don't know how I'm going to do it, but someday I'm going to help you get better. And who knows, maybe if you get better, then maybe I can find happiness as well.

Kari continued towards her husband, but turned around to take another look at Davis. He was crouched down, with his head between his knees. She stopped, and was about to turn back when Davis made a motion to her. A motion to keep going towards TK. And she did. 

The problems were not solved. In fact, things were getting worse. But at the same time, on the way back to reconciling with TK, Kari saw what she was looking for. The tunnel was dark, immense, and winding, but for a brief second, Kari saw a flicker of light. As small as it was, its contrast with the darkness was undeniable. It wasn't much, but for Kari- it was enough to keep her going for now.

****

Author's Notes

As said before, the ending I had envisioned was a bit different. It was originally going to end when Kari walked out the door. But after receiving many comments claiming how depressing this was, I decided to continue and add this part. And after writing it, I like it a lot better this way. We're in the dark, middle part of the fic where everybody's supposed to be miserable, but people can only take so much! This was starting to get to the point where I risked turning people off to the fic if I got any worse, and I certainly like this a lot better than stringing you through another two chapters in regards to the whole Takari thing. I'm not an angst writer, nor am I a huge fan of angst. In fact, one characteristic of my writing (whether it's a flaw or not is up to you to decide) is that I can't write long term projects without at least a little humor to lighten the mood (c'mon, don't tell me you don't know anybody that acts like that soccer nut). Since this was what was going to happen anyway, I don't regret putting it here for a second. The situation in this plotline is far from rosy, and Joe and Yolei's chapters should be depressing enough for anybody. But at least we now know that there's hope... and light of course. 

Well, as said before, I think I can put your fears to rest. I am a Takari fan, and was pretty bummed that they didn't hook up at the end of the series. I really do like Davis as well, and I certainly think that Davis redeemed himself at the end of this chapter. I have no doubts that a few people aren't big fans of TK after this chapter, but he's got chapter eleven still so I don't care. Still, for those keeping score at home, of the nine relationships I said I'd address at the beginning, Takari is the only one that's pretty solid. Daiyako and Mimoe are still up for grabs, and Dakari, Kenako, Kouyako, Sorato, and Taiora are pretty much dead in the water... for now at least. Of course, once the reunion hits- all bets are off.

For the Ranma ½ fans out there, I'll let you decide for yourself whether or not the doctor Kari talked to was Dr. Tofu. Again, I'll stress that having this plotline set in Nerima was simply a reference, and not a crossover invitation. However, if you are a fan of Dr. Tofu, you are free to interpret the scene as you wish. But rest assured, he will not be seen dancing with skeletons named Lucy in any future chapters. As for Mitsune, she acts nothing like her Love Hina counterpart. The only reference is in the name. In fact, of all the original characters named after anime characters, the only one who acts anywhere close to their namesake is Tai's friend Kintaro. 

Well, with four chapters left before the reunion, let's close off one of the four plotlines.  
**Chapter Nine- Joe  
**Through all of his hardships, Joe Kido has done what he had considered impossible before. He has accomplished so many of his goals and is now left to live in the spoils. He has his dream job, his dream house, and his dream spouse in Mimi Tachikawa. But after all of this, why would he, of all people, be unhappy? Perhaps the perfect job, the perfect house, and the perfect wife still doesn't add up to having the perfect life.


	9. Joe (The American Dream- Ch. 3)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20th Reunion

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

****

Author's Notes  
Well, it looks like the change I made went over pretty well, and I'm really happy for that, since I like it better too! So far, I'd definitely have to say that Kari's was my personal favorite thus far, even moreso than Tai's. And now we move onto Joe. Joe's chapter is a little bit different than the others. The next four chapters are what I like to call the "closers." They are intended for the sole purpose of wrapping up the four individual plotlines, setting them all up for the reunion. Because of this, you won't find many additional plot events or twists. They will be primarily "recap" chapters, with the events already done, and simply interpreted through the new character's perspective. Joe and Sora will have some additional problems thrown in for good measure though. Of course, this is all going to lead you into the reunion itself, and I'm probably going to expand the big finale to three chapters instead of the originally proposed two. Again, here are some specific comments to your reviews, although I'm ignoring a few, mostly because they ask for stuff I've been planning to deliver all along.

__

--"Ah, finally, a semi-happy ending. Or at least one that makes it seem that not everything is completely hopeless. I'm glad that you decided to continue with that last part there. Of course, angst isn't *that* bad. I mean, if there wasn't any drama here, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't still be reading it. I liked that part with the crazed soccer freak though. OMG, one of my best friends is just like that! Like I've said in all my other reviews, this is a really great story. However, some more humor in the midst of all this drama wouldn't be too bad...(*hint hint*)"  
I may be a bit biased in regards to angst, mostly due to my Simpsons days. I've seen enough Sideshow Bob angst fics to last a lifetime, and some of them aren't pretty. As for the humor content, it's not a major concern of mine, and I only throw it in when I have a spot for it. I have several comedy fics up already, plus the upcoming EarthBound, and it's a nice break when I don't have to worry about being consistently funny. The humor in this is inconsistent I know, but this is not in the "Humor" genre, and I'm going to take full advantage of that. 

__

--"Argh, TK better get a little redemption in his chap. Geraghii, I cannot wait for Joe… Mimou! *crosses fingers* Never can be too sure… Great plot, steamed TK (always fun), and soccer weirdoes! *shoots Mitsune* I do not like her. *shoots Ray* Forgot to do it before. *shoots Kintaro* DO NOT MAKE ANY MOVES. The soccer guy was a scream, and I like how Dai was portrayed. Those "Davis bad! Stupid evil baka!" fics DO get boring. If TK doesn't get back on Kari's good side, grrr. Davis should get better, etc etc. The reunion is gonna be a doozy…"  
As I said before, I despise common bashing fics, even if the Davis ones tend to be a little bit better than most (a lot better than Sora-bashing fics IMO). And yes, the reunion is gonna be a doozy (these next four chapters basically establish that point). But since this review addresses the original characters (albeit as shooting targets), I wanna talk about them a sec. The thing to note with the major characters introduced- Ray, Mitsune, Kintaro, Tareshi, and in some ways Shimura, is that besides all of them being named after kick-butt anime characters, the major thing in common is that all of them in some way help the digi-destined reach their goals, while they all prevent them from reaching goals as well. You don't have to like them, but I do take pride in my original characters (I even won an award for one a couple years ago), so please don't shoot them. Mitsune will have additional exposure in TK's chapter, Kintaro will definitely liven the reunion up, and at least one of those five do end up with a digi-destined in the end.

__

--"Is there any reason you have the characters set up in this order and are you going to mention anymore with Cody anytime soon?"  
I answered this one in its entirety in an e-mail, including the questions regarding Love Hina, but if anyone's curious, I did put serious thought into who's chapter goes where, and I have been trying to create a good flow. It's definitely not random, nor is there any specific pattern like 01 and 02 alternating or something. I used a batting lineup for a baseball game as an analogy in the e-mail, and I like that example to show what I mean.  
  


****

Chapter Nine- Joe

"Mimi, I'm home" Joe walked through the door, briefcase in hand. He set it down, near the doors entrance and quietly slipped off his shoes before walking into the living room. Mimi had started dinner and strolled in, greeting Joe with an obligatory "arrival from work" kiss. 

"How'd it go?"

"Another fun day at the office." From his cynical tone, Mimi could tell that it was anything but, "I had a guy in that I needed a urine sample from. He just couldn't get anything out. Set me back like half an hour. They don't teach you how to deal with that kind of thing." 

"Huh. Well, we got something in the mail that might cheer you up." Mimi smiled, then walked to an end table to retreive the notice. Joe did perk up for a second.

"Please say they decided to drop the suit." Joe was in a little bit of hot water in the legal department, and he just wished he could get an instant reprieve and be done with it.

"No… it's not about that. Although I think there was something else about it." Mimi took the invitation and handed it to Joe. "It looks like the digi-destined haven't been forgotten after all."

"How do you know what's in here?" Joe asked while opening it.

"I already got one and replied. I just wanted to see the look on your face when you opened yours." Joe's reaction was not what Mimi expected. 

__

A digi-destined reunion. That doesn't sound so bad. But in Odaiba? That might be a problem.

Joe was pretty indifferent about the whole thing. On one hand, who could pass up getting to see the other ten, some of which Joe hadn't seen in as many years. On the other hand… Joe's budget didn't exactly have room for two round-trip plane tickets to Japan. Joe looked over at Mimi.

"You already replied?"

"Of course I did. Why, is that a problem?"

"I don't know… we can't just throw money around anymore. Especially with this lawsuit."

"Joe… can you really put a price on seeing all our friends again?" Joe knew Mimi was right, but he couldn't just shirk the responsibility.

"No, I'm just looking at things from a money standpoint. I don't know if we can afford it right now." Joe had to bring up one more point as well, "And besides… what if Matt's there?" Mimi frowned.

"That's half the reason I'm going. I need to talk to him. I just walked out on him like that, it wasn't right of me." Mimi looked down for a second, then continued, "I really want to go to this Joe. I don't care how much it costs." 

"I'm not saying we can't go. I want to go too. I just think we have to see what's going on with the lawsuit before we settle on anything." Mimi nodded slowly.

"Okay."

"I just wish you would have talked to me before replying." Mimi nodded again. Joe sighed. He didn't want to say that to Mimi, but he was looking at things from a realistic sense, and couldn't avoid the possibility of them not being able to afford it. 

"You did get something from the lawyers. I didn't open it."

"Okay. I'll look at it after dinner." Joe sniffed the air, and the stench of smoke entered his nostrils. Mimi must have smelled the same thing, and she rushed back into the kitchen to save dinner from the haze of smoke. After clearing the smoke away, she looked at the meal, and turned to Joe, smiling.

"It's done!"

--

Joe had a very simple concept for success- he wanted an enjoyable job, enjoyable living conditions, and someone to share this joy with. In college, Joe received an opportunity to study abroad at a school in New York. He enjoyed the open, rural atmosphere a lot more than the cramped college he attended in Japan. After finding an excellent medical school in New York, Joe decided to move there and get his doctorate. And he did. It wasn't long before he found himself licensed to do anything in his field of medicine. And with a friend and colleague, he helped open a clinic upstate. Nothing fancy- just a nice, family-friendly facility. When he started out, Joe loved it. Working with regular people every day, helping people through whatever it was that ailed them. It was enjoyable work.

__

One down.

The clinic slowly grew. It wasn't anything too major, merely requiring some assistants and a secretary to handle the extra business. But still, the clinic turned a profit, and a healthy one at that. It wasn't that of a master brain surgeon, but Joe was definitely making a salary befitting a doctor. With that money, Joe had plenty to work with when house hunting, and he found what he was looking for just outside of town. Not too big, not too small. Not in the middle of everything, but also not in the middle of nowhere. It was a fine house, and Joe found the spacious conditions enjoyable. 

__

That's two! Now for the hard one…

Joe couldn't remember exactly why he was in Los Angeles. He recalled something about his colleague and a previous engagement, but the details were foggy. What was not foggy was what he found there. Mimi Tachikawa. He was in the right place at the right time, and had to do nothing more than show up on time for dinner and receive an embrace to find his soulmate. Before he knew what hit him, he had Mimi in his arms, and he had no intention of letting go. Much to Joe's surprise, nothing ever tried to take Mimi away. She was his. He was hers. He had somebody to share his joy with.

__

And there's my hat trick. How about that?

--

It was almost too easy. He had what he wanted, and it didn't take him half the time to achieve success as he had expected. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Joe lived very happily for the first couple years of his marriage. He had a loving wife, and things were perfect. Even when he had problems at work or elsewhere, Mimi was always there to comfort him. When Mimi showed concern for whatever he was going through, his problems just seemed to disappear. It was bliss.

In reality, not much had changed. The honeymoon was over, but it wasn't something that seemed to cause concern. Mimi and Joe were still very much in love, and both made it a point to express that love every now and then… even if "now" was defined as Valentine's Day and "then" was defined as their wedding anniversary. It was a typical marriage, and Joe knew that it was to be expected. 

And now, here he was, eating dinner on a calm Wednesday evening. Or was it Thursday? Or maybe he worked too hard on the weekend at it was only a Monday? No matter, it was calm. In the company of the one he loved, eating a slightly-singed chicken dinner with Mimi. She was talking about her company, and the moderate success that today brought. He didn't really care, but acknowledged the story with a smile and a nod. Nothing to be too concerned about, since Joe knew that Mimi didn't give a hoot about the medical profession but sat patiently through his stories. Ah… marriage.

__

So this is what it's like to be successful? To live day in and day out in the same routine? Having the unpredictable cued in through proper sources such as career or spouse? Even when I get the unpredictable, it doesn't seem very fun. It's usually just a guy that just isn't ready to go, smoke coming from the oven at dinnertime… or a cheap lawsuit that just won't go away.

Joe tried to convince himself that he was happy. Mimi certainly didn't seem to have a problem with daily life, why couldn't Joe come to terms with routine? As a child, he hated surprises. He loved routine, and didn't want to deal with the unexpected. Now he was living his mundane routine life that he thought he wanted. In fact, he had everything he wanted. He had his job, his house, and his wife… yet there was something missing. He looked across as Mimi finished her story.

"That's great." Joe smiled at his wife. She returned it.

"Isn't it though?" Mimi looked over to the side, and just so happened to see one of the lights on the patio go out, "Oh, a light went out. Could you fix that sometime?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll get around to it." Joe sighed. This was the unpredictable for him.

"What's wrong?" Mimi smiled at Joe. Despite her whole saga with Matt, her fall from stardom, and the decline of her company, she didn't seem any bit unhappy. And she seemed to want to comfort Joe right now, "Nervous about the lawsuit?"

"Um. Yeah. Kind of."

"I told you something was in the mail. Go open it."

"I know I should. I'm just afraid that there's something bad in there. Like something that could prevent us from going to the reunion."

"Fine… I'll open it." Mimi stood up and headed towards the end table. She took the large manila envelope, opened it, and removed the papers inside, about four or five pages of material. Joe watched her every facial expression, looking for a sign of either complete hope or utter doom. Neither came.

"Well… what's the news?" Joe asked nervously.

"It's from a bunch of lawyers, do you think it's that easy to say?" Mimi smiled at Joe, "This'll take me awhile to translate… fix the light." Joe nodded and headed to the closet to find the spare bulbs. 

It was an honest mistake. A simple little erroneous judgement on Joe's part. In most jobs, it's nothing to worry about. Referees make bad calls all the time, and they normally don't face anything worse than complaints from fans. Nobody's perfect, right? But unfortunately, when lives are at stake, the little things can lead to big problems. He heard all of the patient's problems, did a few simple tests, and came to the conclusion that the patient was feeling the aftermaths of a minor concussion that he had suffered recently. A few drugs would fix things, which Joe prescribed and sent the nice man on his way. Joe was definitely caught by surprise a few months later that the nice man had just been diagnosed with a severe brain aneurysm, something that Joe allegedly could have detected by undergoing a few more tests. This all added up to one healthy lawsuit against Joe. 

It wasn't the lawsuit, or the patient, that Joe was mad at. The guy probably had a right to be angry, if indeed Joe made a mistake. It was just the idea of Joe making a mistake which almost cost the a person his life. After hearing the news, he wrote up a sincere apology immediately, but one of his lawyers prevented him from sending it. They didn't want to create the impression that Joe actually did make a mistake, did they? One small error, but one that could cost Joe everything. It was a sickening concept. 

It wasn't as if Joe hated his job. He remembered the day he opened the clinic with his associate. It was a great day, and he never doubted the move for a second. And it was such a great job. Helping the local people, becoming friends with them at the same time. He was the local doctor, everybody knew him, and it was a great feeling. He was starting to become "Ol' Reliable" all over again. And that wasn't completely gone. He was still known as the doctor in town, and he would often get a smile on his face whenever somebody thanked him for his help. 

Once in awhile, at least. The town experienced a bit of a population boom in the years after Joe arrived. Where there were usually quiet friendly villagers were now people who tried to get away from the big city, only to bring the big city with them in the process. Some were rude, some were grumpy, and some had no patience at all. That didn't bode well, since the population growth led to more business, which led to fully booked afternoons, full waiting rooms, and less time to fully treat each patient like they were a special individual. Joe had to get them in, figure out what was wrong, and get them out without being thrown off schedule. And although it was what Joe wanted to do, and although he had no intention of getting out of the business, it was clearly not as magical as his parents had made it out to be. 

__

But it's not like I plan on changing that any time soon.

Joe wasn't Mr. Fix-it when it came to home improvement, but he knew how to change a light bulb. Well, most of them at least. This one was in a very precarious position on the patio. It was at a certain angle, and required just the right approach. 

"Let's see… if I take it out from the right… maybe I can get it… I'm going to need backup for this." Joe found the project to be a nice change of pace from his normal life. He managed to forget about his problems and concentrate on the task at hand. He was ready to conquer the foe, smite the enemy… and swiftly headed to the garage to get a stepladder before he realized how pathetic this really was.

His master plan had come to full fruition. The light bulb had been successfully changed, and was shining brighter than ever before. Joe got down off the ladded and marvelled at his work. He had created light where there was none before!

"Another problem solved, thanks to Old Reliable- Dr. Joe Kido!" Joe smiled at the most holy light before realizing that he actually said that out loud. Worse yet, somebody had heard him. Still worse yet was who it was…

"Is that you Kido? How's it hanging?" The voice was unmistakeable. Larry Matthews, Joe's next-door neighbor. The population boom had had its effects in Joe's own neighborhood as well. Joe's house was outside of town. But the recent growth had forced the town to increase its city limits a little, and Joe was now just inside of town rather than just outside of it. And in time, Joe found himself bombarded with neighbors from every direction. To the right of his house used to be a beautiful line of sycamore trees. Now, it was the Matthews family residence. 

__

Call me anti-social, but the sycamore trees were better company. Quieter, calmer… and probably smarter than these people.

The Matthews family was everything that Joe disliked about the town's population growth. It brought these kind of people. There was the wife of the family. An overbearing woman who loved to gossip and would talk until your ear fell off. The rebellious son, the one who hated everything their parents did, including moving. He retaliated by wrecking havoc on anything he could get away with. Joe tried not to recall the hell that was last Halloween. And then there was that boy's darling father. Larry. The man of the house, and probably the worst of them all. Obnoxious, uneducated, and out-and-out annoying. Of course, he was completely chummy when it came to Joe.

"So what's up doc? Fixing the barn?" Larry chuckled at his own joke and took another sip of the beer attached to his right hand. Joe tried not to look at Larry, which wasn't very hard to do, since Larry wasn't wearing a shirt. Given Larry's figure, it wasn't a pretty sight, and in Joe's mind, totally indecent… even if it was July.

"I'm just changing a light bulb." Joe tried playing down the situation, trying to end the conversation and reach the sanctuary of his home, "No big deal." Larry nodded.

"Looks good, that's some fine bulbing you did there. Why don't you come on over and have a drink to celebrate?" Joe shook his head. To Larry, any completed assignment, whether it be a changed light bulb or arriving home from work, was a reason to have a drink to celebrate.

"No. I don't really feel like it."

"Aw come on, you can bring your wife. We'll make an evening of it." Joe shook his head again. Despite Larry already being "happily" married, it was all too clear that Larry slightly envious of Joe's capture. Mimi was just as repulsed by Larry as Joe was, but it still annoyed Joe to no end. And that's all Larry really was. An annoyance. Nothing to be worried about. Just a little housefly that keeps bugging you. With no flyswatter in sight.

"Sorry, Larry. I'm not in the mood." 

"Oh… hey! You have a stepladder! I need a stepladder! You gotta let me borrow that!" 

"Um…"

"Just for a couple days. I got this stubborn ceiling fan that needs a good screwin'." Joe didn't feel like arguing, and handed the ladder over the fence. He didn't know if he was going to see it again, but Joe was willing to sacrifice it in order to get out of the conversation. "Thanks a bundle Kido, you're a pal!" Joe rushed back into the house as Larry continued, "Oh, and say 'hi' to the missus for me!" Joe tried to ignore that as he rushed in. 

Really, Larry was no worse than a lot of his other neighbors. They all had their own little quirks that make them irksome. The lady whose dog enjoys midnight barking sessions. The guy that believed the police to be his own personal problem-solvers, for him to call whenever he got annoyed with something. The one old man who spent all day on the porch… just staring back at you. These were no threats to his livelihood, no serious suitors to sweep Mimi away from under him… they were all just annoying. What could Joe do besides sit there and live with it? 

By the time Joe went back into the house, he had completely forgotten about what was waiting for him. 

"Joe, everything go okay out there?" Mimi had just set the papers on the end table.

"Yeah… I survived Larry and the patio is bright again."

"My hero!" Mimi shouted with unbelievable sarcasm. Joe was cheered up for a full 0.3 seconds before getting back on track.

"So, what did the lawyers say?"

"Well, I think it was good news. They're willing to settle, it's just a matter of how much that has yet to be determined."

"I guess that's good. I said I was willing to apologize."

"That's part of it. If you assume responsibility, they said they can probably get it down to…" Mimi looked down and sighed. Joe put his hands on her shoulders, and tried to look her in the eyes.

"How much?" Mimi looked away quickly. She didn't want to see his reaction.

"Eighteen or nineteen thousand. Could be more, could be less. It all depends on the negotiations." Joe was pretty neutral. Nineteen thousand dollars was a lot of money. Add to that the inevitable legal fees, which he'd probably have to cover for both himself and the plaintiff (a standard bargaining tool). But it could be a lot worse.

"Nineteen thousand… ouch."

"Can we still afford to go to Japan?" This was obviously the most important thing on Mimi's mind. Joe didn't want to disappoint her, but didn't want to give her high hopes this soon. 

"I… I don't know." Mimi started to tear up. She really wanted this, and the last thing he wanted to do was get in the way of it. After all, getting in the way of Mimi's dreams was probably the one thing that troubled him the most.

--

Joe vividly recalled all the hype. All the talk of "America's perfect couple." Matt and Mimi. People went nuts for it. He saw them on talk shows, looking as happy as can be. He saw them in the tabloids, in the news, in advertisements- everywhere. He was saturated with the buzz about his two friends. During their stay in the Digital World, Joe had a little thing for Mimi. It wasn't very significant, and nothing came out of it. Joe was fine with that. But seeing Matt and Mimi together seemed to spark certain emotions in Joe. Jealousy? There was obviously a little jealousy there, but confusion was probably the better word for it. 

Joe thought he knew his team. He had to know how everybody reacted towards one another. It was the only way the group would be able to save the Digital World. Joe had perceived Matt as the loner in the group. He would come through for his friends when they needed him, but Matt obviously had his own agenda. And besides his own little crush on Mimi, Joe had observed no real romantic feelings lurking in any of the original digi-destined. They were all close, they were all friends, and they were all there for each other. But nobody was in love. Joe thought that was plain as day. And unless Mimi magically fell into his arms one day, Joe had reasoned that none of the digi-destined, except for maybe TK and Kari, would be romantically involved in the future. After all- if a giant monster hell-bent on killing you and your friends doesn't bring two people together, nothing will. Right?

Matt and Sora was strange enough. Joe was quite surprised when he heard the news about them. Joe didn't observe anything between Matt and Sora in the Digital World, and found it odd that the two found each other when they did. Joe could have delved into it, but quite frankly- he didn't care. The world was not going to be destroyed because Joe didn't know all the intimate details between Matt and Sora's relationship (unlike the first romp through the Digital World, as Joe could contend). That one came and went. Joe moved to America a year later, and didn't see much of Matt besides the tenth reunion. But then he saw Matt and Mimi appear together a few months later. And that one was even stranger.

Matt and Mimi weren't regarded as anything special in the Digital World. They were associates- barely even friends. And here they were- together at last, with the world drooling over them. Even Joe had to admit that they looked pretty good together. But he thought he knew those two. Joe had always imagined that if Mimi was to get together with any of the digi-destined, it would be himself. But was that all it was- his imagination? He thought that he was the one closest to Mimi. Her guardian, protecting her as she went off on her own. But Matt? What did they see in each other? Unlike Matt and Sora, Joe had all the intimate data. America wanted to know, and America wasn't let down. Joe looked at some interviews about them, the usual dopey questions that were asked. They were equally dopey answers- but they were certainly Matt and Mimi. Joe couldn't help but wonder why Matt didn't say anything positive about Mimi's personality before; he was certainly beaming about it in now. It didn't make any sense, and it just left Joe feeling empty.

Joe and Mimi did find each other in the end, but Joe couldn't help but wonder what the price of that was. One minute she was a huge celebrity, the next a forgotten idol. Mimi had obviously told Joe that her relationship with Matt was a sham. But sham or not, she certainly was happy with Matt. And despite how happy she claimed to be now that she was married to Joe, Joe had trouble believing that she truly was in a better place.

__

She had everything. The world was worshipping her. She had plenty of money, and plenty of fame. Even if it was a fake relationship, Matt would still take good care of her. She had everything… and she threw it away for me. And as much as I try to please her, and as much as I know she loves me, I can't imagine her thinking that it was worth it. Some might call me the luckiest guy in the world. I can't really say anything to deny that, but is it even possible for me to be grateful enough for what she did?

And then there was the issue of Matt. Joe had a hard time believing the whole fake relationship thing. And even if it wasn't real, Joe still felt like he "stole" Mimi from Matt. And he felt really guilty about that. Neither he nor Mimi had seen Matt in years, and had no clue how he felt about the whole thing. One thing was certain- the reunion was going to be very interesting. That is, if he and Mimi could afford to go.

--

"Penny, how does August look for appointments?" If they were going to go, Joe had to start tying up the loose ends now. His secretary rifled through the appointment book and turned back to Joe.

"I've started making a few appointments. Why?"

"My wife and I might be taking a vacation in Japan for a few days. Joe quickly did some calculations to try to figure out exactly which days he'd be gone, and told the secretary the results.

"So you do want me to reschedule them?" Joe looked at her. It started now- he had to decide whether to go through with it or not. 

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll get on that as soon as I can."

__

Even if we can't afford to go to Japan, I can still use the off time. Maybe we can go to… Buffalo or something.

And with that, another day was to begin. 

"So how does today look?"

"Fully booked again. The Lawrence family is coming in for their yearly checkup." Joe shuddered at the name. The Lawrences consist of a snotty mother and her four equally snotty children. In the beginning, kids were great to have as patients, but after dealing with the Lawrences, as well as several other children, combined with that Matthews kid, Joe was not a fan of tykes. This was not going to be a fun day. 

And as bad as the day was, Joe had even more fun in store for him when he got home. He arrived at just the right moment, just in time to see Mimi ordering the plane tickets to Japan. Thankfully, she hadn't confirmed the deal when he arrived. 

"Mimi, I thought I told you not to go any farther with this until we find out more about…"

"We did find out more. Jeez… even if it's eighteen or nineteen thousand, we can still get by. I can make a few sacrifices you know."

"But Mimi- we don't know if it's only eighteen or nineteen thousand. They said it all depended on…"

"If it's more, I'll just make a lot of sacrifices."

"Still…"

"Look, I'm already halfway through here. I just need to answer a couple more questions and we're done. I want to get this over with now. I'll feel a lot better." Joe looked at Mimi. His sense of fiscal responsibility was dominating him, but he knew that she was important too. The only problem was that common sense told him to wait for a clearer answer from the lawyers, while his love for his wife told him to let her finalize the purchase. He looked away for a second, quickly trying to debate the decision in his own head, trying to decide which one was worth it. They'd probably be going anyway, it was just an exercise of caution to wait. 

__

But Mimi would understand if it was an exercise of caution. Playing on the safe side, preparing for the worst. Yeah- Mimi's a good girl, she'd understand that I'm just making sure that we didn't do anything…

"Yes. Confirm the purchase. Thank you." Before Joe could get out an answer, Mimi had returned to the phone. It was over. It was out of his hands. Just like always. Mimi finished the purchased, hung up the phone, and turned to her husband. "It'll be fine, I just want to get this out of the way now." And with that, Mimi went into the kitchen. Joe's love for his wife had won out… the only problem was that Joe didn't get any input into the battle.

In the weeks to come, little changed. The negotiations dragged on, the neighbors kept bugging Joe, and work was the normal routine. The only plus was that Mimi was visibly excited about the whole reunion idea, which perked Joe up a little bit. With Mimi at his side, he knew he could keep going. That much was certain. 

His lawyers had advised Joe not to leave the country until things were settled. There were a few moments when Joe had considered cancelling the trip. But Mimi was looking forward to it, Joe didn't mind the change of pace, and the plane tickets were non-refundable anyway. Leaving the house, Joe knew that everything could be completely different when he got back. That a settlement could be reached, whether something Joe could easily afford or something driving Joe out on the streets. Perhaps the reunion may be an invitation for disaster as far as his marriage went- Matt's inevitable presence made that a possibility. On the other hand, everything could be exactly the same, with his financial coffers in the hands of a bunch of slimy lawyers, his dream job marred by annoying patients and busy waiting rooms, and neighbors that served to bug Joe night and day. Joe honestly didn't know which was worse- coming back to find everything different or coming back to find everything the same.

__

An enjoyable job, enjoyable living conditions, and someone to share this joy with. I have them all… or at least I did. I had life beat. I succeeded. I beat the game. And in the years since I married Mimi, I haven't lost anything. I still have my job, I still have my house, and I still have my wife. I haven't lost a damn thing… and yet for some reason- the game's not over yet.

****

Author's Notes

This chapter doesn't have any of the flashy stuff that made chapters like the ones for Mimi, Ken, and Kari so great. No major breakups, no heart-renching scenes on the bridge, not even much of a recap of a previous chapter. This may be looked on as a black sheep to the "Odaiba Memorial Day" family. And it certainly is a little different than the ones before it. But if anything, it ought to make you think about the whole situation Joe's in. Especially that last paragraph. He's been doing a lot better than some of the others, and yet… well, I'll let you form your opinions on it. 

As far as the connection between this reality and the canon ending, this chapter provides one of the stranger oddities: Joe is a doctor (the only established career I actually got right, even if the monsters he treats are in New York rather than the Digital World), yet Mimi's cooking skills didn't really get much of a glowing review. Weird. For the record, I did hint at Matt's possible astronomy career and TK's writing in previous chapters, but both of those were inserted after I saw the real ending. I always ask myself this- what would have happened if Matt listened to Sora and hadn't moved to America?

In case you were wondering, the only one of Joe's annoying neighbors inspired by real-life is the guy who believed the police to be his own personal problem-solvers. He'd call the cops for virtually anything, regardless of how little he was affected by it.

In terms of Joe's observations regarding the romantic possibilities among the 01 digi-destined, make of it what you will. If you have a problem with it, take it up with Joe. I definitely see him taking a viewpoint like that, even if I tend to disagree slightly.

Next time- it's recap, recap, recap! But considering who it is, that ain't a problem!  
**Chapter Ten- Yolei  
**Some people ruin their chances of happiness. A couple mistakes here and there cost them dearly. It's a terrible thing to live through. But for Yolei- it happened twice. After failed relationships with both Ken and Izzy, Yolei struggles to convince herself that it wasn't her fault. But with her past in shambles, there's only one place to turn that offers any hope for redemption- the future.

****


	10. Yolei (2KI Incorporated- Ch. 3)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

****

Author's Notes  
There have been two major problems in my fanfic-writing life recently. One is ff.net, whose downtime really screwed me up, as comments I get from a previous chapter is usually the biggest inspiration towards writing the next chapter. Needless to say, it took me awhile to get back into the groove. The other is the USA Network, for airing a delightfully stupid reality series called Cannonball Run 2001, and the concept of mismatched teams was too tempting for me to withstand. Therefore, I took a couple weeks off and wrote "Pokéball Run," which sticks six pairs of characters from Digimon and Pokémon with a complete mismatch of a teammate. For example, this chapter's star Yolei teams with Mimi, and gets stuck with the shy and reserved Shinji Ikari from Evangelion (wait until you see who TK and Kari got!). It is done, it turned out pretty well, and I'll get around to posting it soon. But anyway, I'm back to this, and am going to try to hustle up to get this done (without sacrificing the quality, of course!) before my next project starts. Yolei's chapter, again, is a closer for the 2KI plotline, and therefore won't introduce too much. It will naturally get Yolei's thoughts on the events of Ken's and Izzy's chapters, as well as one oft-mentioned event that acts as a prelude to the reunion itself- TK and Kari's wedding. 

****

Chapter Ten- Yolei

She still had a hidden talent for picking stocks. That was about all she had after all was said and done, so the woman formerly known as Yolei Izumi used it to her full advantage and made a career out of it. After the ill-fated marriage was over, Yolei had to scramble to live a productive life, having no serious income nor anyone to turn to. The stock thing was only a hobby on the outset, but since it provided the best chance at a serious job, Yolei started working for a brokerage, helping normal everyday people invest their money wisely and ensuring financial security across the country. 

"Sunagawa Stock Brokers, ensuring tomorrow's happiness today. My name is Yolei, how may I help you?" As a company tagline, Yolei said it day in and day out. It was starting to get to her. It seemed like she was doing the exact opposite for as long as she could remember. She was sacrificing tomorrow's happiness for today's. She continued giving advice to this particular client. She definitely had a knack for the job, a sixth sense as to what was going up and what was going down. In the office, she was regarded very highly, and her employer showed its gratitude towards its gifted employee. But unfortunately, it didn't matter how many times she was Employee of the Month, or how many success stories she had, or how many times she convinced herself that she was helping other people secure themselves financially, and how noble and worthy her position was- she was still just another suit in a cubicle. 

Yolei would often wonder what happened to get her where she was. How her life had undergone dramatic change after dramatic change after getting out of high school. She never would have predicted she would end up here. In high school, she had absolutely no interest in the business world, and had no intention of working for a stock broker. But yet, as much as she was surprised at the direction her life had taken (or rather, the constant change in direction), what was most surprising was the truth of why it was this way:

__

In the end, the person most responsible for this… is me.

Of course, this was nothing new to Yolei. It had been on her mind ever since the divorce was finalized. At times, it was the only thing that kept her going. After all, it's easier to understand a situation when you give yourself control of it. If you are the one pushing the buttons in your life, it's easier to come to terms with whatever the buttons happen to do. On the other hand, considering the things she'd been through- being responsible for them all was just plain depressing sometimes. But either way, since it was always on her head, it didn't bother her when she was working. She continued with the client, giving them the options, recommending the best one. Of course, after completing the deal, and having the client go with the best option, she hung up the phone and sighed audibly.

"Another buyer into IE, huh Yolei?" Naoko was her chirpy self as Yolei nodded. Despite the background story behind the company, buying into Izumi Enterprises happened to be in the best interests for this client. Yolei had to be objective, she had to say everything with a straight face… at least on the phone. Fortunately, with Naoko around, Yolei was free to bitch about it all she wanted.

"And the sad thing is that it just makes his company stronger." 

"Let's see, is it bitterness or jealousy? I can't tell." 

"I don't know what it is anymore. It's a mess. But it is a good stock right now."

"Yeah, that brief slump a few weeks ago really made it affordable for traders."

"Yeah… don't tell Izzy but I bought a few shares myself." Again, she had to be objective. It was a hot stock, and Yolei put a few shares in her portfolio for various reasons. It was a safe money-maker, but it also was symbolic in a way- that despite her past, she can still succeed with her future. No, Yolei wasn't happy with her life, but she wasn't moping 24-7 about it either. She still felt the drive to go on with her life, hoping that one day she would find happiness again. 

The fateful invitation was in the mail, and Yolei was quite happy to receive it. She responded immediately, happy for another reunion with her old friends. Yes, she understood the likelihood of Izzy or Ken being there. She was more than willing to deal with whatever discomfort was waiting for her; she wasn't about to pass up a digi-destined reunion in order to avoid her two former suitors. 

Of course, no matter how much she refused to let the idea of seeing Izzy or Ken again get to her, it was still the dominant thing on her mind. If anything, her determination not to let Izzy or Ken get in the way of the reunion made her worry more. To Yolei, it was an inevitability- she was _going_ to see them again. That much was certain. The deal was done, the papers were signed, and the decision was final. She wasn't about to back out of this- despite the fact that she was scared to death about what was going to happen.

--

__

Was it all really my fault? Or did Izzy push me away?

She could almost sense the moment forecasting the end. The phone call to Steve Carrier. Yolei just played the part of a pleasant, supportive wife, but deep down she could tell that Izzy was changing. It was very gradual at first. The business slowly became more important to him. It didn't disturb Yolei much. After all, it was Izzy's sweat that formed the company, and it was the company that formed Izzy and Yolei's wealth. So Yolei put up with Izzy when he seemed to care more about the business than her. Because he was always able to make up for it. Okay, the expensive presents and other possessions might have been a bit shallow at times, but Yolei forgave him for that. Izzy was never the most romantic person in the world, but she could tell when he was trying. She could tell when he cared. And he did care for the majority of the marriage. For every late night at the office, Izzy made up for it somehow. 

It started out very gradual. It wasn't that he stopped caring, but rather that the number of late nights that Izzy would have to make up for increased. But he did make up for them. Most of the time. In the months preceding "the call," he was starting to slack off a bit. But again, it wasn't significant. But then it happened. The look on his face when he agreed with Carrier, when he argued with Carrier, and ultimately when he was forced to reject Carrier said it all- Izzy was married to his work. Yolei was second to Izumi Enterprises. And no matter how many times he made up for it, it would continue to be that way. And no matter how many times she would play the part of wife, or even best friend, his mind would be primarily concentrated on the company. That was clear from the tennis match later that day- the score meant nothing to Izzy. He was pretending that the ball was Steve Carrier. 

And so the number of late nights increased even more. Izzy had two goals- bring Pineapple Computers down and put his company in a position to take it over. Never before had Yolei seen Izzy so focused on something like he was here. And despite the high quantity of late nights, Izzy stopped making up for them. He pretty much stopped giving Yolei any extra attention. She was just another person living under the same roof, with a completely separate life that didn't concern him in the least. Yolei was frustrated to no end with this. Izzy never even got mad at Yolei; she frequently considered provoking him on purpose to see if he would react. But she didn't. She wasn't sure what to do about this. But she wasn't feeling any love from Izzy, and as a result, she had to take action.

As much as she'd like to say it, the affair with Megane didn't just happen out of the blue. His wife was one of Yolei's old friends from high school, and about a month before the fateful call from Steve Carrier, Yolei received her own call from this friend. She was in town and paid Yolei a visit. 

"Hey, Ruriko, long time no see!" It had been a while since the two had been together, and both were happy to reunite.

"Yeah. Where's Izzy?" 

"Oh, he's working late. Why?"

"No big deal. Although it would have been nice to keep Megane occupied."

"Not a problem, I'm sure I can behave myself here." Megane stepped in the door, behind Ruriko. He looked decent enough. The pitch-black hair, cheeky smile, and slim glasses instantly stood out, and his pleasant greeting made an above-average first impression with Yolei.

"Hello there. Always nice to meet an old friend of Ruriko's. I might be able to figure her out one of these days." Yolei chuckled a bit.

"Good luck, I've known her for years, and still can't!" Yolei joked, while looking Megane in the eyes. He had a very strange look, as if looking over Yolei, searching for something. It made Yolei feel a tad uncomfortable, but she ignored it, and returned her attention to Ruriko. She was the focus of this visit, and Megane would have to settle for being a third wheel. 

But despite the attention Yolei paid Ruriko, Megane always tried to steal it away. Asking questions about the house, wondering about little details. Yolei wasn't afraid to answer, and continued to be a gracious host. Aside from that, Megane wasn't anything out of the ordinary, and Yolei had no reason to believe that he did anything to provoke Ruriko in any way. But all it took was one question, after thirty minutes of touring the house, and making little chit-chat.

"So how long have you and Izz been married?" It seemed innocent. Yolei was about to answer, having nothing to hide, when Ruriko made her presence felt and angrily slammed a hand on a nearby table.

"Okay, that's it, we are leaving now. I've had enough of this Megane, I am getting in the car and going home. And I'd recommend that you best come with me!" Ruriko marched towards the door, leaving a very confused Yolei, and a very calm Megane. Megane turned to Yolei.

"You, uh… don't want to know. She just gets like this sometimes. I don't know what it is. Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you, Yolei. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Megane shook Yolei's hand, and started to follow.

"Um… okay. Bye!" Yolei wasn't any less confused, but it was just another strange day in her life that she dismissed as completely insignificant.

But about seven months later, Megane reappeared in Yolei's life. Izzy, or Koushiro as he preferred to be called, was busy with his Pineapple-smashing obsession, and Yolei was starting to feel the effects of it. She happened to run into Megane at the food court at a mall. 

"Hey. Yolei! Remember me?"

"Um… let me see. Oh, aren't you Ruriko's husband? Megane I think?" 

"Well- ex-husband. Have a seat, there's plenty of room." Yolei wasn't quite sure what his intentions were, but not wanting to sit alone, accepted the offer. 

"Um. Thanks. So what happened between you and Ruriko?"

"Aw, I don't know. She just gets upset at the little things. I don't know what her problem was, but she just walked out. Oh well, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."

"Uh huh…" Yolei certainly didn't want to delve into the topic of marriage problems, but Megane seemed to be focused on nothing but.

"So how are you doing? Izz still bringing home the big bucks?"

"I guess so." Yolei didn't sound too enthused. Megane must have picked up on that… and delved further.

"Something wrong?" His voice was suddenly concerned.

"Hm? Oh… it's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. If there's a problem, you should tell somebody about it."

"Like who?" It just slipped out. A tiny gap in the defense, but enough for Megane to slip through.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything. After the hell I went through because of Ruriko, nothing surprises me. Besides, I won't tell anybody." 

Slowly but surely, Yolei opened up to Megane. She went on about how Izzy seemed to be ignoring her, and how she thought he cared more about Steve Carrier's demise than about her. And Megane seemed supportive. He seemed to care. He paid attention to Yolei. He sided with her completely, and it wasn't long before he snuck into her life. The attention Megane paid to Yolei was just what she needed. And his caring attitude was enough for Yolei to let her guard down. Before long, the affair was in full swing.

Looking back on it, Yolei couldn't believe how stupid she was. She was dancing in the palm of his hand. She gave him all the tools necessary to woo her, and he used them to his fullest extent. Megane gave her all the things that Izzy wasn't giving, and Yolei couldn't help but fall for it. Yolei covered it all up, but given Izzy's ignorance, it wasn't a difficult task. But things just got worse and worse over time, and when Izzy finally did discover the truth about the affair, it was too late. Yolei was finished with Izzy, her patience completely extinguished. It was over. 

--

So whose fault was it? Yolei certainly couldn't believe that she was forced into the situation with Megane (which didn't last long after Izzy walked in on them); that Izzy drove Yolei away and forced her to seek solace with Megane. But on the other hand, Yolei didn't want to accept full responsibility for this herself. To do so would make her seem weak, and susceptible to anyone of Megane's type. And she wasn't. She was caught in a trap, and felt like Megane was the only one who could help her. 

__

Talk about the cure being worse than the disease…

So was Yolei happier without Izzy? Well no, she wasn't. The happier days of the marriage to Yolei were by far the best moments in her life. And even when Izzy was ignoring her, it was still better than being alone. Wasn't it? 

__

I'm alone now, and I'm not miserable. At least I'm not when I'm not thinking about the direction my life has been taking. 

With a past as marred as Yolei's, it's hard to ignore. There was absolutely no way she could put it behind her completely. But later that evening, Yolei took another look at that invitation. With the initial excitement of receiving it behind her, she was able to look at it with fresh eyes. It was indeed hard to ignore the past, and if the past was any indicator- this reunion may not be such a good idea after all…

--

Yolei tried to smile. She really did. She had to smile- even if Kari was the center of attention, an unhappy bridesmaid doesn't make for good photos. But deep down, she really didn't feel like smiling. With the 2KI breakup still lingering on, Yolei was at her wit's end. Izzy was consoling her, him being the gallant knight that he was (boy, nine years is a long time). Despite the grief she felt about the whole thing, she finally gathered up enough courage to attend the wedding. She had to, for Kari's sake. 

Fortunately, she only had to smile when photos were taken of her. While TK and Kari were up taking the vows, she could relax for a bit. Well, not really, she felt very uncomfortable standing next to the strange unknown woman that was acting as another bridesmaid in Sora's absence. 

That was another thing that troubled for Yolei as she looked at all the guests observing this huge momnet- there were twelve digi-destined in the area, yet except for TK and Kari (who were pretty much required to attend), only five were present. Five out of ten- fifty percent. A group that united to save the world- and only half of them bother to attend the unification of two of their own. Yolei knew that Izzy and Ken weren't going to be there; they were tied down in legalese and character defamation. But three more weren't present. Davis, Sora, and Joe. Yolei heard from someone that Joe's flight got cancelled. Understandable, perhaps, but Yolei couldn't imagine that "ol' reliable" wouldn't figure out some way to get there anyway. Then there was Sora. Supposedly she was sick…

__

Absolutely laughable. I refuse to believe that a little illness would keep the holder of the Crest of Love away from a wedding between two of her friends.

And Davis. All that "crush on Kari" stuff was besides the point: Davis was there for his friends when they needed him. It didn't matter how infatuated Davis could have been (and with him moving away, Yolei reasoned that it couldn't have been much), he would still put aside his feelings and be the first in line to congratulate the happy couple. That was a fact. Unfortunately, Davis's absence was also a fact. As unexplainable as it was, and as unforgivable as it was- he wasn't there. 

Not that the people who were there were enjoying it. Yolei herself was dealing with the whole 2KI breakup and wasn't in the greatest of moods. But she wasn't alone. While the minister was going through the vows, all that "love him, honor him, keep him" stuff, Yolei couldn't help but watch Tai, who seemed particularly on edge about the whole thing. She knew Tai was all for the wedding, so it wasn't any sign of regret. But he looked miserable. He looked uncomfortable. He looked like he didn't want to be there, but was obligated to attend. And again, Yolei had no answers.

Never one to want to be left in the dark, she tried to get a few answers at the reception. First up for the interrogation- Matt and Mimi. They had apparently "hooked up," which had surprised Yolei as much as anybody, considering they barely spoke to each other at the tenth anniversary reunion. 

"Hey, you two…" Matt and Mimi turned to Yolei and smiled.

"Hi Yolei, what's up?" At least Mimi sounded pleasant.

"Not much. Interesting to see you two together." Mimi shook her head and put an arm around Matt's shoulder.

"Well, you never know, these things just happen."

"Yeah. I never picked you two as a couple… although you do look pretty good together."

"Yeah… we're very photogenic." Matt said with a smirk.

"Matt, do you even know what photogenic means?" Mimi was still smiling, making small talk.

"No, but Ray says it a lot." Mimi started laughing as Matt returned his attention to Yolei, "So how are things with Ken and Izzy?"

"Don't ask." Yolei immediately changed the subject, "Say, is it me, or did Tai look really edgy back there?"

"I didn't notice anything." Mimi obviously hadn't noticed, but Matt looked across the room at Tai for a second, then smiled, nodding. 

"Yeah… yeah… I know what it is." Matt seemed confident, "His baby sister's getting married before him. I kinda feel the same way with TK, you know? Although really, I don't really give a damn. I am in no rush to get married." Yolei glanced over at Mimi, who nodded and smiled at the statement. 

__

Funny… that's not how I would expect Mimi to react to that. 

"I suppose… but what about Joe? He's not here. Neither are Davis or Sora."

"I heard that Joe's flight was cancelled. I don't know about Davis or Sora." Mimi was also puzzled. Apparently, she had gotten all the answers she could from them. Time to move on to a new prey.

__

Target sighted- Tai Kamiya at two o'clock. I am locked on and approaching!

Tai seemed to have gotten over his angst over his "baby sister getting married" and was trying to enjoy himself at the reception.

"Hi Tai, nice seeing you." Tai flashed a smile at Yolei.

"Yeah. Where's Izzy and Ken? I'm surprised they aren't here." 

"Never mind…" Again, changing the subject, "You seemed a bit edgy at the ceremony. What's wrong?" She understood Matt's logic, but wanted to get Tai's side of the story. Tai was visibly hesitant and didn't want to answer. Yolei nodded. He apparently didn't want to admit the problem. 

"Uh… well…"

"Never mind. I think I know what it is." Tai looked at Yolei, completely shocked.

"You do?" Tai was completely serious. Yolei shrugged it off.

"Yeah, it happens all the time."

"Well maybe, but…" 

"Hey, Matt said he's going through the same thing."

"Matt!? When did…"

"I already talked to him about it. It's nothing unusual."

"It isn't?" Tai was really surprised that Yolei was treating the issue so lightly.

"No… you know when my brother got married, my other brother, the oldest one… he did the same thing."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tai seemed about ready to explode. He turned his head and muttered "Weird family." Yolei shrugged it off.

"Anyway, there's nothing wrong with that."

"There isn't?!"

"No- it's all a part of sibling rivalry. Believe me, I know." Tai was completely in disbelief… then turned to Yolei.

"Sibling rivalry?" He seemed confused.

"Yeah. That's what this is right? You feel bad because Kari's getting married before you."

"Oh… yeah. Hit the nail on the head." Tai averted his eyes quickly. Yolei smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll find somebody in no time." 

"Thanks… I don't think that'll be a problem either." Yolei released her hand and got back to business.

"Anyway… do you know where Sora is?" Tai looked at Yolei. The look on his eyes suggested that he was fearing for his life.

"Sora… Sora who?" Tai sqeaked.

"Takenouchi… wait… actually it's not anymore. She got married didn't she?" Yolei paced around, "What was Tareshi's last name? Oh man, that's embarrassing. Do you know Sora's last name?" Tai looked around nervously.

"Nope!" 

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Do you know why she isn't here?"

"Don't know, don't care!" Tai shrugged his shoulders, then glanced over to the food table, "Oh look, pork buns! I'm starving!" Tai walked away, leaving a very puzzled Yolei.

__

Why can't he just cry at weddings like normal people?

Yolei felt the need for one more interrogation. The happy couple themselves. After the initial obligatory congratulatory remarks, Yolei got down to business. 

"So anyway, have you noticed that Davis is here?" Kari looked down and shook her head, frowning. As TK comforted his wife, he turned to Yolei.

"We didn't even get a reply from him. I mean Sora called in sick, Joe's flight was cancelled, and you said Izzy and Ken had something to do in court."

"What's that about anyway?" Kari asked Yolei.

"Oh. It's nothing." Yolei, who hath denied three times, changed the subject yet again, "Don't you think it's a bit odd for Sora and Joe to miss your wedding like this? I can't imagine an illness or a missed flight would cause those two two give this up. Hell, Sora's the kind of person that would show up even if she was dying. Something doesn't add up." It seemed that Yolei had struck a nerve, as both Kari and TK were frowning.

"You're right. I think something's wrong too. I'm a bit disappointed by the number of people who are here, especially among us digi-destined." Kari was obviously worried about the situation as well.

"I don't know what's going on either, but I don't really want to worry about it right now. I'd rather just enjoy today for what it is. It's supposed to be a happy day… I don't want to let this ruin everything. We'll worry about it later. I hope you understand." TK smiled at Yolei. 

"I understand completely." And Yolei did. She was going through problems herself, and she too was trying to ignore them for the sake of the moment.

--

Yolei stared at the list of names that was included in the letter. Mimi Tachikawa, who was so happy with Matt Ishida at the wedding, married Joe Kido, who wasn't even there. Davis Motomiya and Sora Takoto, who were also absent. Tai Kamiya, who despite being physically present, didn't quite seem "all there" either. Kari and TK Takaishi- Yolei didn't know what was going on in their lives. And herself, Yolei Inoue, divorced from Koushiro Izumi. 

__

Cody Hida, what are you getting yourself into?

Then she looked at the last name on the list. And that was the unkindest cut of all.

__

Ken Ichijouji.

If there was one incident Yolei wanted to forget, the messy breakup with Ken was it. But she couldn't. Ken just seemed to explode that day, going off on anybody about the situation. Yolei didn't help the situation much, but Ken had no excuse for his actions that day. He was a monster, and even if Yolei shouldn't have said it to his face, he did seem to be in Digimon Emporer mode. When Yolei thought about it, she couldn't stand the thought of having to deal with him again. A person who walked out of her life without a chance to hear her side of the story. 

Although… he wouldn't get that worked up about it if it was something small. This is the same Ken Ichijouji that she dated for years, the same one she loved throughout high school. He had so many positive sides, yet how could he be such a monster at the same time? It wasn't possible. Yolei began to think that Ken might not be the sole person at fault for the breakup, despite what Izzy said to her before. Come to think of it, it was said by the same Izzy that later got revenge on a heartless bastard by becoming one himself. 

Okay, she knew that she shouldn't have kissed Izzy. That was pretty clear. And the stuff she said to Ken was wrong as well. But for the longest time, Yolei believed that she was at fault for only those two things, and that the issue was that Ken was unforgiving and heartless, and simply walked out without giving her a second chance. But again- it didn't add up. 

__

Ken is not unforgiving. Considering what he's done in the past, to be unforgiving would be to simply be a hypocrite. I was there first hand to witness Ken become more forgiving of himself… he's definitely not unforgiving. And heartless? My high school years with him would definitely say otherwise. So what does this mean? That perhaps I'm more at fault than I'm willing to accept?

Either way, it was something that ended far too abruptly than it should have. No matter whose fault it was, Ken walking out the door should not have been the final matter of the issue. Even if Ken didn't, the least Yolei could have done is talk to him again. Instead, she let almost ten years pass… and the feelings have built up and solidified over time. But still…

__

Better late than never.

Somehow, she never forgot the phone number. She did call him quite often, and it was permanently affixed in her memory. This was it- she could finally get rid of all the guilt. The beginning of Yolei's rebirth began once she squared things away with Ken. She couldn't wait for the reunion, this was something that had to be done now. Before the other ten could get in the way. This was Yolei's chance to save face, and perhaps even restore a friendship. 

But it wasn't to be. Before she could dial, the phone rang.

"Hello, who is it?" 

"Hi Yolei, it's me Naoko. Look, my mother just called me and said that my dad was in some sort of accident. He lives in Osaka and I want to go up there for a couple days to see how he's doing. The problem is I need somebody to take care of my cat. I was wondering if you could stop by a couple times while I'm gone?"

"Oh, uh… sure. No problem."

"Great. Could you drop by as soon as you possibly can so I can give you a key and some of the details. I have a bus to catch, so the quicker the better." Yolei looked over at the table. At the invitation. Ken would have to wait.

"Sure. I'll be right over." 

"Thanks Yolei, you're the greatest. Bye!" Yolei hung up, grabbed her purse, and headed out. For some reason, Naoko's words still echoed in Yolei's head. "You're the greatest." Naoko wasn't the greatest friend Yolei had ever had; this favor was just helping out someone in need. But at the same time, Yolei felt uplifted. 

As disastrous as her past was, as much as she wanted to forget the bad things, she was still hanging on. She was still active, still surviving- still going. She wasn't in the company of anybody special. There was no significant other. To put it bluntly, even Izzy showed more love towards Yolei in the final months of their marriage than she was receiving now. No Ken, no Izzy, not even a Megane was in Yolei's life. And she was still making it. She had no doubt that she would be happier if she had somebody to love her, but even without- she would survive.

__

The reunion has the potential to be very messy. It could be a complete disaster. But at the same time, I'll get through it somehow. As long as I'm not completely alone, even if it's only a small friendship with somebody like Naoko, I'll get through it. I'm just going to have to brace myself, be ready for anything, and hang on tight- because no matter how many ups, downs, twists, and turns are on the roller coaster of life, as long as I have some sort of safety harness, I'll get through it.

****

Author's Notes

Right now, I'd like to give a few glimpses as to how I actually write this piece (as well as most of my other works). I started out with a brief, paragraph-long summary of each chapter, and basic stuff I wanted to happen. In the case of most of the chapters, I have a few other things in mind (like particular scenes or points to make) that I keep in my head to use when I write it. Although a few chapters have a lot of previous thought given to it (Tai's chapter is a good example), a lot of it is thought up as I write the chapter, with future chapters in mind. Believe it or not, my little summary sheet gives absolutely no mention of Mitsune Bekomi or Tai's friend Kintaro, both of them were invented on the spot (heck, my summary sheet still has Kari in chapter five!). But I gotta say that this is the first chapter that was pretty much entirely written on the fly. Naoko, Ruriko, Megane- all just popped in. But now that it's over, I will integrate the spontaneous elements of this chapter into the events of the reunion, just like I will with Mitsune, and all the stuff I have planned.

Yep, more anime references, even though I was just fishing for names in this case. Ruriko and Megane are two characters from the anime Gatekeepers. Megane's actually a little weiner in the anime, while Ruriko is the lead female. The two are nowhere close to being a couple; the Digi-equivalent of the pairing would be something like Jyoura, but neither of the two are very significant characters here (neither will appear again, and only Megane will be referred to), so who cares? Again, like I said in a previous author's notes, Gatekeepers is a great anime for those feeling a bit disenfranchised with Digimon's romantic pairings (or lack thereof) and ending. If you want to see a bunch of kids save the world from evil in a parallel dimension, and deal heavily with romantic tension at the same time, Gatekeepers is one for you.

On the same note, I forgot where I heard the name Naoko. I don't care, I just wanted a good name.

Okay, we got to see their wedding, so how are the Takaishi's doing now anyways?   
**Chapter Eleven- TK  
**TK knew Davis had a problem. And TK also knew that his wife loved him very much. But despite this, it's hard to feel sympathy for Davis when you're going through worse. The loss of a job, nearly losing Kari, and the struggles that he had to deal with for nine years were a far bigger concern to TK. But with Davis's problem drawing sympathy from both the woman TK loves and the woman TK hates, things could get worse before they get better.


	11. TK (Domestic Disturbance- Ch. 3)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20th Reunion

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

**Author's Notes  
**I hope I didn't scare you all by posting two chapters in three days. I actually had Joe's chapter done a month ago, right after ff.net went down. Yolei's chapter was just recently finished. But as I said before, I'm trying to work faster, and I'll try to get these cranked out once a week. Anyway, TK's up. And for all you Takari fans out there this chapter is going to focus primarily on TK dealing with Davis. Based on previous chapters, it's up to you to determine whether that's a good thing or a bad thing (although really- it's been three chapters in a row without a big breakup!). Anyway here we go with responses to your reviews!

_--"what the heck happened with Cody? Everyone else has had such big stories...is his life really that boring?"  
_Hey, somebody had to be the straight man, otherwise nobody would take the initiative and organize this. Cody's life isn't necessarily boring, it's merely irrelevant (makes you feel a whole lot better, doesn't it?). I chose him for the straight man since he's the youngest, and also since he doesn't really get much action in fanfiction (I rarely see a Cod-anything fic). Don't worry, Cody makes his presence felt at the reunion. 

_--"It would be like *cue in fushigi yuugi ending theme intro* brinnggg* *brinnng* *brrring**brring* pick up "hello" , "hi ken, long time no see" and then your left with authors notes (dont get me wrong i like those too)and the rest of the song."  
_Yeah, but then I'd have to show highlights of the chapter during the author's notes, and nobody would pay attention! Strangely enough, I was planning on doing that "Fushigi Yuugi ending" gag in Mole 2: AE, so when you hear the song chime up as soon as it's revealed that one of the FY characters are gone don't sue!

_--"How many chapters will the meeting take?"  
_After Sora, there will be three chapters to tie everything up. Of course, how those three chapters will be divided is my secret. 

**Chapter Eleven- TK**

_Kari I need you._

"Kari?" And there she was, running out the door. It was now official, his life couldn't get any worse. Kari had become TK's sole reason for living, his sole reason for trying to succeed, and his sole inspiration whenever he didn't think he could continue. All he wanted in return was for her to be there when he needed her. And somehow, he just drove her away. He was too exhausted and too depressed to chase after her. Was she coming back? Just like everything else in his future, he didn't know. 

It could have been an hour, it could have been a millenium. The time just dragged on, and TK seriously began to doubt that she would return. It was already close to the worst day in his life; losing Kari would be the icing on the cake. No bad memories from the Digital World, not even the fire that all but destroyed his previous residence, nothing compared to this day. Losing his job, losing Kari no amount of hope would keep him together. 

_It's over. It's all over. I've lost everything. Waiter- check please!_

Life had been harsh towards TK and Kari after the marriage. It was difficult to make ends meet, and there were times when nothing went right for them. And for all this time, TK had dismissed them as mere trials- the thick of the forest he would have to pass through to reach the finish line. He had always hoped that one day things would begin to turn around. Oddly enough, that was part of the reasons why they moved to Nerima in the first place. It was a brand new start for them. TK thought that moving would take them out of the forest. If it did, it merely moved him into an open field in the middle of a violent thunderstorm.

Hope. His trademark, his crest, the greatest weapon in TK's arsenal, second only to Kari. But Kari was gone. And without Kari, he had no reason to hope for a better life. It wasn't possible. There wouldn't be a reason to continue living. TK needed Kari. And he had always wanted Kari to need him. That they were powerless apart, but that together, nothing could get in the way of happiness. Deep down, TK knew that was a lie. Kari was a strong woman, and she could take care of herself if she needed to. Deep down, TK also knew that he could theoretically survive without Kari. But he wouldn't be happy. But could Kari be happy without TK?

_Am I replaceable? Is she so strong that she can run away from me, and still find happiness? _

He was sitting on the couch, quietly praying that this nightmare of a day would end. She slipped in silently, but not silent enough, as TK immediately saw Kari entering. He didn't know what to think. Was she back for good?

"Kari?" It was in the same tone as the last time. She quietly sat next to him on the couch, not sure exactly what she should do. Finally, she came to a decision and hugged him. Any doubts TK had about the future of his marriage were gone as soon as he felt this embrace. Finally, Kari opened her mouth.

"I still love you." Four little words. Yet it was enough to tear TK's brave exterior open. He didn't have to be brave anymore. He was in the presence of his soulmate and he was free to open up his feelings and his fears, and she would understand. And for the first time in almost twenty years, he didn't feel ashamed to cry. 

After explaining how scared he was of almost losing her, he started to talk about losing his job. Before he could fully let everything out, Kari put a finger to his lips, instantly silencing him. She shook her head.

"Please. Tonight it's just about you and me. We'll deal with the rest of the world tomorrow. For now- Davis, Miss Bekomi, and everybody else will just have to wait." TK smiled. That didn't sound like a bad idea. For once, he could forget about the outside world and be with his wife. Nothing out there mattered, and it was exactly what TK needed. Kari could sense that, and TK loved her even more for it.

Unfortunately, as refreshing as the night was, the next days forced TK back into reality. He was still jobless. But at least he could go a little farther knowing that Kari was still by his side. TK's dismissal was at a very bad time, as good work was quite hard to come by. After a couple weeks of searching, he did manage to secure some work. It was actually two part-time jobs for two separate companies. He'd work at one on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and another on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. They didn't pay much, but it was enough to get by. Of course, he didn't plan on staying at these jobs for an extended period of time; this was only temporary until he could find a full-time job that suited TK well.

Yes, the world had to continue to turn. For a second, he thought that things were going to be different. That things would magically start to go his way. That the night where it was just he and Kari was the night that changed everything. But no- nothing had changed. It didn't take long before TK found yet another note on the kitchen counter. By now, he didn't even have to read it. He knew exactly what it said. The same thing that was on every note since the day after they moved in. Perhaps he was still hoping that things were going to be better. Perhaps this note meant something different. Hope hadn't completely run dry. There was always the chance. Maybe she was at a job interview, and was on the road to success herself. With two incomes, nothing could stop TK and Kari. So with that in mind, he walked up to the counter and read the note. And TK immediately dispelled any notion that things were headed towards a change.

"Downstairs with Davis- stop by when you get home. Love, Kari"

It wasn't that he didn't care about Davis. Davis was still a friend to both TK and Kari. And his well-being was very important. But even so, TK slowly grew to dislike the idea of Kari tending to Davis when he was ill. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kari or Davis for that matter. He also knew that if he was ill, Kari would do the same thing for him. But it still made him uncomfortable. And yet, all he could do was sigh, then go down to greet her. Because he couldn't come across as jealous. Or selfish. Or anything else that he would be labeled as if he made a fuss about it. 

_It's just unfair._

And with that, he headed down to Davis's pad.

--

Was TK really jealous? Was TK really selfish? In reality, TK's apparent selfishness actually stemmed from his jealousy. But not jealousy because his wife was tending to another man. If he and Davis were equals, TK wouldn't think twice if he saw Kari helping out Davis. It's common courtesy to help people when they're down. When it comes to kindness, it's hard to top Kari. But again, that only would be the case if he and Davis were equals. And they most certainly were not. 

TK was never one to hold a grudge. But when he first got a look at Davis's apartment, he couldn't help but be a bit envious. It was done up very well. Efficient, spaceous, and tasteful. Davis disappears for almost ten years, and reemerges in a very comfortable lifestyle, while TK and Kari were barely making ends meet. He heard of all the accomplishments, all the success, and all the joys in Davis's life. Any time TK came close to any of those, he was struck down somehow. And he was left to wonder why. It wasn't that TK wanted to be living Davis's life. He simply wondered why they both couldn't be at the same level of happiness. Davis was clearly farther ahead in life than TK. Davis had almost everything he wanted, while TK had almost nothing. 

But "almost" was a big word. There was of course the one thing that TK did have. And the one thing that Davis had always wanted and didn't have. But Kari didn't cancel everything out. She was far from an equalizer. Davis was still living a better life. And as much as Kari meant to TK, and as much as he couldn't last without her, he was not happy. The more life's harsh realities beat down on TK, the more he needed Kari by his side. She was the only thing that kept him going. TK had virtually nothing except Kari. Davis had virtually everything except Kari. TK didn't approve of Kari caring for Davis, but not because he was jealous he was scared.

Kari had always been faithful to TK, and for the longest time TK was certain that they'd be together through thick and thin. That no matter how bad it got, they'd always have each other. Davis was a potential threat to it all. Kari never showed an interest in Davis before but Yolei had never shown an interest in Izzy either. TK learned how Yolei "left" Ken for Izzy. The thought was chilling. Ken and Yolei were so close to TK and Kari; they'd double dated on several occasions in high school. It seemed to be going so well and it just came crashing down. TK wasn't out to make the same mistakes Ken did, obviously, but with her caring for Davis on a weekly basis, Kari could end up having so much sympathy for Davis that it could turn into something more. For TK, it was far too real a possibility. And if it did indeed happen, what would TK be left with?

--

TK always had a strange habit when preparing to enter Davis's apartment. He always waited in front of the door, and listened in on what was going on between Davis and Kari inside. He never could hear much, but it always helped him prepare for walking in to greet Kari (after the first such walk-in, he wanted to avoid any future tensions). But this time, there was no question of what TK was hearing. It was laughter. He leaned next to the door, trying to pick up the conversation.

"You seem to be doing a lot better today."

"Actually, it's excruciating right now. But it's not as excruciating as it is sometimes. I'm just starting to get used to it. Still I think I'm going to take a few pills quick."

"No it's too soon. You can't take them too often, you know. They aren't candy."

"Yes, mother!" Kari laughed again. TK continued to listen, and it didn't take long for his name to show up in the conversation, when Kari brought up that he would be home "any second." As good as any time to make his entrance. This was why he listened in.

"Hi Kari!" Kari smiled and greeted him, and turned to Davis soon afterwards.

"See, told ya!" Davis smiled and rubbed his forehead. Kari dropped the smile, "Are you just pretending that you're not in unbelievable pain?" 

"Is that a problem?" Davis replied.

"Seriously, you going to be okay?" Davis nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Mitzy said she might be over later tonight." Davis was no longer smiling, and was now seemed weak.

"Ohhh" But Kari didn't "ohhh" in understanding. It was more suggestive.

"I know what you're thinking so just stop." But Kari couldn't help herself. TK meanwhile, just tried to tune out of the conversation, as he always did when _she_ was brought up.

"Seriously Davis, have you considered the possibilities that you and"

"Kari! I'm serious." 

"I can tell- you're blushing." Kari was obviously getting a kick out of this. Davis tried to hide it, but the evidence was undeniable. 

"You know, my headache's getting worse!" But Kari was enjoying it too much to stop.

"I'm sorry, too much blood to the head?" 

"Kari, please besides it's against company policy." 

"Oh yeah, and technically you're not supposed to make out during school hours. Right TK?" Kari playfully nudged TK, probably trying to get him on her side or something. TK was not enjoying this moment. He just wanted to get out and drop the subject of Miss Bekomi. He mumbled incoherently. 

"Kari! You're supposed to be helping me! Just leave before you do any more damage!" Davis seemed to be in pain, but was still blushing heavily, and trying to hide some embarrassment. 

"Okay, okay. Sorry we'd better go TK." Kari, still smiling, started to head out. TK silently followed.

She must have heard him sigh, or maybe it was the bond between husband and wife, but she immediately sensed something wrong, and raised the issue as soon as they got back to the apartment.

"Rough day at work? You don't seem to be in a good mood."

"No, it's fine. At least that woman is out of my hair." TK hoped that by bringing up Miss Bekomi in the negative light that she deserved, Kari would realize what part of his problem was.

"You still seem to be in a bad mood. What's wrong?" Since that didn't work, he decided to bring up just that part. He didn't want to create an incident. Kari obviously did care deeply for Davis, and didn't want to create the impression that he didn't care at all. He had to be diplomatic.

"Well you might say that that woman isn't out of my hair completely. I don't care how much you think she and Davis should be together, she is the person that fired me." Kari nodded. 

"Right. I'm sorry. But those two are good friends, and"

"Whatever. If Davis wants to be friends with her, that's his business. I'd rather not have anything to do with it. You can joke about it all you want, but just remember what she did to me." Kari nodded again, this time silently. She seemed to understand. TK hoped she would just drop the issue altogether. Especially with Davis involved the way he was, it was a very uncomfortable topic in the household. Kari turned away and headed into the kitchen. TK sat down. The conversation was over, and TK sighed. Whenever the issue came up, the tension could be cut with a knife. And between a husband and wife, that's not how it should be.

TK had so many things he wanted so say about the entire situation. But he couldn't. Not to Kari. Last time he did, he almost lost her. His still stood by almost everything he said to Kari that night he got fired. About Davis allowing TK's dismissal. About Kari constantly defending Davis's actions. And yes- there were even times when TK wondered if Davis was simply faking this illness to cause trouble. Even if he wasn't, Davis's illness had a few rare effects- according to some of the pamplets Kari's doctor sent, these headaches had caused a few people to attack the significant others of those they were infatuated with. TK tried dismissing that, knowing that Davis wouldn't do such a thing, but the possibility was still there. And he did worry about it somewhat. But he couldn't say all this to Kari. And when TK looked at Kari, he could tell that she was lost as well. She had something she wanted to say as well. Whether it be words of comfort, words of criticism, or simply wanting to have a better understanding over everything. Kari wanted to say something as well, and it looked like she couldn't either. It was difficult to live with. 

Unfortunately, TK discovered that the conversation wasn't over, as Kari had apparently decided to walk back into the room and continue further. 

"TK are you still mad at Davis for letting Mitzy fire you?" TK looked back at her. He wasn't sure how to answer the question. He didn't want to lie and say everything was all right. But again, he didn't want to say something upsetting. He didn't hate Davis or anything, but he couldn't deny that he wasn't bitter about it. He also didn't like Kari calling her "Mitzy" as if she was one of her friends.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what to think. I guess I am still a little mad."

"Well, don't you think you should straighten things out with him? He's feeling just as bad about all this as you are."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I want you to talk to him. Tonight if possible. You two used to be such good friends; I don't want this to break you apart." Unfortunately, she was right. She always was with this kind of stuff. It was something he ought to talk through with Davis. There was no doubt about it. 

"I suppose." 

He knew he had to do it. Most of the things that troubled him- the jealousy towards Davis's success, the disdain for his wife tending to Davis, and his bitterness surrounding the loss of his job- he knew that they were somewhat harsh. That Davis wasn't responsible for any of it. But after receiving so few breaks in life, TK wasn't pleased to see Davis getting all of them. He knew that he should be proud of Davis for accomplishing so much. But it just wasn't there. 

Once again, he stood outside Davis's door. He figured that an open conversation with Davis himself would do him good. This time, instead of preparing himself for how he'd enter to greet Kari, he was preparing exactly what he wanted to say to Davis. Of course, he never could avoid the habit of listening in just a little bit. Whereas the afternoon brought Kari's laughter, he heard something very different. It was almost as if someone was crying inside. He slowly entered, but tried not to disturb whatever was going on. The room was very dimly lit, and TK was able to keep his presence hidden.

"You're usually the one saying it, but are you okay?" Davis seemed concerned.

"I'm sorry I can't take this anymore. I hate seeing you like this." TK recognized the voice immediately. After the initial shock, he did slowly realize that Davis did say she'd be there that night. But still- hearing Mitsune in such a weakened state was really new for TK.

"Sorry to make you worry like this. Really, I'll be fine."

"You keep saying that. Every day I see you like this I lose hope. It's like it's like you're getting worse. Is there anything I can do to help?"

TK started down, but as soon as he saw the scene- Mitsune crying, while Davis tried to comfort her and hold his head at the same time- he knew better than to interrupt the moment. He just remained quiet until he could find a better time to step in. Of course, regardless of how sad she looked, TK and Mitsune despised each other. TK was trapped, and a confrontation was unavoidable. 

Yes, TK knew that in regards to most of the things he had problems with, had no serious justification to be upset over them. Mitsune was the exception. He knew he was right about her. Since day one, it seemed like Mitsune was out to get TK. How he got hired was anyone's guess. But she would be on him daily, picking out his every mistake, and complaining about it. It made him frustrated, it made him nervous. As a result, he made more mistakes, and she complained more. And it seemed that Mitsune started to take pleasure in TK's misfortune. TK despised her, and hated the idea that Davis and Mitsune were such close friends. And with Kari warming up to Mitsune as well, things were even worse. Now even his wife wasn't completely on TK's side. 

So TK knew he was right that Mitsune unfairly singled him out, leading to him getting terminated. TK was the good guy, Mitsune was the bad guy, end of story. But here was her royal evilness herself- crying her eyes out over Davis's situation. Davis was comforting her the best he could, and TK couldn't help but be moved by the scene. 

_Whenever you dislike somebody, so often you portray that person as the embodiment of evil. But no matter how much I hate this woman, she looks so sad. Davis's problem is really upsetting her. She cares a lot, maybe even more than Kari. And I think this answers the question of whether or not Davis is faking it. Man I'm starting to feel sorry for them. Both of them._

TK wasn't a master stealth, so eventually, Mitsune did see a figure standing in the doorway. She tried brushing away a few tears and stood up, trying to look brave.

"Who's there?" It caught TK by surprise, and he slowly stepped out, and began trying to explain his presence.

"I just wanted to talk to Davis." Mitsune tried to look angry, but it was clear from the tears in her eyes that she couldn't muster up anything.

"Look, you have no right to just barge in here and"

"I'm sorry. I just have to talk to Davis. We have to straighten some stuff out."

"Well I'm here now, so you're going to have to wait until" She turned away, shaking her head. She was too upset to argue with TK. Since it was obvious to TK that Mitsune loved arguing with him, she was not happy. "Shit just, just go away." 

"Mitzy, give me a few minutes with TK." This time Davis jumped in. Mitsune turned to Davis.

"Why? He lives upstairs. I live a mile away." Mitsune just wanted to be with Davis, and didn't want TK in her way. TK however, knew that he had to get this done with, else he'd probably never attempt it again. 

"Mitsune. Please. Davis and I need to talk, and we need to talk now. Give me fifteen minutes, and he's all yours. Got that?" TK was stern, and demanding. This was his chance to shine over her. It may have been kicking her while she was down, but after all that she put him through, it was only fair. She tried to hold her tears back for a second and looked TK in the face. TK held firm. He wasn't about to lose this battle. And he didn't. Mitsune turned away and headed out the door.

"I'll just wait outside, okay Davis?" 

"Okay. Hopefully, this won't take too long." David replied. TK watched as Mitsune exited, but before she did, she took one last look at TK. And for just a second- she smiled. Before TK could elaborate further on that, Davis got down to business. He still looked pretty tired, "So where do we begin?"

"I guess I guess I should apologize to you first." Davis was more than a little confused

"Why? I'm the one that got you fired. I should be the one to apologize."

"Well it's just that I I just haven't been feeling as much pity for you as I probably should."

"Uh what?" Davis didn't quite get that. 

"I mean you're going through all this and the only thing I can think about is myself. And how bad I'm doing and how good you're doing, and for some reason I don't care about your problem as much as I should. Kari's doing so much to help you, and"

"TK." Davis tried to interrupt. Unsuccessfully, it seemed, as TK continued to rant.

"all I'm worried about is what you two are doing when I'm at work. It's not that I don't trust you and Kari, it's just that"

"TK?" Again, it fell on deaf ears.

"it seems that she's spending more time with you than she is with me. Of course, you really are sick, so why can't I accept that, and let Kari try to help you get better. It just seems"

"Hey! TO!" Davis was forced to raise his voice, which didn't help his head much. It did, however, shut TK up.

"Is that TO as in time out' or TO as in screwing my name up again?" 

"Both." Davis seemed more than a little annoyed, "Jeez, like I really care if you're jealous or something."

"What, you don't?"

"No! I don't need your pity. I don't deserve your pity."

"You don't?" 

"Look, Kari's helping me through this. Mitzy's helping me through this. Unless you can afford someone to watch me twenty-four hours a day, there's not much more you can do. Just as long as we're still buds, think what you want." It wasn't what TK expected, but it did make him feel a little better.

"Um. Sure. Thanks."

"Look, and as far as Kari's concerned, it's like I told her last week- the last thing I want to do is get in the way of you two." TK looked up at Davis. He was a tad surprised Davis said that to Kari. Meanwhile, Davis kept clutching his head. He looked like he was letting off some steam as well. "And what did you say to make her so upset anyway? She was really bad when I talked to her." TK was confused now.

"When was this?"

Davis headed into his kitchen, still clutching his head. It seemed like he didn't care what he was saying. "You know, last week. That night you got fired. She was like devastated. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to go back to you or not. Wanna beer?"

"yeah." TK was speechless, but this was important stuff, despite Davis's attitude about it, "So what else did you say to her?"

"That was about it. Told her to go back to you. I figured you were just pissed that you got fired."

"Yeah" TK was pissed because he got fired, but his feelings at the time were genuine. TK took the beer from Davis. TK continued as Davis sat down, "You really told her to go back to me?" 

"Sure. Don't even have to thank me. Remember how you got fired. I'd say we're even now." TK nodded. If Davis was telling the truth, TK owed him a lot. And of course TK wouldn't know about it- since that night was his and Kari's night without the outside world.

"Thanks. You almost destroy my life and save me at the last second. Sounds fair." TK smiled. Kari was right- this was what he and Davis both needed. 

"Well, it's good to get this out of the way. But I don't want to keep Mitzy waiting too long. My pills are kicking in and I'm in a good mood. Considering how she was before, she needs to see me like this." TK quietly nodded and stood up. 

"Sure. See ya." He could deal with Mitzy later. Right now- he was just satisfied with how this evening turned out. He began to head out, when Davis stopped him, his hand holding his head.

"Wait one more thing. I gotta ask- how are you and Kari doing? Like money-wise?"

"Uh we've, uh been better." Not really, TK and Kari had been pretty down since they got married, but the phrase worked for the moment. Davis sighed.

"You know, I think there has been too many close calls. I seriously don't want to get in between you two."

"Seriously?"

"Well, if you two screw up on your own, I'd gladly take her in. But I know you two, so I also know the odds of that happening aren't good. I don't want to be responsible for anything, so I'm thinking maybe Kari should try to get a job. I guess I could try to get by on my own."

_Whoa, this day's turning out really good. But wait what about him? I can't possibly just leave him._

Davis seemed to agree, and was getting more down by the minute. Davis continued before TK could say anything, "But there is one thing I ask- if she does get a job, and your incomes are enough to keep you going well I do kinda want to find a shrink to help me with this. But they're expensive, and I don't have that much"

"Don't mention it. We'd be glad to." TK smiled, "It's only fair." Davis returned the smile.

"Thanks. Now get out of here or Mitzy would have left by now." Sure TK despised the woman, but he was in too good a mood to let a comment pass by.

"Oh yeah can't get jisted out of some good Mitzy lovin'!" Davis blushed once again, and TK started to laugh.

"We're not like that! Get out of here! I'd expect that from Kari, but you" TK relented and walked out. The day was very good for him, and it ended on a high note as well. Not only that- but he got a free beer for his troubles! Not even close to as bad as TK expected.

As soon as he walked out, he saw Mitsune waiting outside. For some reason, she hadn't gotten much better. She was still crying. Again, TK hated her, but why she'd still be crying (it had been almost ten minutes) was beyond him. He figured he might as well let her know Davis was hers again. He fought back the urge to laugh at the whole "Davis & Mitzy sitting in a tree" concept again and quietly got her attention.

"Miss Bekomi. Davis is all yours." He tried not to start anything. But she didn't move. "Um. Mitsune?" 

"Just leave me alone." TK had no reason not to oblige, and headed to the stairs. But he managed to hear Mitsune talking to herself, and stopped to listen. "Why can't I say it? Davis I can't stand it when you're like this. I'm so scared that you won't get better. I'm so scared that I won't get to say how much I love you." Mitsune was dead serious, and was scared half to death when Davis popped a head in the door, clutching his head as usual.

"Did you say something Mitzy?" Mitsune panicked for a second, and cast an quick glare at TK, before returning her attention to Davis.

"Me? No, nothing! I didn't say anything." As Mitsune headed back into the room, TK walked upstairs. 

_Whatever it's none of my business anyway._

The months went by pretty fast. The reunion invitations came, and all three were happy to receive them. TK also told Kari that Davis would prefer that Kari get a job to help the household out. Kari tried, but couldn't land an interview until the day before the reunion. But she did, and TK felt a sense of pride when he and his wife walked out of the door together that morning- TK to a job, Kari to secure one. It looked like things were finally going to go right for them. Kari would bring an extra income to the table, which would be used to pick themselves out of the gutter, and give Davis the help he needed. Things were looking good, and TK was in a great mood when he arrived home from work. 

"Kari! How did it go?" TK saw that the apartment was empty, and saw the note on the counter. He no longer minded that Kari was downstairs with Davis. Perhaps it was the last time it would happen. Either way, it didn't bother him in the least. He headed down to Davis's apartment and knocked on the door. He also no longer listened in to the conversation first. He just knocked, and opened the door or not. 

It was locked. For the first time since he could remember, the door was locked. Kari never locked the door when she was in there. TK continued to knock, but there was no answer. It was just puzzling. 

"Kari? Davis? Anybody home?" He couldn't hear anything inside. He took that as a no. But where would they be? Maybe for once the note on the counter read something different. TK rushed back upstairs to read it. Maybe they were out celebrating Kari and her new job. It was certainly a possibility but it wasn't the reality. The reality, as it has always been for TK, was much worse than expected. It was scribbled quickly by Kari, but it said everything important.

"At hospital w/ Davis. Check answering machine. Kari."

TK was confused, but he had instructions, and followed them, checking the answering machine immediately. Sure enough, she was on it, "TK, this is Kari, I'm sure you read the note- I'm at the hospital with Davis. When I got home they were putting him into an ambulance so I didn't have time to write a detailed note. Anyway, they said it wasn't anything they couldn't take care of, but come down here anyway. I'll explain the rest when you get here. Thanks, bye." She seemed to be a little tense, but not worried by any means. Of course, she didn't say exactly what was wrong. But it didn't matter, as TK ran out the door immediately and headed for the hospital. 

When he arrived, he saw Kari in the waiting room. Again, she wasn't worried. She was thinking. 

"Kari? Is everything okay?" TK met Kari with a hug and sat down next to her.

"It's all my fault." TK looked at her. He knew instantly that she was blaming herself for something she didn't do. She did that a lot. TK decided to lighten the mood.

"What, did you try to kill him or something?" Kari couldn't help but let out a short laugh.

"No silly, I wasn't there. I guess he was sick today and I told him those pills weren't candy." TK nodded as she continued, "They said it wasn't enough to kill him, but I just wish I could have been there today. When his headaches are really bad, he's liable to do some really stupid things. My job is to make sure he doesn't." TK silently agreed. He lost a job because of Davis's headaches. Davis himself almost lost his life. But could Kari really say it was her job to keep him level and not over-exert himself?

A nurse told them that they could see Davis. When they walked in, Davis had his eyes closed, and was shaking his head. He was more disappointed with himself than in pain.

"Why did I do that?" 

"Hey, when you're sick like that, it's hard to think straight. Right?" TK was the first to try to cheer him up. It seemed to be all he needed at the time. 

"I guess so. But still"

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has their moments." Kari seemed a little bit better. That, or she was just acting it for Davis's sake.

"Yeah. So did you get your job?" Kari frowned.

"I don't know. I haven't worked in awhile, and it seemed like they were focusing a lot on that. It looks doubtful." TK put an arm around her shoulder. They'd worry about that later. Right now, there was more than enough depression in the room. Any more would leave a mess in the hallway.

"Well, Davis, don't dwell on this too much. You'll recover. Just take it easy for a few days and oh shit, the reunion. When do you get out of here?" TK had to raise the issue. A digi-destined reunion would not be complete without Davis. Fortunately, a doctor happened to walk by and provided the answer.

"We're planning on keeping him overnight just to be safe. But I heard about those headaches Davis kept getting. If he happens to have one of those tomorrow, we may have a neurologist take a look at them. We don't have one employed full-time, but we could have one come in tomorrow. If he seems fine tomorrow, we'd release him, but he'd definitely have to take it easy for a few days." And "Dr. Answers" left as soon as he arrived.

"Well, I just better hope to God I don't have a headache tomorrow." Davis cracked half a smile, "There's no way I'm missing that reunion. If they keep me here I'll just have to sneak out!" TK smiled, but Kari seemed to have a straight face.

"You know maybe you should have somebody look at you while you're in here. As much as I try, I'm not a certified nurse." Kari seemed to be thinking logically.

"Kari might be right. And if I remember the company's health plan right, your whole stay here is covered, isn't it?" TK only threw it in to support Kari's argument. He didn't know what side he was really on. He'd hate to have Davis miss the reunion. Of course, what TK said also made him realize something. Something that had to be done

"Well yeah but- I don't want to miss seeing all my friends. And I know that everybody wants to see me." Davis was serious as well, and both he and Kari had good points. But TK was concerned about something else.

"Hey, I'm going to make a phone call. I'll be right back." As TK started out, Kari continued the conversation. 

"Well, it's up to you. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to."

After borrowing a phone book, TK dialed the number. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say, or how he was going to say it... but he knew her feelings and couldn't leave her in the dark about Davis.

"Hello?" TK practically jumped after hearing Mitsune's voice.

"Um, uh hello Mitsune."

"Who the hell is this?" 

"It's um TK Takaishi."

"Takaishi? How'd you get this number, what's this all about?"

"It's about Davis. He's in the hospital. I, uh just thought you should know."

"Oh my God, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

"I'll be right over. Um thanks." Mitsune hung up immediately. TK sighed in relief. He had to do it, and managed to get through it in one piece.

Back in the room, the mood was even more somber when TK got back. 

"Who did you call?" Kari asked.

"Um Mitsune. Just figured she should know what was going on. She'll be over soon." TK didn't add any emotion to the statement, positive or negative. Still, Davis must have known what the action really signified, and nodded.

"Thanks. I'm really going to hear it from her."

"Yeah, it's hard to get away with anything remotely stupid when Miss Bekomi is around."

"It's okay, though. We'll just have to play it by ear and hope for the best." Kari tried to lift everyone's spirits up, with some success. It wasn't an extremely mind-blowing event, just a depressing one. Really, even if Davis couldn't attend the reunion, it would at least mean that he may be able to be analyzed by somebody who knows what they're doing. And TK and Kari both knew that the others would forgive Davis's absence if it was due to a serious emergency (TK and Kari also knew that they'd have to work hard to convince the others that it was for real, but they would). Kari continued, "Look, whatever happens, you'll be fine. Hopefully you can remember not to do something like this again." Davis turned to Kari.

"I know. But I don't know if I can. You've told me tons of times about not doing this. And really, I know what can happen. But I did it anyway. That's what I can't believe. That I couldn't think straight and I did something stupid like this. I can't even be alone and sick without nearly killing myself. I just wish that I could get better soon."

"You will Davis. Someday." Kari's words of encouragement caused TK to nod, but Davis's follow-up was unexpected. 

"Yeah, but until then, I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you. I can't expect Mitzy to be here for me when I need somebody to make sure I don't do something stupid." TK wasn't ready for it, and when Davis said it, it was like a light flashing in TK's eyes. And at that moment, it seemed that all the ups and downs of this whole escapade disappeared, and that they were back to square one.

"Kari I need you."

**Author's Notes  
**Just a little bit of poetic "weaponry" in this chapter, if you caught it. It certainly describes what's going on here. I had to pull something for this closer, since it's the only plotline which doesn't involve a major separation; all the major characters are still associating with each other. So I had to do something a bit different, yet it still shakes things up before the reunion itself. If, that is, Davis can attend. You'll just have to wait and find out.

Huh. Besides Mitzy, there are absolutely no other characters in this thing, besides "Dr. Answers," which may or may not be his real name, and may or may not be a reference to Dr. Inez of Nadesico. Well, to be honest- "may not" applies to both. Sorry!

Jeez, for such a long chapter, there's not that much to explain. Oh well- next!  
**Chapter Twelve- Sora  
**Why did she think for a minute that she was going to be able to forget about it? That the brief affair with Tai was just going to vanish from everybody's memory, and that she, Tareshi, and their son Chi would just be able to live life like nothing happened. But after nine years of denial, Sora is forced to deal with the reality of it again. But is there anybody she can turn to that will understand?


	12. Sora (Walking the Wild Side- Ch. 2)

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20th Reunion

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

****

Author's Notes  
FF.net is starting to get on my nerves, and it looks like the AuthorAlerts and ReviewAlerts may be only available to paid supporters. I myself am comtemplating becoming a paid supporter (a fairly worthy, and hopefully tax-deductible cause, nee?), but that doesn't help everybody who I know are dying to read these next chapters (even moreso now that the reunion itself is coming up). Therefore, I started my own personal mailing list, so I can contact you whenever I post a new chapter. I know I already contacted a few regular readers already, but if you are interested, include your e-mail in a review (or as part of your author profile if you're logged in) and let me know. It shouldn't be too much of a hassle for me, and I could even be able to customize for each fic. I do immensely enjoy hearing feedback, and I'd hate for you to miss out on reading a chapter or me to miss out on hearing your comments because you didn't know a chapter was up. Hmm… I just noticed that tax-deductible line. My business side finally comes out (my alter-ego is a reserved Accounting major with a 3.8 GPA)! Remind me to suppress it from now on.  


****

Chapter Twelve- Sora

Sora Takoto had some problems. Things lurking in her past that she never wanted to remember. The guilt, shame, and everything associated with these problems had the potential to tear a person apart.

But right now her biggest problem was the oven, the inside of which was in flames when Sora opened the door.

"Waauugghhh!!" That pretty much said it all. Fortunately, she held firm after the initial shock, and rushed out to retrieve a fire extinguisher. She did, she got back, and she doused the fire before it could turn into anything significantly threatening. Still, it was more than enough excitement than she usually got while preparing dinner. Sora set aside the extinguisher and tried to catch her breath. Really, the only thing ruined was dinner. But it was still a shock.

"What's going on in here?" Chi was in the dark, and therefore more confused than exasperated. It was probably for the better, as an eight-year-old probably wouldn't have handled the situation as well as Sora did.

"I have no idea… Chi!" Sora went from catching her breath to making sure her son didn't kill himself when he opened the oven door. The worry was unfounded, however, as the extinguishing job was sufficient; all that was left of the fire (or dinner for that matter) was a smoking heap of charcoal.

"So… is that dinner?" Chi's innocent question made Sora relax, at least for a second.

"It used to be." Chi flashed a smile and turned towards his mother, wagging a finger at her and impersonating her as best as he could.

"Just wait until my father gets home!" Sora shook her head as he headed back to his room. However, he stopped and turned back, "By the way, if we eat out, I could go for ramen." Chi was obviously not affected by the incident. That at least calmed Sora down a little bit. But it was still a shock. And in the middle of the whole incident, she must not have heard Tareshi arrive. He walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air.

"Something smells… good." He tried to keep a smile, but the stench of smoke was too powerful.

"I don't know what happened! The oven just… burst into flames!" After Sora's report, Tareshi opened the oven door, hopefully to do a more thorough investigation than Chi did. Sora just watched, still a bit dumbfounded by it all.

"Hmm… looks like we're ordering takeout!" 

"Yeah, yeah, Chi wants ramen. But what do you think happened?"

"I don't know- I'm not sure how old this oven is. I think it might be due to the wiring, but I'm not going to pretend that I know how these things work." Tareshi emerged from the oven and looked at Sora, "I'll call someone tonight and get somebody to look at it." Sora nodded. She was still shaken. It didn't help that Tareshi started laughing.

"It's not funny! The oven was on fire!!" Sora was slightly angered at Tareshi's lack of concern. He continued laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just like it was cooking fine and then- boom!" 

"Yeah, it scared me out of my mind!" 

"It's okay! You're fine, Chi's fine- there's no problem! Just relax, you'll give yourself a heart attack." Tareshi's comforting technique worked, as Sora calmed down a bit.

"Okay." Tareshi walked out of the kitchen, and Sora followed. Tareshi turned toward's Chi's room, "Chi! I'm going to get some take-out, you wanna come?" Chi exited immediately.

"Sure!" Tareshi turned to Sora.

"You coming with?"

"No… just get me the usual. I'm going to stay and clean up." Sora replied. Tareshi nodded.

"Okay, c'mon kiddo, let's go." They started out, but before exiting, Tareshi had an afterthought and turned back, "Oh, and there's a letter for you from Cody Hida. I have no idea what he wants, but it's on the desk." 

"Oh… sure." Sora was confused. She wasn't sure what Cody wanted, and why it couldn't be done over e-mail, but dismissed it and went to work cleaning up after the fire.

All in all, it was a pretty stable life for Sora. It wasn't anything glamourous, spectacular, or, for lack of a better word, sexy, but it suited Sora fine. It wasn't boring by any means, and with a loving husband and a son to take care of, she was happy. She had managed to put aside previous incidents and move on, forgetting about her problems and concentrating on her loved ones. So really, there wasn't a problem… right?

Sora didn't even think about being concerned about the envelope from Cody. She didn't consider the possibilites that may have resided inside. The possibilities that she could be forced to revisit old issues, old problems… old affairs. But as soon as she opened the envelope, those concerns entered her head real fast.

A reunion. She dismissed the possibility of any formal digi-destined reunion nine years ago. She never received an invitation from Tai, and neither had anyone else. Given the lack of digi-destineds appearing at the weddings of TK and Kari as well as Izzy and Yolei (Sora herself had pretended to be ill to get out of the former), she had always assumed that it was all over. And while she wouldn't mind associating with a few of her other friends like Mimi and Matt, a full-blown reunion was out of the question. So many things had gone on between the group that a reunion between all twelve would be difficult to arrange, and even more difficult to successfully host. Between Izzy and Ken's falling out and Mimi leaving Matt for Joe, she had assumed that a reunion was out of the question. Of course, she didn't dread the idea because of the tense atmosphere or the difficulties in organizing it. She knew damn well why she didn't like the idea… it would mean having to see Tai Kamiya again. 

Without hesitating, Sora threw the invitation and the envelope into the trash bin. But it was too late- the memories had already been triggered.

--

"Don't stop…" Was it a dream? No… it had to be real. It just did not feel wrong.

"I don't wanna stop." Despite everything, she was completely lost in the moment.

"Please don't stop…" It was unavoidable. Even if they wanted to turn back, the damage was already done. It was simply a matter of sealing the deal.

"I can't stop." There was no turning back now. 

"Tai…" She knew who she was with, and she knew what she was doing.

"I love you Sora Takenouchi." But as for the consequences… she didn't care. 

The wake-up call was a bit much, but it's hard to expect anything less from Kintaro, as he pounded on the door, jolting the two lovers awake.

"Hey, you two decent?" Sora was just getting her bearings back. She tried to recollect the events of the previous night. But hers was a fate worse than not being able to remember- she recalled it all. And it was still a shock. 

"Not really!" Tai seemed to be a bit in awe of the situation, but handled it okay… until Kintaro burst in. "Hey!" Tai wasn't too happy with his roommate.

"What- that's what sheets are for." 

"What do you want?" Tai seemed annoyed.

"Just uh… what do you two want for breakfast?" Tai rolled his eyes, "Hey! Don't complain! I didn't get anything last night. And you did, when was the last time that happened…" Tai was getting increasingly annoyed here, as if Kintaro didn't understand the situation, "Oh, wait- it was only a month ago, wasn't it?" Sora was still taking in everything. 

__

What have I done? Wait… a month ago?

Sora looked over at Tai. He seemed unsure about what happened. But he didn't seem all that regretful about it. Could this all just have been another wild night for Tai? And that she was no different from whomever he was with a month ago?

"Look, Kintaro, can you get out of here?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Kintaro headed out, mumbling, "Man, I don't even have a hangover- that party sucked!" At least he was gone. Tai continued to sit in the bed, pondering the situation. Finally he turned to Sora.

"Good morning." He looked upward, "Wow." 

"Wow indeed…" Sora was a bit depressed. Was that all he could say about it? Two childhood friends doing something like this, despite one of them being married, and all he can say is "wow." But it was more than Sora could say. She knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong. But they couldn't stop. And now she was left with dealing with everything, while all Tai can say is "wow." She couldn't control the tear that emerged from her eye.

"You okay?" Tai must have noticed this. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off. She had already dug herself a hole, she didn't want to make things worse.

"Am I okay? Tai… do you have any idea what we did?" 

"Oh yes I do… that was certainly… wow." Sora stood up and started dressing. The mixture of sadness and anger she felt equated into silence, "Sora, what's wrong? Don't tell me you changed your mind about this all of a sudden, because it's too late." Sora finished and started to head out the door. She turned once towards Tai.

"Tai… I'm married." As she walked out, into the living room of the apartment, Tai followed her.

"Well it's a good time to remember that now!" Tai was starting to get frustrated as well. Sora was continuing out when Tai grabbed her by the hand, "Don't tell me you didn't want this to happen." Sora slowly turned around to face Tai. She pulled her hand away. And Kintaro drank coffee on the couch.

"Tai… I don't know what I was thinking…" Tai quickly looked concerned.

"Were… were you drunk?" Sora sadly shook her head. Tai breathed a sigh of relief. And Kintaro drank coffee on the couch. 

"I don't know what happened. I wasn't thinking straight… but why didn't you stop?" Tai suddenly turned angry.

"Me? Why am I supposed to stop? You didn't want to! This is just as much your fault as it is mine!"

"Well, I'm not the one… you know." Sora didn't want to go into detail regarding sexual roles, but hoped that Tai would get the drift. And meanwhile… Kintaro got up to get a refill of coffee.

"'Scuse me." He said quickly and headed to the kitchen.

"Look Sora, there is no way you're going to say that I'm responsible. You wanted this. You seemed very happy last night."

"Tai, I wasn't thinking. I was being stupid. I made a mistake. But I'd expect that as a friend, you'd realize that and stop me!" Both Tai and Sora had their voices raised. It was a hell of an argument. And Kintaro, having gotten more coffee, was back on the couch.

"Why does this become my responsibility? You were the one that forgot that you were married, not me!" 

"You must have conveniently forgot too, unless you're willing to sleep with a married woman!" 

"She's got a point there." Tai stared at Kintaro, who finally looked up from his coffee to address the issue.

"Kintaro!" Tai was directing to his roommate now, "You're supposed to be on my side!" 

"Hey, I'm just calling it as I see it. I'm the referee here. And frankly I think you both should get yellow cards, but I ain't handing them out because I've done some pretty wild things too." Kintaro pointed quickly at Tai, "Although technically she was legal. Either way, I'm not going to judge you… but still Tai- she is married."

"Maybe, but if she's willing to sleep with me it can't be that big."

"Point for Tai." Kintaro turned to Sora, "Response?" 

"To what?" Sora was really angry now. Kintaro was treating this like a game, "I already said I wasn't thinking straight- are you saying I don't love my husband?!" 

"I'm not!" Kintaro was very defensive, "Tai is!"

"Kintaro!!" Tai was about as annoyed by Kintaro as Sora.

"Well whoever said it, it's not true. I love Tareshi. Got that?" Sora's calm way of saying it actually served to stress the point, "So now what am I supposed to tell him?"

"That's not my problem. If you didn't want to deal with this, you shouldn't have done it. Simple as that." 

"Tai, are you that self-centered? This is just as much your fault as it is mine, the least you can do is help me through it!" 

"What am I supposed to do, go up to your husband and say 'Hey Tareshi, here's your wife safe and sound and might I add that she's great in bed.' I don't think that would go over real well." Tai was trying to defend himself best as possible. Kintaro was occupied, looking along a bookcase. He pulled out a small black book.

"This is just a joke to you. I'm just another girl to you… just another… score. Aren't I?"

"What? No!" 

"Just like that one girl you were with last month. What was her name?" 

"Who?" 

"You don't even remember her name, do you? Will you remember mine next month?"

"I don't know who you're talking about. Last month…"

"Ami." Kintaro was looking through the book and brought the name forward, "Her name was Ami."

"Her? What does she have to do with this? And what's in that book, anyway?" 

"Just a record of… contacts. If you catch the drift." Kintaro smiled slyly, then pulled out a pen and turned to Sora, "You know- just in case. By the way, do you want me to put you down as Takoto or Takenouchi?" Sora turned back towards Tai. 

"This is just a game to you, isn't it?" Sora was getting more angry with Tai every minute, "Just a contest between you two to see how many women you can screw. Of all people- I had never expected that you…"

"Sora! I've never even seen that book before! I don't know what Kintaro keeps track of!"

"Yeah…" Kintaro added, "This is just for my records… and occasional nostalgia. And besides, Tai's list is a lot lower than mine, see?" Kintaro held up the book so Sora could glimpse at the names on it. Sure enough, there were only about four or five, although one that she read immediately forced her to turn to Tai.

"Jun?" She was shocked beyond belief. Was he stooping this low?

"Jun Otohime." Tai answered plainly, "I'm not that bad." 

"Heh…" Kintaro laughed, "You forgot Ami, but you remember that one though, don't you!" Must have been some sort of inside joke, but Tai wasn't laughing. Neither was Sora, who was still furious.

"Tai… I can't believe what you've turned into," Sora calmed down before continuing, sadly, "And I just… I just never want to see you again." Sora turned around and walked out the door. She wasn't sure whether or not Tai called for her, but it didn't matter- Tai Kamiya was officially out of her life.

__

I can only hope Tareshi will understand.

As it turns out, Sora couldn't even bear to tell him. Although Tareshi was quite forgiving… this would be a test. And it was one Sora didn't want to risk failing. She did indeed love Tareshi, and didn't want to lose him. When he asked how the week went, she just said it was fine. Nothing more, nothing less. She didn't respond directly to any questions involving Tai. Indirectly, she also wanted to reaffirm herself that she was devoted to one man, and overcompensated quite a bit. Tareshi, trying to make up for his frequent absences, suggested a brief vacation, sort of a second honeymoon. Sora was all for it. She just wanted to get Tai out of her head. Forever if possible. 

--

It worked as well as it could. The name Tai Kamiya barely entered her head at all for nine years thereafter. And in that time Sora continued her life as normal. As a result of their little honeymoon, Sora and Tareshi were blessed with a little son, Chi. And he grew, as did the happy couple. And the painful events of that one night with Tai were all but forgotten.

And although Sora didn't enjoy putting her past aside, forgetting about her role as a digi-destined, she had to do it. It was the only way she could cope with the situation. She didn't have anything left as a digi-destined. Her service was no longer needed and her companions had moved on as well. Sora was happier, and that was all that really mattered. So after the unfortunate recollection, Sora continued going about her daily life- the invitation to remain undisturbed and unanswered in the trash can.

It wasn't long before Tareshi and Chi were back with dinner. Sora had already returned to her normal self- the memories contained, the oven cleaned. Luck, however, was not on Sora's side.

"So what was from Cody?" Sora was only slightly surprised. She knew her husband well, and forecasted him bringing it up.

"Oh, nothing." Sora and Tareshi both went into the kitchen to get some bowls for the food.

"Nothing? It was from Cody. There had to be some reason for it."

"Just, uh… writing a letter. He's polite like that. He likes to stay in touch."

"With who? You weren't that good of friends with him."

"Um… well. He tries to stay close with his fellow digi-destined." Sora answered very carefully. It came out to her liking. Tareshi apparently had accepted the answer, as he headed out of the room. Sora smiled, and distributed the all-precious takeout into three bowls. She almost dropped them when she heard Tareshi from the other room.

"Digi-destined reunion? You never were a good liar, Sora." Tareshi was very positive, "Why'd you throw this out?"

"I just don't feel like going. I've got too much to do with the shop." It was an old excuse, but it was always a good standby. But Tareshi wasn't buying into it this time.

"Come on, you can get somebody to cover for you. And besides, it's only for a couple days. We can bring Chi along, it'll be great! Heck, half of these guys don't even know that you had a kid, they'll be dying to meet him!" The reasons Tareshi gave were a bit tempting. She did want to let some of her friends know that Sora had procreated. But she knew the risks, and immediately dispelled any wavering thoughts.

"Look, I don't want to go. I have my reasons…"

"And I have my reasons for calling Cody right now to tell him we'll be there." 

"You wouldn't!" Sora couldn't believe this. 

"Watch me!" Tareshi smiled and picked up the phone. He looked at the invitation, and dialed a number. Sora was livid.

"Tareshi! I don't want to do this!" 

"Give me a good reason why you don't want to go and see your friends again."

"I… I have reasons."

"Tell me, then." There was no getting through to him. But she couldn't tell him. Not now. 

"I… can't."

"Okay then…" Tareshi turned his attention to the phone, "Hello, Cody Hida? This is Tareshi Takoto, Sora's husband…" Tareshi listened to Cody on the phone, smiling at Sora. She did not smile back, "Yeah, well Sora will be there… you bet, me and Chi as well." Sora shook her head as Tareshi sealed the deal. Her life was going to come apart at that reunion. She just knew it.

Only the night before, Sora had all but completely forgotten about Tai. She had put him out of her life. But Tareshi's action today brought everything back into focus. The inevitability of it was horrifying. There was that Tai would harbor resentment, or that Sora would make a spectacle of herself in either her arguing with or completely ignoring Tai. There was also the possibility that Tareshi would find out on his own. It wasn't much of a surprise that Sora had trouble sleeping that night.

__

I can't think of anything good that could come out of this. Tareshi, how could you do this to me?

She was mad at him, but as he slept peacefully she knew that he wasn't to blame. She didn't give him a reason not to. She couldn't. She didn't want to risk losing it all. Tareshi was important to her, and she didn't want to upset him. And she also didn't want Chi to find out. Even if he wouldn't fully undestand the magnitude what happened, she didn't want her son to think any less of his mommy. That thought was made worse by the time of conception- Chi was conceived merely days after Sora's affair with Tai. Like Sora just bounced from one guy to another, regardless of marital status, and one of them happened to get them pregnant.

__

At least I'm lucky that Tareshi was the father. But wait… how do I know? Sora, stop thinking about that… there's no way that… it's impossible.

Sora tried not to think about the possibilities. It was something she had never considered before. She was so fixed on putting Tai out of her mind that she never really gave any thought to the possibility that anyone other than Tareshi could be Chi's father. It seemed impossible to Sora, but at the same time… why did it seem impossible? The second honeymoon thought to be responsible for Chi was only a few days after the affair. Chi wasn't born extremely ahead of schedule or extremely behind schedule- Sora remembered it being one day ahead of the projected date, definitely nothing to cause concern. It was becoming clear that the idea wasn't just possible… that there actually was a fair chance of Tai being the father.

Given everything- Sora had every reason to question who Chi's father really was. Tareshi, Tai, and Chi each had brown hair and brown eyes, so that couldn't determine anything. Chi's blood type was the same as Sora, so that couldn't determine anything. Chi occasionally acted a bit wild, which was definitely not in Tareshi's blood. But given Sora's behavior during her childhood, it could just as easily be him acting like his mother used to as acting like his father. All other facets of Chi's persona could be either derived from Tareshi, Sora, Tai, or simply the x-factor that makes children so unique. Even if that factor wasn't there, she wouldn't be able to put her finger on anything that made him definitely Tareshi's or definitely Tai's. While she was obviously glad that there wasn't anything linking him as Tai's child, the feeling of not knowing bugged her. 

This was a sad, serious issue that Sora had to deal with. The reunion was one thing- no matter how bad, it would be over. Even if something disastrous happened like losing Tareshi, it would be tyed up somehow and the event would end. But if Tai was actually the father- it was something that Chi would have to deal with for the rest of his life. Knowing that he was produced by accident. That he symbolizes an extra-marital that never should have happened. That he was a walking, talking scarlet letter. And that was worse than any reunion. Needless to say, Sora wasn't falling to sleep with this epiphany on her mind.

"Sora? You still up?" Sora had been silent the whole time, but one sigh must have sneaked out, which was apparently enough to wake Tareshi. 

"Yeah…" She said sadly.

"What's wrong?" 

"Um. Just can't sleep." Either way, she still couldn't tell him. 

"Oh. That's not like you. Are you worried about that reunion? Because if you didn't want to go, you should have said so." Tareshi was half asleep, but tried to help Sora as best as he could. Comforting was never one of Tareshi's strong points- he was generally in a good mood, and had trouble dealing with situations where a good mood wasn't expected. That was part of the reason Sora couldn't tell him- it was very rare to see Tareshi lose his temper, but if there was one thing that could get him nice and pissed, it was this.

"It's not about that," Sora started the half-truth, "I think I'm just going to get some water." By now, Tareshi was already back asleep, so Sora silently got up and followed through on her claim.

The trip to retrieve a drink of water turned into a stroll around the house. All the time wondering- what was she to do about this? She couldn't get out of the reunion (the calling in sick only barely worked last time), and she couldn't tell Tareshi. But who could she tell? Not her friends at the flower shop- given their gossiping habits, Tareshi's _mother_ was liable to know the secret within hours. But, there had to be somebody out there. Somebody who could understand the magnitude of this, somebody who could help her through this. All the meanwhile, she headed into Chi's room, and watched her son- the source of all the controversy. 

__

Could Tai's legacy have been with me the whole time? 

She sighed and closed the door, letting him sleep peacefully. She headed into the living room, when she noticed that the computer was on. The glowing red light, though small, was like a beacon to her. She was about to simply turn it off… but then remembered that simply pressing the off button wasn't healthy for computers. So she turned on the screen to shut it down the proper way. She was in no hurry to get back to bed; she still wasn't tired. And with that in mind, why even shut it down immediately? There's nothing else to do, so why not spend ten or fifteen minutes as a bored insomniac aimlessly surfing the web? 

She began with the e-mail. As luck would have it, she actually did have something in her inbox. Perhaps some direction on what she could do next? Instead of being some junk that she could play along with for fifteen minutes (why not try to get a diploma from some loser community college, it's dead time anyway), it turned out to be from a person she had never expected to get mail from, especially this early after receiving the invitation (although Tareshi hadn't picked up the mail in a couple days, so the invitation could have been waiting for some time). Of course, the more Sora thought about it, the more she realized the potential that lied with this e-mailer. That although it was an innocent e-mail, it could be the contact that she needed to get some advice. She immediately knew that she was set on talking it over with this particular person:

"Sora, can't wait for the reunion. BTW, got a great idea of a little prank we can pull on Tai and the others. I'll talk to you later about it. Gotta go- Matt."

She didn't know what Matt had in mind for a prank, nor did she care. Matt would understand the magnitude of all this. Hopefully he would also be able to help her figure out what to do. As her ex-boyfriend, and a friend to Tai as well, he would be ideal to at least listen to her. She replied immediately asking to have some sort of an online chat the next day. Doing some quick math, and a reasonable estimate of the time difference, she decided to see if he could be available at noon her time. Tareshi would be at work, Chi would be at school, and Sora could unleash everything without fear of being judged. After replying, she went to bed. If she could at least get somebody to listen to some of these problems, maybe she could sleep a bit easier.

As luck would have it, Matt was available at the said time, 7:00 the previous night on his time, and was more than willing to talk to Sora. So by noon, Sora was all ready to spill everything, in hopes that Matt woudl at least listen, and show some empathy. Matt had decided that if they wanted to do this, they were going to do it right, and that if Sora really had something she wanted to say, a video conference would be more appropriate. Sora had all the necessary tools hooked up. And noon came, and after all the introductions, and getting the bugs out of the way, they were able to begin. At least Matt appeared to be smiling kindly. That was a good start. It was obviously very choppy images that acted as video, but they were minor compared to the sound of his voice, which was fairly clear. 

"Sora? Is this working now?"

"Yeah… I think so. I kind of wish Izzy were here to help us out." 

"To be honest, I think he designed this software. Anyway, nice seeing you again."

"You too. Look, I don't want to…"

"I can't wait for this reunion. I was a little unsure at first, but now I'm excited. I've been away for so long that I haven't been able to keep up with everybody. So how are you and Tareshi?" Matt interrupted, apparently trying to keep things light.

"Oh, we're fine. I don't think you ever met Chi, though."

"Chi? As in a kid?"

"Yeah. He's eight years old. You'll meet him at the reunion." She didn't want to start with the Chi issue yet, "But anyway, I really need to talk to you. I think you're the only one that really can understand what's going on." 

"Why, what is it?" Matt seemed to get more serious. Sora took a deep breath and started.

"Well, I'm happy that you're excited about the reunion. Because I'm certainly not. I really don't want to go to this."

"Why not? Don't you want to see everyone else? Mimi and Izzy… and Tai." 

"Tai… I definitely don't want to see him. I haven't seen him in nine years, and I don't want to start now." Matt appeared confuddled.

"What happened?"

"Well the last time we saw each other, I kinda, well…" Sora was almost in tears, she didn't want to recall it again, "I kinda slept with him." Even with the choppy picture, it was clear that Matt was shocked. 

"Y… you… slept with him?"

"Yeah… it just… happened." 

"Excuse me." Matt walked out of the picture for a minute. The microphone didn't pick up on what he screamed… which was probably for the better. He sat back down, more than slightly affected by the announcement. Sora didn't find that encouraging. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Does, uh… your husband know?" Sora shook her head.

"No. I don't know how I could tell him. I don't want to know how he'd react." Matt nodded. 

"And it just happened? Or did Tai do something to…?" 

"No, no… we just did it… without thinking. And I haven't talked to Tai since." 

"Hm… just a question- was he better than me?" Sora looked at the screen oddly. It was definitely Matt.

"Matt, this is serious, I…"

"I know, I just want to have all the information before saying anything." Sora didn't oblige. She didn't want to turn the conversation into a joke. She also didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a negative answer. She merely changed the subject.

"I'm wondering if I should tell Tareshi, and how. Here, let me ask you this- back when we were dating, if I had told you that I had an affair with Tai, how would you react?" Matt seemed to take the question seriously.

"Do you want me to be encouraging or should I tell the truth?" 

__

Uh oh… not good.

"Tell the truth." Sora braced herself…

"I'd kill him." Matt said it plainly, but didn't seem happy about the answer. Regardless, he continued, "I mean, I'm even having trouble with this now. We've been apart for awhile now, and I still can't believe this. If we were dating, sorry to say it but I'd be pissed. I'm kinda pissed anyway."

"You're not going to kill him at the reunion, are you?"

"No… I'll just sock him in the face once. That should suffice." Sora shook her head. It felt good to talk to somebody, but maybe Matt wasn't the right choice, "But look, things could be worse, couldn't they? I mean, it's not like you're unhappy with Tareshi, it's not like you actually do love Tai, and it's not like Tai got you pregnant, right?" Sora really had to take a deep breath now. Although two of them weren't true, the last one was the kicker.

"I'm… not sure about that last one. I had never thought about it before, but Chi could be Tai's son. I've been assuming too much in the last eight years, and never thought that there is a chance. But there is… and I don't know what to do about that." Matt paused to let that sink in.

"Oh. Wow. That's um…" Matt couldn't finish. Sora could only imagine what he was thinking over on the other side of the Pacific. 

"I just don't know what to do, Matt. I'm lost. And with this reunion, there's the chance that Tai and I could really hurt each other again, or that Tareshi would find out, or anything. I'm scared. I'm sorry if this is laying too much on you, but I needed to tell somebody." 

"Look, Sora, I… don't know what I can say to help. I don't know what you should do either. I can see why you didn't tell him. I can't help you with advice or anything, but I will say this: If you ever need somebody to talk to at the reunion, or to let go of any problems, or even need a shoulder to cry on- if you can't tell your husband… I'll be there for you no matter what." It didn't sound like much, but it was very encouraging. Sora smiled a little bit. At least she now knew that she had a friend at the reunion. That was important.

"Thanks Matt. I really appreciate that." 

"One more thing that I can do though- I can try to get your mind off of all this. I know it's serious, but you shouldn't get too worked up. How's everything else going?" Matt was right, she had to at least try to not think about it until the reunion. So with that, she continued the conversation. Just talking.

Unfortunately, as the days rolled by, Sora not only thought about it constantly, she began to think about the previous things Matt was talking about. And slowly, she started to realize that there was one thing that she didn't tell Matt. Something that she couldn't tell Matt. Something that she tried not to think about herself. 

__

It's not like I'm unhappy with Tareshi, it's not like I actually do love Tai, and it's not like Tai got me pregnant, right?

She knew the first wasn't true. She knew that the third was a big pain in the butt. But what about the second? She flatly denied it… but deep down, she wasn't sure. The idea of her loving Tai gave birth to even more questions. Why does she care if Tai's at the reunion? If she really wanted him out of her life, she could simply ignore him, or simply argue with him and win. Why did she do it in the first place? What was it about Tai that took down all of her defenses, and all of her logistics, all for a night of mindless bliss? Either she was very weak, or there was something there. Either answer wasn't pleasant. But the final question was the worst of all. The mother of all questions. The one that haunted her above any shame, above any guilt, and above any apprehensions regarding the father of her child. The one question in the whole matter regarding the affair with Tai that was so perplexing that no matter how hard she tried, she could not think of an answer- Why did she enjoy it?

****

  
Author's Notes  
Being the last chapter before the reunion, it's really easy to overlook this one. But I hope that with the "morning after" scene, the revelations concerning Chi, and the chat with Matt, this chapter gets some serious looks too. It again serves as a closer, but since the "Walking the Wild Side" plotline only gets two chapters of material, the issue is simple at the outset, and quite complex when you look at all the different facets of it. Also, although there are only two chapters of it, this particular plotline is the only source of non-digi-destined characters that will appear at the reunion, as Tareshi, Chi, and Kintaro will be there as well. And you better believe they all make an impact on the reunion, and all four plotlines.

I realize that quite a few people had guessed that there'd be something about Tai fathering Sora's child. Although whether or not Chi is Tai's kid is still unknown, the issue was something I was planning on doing since the beginning. And hopefully there's still enough mystery involved that it still creates an enjoyable, albeit predictable, plot twist. I'm not too worried- I still have a couple surprises in store. It'll be good. Also on that matter, it is too late to try to work me into making sure it ends a certain way. I've had the ending results solidified since around chapter six, and have no reason to change them now. Go ahead and say what you want to happen, but know that my decisions have been made.

Finally, if you had any thoughts on how you pictured the reunion, you can pretty much throw them out the window now. Especially if you thought that the four separate plotlines would remain separate during the reunion. Because when this thing hits- it's going to be one gathering of twelve people. Remember- despite the different stories- this is still one fanfic. 

Enough talk- let's get ready to rumble!!  
**Chapter Thirteen- Reunion (Part One)  
**Ten years ago, twelve friends met, all happy, and all on the crossroads of life. But as the years went by, they fell apart, some becoming enemies in the process. Now, the twelve reunite, despite the previous years. But as many soon learn- those at the reunion that cause the most problems aren't the enemies being avoided, but the ones mistaken for friends.


	13. Reunion- Part One

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20th Reunion

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

****

Author's Notes  
I'm going to keep this short since you don't really need an introduction to this chapter- it's what all the fuss is about to begin with. Twelve chapters, four plots, and they all come down to this. No pressure on me, right? The only thing I will say is that since everybody has to mingle and interact in this chapter, this won't be in anyone's particular view- more of a third-person omniscient view than a third-person limited as in previous chapters. Also, compared to the first twelve chapters, this sucker flies. So try to keep up. Still, I could spend precious kilobytes addressing your comments- but you came for the feature presentation, so let's just get it on.  


****

Chapter Thirteen- Reunion (Part One)

He just planned to keep this one simple. In the past, Tai had built previous reunion gatherings around certain events, like a picnic at the park. This time around though, Cody knew that he just wanted a nice simple gathering. Because it had been ten years, there was a lot of catching up to do. He also wanted this to be something somewhat semi-formal. Tai's reunions had been very informal, but Cody wanted things to be more like a class reunion than an annual party. For future years- he'd consider loosening the tie a bit.

Actually, after realizing that he was nearly choking, Cody loosened his tie anyway. But still- he liked it quiet. He rented out a small banquet hall in a convention center, complete with plenty of talking room, a couple smaller conference rooms nearby, and even a terrace that offered a great view of the city. Expensive? Certainly, but Cody wanted to make things as right as possible. The digi-destined deserved no less. 

He had some troubles with the displays. He wanted something showing how united they were. He settled for a few group pictures taken after the whole ideal was over. Cody was a little hesitant after finding that the best picture available included Matt with an arm around Sora… but he didn't think that would cause too many problems. The breakup was clean and Tareshi understood the relationship that was. Of course Cody was a little uneasy, especially since there had to be a reason that Tai stopped the tradition. He wasn't looking forward to finding out why. But everything else that happened in the ten years since the last reunion- that's what he wanted to find out.

"Um. Cody? Is this the party?" Yolei seemed a bit unsure of herself, and wore a cautious smile. Cody looked up at her and smiled. Yolei walked up to Cody, and greeted him with a hug. 

"Glad you could make it. I can't believe this is actually happening. It was almost like a dream when I started working on this."

"And you got everybody?"

"All twelve said they would be present. Took some gentle persuasion with one of them, but he signed up eventually." Yolei nodded, as Cody continued, "You don't think we need music here, do you?"

"Well, it's a party, you should have music." Cody shook his head.

"I want this to be more serious. It's been awhile. Next year- we'll have more fun. I promise."

"N… next year?" Yolei was a bit perplexed. She hadn't even thought about the future.

"Yeah. I was even thinking of trying to contact some of the digi-destined in other countries. Wouldn't it be great if we could get them from all over the world?" 

"Sure, but- I don't even know half of those guys- I mean the only American digi-destined I know is Michael." A pair of hands covered Yolei's eyes.

"Are you sure you don't know any other American digi-destined?" Yolei smiled at the voice.

"This is certainly forward of you, Matt." Matt released and gave Yolei a quick hug.

"Sorry, it was too perfect. Hey Cody, nice digs." Matt seemed friendly. Maybe Cody's bad premonitions were unnecessary. Cody shook Matt's hand.

"Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule, Matt. I'm sure it was hard."

"Not for me! My manager blew a gasket though." 

"Matt, can I ask you a question?" Yolei wanted to get down to business before anyone arrived that Yolei was worried about, "How are you and Mimi getting along now?" Matt frowned.

"Mimi? Actually, I haven't talked to her since the, uh… breakup. I'm not sure what's going to happen tonight." Yolei nodded.

"So how are you dealing with that… I kinda want to compare notes."

"Oh. I don't know. I guess I'll just take things as they come. I'm not too scared of her. At the very least I know I can take her in a fight." Matt smiled, trying to make it clear that it was a joke. But Yolei wasn't having it.

"Well, I probably couldn't take either Ken or… Koushiro." Neither name was pleasant to say. At least to Yolei. On the other side of the room, Cody didn't have any trouble with it.

"Ken- thanks for coming. Yolei and Matt are over there, the rest should be here soon." Ken nodded politely.

"Thank you Cody." Of course, Ken's mind was going a mile a minute. It was one thing to have tense relations with two people among eleven others. It was another to have tense relations with one among merely three. She seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she abruptly ended her conversation with Matt, and looked Ken directly in the face- a sad look of not knowing how to handle the situation. Unsure of anything else to do, she headed outside onto the terrace. Ken, equally unsure, looked at Matt. Matt smiled.

"Yo Ken. What's up?" Ken knew that he couldn't delay the inevitable. He followed Yolei into the balcony. And Matt quickly stood behind them, and observed. 

"Matt! They probably have something to work out! Leave them alone!" Cody reprimanded.

"Hey, until the others get here, this thing's kinda boring. This is the best entertainment we got!" Cody shook his head… but then again he couldn't argue. So he got himself a nice spot next to Matt to watch the fireworks.  


It was silent. Yolei looking over the railing at the city. Ken looking over the railing at the city. It was the first time they had spoken to each other since falling out; the last thing Yolei said to him compared him to his Digimon Emperor days of old. And Ken, who didn't listen to reason and refused to admit guilt. Neither were looking forward to this. But one of them had to take the initiative.

"I'm sorry." Ken and Yolei looked up at each other. They had both taken the initiative simultaneously.  


Matt smiled slightly. It was good to see them talking again. And unlike Tai, he didn't even have to lock the two up in a classroom to make sure it happened. 

"Snooping on Ken and Yolei, Mr. Ishida?" Matt was simply shocked. He wasn't expecting it to happen this early. And he definitely wasn't expecting it to happen like this. But he slowly turned around, stood up, and took a good look at Mimi.

"Um. Hi. It's um… been awhile." Matt was at a loss for words. He never stopped to think about what he actually did want to say to her. Before he could decide on anything, she hugged him.

"I never got a chance to thank you." Matt was perplexed.

"For what?"

"For three wonderful years. I know it wasn't right of me to just walk out like that, but the times we had were wonderful. Even if it was a phony relationship, it was still a lot of fun. I just… wanted to get that out of the way."

"So what did happen anyway? Did you really run off with Joe? We never had an official breakup." Matt didn't want thanks, he wanted answers. Mimi smiled.

"We never had an official relationship, so why are you expecting an official breakup?" Matt couldn't help but smile. They had been through a lot, and he knew it wouldn't take long to rekindle their old friendship.  


"I guess I was a bit harsh. I mean I now see that you were just trying to make up for your mistakes. And I wasn't listening. I was so angry that I wasn't listening to reason." Ken was letting it all go. And Yolei was understanding.

"Yeah. But if I hadn't made those mistakes in the first place, none of that would have happened. I suppose I also should have at least tried to talk to you afterwards, after you had a chance to cool off, you know?" Ken nodded at that. 

"Why didn't you? I probably would have listened."

"I don't know. Izzy said it was too late." 

"Izzy? Whatever happened to you two?" Yolei sighed.

"It started off great. We were moving on and the company was skyrocketing. But then he just went off the deep end. Cared more about the business than me. And before you know it… I was taken for a sucker by some lowlife, had an affair with him… and the marriage was over." Yolei shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't want to recall the memories. She recalled them all the time. But never to Ken. But it was also a test. If Ken was really as "bad" as Izzy and herself had been convinced he was, he would take satisfaction in all that. Instead, she found his hand patting her back gently.

"Sorry to hear that. Did he drive you away or something?" 

"Yeah… just turned into some heartless businessman. With no time for his…" Yolei was pouring her heart out, but didn't want to cry. She never could get through this story out-loud without tears forming. "He just didn't care anymore."

"So that's it. Yolei, I know it's over between us, and I'm not going to pretend that we didn't make mistakes in all this. We did, but as long as we're willing to put it behind us, I don't see why we can't try to rebuild, and at least try to become friends again." Given Yolei's story, Ken felt like he got off easy, "But there's still a piece of the puzzle missing. I don't think we're ever going to get over this completely… until we both make up with Izzy." Yolei sighed very deeply at the thought of that. She knew what that meant, "I apologized to you. You apologized to me. Now it's just a matter of us apologizing to Izzy, and him apologizing to us. We're all in this together. Okay? The three 'I's aren't going down like this." Ken extended a hand. Yolei nodded and shook it.

"Okay… but it's not going to be as easy as that… unless he's changed dramatically since the last time I saw him."   


While Matt and Mimi were undergoing their "official breakup" and Ken and Yolei reconciled, Cody smiled. He was hesitant about how everybody would get along. But even with only four others here, he was starting to get the feeling that everything would be alright. That all the problems were just in everybody's head. 

"What do you mean 29,000? You said 19,000 last week!" Joe was far too busy talking to his lawyers to be concerned about anything else. He calmly nodded to Cody, and continued, "That's not in yen by any chance? Look, why are we getting a change of estimate now? I just flew to Japan thinking $19,000- if we have to pay more we'll have to make some serious sacrifices."

"Look Dr. Kido, we told you not to leave the country. We were afraid of something like this." The lawyer on the other end was saying the same things he always was.

"Can I please worry about this when I get back? I'm sure you don't want to blow your phone bill on these calls."

"Well, the phone bill is included in the legal fee."

"Swell, then I'll make it as cheap as possible." Joe hung up angrily. He had just arrived at the reunion and was already greeted by bad news. And he was in no position to deal with it. He was just in a bad mood when he turned to Cody, "Great time for a party, Cody. Got anything to drink?" Cody pointed out the beverage table and Joe followed suit. But still- there was one bad fruit in every basket, right? Even with Joe in a sour mood, deservedly so or not, everybody else would make up for it, wouldn't they?

Joe knew that he should try to enjoy himself here. This was supposed to be something special. But with his financial assets out of his control, he just couldn't muster up the courage to smile. 

"So what's wrong with you?" Joe didn't know where the voice came from. It wasn't Cody, and it definitely didn't sound like any of the other digi-destined. 

"Um… why? Who said that?"

"Is this going to be one of those grown-up parties where I don't get noticed, or one of those grown-up parties where everybody tells me how cute I am?" The brown-haired eight-year-old standing next to the beverage table went completely unnoticed by Joe. Or for that matter- anybody else. Chi Takoto had slipped in quietly, ahead of his parents, in order to scout out the situation.

"I'm not sure- which one do you want?" Joe was still in a bad mood, but just played along with the conversation, if only to get his mind off of more pressing matters.

"I don't know. Having everybody pinching my cheeks can get annoying… but it's fun being the center of attention!" Joe couldn't help but smile. Whoever this kid was, he was a lot nicer than most of the ones he dealt with in New York. Before Joe could continue the conversation with Chi, Matt stepped in.

"Hey… are you Sora's kid? What was it… Chi?"

"Yep. So how many people are going to…" Chi stopped when Matt started investigating closer. To see if there were any true signs indicating fatherhood. Joe just kept his distance, not wanting to start anything with Matt. Chi, however, was slightly more fearless, "What are you doing?"  
"Uh… nothing. It's just amazing to see one of my friends with a little kid."

"You left out adorable- I'm an adorable little kid." Chi certainly had Tai's edge, but Tareshi was never one to hesitate at cracking a joke either. Matt continued to delve further. 

"Yes Matt- he's real." Again, Tareshi was never one to hesitate at cracking a joke. Matt looked up at Tareshi, a tad concerned. But Tareshi's smile calmed him a bit.

"Oh, hey Taresh'!" Matt smiled and greeted Sora's husband. Given their associations with Sora, the two got along fairly well. "Another benefit of a clean breakup." Matt thought. Before long, Mimi and Cody were out to greet Tareshi as well. 

"I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?" Mimi was still in a good mood.

"Very good. Hope you don't mind me crashing your party Cody, I know I'm not a digi-destined."

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Takoto. For today, consider yourself an honorary digi-destined." It definitely wasn't an issue for Cody; Sora's family was more than welcome.

"Cool- there isn't an initiation ritual or anything, is there?"

"Well, usually you have to beat some evil Digimon… that or Ken- but he's not really into that kinda thing anymore." Matt smiled again and waved at Ken, still reconciling with Yolei on the terrace.

"Okay. I suppose I'm a digi-destined-in-law. Is that good enough?"

"Sure."

"So what does that make me?" Chi asked. Tareshi thought hard.

"A digi-destined half." Mimi laughed. Cody smiled. Chi didn't quite get it.

"So what, if I get splashed with cold water, I become a digi-destined?"

"No- your Mom's a digi-destined, but I'm just a regular guy- so you're a digi-destined half." Chi nodded. It seemed like he got it. Matt remained silent throughout it all. He definitely could see why Sora kept the affair a secret- the bond between Tareshi and Chi was quite visible.

"So where is your wife anyway?" Mimi asked Tareshi.

"I don't know… Chi where is my wife, anyway?" Tareshi passed the buck to Chi.

"You're supposed to be watching her!" Chi returned it instantly.

"Well let's go find her!" Chi nodded, and they turned around to find Sora. But Chi couldn't help but get one last jab in.

"Dad, I told you we should have gotten a sitter for her." Matt shook his head. The bond was indeed strong. But if Chi's father was Tai, there was no telling how Tareshi would react.

"So how have you been doing?" Mimi was picking up the conversation again with Matt. This time Joe was able to join in. Matt just stayed friendly. Like nothing had ever happened. Mimi seemed a bit oblivious to it all. They just dodged the issue.

"We found her!" Tareshi was proud of himself, as he and Chi reentered with Sora. Sora wore a brave face, but looked around nervously. Just in case _he_ was already there. But he wasn't. Matt was. Matt's presence made Sora relax a little bit. He was on her side, no matter what happened. It calmed her a little bit. While Tareshi set Chi loose on the group, Sora walked up to Matt. It calmed Matt as well, since he really had to put an effort into keeping the conversation with Mimi and Joe light.

"Hi Matt."

"Hi Sora, you okay?" Matt replied.

"Yeah. For now at least." 

"What's going on with you, Sora?" Joe seemed concerned about the depression laden in the exhange between Sora and Matt.

"Um… nothing." Sora replied. Fortunately, Tareshi entered the group and lightened things up.

"So, how's life in the States? While Joe looked for a way to tiptoe around the conversation, Matt stepped up. Again, trying to avoid the whole Mimi issue.

"Can't complain." Okay, it was a flat-out lie. But Mimi nodded in agreement. 

"Ah, life as the big music star still paying good, Matt?"

"You bet." Matt was lying again, but didn't want to add to everybody's problems.

"And you haven't let fame and fortune go to your head, either?" 

"Nope! No scandals, no drug convictions, no illegitimate children- I'm clean!" Matt smiled. At least that was true. Of course, he wouldn't have smiled if he had seen the look on Sora's face when he mentioned the "illegitimate children" part. But for now, he gladly received a pat on the back from Tareshi.

"We're all proud of you!" Matt smiled again, then was immediately caught in Sora's death glare. He realized his mistake and swore under his breath, but not before Sora marched off into one of the side conference rooms.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Tareshi was caught by surprise, and started after her. Matt stopped him.

"Mind if I go after her?" Tareshi was confused, but allowed it.  


"Kari… I'm not that bad. This is really unnecessary." The hospital had supplied Davis with a wheelchair, but Davis obviously didn't need it, and was a bit annoyed with Kari, who was pushing it around.

"Well, this way you can make an entrance." Kari was trying to cheer herself and Davis up any way possible. She didn't want to bother everybody else with their problems. Of course, the entrance itself caused the exact opposite result as everybody in the viscinity rushed up to Davis, concerned. 

"Davis? What happened to you?" Yolei was the first one on the spot, and was immediately concerned. As were Ken and Cody, standing next to her.

"How did you end up in a wheelchair?" Cody asked. Davis flashed a quick smile at Kari, then slowly, and dramatically, stepped out of the wheelchair.

"It's a miracle!" Davis was about as over-the-top as Davis gets. Unfortunately, he slumped back into the wheelchair after about a second of the act.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you have a headache." Kari was fearing the worst.

"No… I'm just… out of energy." After being released from the hospital, he was told to take it easy. This was why. 

"So what happened?" Yolei seemed concerned. TK, walking behind them, wasn't sure how to answer.

"Uh… Davis, how would you put it?" TK wasn't sure of the most P.C. way of saying it.

"I OD'ed on happy pills." Davis apparently didn't care. There was a tone of shame in his voice, but he tried to stay to the point. 

"Happy pills?" Yolei was confused. "What's going on?" 

"Where do I began?" With that, Davis started filling in Yolei, as well as Ken and Cody, as to the events of the last year. While Kari stayed to assist with the tale, TK wandered off. He had heard the story often enough.   


"I'm sorry! How many times do I need to say it?" Sora was more upset than angry, but Matt was definitely sincere with his apology.

"I thought you said you'd be there for me. This doesn't help." 

"Jeez Sora. I am here. But I'm not perfect you know. I have other things to worry about too. I'm dealing with Mimi and Joe about as delicately as I can. I just don't know what to say to her. I mean ever since she left, the band's been going nowhere. I can't pretend that I'm doing wonderfully." Sora sighed. Matt continued, "I still don't know what you can do. Even after I saw Chi. I'd hate to say it, but after getting a really good look at him… if I had to make a guess now I'd say Tai's the father." Sora shook her head.

"So what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Look, even if it is Tai's kid, it doesn't change anything. Tareshi still will look at Chi as his own son. And as long as you're by his side, you two will get through it. Like I said before, you love Tareshi, and you don't love Tai. That makes things a lot easier." 

"That's just it… I don't know. I mean sure I feel really bad about that night I slept with Tai… but I still can't honestly say I didn't like it." Matt was caught off guard with that.

"W… what are you saying?"

"I don't know. There had to be a reason for that night. It's not like I would just have sex with somebody for no reason. Right?" 

"Yeah." Matt said it quietly. He didn't want to admit it, but Sora had a point there.

"And when it happened, it just felt right. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop." Matt couldn't take it anymore. He slammed a fist on a nearby table and walked out, leaving Sora behind.  


"Uh huh… uh huh… no kidding!" Koushiro Izumi had made his grand entrance. And he didn't give a damn who was in the room. He merely continued his phone call, oblivious to those around him. With Ken and Yolei safely out on the terrace with Kari and Davis, there was nobody for Koushiro to avoid. Cody immediately tried to get his attention.

"Izzy? Izzy? Hello?" 

"Um, excuse me, I'll have to call you back, somebody's at the, uh, door." Koushiro hung up, then extended a hand to Cody, "Hi, Koushiro Izumi, how are you doing?" 

"Don't you remember who I am?"

"Not really. I have more important things to deal with, I don't have time to remember all the little fledglings I come across."

"Izzy, I'm a fellow digi-destined."

"First off, the name's Koushiro. Secondly, just because you're a digi-destined, that still doesn't mean I'll remember your name. Okay? So what is it?"

"Cody. Cody Hida." Cody looked angry as Koushiro pulled out a nametag and a marker, quickly wrote "Kody" on it, and slapped it on Cody's chest.

"There. Now I'll remember you. Problem solved." With that, the phone was back out, and the call was restarted. Cody walked over to TK and Tareshi.

"What happened to Izzy?" Tareshi smiled at Cody, more in awe than anything else.

"Izzy? Wow. I was thinking that was the Izumi Enterprises guy, but I didn't want to say anything. And you've got that adorable little nickname for him- that's just cool." Tareshi headed in Koushiro's direction, "If you'll excuse me, I might as well do some 'networking.'" Meanwhile, Mimi walked over and joined Cody and TK.

"Is that really Izzy?" 

"I don't know…" Cody started, "It's not how I remember him." They continued to observe Koushiro, exchanging a no-look, uncaring handshake with Tareshi, while continuing his phone call undisturbed.

"Uh huh, exactly, now I figure we can get an fifty market share if you're capable of… oh we already do have a fifty market share. Prodigious!" 

"Yep… it's Izzy." Mimi observed. TK remained silent. But after watching Koushiro wheel and deal over the phone, he couldn't take it anymore, and joined his wife on the terrace, where she and Davis were explaining the story to Yolei and Ken.

"TK? What's wrong?" Kari was immediately concerned to see him walk out in a rage like that.

"Kari, you know how I was jealous of _Davis's_ success?" TK started with a question.

"Let me guess- Koushiro just got here." Yolei solved the puzzle instantly. TK nodded. For all that Davis had, Koushiro had it ten-fold. TK still couldn't understand why he drew the short end of the stick. Kari comforted TK, to no avail.

"Why did you marry a guy like that Yolei?"

"Well… he was different then. He was nicer. He cared. He helped me when…" Yolei glanced quickly at Ken, who was still standing there. Ken knew where she was going, and quietly left. He didn't want to revisit the issue. But Yolei still felt bad about it. She still had trouble getting over the fact that she married a guy like that. But while Kari comforted TK, Yolei found another hand comforting her.

"Hey, don't sweat it…" Davis began, very solemnly, "I used to think Izzy was cool too." Yolei looked at Davis. He was exhausted, but still appeared noble. Davis turned to TK and Kari for support. He was met with two very odd looks, prompting Davis to return to Yolei and clarify, "Okay, no I didn't. Izzy's a geek… but he couldn't have been all that bad. Otherwise you wouldn't have married him, right?" Yolei sniffed back a few tears.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now you remember how cool you used to think he was, and you and Ken go and try to get that Dark Spore out of him, okay?" Davis cracked a smile. Yolei nodded, and went back to find Ken. Davis immediately sighed, and returned to the wheelchair, completely worn out. "This is why I don't have a girlfriend- way too exhausting."  


Sora couldn't figure out what was up with Matt. He just stormed out of the room. He immediately planted himself by the drinks table, and was tossing back a few. It was just strange, it was Sora who was supposed to be depressed. Mimi had apparently noticed it as well, and asked Sora what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Sora didn't know what Mimi was referring to.

"I mean, he walks in to talk to you, and storms out angry. What did you do make him so mad?" Sora didn't want to tell Mimi. If Mimi knew, then everybody in the room would know before long.

"Nothing. We were just talking, and he just got mad and stormed out."

"Well, he must have said something."

"Not really. He just said something about how you were the reason his band went downhill, and I started saying something… and he just got mad and left." Now it was Mimi's turn to be angry. 

"He… he blames me for what happened to his band? And he's just pretending like nothing ever happened. The little creep. Well, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind." Mimi felt sorry for the way she left Matt, but for him to blame her for his decline… that was unforgivable.  


"…so I don't know how much I'll have to pay now. They may not even be able to reach a settlement." Joe was explaining it to anyone who was willing to listen. Tareshi nodded in understanding, even though Chi was occupied with a portable video game.

"That's rough. I really don't know what you can do, I usually try not to get into trouble in the first place!" It was a joke, but Joe wasn't laughing.

"It was an accident. I just overlooked the possibility, and I got nailed for it." 

"Look, the guy turned out okay in the end. If you just say you're sorry and pay for whatever extra he had to spend, what's the problem?" Chi looked up from his video game for a second to enter his thought. As naïve as it was, it made Joe smile. He knew it wasn't that easy, but it was good to know that some people hadn't been corrupted yet.   


Apparently Ken and Yolei weren't ready to face their foe. Koushiro had somehow escaped their grasp and headed into the terrace, trying to get some privacy for his phone calls. He didn't want to be there, but felt obligated to appear. He did not, however, feel obligated to associate with anyone else, nor enjoy it. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone on the terrace, as Kari, TK, and Davis were still there, talking. Koushiro was planning on ignoring them, but after finishing one call, Davis interrupted. Koushiro looked over at the three- Davis looked tired, Kari didn't look that much better… and TK looked bitter.

"So what're you talking about?" Davis attempted to start a conversation.

"Personal matters. You know, nothing for you to be too concerned about." Koushiro started, and added with a smile, "So how are you three doing? What were your names again? I haven't seen you in so long I forgot." 

"You don't remember me? TK?" TK was getting more angry by the minute, "Or Kari? Or Davis?" 

"Vaguely. It's hard to remember people that aren't important." 

"Hey look- just because we aren't big-shots like you doesn't mean you can act all high-and-mighty around us." Davis was jumping in now.

"On the contrary- yes it does." Even Kari was starting to get riled up, but she remained silent as Koushiro headed out, "Well I have to make another call. Dave, Kerry, TJ- see ya 'round!" TK tried to lash out at Koushiro, but was immediately restrained by Kari and Davis.

"Jeez TK, don't sweat it! I screw your name up all the time!" Davis said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, but when you do it, it's funny." TK couldn't stand whoever it was that was standing in Izzy's place.   


"Sorry we're late- has the party started yet?" Kintaro honestly couldn't tell. It didn't look like much of a party.

"I guess so." Cody sighed. He didn't like the recent turn of events.

"Well how about I liven things up for you? We can turn this into a real swinger if we play our cards right. It sure looks like people need cheering up."

"I… I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. I can't help but think this was a bad idea after all." 

"You're damn right it was a bad idea." Tai couldn't help but be bitter. He did not want to be there. He could tell something bad was going to happen. And it did- immediately. Just as he promised Sora… Matt socked Tai in the face. The reunion was officially underway.  


****

Author's Notes  
As stated, this is only the beginning. With everybody present, the reunion can now officially get into gear. It is the second part that is really going to cover the meat of everything. Lots of arguments, a full-on nervous breakdown, and one of them walks out on everybody. But who's doing what? 

If this chapter seemed a bit short, especially compared to the last two, it's because of the way I wanted to separate these chapters. I had a whole list of events covering the entire reunion, and I'm finding it extremely difficult to find a decent place to end this chapters, while keeping things pretty even. Myself and my beta reader (Hi Star!) decided on this one, which leaves this chapter short and the next one really long. The other option would have made this one really, really long, and the next one really short. Either way- same content, so in the end, it doesn't matter.

With that in mind, we now have a super-deluxe-ultimate-level Big Gulp of a chapter coming next!  
**Chapter Fourteen- Reunion (Part Two)  
**After everything, it becomes so easy to lose hope. Will they never be a group again? It's often said "the bigger they are, the harder they fall," and that becomes evident as the reunion proceeds. But when one abondons all hope, who will be the one to claim it, and can it be restored to those who have lost it?


	14. Reunion- Part Two

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20th Reunion

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

****

Author's Notes  
Okay…now we've got the feature presentation. While the first reunion chapter got everybody there, and a few things got shaken up, this chapter is where it all goes wild. Whether things turn out good or bad… you'll just have to read and find out. Also, this will probably be a bit longer than most chapters. Okay… a lot longer. About twice as long actually. Thanks for the comments, and I'll just say that a lot of people have been able to pick out key elements that play a factor here. Good work!

****

Chapter Fourteen- Reunion (Part Two)

He hadn't even gotten his foot in the door. He had just started talking with Cody, chatting things up like he always does. But now, less than a minute later- everything just got thrown for a loop. His friend, flatmate, and guy who paid half the rent on the apartment- was lying unconscious on the floor. How was Kintaro supposed to deal with that? He was shocked. Tai was supposed to be among friends. Kintaro reacted to it the only way he knew how to.

"So, anything interesting happen yet?" Kintaro asked a very shocked Tareshi, in his usual carefree tone.

"I think this qualifies as interesting." Tareshi wasn't sure why Matt punched Tai. But Matt had quietly resigned himself to the drinks table, and there was no way Tareshi was going to interrogate his wife's ex after something like this. What was even more unfortunate was that Chi had witnessed it all, and stood next to his father, also looking for answers. Of course, Kintaro was continuing the conversation.

"So what kind of party is this, anyway? Everybody here seems all mopy." Tareshi nodded.

"I don't know… and I'm not going to ask Matt anytime soon." 

"And not just him- who are the guys with the cell phones? And how about those two chasing one of 'em?" Kintaro was referring to Joe and Koushiro, the former talking again with his lawyers, the latter doing his business stuff. Ken and Yolei had apparently gotten enough courage to start the talks with Koushiro… if he'd ever get off the damn phone.

"Joe and heh… Izzy." Tareshi used the name playfully, "One's in legal trouble, the other's in charge of a big software company. My question is what Mimi's going to say to Matt when she decides to talk to him." Sure enough, Mimi was pacing around behind Matt, waiting for him to finish his drink so she could tear into him.

"Why isn't anybody having fun?" Chi even seemed concerned. Tareshi patted the top of his head.

"I'm… I'm having fun." Tareshi said it to cheer Chi up, whether he meant it or not. Kintaro was slightly more reassuring when he turned to Chi.

"I'm having fun. I just got here, this party is mine to bring to life. How about you?" 

"Yeah." Chi smiled.

"By the way- who are you?" Kintaro realized he had no clue who's kid this was.

"Chi Takoto. Nice meeting you." Chi and Kintaro shook hands.

"You too. But the point remains- this is a digi-destined reunion. And the only people that are enjoying it aren't digi-destined. Chi- we're going to change that."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Tareshi was smiling, curious.

"Simple- I'm going to become a digi-destined." Tareshi looked at him oddly. Kintaro was all too serious, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles. He strapped them on his head. Chi started laughing. "I'm all set. You with me?" Chi smiled.

"Sure. As a digi-destined-half, I'll help out however possible."

"Good, 'cause I need a digimon partner. You ready Chi-mon?" 

"Let's go!" Tareshi merely shook his head as Chi and Kintaro rushed out to greet the real digi-destined. But they quickly stopped.

"So… Chi-mon… what are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know."

Matt was not concerned that he had just punched Tai. After all, it was what he said he'd do. What he didn't count on was Sora's little revelation. Matt didn't want to think of the whole incident as consentual. He didn't want to think Sora willfully agreed to it, that she played along with it… that she enjoyed it. To hear her say that was devastating. Matt knew that it was over between him and Sora, but now she suddenly "isn't sure" where she stands with Tai? He didn't want to look at Sora as the kind of person who would break her vows like that. Of course, it was not Sora who angrily planted a hand on the table… it was Mimi. The other "ex."

"So it's suddenly my fault that your band went downhill?" Mimi was angry. Matt started by shrugging it off, not all that concerned with anything not about Sora. However, once he let Mimi's words sink in, he immediately turned around, confused.

"What are you talking about? When did I say…?"

"Never! And that's the problem! You're blaming me for your own damn problems, and you don't even have the balls to say it to my face!" Matt stood up.

"When did I say that? I never said that you…"

"Sora told me! You said that I was the reason that your band went to pot! I can't believe you- how am I suddenly responsible for your career!?" Matt was more concerned with what she said first. And he was angry as well.

"Sora said that? I didn't say that to her. Sora is a lying, cheating, bitch!!" He said it just loud enough for everybody in the room to hear it… save for Koushiro on the cell phone. Sora had naturally heard it too. She didn't know how to react. She just walked over to Tareshi, who was equally confused.

"Sora… you've got weird friends." Tareshi was not the greatest consoler on Earth.

"These people aren't friends any more." Sora had just about had enough. 

Ken and Yolei were trying to be patient, but it seemed like nothing was going to disturb this cell phone conversation. Koushiro was walking around, oblivious to his former associates next to him. He headed out into the terrace. Ken and Yolei followed. But it wasn't they that finally got Koushiro's attention.

"Holy shit… what happened to him?" Koushiro couldn't help but be surprised at the sight of Tai, slowly being revived by Kari, TK, and Cody. Despite his cold exterior, seeing the leader down was still too much. Koushiro returned to his call, "No, not you. I'm gonna have to call you back, okay?" Ken and Yolei finally saw their opportunity, and Yolei extended a hand to begin the argument. Koushiro ended the argument before it began, placing the phone in her hand. He gave a sly smile. 

"Here," He started, "Call it alimony." Koushiro chuckled and returned his attention to Tai. TK was immediately surprised.

"What, don't tell me you care about him." 

"Look, I don't give a rats ass about all you other kids, but I apologize… you don't hit the leader." TK scoffed, not believing it for a second.

"He should be fine. Thanks for your concern, Izzy, but he'll be alright." Kari's words were true, as Tai was slowly coming to. Koushiro cracked a smile. It was still his business smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Well, it's nice to see the brute didn't take it all out of you. I'd hate to say it, but if there's anybody I still have some respect for in this whole circus, it's you Tai." Tai smiled.

"Good to hear it Izzy." For a second, it seemed like Tai's words had gotten through to Koushiro, until Koushiro frowned.

"The name's Koushiro." And that was the end of that, as Koushiro turned around to continue his phone call. Unfortunately, he was met face to face with Ken and Yolei… the latter of which threw the cell phone over the railing and into the night. They meant business, and there was no escape for the businessman himself.

"Uh…" Tai turned to TK, Kari, and Cody, "You three should get out of here. This could get ugly." The three observers nodded and left, while Tai stayed, "I'll just stay here to make sure only the phone gets tossed overboard."

Davis couldn't help but laugh at Kintaro and "Chi-mon" as they approached. Especially with Kintaro and the goggles. Even if Kintaro was trying to impersonate Davis, Davis knew that he had made drastic impovements from the old days. But with Chi, there was something more important to deal with. 

"Hey, Chi! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Both Chi and Kintaro came over. Davis noted Kintaro's goggles, "Nice goggles. They look good on you. But still…" Davis had brought them. Just in case. It was a good thing he remembered to bring them. Kintaro and Chi looked at the goggles as if they were some sort of artifact. Davis continued, "They ain't no match for _the_ goggles." 

"Whoa." Kintaro and Chi were both equally in awe. 

"Tai gave these to me because I was the leader of the new group. The next generation of digi-destined. Now I know we don't have to save the world anymore. But it's only right that I do the same." Davis slowly handed them over to Chi. Chi was hesitant in taking them.

"Why me? I'm… I'm only a digi-destined half."

"Close enough. You're the next generation of digi-destined. And right now I'm looking around this room, and I don't know how many more there's gonna be of you." Davis glanced over at TK and Kari, and reverted back to Chi, "And I don't wanna think about it either. But no matter if there's no more or nine more- you're the oldest. And that makes you the leader. So you get the goggles." Chi was on cloud nine, and slowly put them on. He was starting to like this party. Until his mother rained down on his parade.

"Chi, what are you doing?" As soon as Sora saw him put on the goggles, she couldn't take it. She didn't want anything that reminded her of the digi-destined. She just wanted to leave and remove all ties to the other eleven. Even Tareshi couldn't argue with her request after what Matt said about his wife. Sora quickly took the goggles off and tossed them to the floor. Mercifully they didn't break, but for all Sora cared- they could have.

"Mom! Where are we going?" Chi didn't know what Sora's problem was.

"Chi, we're leaving. Now." Sora had had enough. It was over.

"No." Chi stopped. He hadn't had enough. He wanted more, "I want to talk to Davis. I'm the leader of the next generation of digi-destined. I can't leave now!" As much as Sora wanted to, she couldn't refuse. This somehow meant a lot to Chi, and Sora didn't want to take it away from him. She slowly relented.

"Okay. Maybe we can stay a little longer." Chi smiled and went off to find more fun. Sora shook her head. This was all Davis's fault for pumping him full of glorified nonsense. She looked at Davis as he picked up the goggles. He seemed seriously disappointed. But Sora didn't really care. 

It was a good thing that Tai was there- given the argument going on between Ken, Yolei, and Koushiro, somebody was liable to throw somebody over the railing. It was heated, but Koushiro seemed to be rolling with the punches, the sly smile still present on his face. The argument had drifted to the event leading to Ken and Yolei's breakup. Surely that couldn't be Koushiro's fault.

"As I said a million times, Kenny, I would have stopped her if she went too far." Koushiro knew that he couldn't keep this pace up forever. Did he feel guilty about what he did to Yolei during the last years of the marriage? Most certainly. But he couldn't say it to her. Especially not with Ken around. Koushiro didn't lose. And he wasn't about to lose to his former business partner, nor to his former wife.

"You said you had feelings for Yolei. And if you married her later, you certainly must have had something. So what was stopping you from going all the way if she was drunk enough?" Ken was particularly agitated- this guy was harder to take down than expected.

"Look, regardless of what I do on the job, I am still a gentleman, Ken." Koushiro hated this question, and this was his only defense for it. Fortunately, he could make it bite back, "I'm not going to take advantage of somebody, regardless of what they do. We're both 'gentlemen,' Ken. The only difference is that I'm capable of actually playing serious hardball in the business world. It's a rough place, and gentlemen aren't allowed. You never did understand that. Point is, when I'm with Yolei, I have no reason to be aggressive… and I definitely wouldn't have slept with her."

"Bullshit!" Tai couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of Koushiro's take on the topic, and he was going to have to take matters into his own hands, "Ken, Yolei, could you go back inside for a second. I have to talk to Koush' for a second." Ken and Yolei slowly relented, and Tai stood up and walked up to Koushiro. He was of the utmost seriousness, "So you think you would've stopped, eh?"

Kintaro's little Davis impersonation didn't last long after Davis's little speech. Kintaro wasn't about to make fun of him after that. So he was left looking for some other way to liven things up. Not that he needed to- he could hear the argument going on in the terrace. It seemed to calm down for a second, and Ken and Yolei walked back inside. 

"Might as well see what the hub-bub's about." He said to himself and went to talk to them. Not just because he was curious- there was also the possibility he could score some points with Yolei! But before he could set out to try to get Yolei's name in his "black book of records," he had to figure out what was going on. As it turns out, Cody was trying to do the same. 

"How are things going with you?" Cody was obviously looking for good news, but hadn't received much here.

"I don't know. We just can't get through to him. Tai's talking to him now." Ken appeared dismayed.

"This was a bad idea. I didn't realize things were this bad, and now it's only getting worse. Mimi's mad at Matt, Matt's mad at Sora, Sora's mad at everybody- when's it going to end?" Kintaro understood Cody. He had had his share of nightmare parties before. 

"So what's Tai and Izzy talking about?" Kintaro was only pretending that he knew who Izzy was. He just heard the name from Tareshi.

"We were talking about whether or not Izzy would take advantage of Yolei. Izzy said he wouldn't, but Tai stepped in for some reason." Ken explained it best he could. Kintaro started laughing.

"Oh, like Tai's one to talk!" Kintaro got strange looks from Ken, Yolei, and Cody, but knew that he couldn't go further, "Wait- sorry… I'm sworn to secrecy. My lips are sealed." 

"Did Tai and Sora have an affair?" Kintaro's lips may have been sealed, but Cody could put two and two together. Between that comment, Kintaro's remarks a couple weeks prior about Tai not being stopped by marriage, Matt punching Tai, and Tai and Sora's general avoidance of each other- it was painfully clear.

"Cody!" Well, not clear to Ken, who reprimanded Cody for suggesting it.

"Hey, you're pretty good!" Kintaro was impressed by Cody's detective skills.

"They did?" Yolei was astonished, "When?"

"About nine years ago. They hadn't talked to each other since." Yolei and Ken were obviously shocked. Cody was upset as well.

"I can't believe that Tai would do such a thing." Kintaro nodded at Cody's remark.

"No kidding. I mean, I'm not Mr. Morals or anything, but marriage is supposed to be something special. I've done some pretty strange stuff before, but that just seems wrong to me." Kintaro had this on his mind for a long time, but he never said it in public, "I dunno, I'm not going to judge Tai or anything… but I don't want to be stuck in the same group of people who would do that sort of thing." Kintaro looked up. Ken was thinking about those words, Cody was simply shaking his head. Yolei was barely listening. She was trying to catch a glimpse of Tai on the terrace.

"So you still have respect for me?" Tai looked at Koushiro, both leaning over the railing.

"A little. Don't think I'm kissing your ass or anything, but we went through a lot of crazy shit back there and I can't deny the fact that you did a good job." Tai smiled.

"So in terms of being 'gentlemen,' you'd rank us about equally."

"Of course." Tai nodded.

"You wouldn't have stopped."

"Excuse me?" Koushiro was surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"A girl you have feelings for is kissing you- it doesn't matter how much you know it's wrong. If there's love there, you wouldn't stop." Tai was reflecting on his own situation. If any good could come out of the nightmare with Sora, Tai would like to see it. Maybe it could scare Izzy straight.

"Tai, please, I wouldn't do something like that to…"

"No? There was certainly love there. You married Yolei afterwards. So you can't deny that you had feelings for her."

"That's irrelevent. I wouldn't have done it, Tai. You should understand that."

"Izz… or Koushiro… I would've said the same thing. But when it happened to me, I didn't stop. I couldn't." Tai looked over at Koushiro, "At least you were lucky enough to have somebody interrupt before anything happened." Koushiro was shocked, "I wasn't lucky enough… and I almost ruined Sora's life." If Tai was trying to lower Koushiro's defenses, it worked. 

"You… Tai, I can't believe… you slept with Sora?" Tai slowly nodded. Koushiro didn't know what to make of that, "But I never would have…"

"Sometimes your heart overrules your brain." Tai took a good look at Koushiro, "Sometimes that's a good thing, sometimes that's a bad thing. But if there's any situation where it would happen, that night with Yolei would be it." Koushiro was in disbelief. He was really shocked by it all, he was even finding himself short of breath.

"If you… of all people couldn't stop then… why would I? Why would anybody… but I wouldn't do that to Yolei. I…" Unfortunately, Tai had no choice but to drive it home.

"No. You'd rather ignore her for a year while you go off and try to take down a heartless bastard by becoming one yourself?" The stake was through the heart. 

"You're right… you're always right… I've… I've…" Koushiro was starting to lose it. Everything was exploding in his face. His business had been on his mind 24/7 ever since the phone call. For a split second, Tai was able to make him forget about it. And it was enough to tear him apart.

Tai knew he had to do it, but it almost worked too well. While he wanted Koushiro to see what he had been doing to his friends, he didn't want to trigger a full-on nervous breakdown. Koushiro bent over. He looked like he had trouble breathing. Where five minutes ago he was hating the heartless bastard, now Tai was obligated to help him. It may have been Tai that pushed Koushiro off the cliff, but Tai was also the one that had to catch him.

"Hey Izzy, just take it easy, here have a seat." Tai helped Koushiro get into a chair nearby. He was shocked and mortified at everything he had done. "Izzy, you okay?" No response. "Koushiro?" 

"Koushiro, who's Koushiro? Who's Izzy? Who am I? I don't think I know anymore…" Whoever he was, he was looking bad. Tai's words worked a little too well.

"Here, um… uh…" Fortunately, the calvary was arriving. Yolei had joined him on the terrace. Ken was cautiously waiting behind her. Tai went up to her, "Yolei, I don't know what happened… he…" But Yolei was silent. She couldn't believe that the man standing before her would have an affair with a married woman. At the moment, she wasn't looking at Tai Kamiya… she was looking at Megane. And she slapped Megane across the face before continuing towards Koushiro. All in all, it left a very stunned Tai, who rubbed his face and sighed.

"This isn't my day." Tai walked back inside, and was face-to-face with Cody.

"Tai- we need to talk." Tai sighed audibly. What was next?

"What is it Cody, do you want a piece of me now?" Having been punched by Matt and slapped by Yolei, nothing could surprise him.

"Conference room. Now." Cody sounded like he was the leader talking to the youngest in the pack, rather than it being the other way around.

Had Cody picked up on the secret as well? It was slightly unusual for Cody to be bossing Tai around. But everything was slightly unusual today. Cody quietly shut the door behind him and turned to Tai.

"It's over."

"What do you mean?"

"Us. As a group. It's over. We hate each other now." Tai didn't want to go that far, but he couldn't say it was wrong.

"Well, I'm sorry Cody. That's just how it works. Things happen, you know? You can't expect us all to stay innocent children forever. Don't tell me you haven't done something stupid in your life." 

"Look, Tai, I'm not going to go and say I'm perfect. I'm not, but I just don't understand why we're doing this to each other! We're supposed to be a group!" Cody was growing frustrated at just about everything. He had to let it out somehow. Unfortunately, Tai had no answer for that. And it was true- this wasn't the act of some outside force tearing the digi-destined apart- it was themselves.

"I don't know what to say. Now you know why I stopped this. Sometimes it's just better to leave things as is."

"Do you honestly believe that Tai?! Do you honestly believe that I should just sit here and let everybody's lives go to hell?! We've done way too much together to be torn apart like this. Especially if it's all because of us. Don't say we should just let everybody live miserably." Cody was angry with Tai. It seemed like nobody was seeing the point.

"I was perfectly content living miserably until you made me go to this stupid reunion." It was partially true- Tai was more than willing to forget about the incident with Sora, shove it in the back of his memory, and live life normally. But now he was here, getting punched, getting slapped, and sending people into nervous breakdowns. Come to think of it- why did he care how Izzy acted? 

"Well fine then… if that's how it's going to be." Cody was finished. He wasn't going to win. This reunion was a disaster, and Cody should never have done it in the first place. He wanted to see his friends, and he saw them for exactly what they were- a bunch of uncaring, selfish adults who have illicit affairs, act like heartless bastards, and let jealously control them. The digi-destined were through. "Fuck it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said fuck it. Nobody else wants to be here, and if everybody's going to stop caring about what we've accomplished, then it's not worth it any more. I spent so much on this one night, and this is how you all repay me. So if that's the way you're all going to treat your fellow digi-destined, then fuck it. I'm leaving." Tai hated to hear that, and he didn't want to believe it himself. But it was true. Tai himself had done his share of the damage. And for all he know, it was too late to turn back.

"It's a rough world." Tai was solemn. He realized what Cody put into this. The effort he made to make sure everybody was present. How was he to know it would end like this? But it was the end, and Cody had to understand that. So as to prevent any more problems.

"Tai…" Cody was about to head out, but stopped just short of the door, "if this is such a rough world…" Cody turned back to Tai and looked him in the eyes, "Then why did we all bother saving it in the first place?" Cody's last words struck true. Tai didn't have an answer for it. This wasn't just a group. This wasn't just a team. It wasn't about twelve friends- it was about twelve people who worked together to save the world. And that regardless of age, and regardless of innocence, these twelve were standing up for all that was right. And now they were obsessed with all that was wrong. Even if Tai was partially responsible for letting this happen, he also knew that he couldn't let it continue. It was an obligation. Cody tried, but couldn't do it. But now it was Tai's turn. And Tai wasn't going to give up until all twelve were together again. He knew that he would have to face his own problems as well someday. Somehow, he always did. As Tai stepped out of the conference room, he saw Cody walk through the exit. He may have been gone, but his original attitude of the digi-destined was still there. Cody had a dream; it was up to Tai to make it come true.

By now, Kari had to see for herself what had happened to Izzy. While Davis and TK were still inside mingling, she had the opportunity to see what her brother did to Izzy. And Tai certainly did a number on him, as he was obviously in some sort of depression. Yolei and Ken were trying to figure out what to say to him when Kari joined them. Ken immediately walked up to her.

"Um, Kari? I don't know what Tai said to Izzy, but he's not looking too good because of it. So is there anything you could say to him to make him feel better?" 

"I'll see what I can do." Yolei wasn't looking good either. She didn't feel bad because of of what Tai did to Izzy. She was angry with herself. As soon as she saw the look on Izzy's face: the weak, shocked, and desperate face, she could no longer hate him. And that was the problem- she had always dreamed of bringing that bastard down. He was definitely down now, but by the time Yolei got to him he wasn't a bastard. 

"Izzy? Are you feeling okay?" Izzy was definitely not feeling okay, but Kari had to ask.

"I don't deserve to feel okay… I don't deserve your pity… I don't deserve anything." He was staring into space, blankly mumbling. Kari could see that he was finally staring all the things he had done in the face, and didn't like what he saw. Kari knew that she couldn't deal with something as serious as this. But after glancing at Ken, she knew the person that could. 

"I'm going to get Davis. He's better with this kind of stuff. Right Ken?" Kari flashed a quick smile. In a second, Ken knew what she was referring to, and returned the smile, then turned to Izzy.

"Izzy, you're going to be fine."

Tai wasn't ready to deal with Sora. Not quite yet. He was perfectly content letting Sora sit off to the side with Tareshi, while their son goofed off with Davis. No, the first challenge for Tai was going to be somewhat simpler, but still wasn't setting the bar low by any means. Matt had been sitting quietly by the beverage table, and was pretty easy to find.

"Hey Matt." Matt glanced at Tai, then reverted his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for company.

"Hey Tai." Tai sat down.

"So I, uh… guess you found out about me and Sora." Matt nodded.

"Now I wish I hadn't. Of all people, why did she have to tell me? I don't care about her anymore, why'd she have to pour her heart out to me?" 

"I had a feeling she told you, if you heard the story fairly you wouldn't have hit me."

"No, I'd have hit you anyway… but now that she started defending you, and thinking it wasn't all your fault… I'm about ready to hit her too." 

"Wait- what's this about defending me?" Sora certainly wasn't defending Tai the day after it happened. 

"She said something about it being consentual and it happening for a reason. I just…" Matt didn't want to continue along those lines and changed the subject, "And then she says something to get Mimi pissed at me. Just… just a bitch." Tai nodded.

"No argument here. She didn't say anything about it being consentual the next morning. She was acting like I fucking raped her." Tai tried to catch himself. He couldn't let this dominate him. He had to try to turn it around, "But still- I'm starting to think now that the only way any of us will ever really be happy again is if we all fix our problems. And tonight's as good a time to do it as any. Cody made me realize that we were more than just friends, we were teammates… we were soldiers fighting for good. So why are we so bad now?" Matt was nodding, taking all of this in, "I don't think we can really live with ourselves unless we find someway to become friends again."

"You know, I'd hate to say it but I think you're right. We've been through a hell of a lot. So I guess we should both patch things up with Sora. Even if she agreed to it… even if she enjoyed it… it's still at least fifty percent your fault no matter what." 

"That's the spirit, Matt." 

"I guess I'll apologize to Sora… and I'll even try to help you and Sora put everything behind you. I've come to realize that there's only one thing worse than seeing you and Sora as lovers… and that's seeing you and Sora as enemies." 

"Thanks. Tell you what, I'll even things up." Tai turned away from the table and summoned two others over, "Mimi! Joe! Matt wants to talk to you!" 

"Tai… what are you doing?" Tai smiled.

"You aren't immune from all this either. C'mon, I help you fix things with Mimi, you help me fix things with Sora. Deal?" Matt looked over at Mimi and Joe, both still a bit miffed, but heading Matt's way. Matt didn't have much of a choice.

"Deal."

"So the way I see it, as long as you're willing to make up for it and apologize, there isn't a problem. Right?" Davis had seen this all before, but looking at Ken now gave Davis the confidence he needed to get Izzy back on the right track.

"I uh… I guess. But how can I make up for it?" 

"I don't know… you can worry about that later. Right now, apologizing is a good start. Because I know Ken's willing to forgive you, and I know Yolei's willing to forgive you." Davis turned to Ken and Yolei, "Right?" 

"Right. Izzy, all three of us have done something wrong at one point in all this. I'm willing to try to put it behind us if you are." Ken was visibly willing to forgive, but Yolei wasn't so sure. Although the incident which broke up Ken and Yolei was because of all three of them, the disastrous marriage was mostly Izzy's fault, and Yolei wasn't sure how forgiving she could honestly be. 

"Yolei…" Izzy was quiet, almost crying, "I'm sorry." Yolei remained silent. Was she willing to forgive him this easily? Before she could decide, Davis elbowed her in the ribs.

"Davis!!" Yolei was caught off guard. 

"Well?" Davis was smiling, "You know what you want to say." Yolei took another look at Izzy. If he felt this bad about what he had done, he had to be sincerely sorry.

"It's okay Izzy." It was a start. And that's all that was needed for the time being.

"All I said was that things haven't been the same since you left." Tai had gotten Mimi to calm down, and Matt was explaining things to her, "It's true that things have gone downhill, but I don't blame you for it. I guess it's just not as fun anymore. When you were with me, we had a blast, and even if we weren't really together, it was still nice to have somebody to share the good times with. I just… wasn't ready to give it up yet." Mimi seemed to understand. Joe understood even more. Despite his success in the field, he was never really happy until Mimi re-entered his life. Real relationship or not, Mimi was Matt's someone to share success with. 

"How happy are you now?" Joe asked Matt.

"I don't know. I'm missing something. I don't know what it is."

"You know, I feel the same way. Between this lawsuit and the neighbors, I think something's missing too." 

"Well, I can think of a way for all three of us to find that missing something." Mimi smiled. She didn't want to be mad at Matt anymore, "I'll um… tell you later." Matt was confused, but nodded. Joe wasn't sure what his wife was getting at, as he had already found what he was looking for. As soon as he saw it, it was clear what Joe needed to make his life happier. He was always hesitant before, but this reunion made it clear what else Joe needed in life.

"Sora… I know you don't want to be here. But you are. Chi doesn't want to leave yet, and I don't want to have to drag him out of here." Tareshi couldn't understand why Sora was acting like this, "But what is stopping you from having a good time here? What happened to everybody?" 

"I… I don't know." Sora was tired of everything. She didn't want to answer questions.

"I'm serious. Sora, I'm worried about you. What's going on with Matt? He punched Tai, and you know what he said. Why is he doing this? And I've noticed that you haven't even talked to Tai. All I want to know is what's going on." Sora still didn't want to say anything. She stood up and started to walk away. Tareshi shook his head, but he knew that he couldn't take this lying down. His wife was going through some sort of a problem, and no matter how much he disliked hearing about the problems of others, he had to help his wife, no matter what. He stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Sora. I'm serious. I need to know what's going on." Sora shed a few tears, shook Tareshi's hand away, and walked off into the conference room. She just wanted to be left alone. And Tareshi was still in the dark. Matt walked up to him. Matt had just made up with Mimi and Joe, and Tai had gone to check up on Izzy. Having just witnessed the situation, he decided that it was a good time to work on Sora. Tareshi was very passive, and was slightly scared of Matt as well.

"Mind if, uh… I talk to her? I need to apologize." 

"Uh, sure…" Tareshi smiled goofily. He didn't want to make Matt mad. Matt walked up towards the door, and managed to catch Tai, walking in from the terrace. Instead of entering the conference room, Matt turned to Tai.

"Man, I did a number on Izzy."

"Great Tai, I don't care. I think I found a way for you to make up with Sora." Tai didn't quite believe that Matt had some sort of quick-fix.

"Really? What is it?" Matt looked around. 

"I uh… can't tell you here. Not with everybody else around. Let's go in the conference room." 

"Um. Okay." Matt and Tai walked over to the room's entrance. Matt smiled and motioned for Tai to go in first.

"Ladies first!" 

"Shut up." Tai went inside. And Matt slammed the door behind him. It didn't take long for Tai to figure out what was going on, "MATT!!" Matt was finally returning the favor. He was very uncomfortable at the idea of Tai and Sora together, but he couldn't stand them not getting along. This technique worked last time. Of course, now that Matt thought about it, wouldn't Tai have felt similar when he was standing outside that classroom? If Tai had these feelings for Sora all along, wouldn't he hope for a breakup so he could get Sora on the rebound? Regardless of his own feelings, Tai made sure that Sora and Matt made up, and Matt was going to make sure that Sora and Tai made up.

Davis had made quite a bit of progress. He was talking openly with Izzy, and Izzy was responding. Davis was quite set on making Izzy confident that his friends would forgive him. It started to work. Unfortunately, there was one thing on Izzy's mind that Davis had no answer for.

"So what should I do with all the money I have? I don't deserve it…"

"Uh…." This never came up when Ken acted like this years ago. But it was Ken that stepped up with an answer.

"Look Izzy, I'm not going to say that what you did was good. But you did turn the company into something huge. And you profited heavily off of it. That had always been a dream of mine. Like it or not… deserve it or not… you're loaded. But that's only a problem if you let it go to your head." It was Ken's turn to help his former business partner, so Yolei seized the opportunity and turned to Davis.

"Davis? Can I talk to you inside?"

"Sure. Ken, you okay with Izzy?" Davis replied.

"Yeah. I can handle this." With Ken's approval, Davis and Yolei went back inside.

"Davis, I just wanted to thank you for helping us." Yolei was very sincere. She knew that Davis was going through a lot, but still managed to fix Izzy when he was broke.

"Hey, it's no big deal! I'd hate to imagine if Izzy went home the way he was… or even if he went home while he was still acting like an asshole!" Davis stopped and sighed. He suddenly realized that he himself wasn't fixed. That he'd go home and still have all the same headaches, and missed days at work, and tense moments with Kari and TK. Nothing was changing for him. Yolei picked up on Davis's sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry- you know this is actually a pretty good day for me. I know everybody else is miserable, but hey- I spent last night in a hospital. Anything's good now. The only problem is that I have to go back to my normal life tomorrow." 

"See you don't deserve that. After the way you just helped Izzy. And me. I just wish there was something I could do for you." Yolei started to cry. She hated the idea that there was nothing she could do to repay Davis. Davis met her with a hug. 

"Well… I can't think of anything. So don't worry about it, okay?" Davis received the hug openly. Davis wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing, or if he was capable of dealing with the consequences, but he followed it up with a kiss to the cheek. Yolei retracted for a second. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to that. But it didn't feel wrong. She wanted to be in the hug. She wanted to be held by somebody. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing either, but she returned the kiss- this time on the lips.

Kari and TK were busy chatting with Kintaro at the time. Kintaro was filling the two on all the crazy stuff Kari's brother had been up to (at least Kintaro was smart enough to lay off the whole Sora issue while doing so). But Kari caught sight of the embrace between Davis and Yolei and quickly tapped TK on the shoulder.

"What is it?" TK's question was answered when Kari pointed to Davis and Yolei. A smile crept on her face. 

"C'mon Davis…" Kari was quietly rooting him on, and was really happy when Yolei kissed him, "Yes." She even pumped a fist, "Maybe she can help him get better. Anything that helps Davis is a good thing." TK agreed, but for some reason, he couldn't smile. Maybe it was because none of his own problems were going to be solved. Maybe because he didn't think Davis and Yolei were capable of a serious relationship. Or maybe… just maybe… he knew somebody back home that was going to get her heart stepped on. As much as TK hated Mitsune, he also knew that nobody deserved what she was going to receive. 

TK's thoughts were interrupted by Ken, who walked up to TK and Kari.

"TK? Kari? Izzy wants to speak to you." 

It was silent for the longest time. Sora didn't want to look at Tai. Tai knew he had to say something, but wasn't sure where to start. Finally, he opened his mouth and talked to Sora for the first time in nine years.

"What do you want?" Sora looked up at him. What did she want? She resorted to the same answer she told herself.

"To be left alone. I just want to forget about everything, forget about the digi-destined, and forget about you. I just want to pretend that none of this ever happened."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" 

"I… I don't know. I want to believe that that's what I want." 

"Because that's not what I want." 

"Tai, this has been the worst day of my life. I don't know if this is some sort of mind game, but just stop it."

"I don't think this is what you really want Sora. Because there are a lot of people out there who used to be your friends. Especially Matt and me. And if you want it, they can be your friends again. You don't have to forget about anything just because of what happened." Sora shook her head. She still didn't believe that.

"Yes I do. I can't live with myself, and you make me think of it more. If I forget it, I don't have to deal with it."

"That's just it- you have to deal with it. You can't pretend it didn't happen. Because it did. If you think you can try to forget about it, you're only fooling yourself. It happened, you know it happened, and like you told Matt, it happened for a reason." 

"But what was the reason? I know there has to be one, but I can't think of anything."

"Keep looking then. I finally realized why I did it. It's also the reason I've been avoiding you for so long. At first it might have been guilt or anger but not anymore. I think I did it because I love you."

"How much do you need? Do you want it all? Just take it all… I don't deserve it." Izzy was rambling again. This time TK and Kari were the ones listening. TK was amazed at how much Izzy had turned around. Now, Izzy was in a state where he didn't feel like he deserved anything. TK was being given the chance to get back on track. A little extra money in the household would do wonders…

"No thanks. I'll… I'll be fine." TK wasn't going to let jealousy or anger or anything else get the best of him. Izzy was in no state to make rational decisions, and it would simply be wrong for TK to capitalize off of them. TK knew now that he wasn't going to be any better off after this night. Not that he had expected anything to change. Meanwhile, Izzy was immersed in thought. He didn't want to have any of that ill-gotten fortune anymore. Ken kept trying to reassure Izzy that it wasn't ill-gotten enough to do anything drastic with, but Izzy still wanted to feel better about himself. But maybe there was another way to help.

"Where did you two say you were living again?" 

"Nerima. Why?" Izzy nodded. When he heard the name, it sounded very familiar. 

"If I recall…" Izzy tried to stay level, "The company is working with another company and opening some sort of a store or restaurant or something." Izzy had never paid attention to the details, merely threw money at it when he was advised that it was a good investment, "I heard that it was going to be pretty upscale. Kinda trendy. It's a few months away from opening, but I'm sure they'll be looking for some people to work there… I even recall them saying they were looking for a manager. If they are, you should try applying… Kari could too. Just put me down as a reference or something… I'll get you in." Izzy wasn't smiling. He couldn't smile today. But he said it, and at least it made TK smile. Neither of the three knew if it would actually equate to anything, but again- it was a start.

"Thanks. This works a lot better than just throwing money at a problem." 

"Actually TK…" Ken had remained silent through the conversation, but chimed in now, "We were thinking that if Davis needed some sort of therapy for his problem, maybe Izzy could either pay parts of it, or offer him a loan or something. We haven't told Davis about it, but I think it sounds like a great idea." Kari was really happy to hear that, as was TK. 

"Hey, I'm not going to make any decisions for Davis, but it sounds good to me. I don't know why he'd turn the offer down." With TK, it was simply financial trouble. Throwing money at that seemed unfair. But Davis had some sort of mental problem, and since Davis helped Izzy when he was down, any way for Izzy to return the favor was a good way.

"Thanks Izzy. I know you feel sorry for the way you've been acting lately, but if you keep this up, I'm sure you'll be fine in no time." Kari was reassuring. And again, Izzy still was unable to smile. But deep down he knew that someday he'd be able to again. Hopefully it would be a smile that didn't isolate his friends either.

"Tai, I just don't know how this all happened. I know that it happened for a reason, but the only question I have is what is that reason, and is it a good reason or a bad reason." Sora was opening up a little more to Tai, especially since it was clear that Matt wasn't letting them out any time soon. 

"I can't answer that for you. I know why I did it. I told you why I did it and I don't really want to say that again. I feel kinda ashamed about it." Tai knew full well that if he really did love Sora, he was pining over someone who was unavailable.

"You feel ashamed?" Sora started out with an angry retort, but the momentum didn't last long, "Love is the only reason I can think of. And I just can't say it isn't true." Sora hated saying it, "Imagine how bad I must feel thinking that I might love you too."

"I guess that's the big question. Do you?" Tai sat down next to Sora. She looked at him in the eyes. And despite everything that happened, it was the same look that started it all. The look that provided the answer. Sora had to avert her eyes from the grim truth.

"Yes." There was no escaping it. She couldn't deny it any longer. "I love you, Tai." She couldn't stop the tears either. Tai wasn't going to be joyous about this revelation though, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sora, I can't make any decisions for you. All I know is that you're going to have to tell Tareshi about this. And from there, whatever happens happens." 

"But it's more complicated than that. There's also the matter of Chi."

"What about him?" Tai still didn't know about that matter. Sora really started crying now.

"Now I… now I don't even know who I want his father to be." Tai continued patting Sora's shoulder in comfort, but he didn't want to get any closer. Tai had never given thought to the possibility. It was a shock to him too. He just stayed quiet for awhile. If it was a situation where the chips could fall either way, he too didn't know which one was better. In the end, it all depended on Sora. Tai knew that she cared deeply for Tareshi, and that she was going to have a difficult decision to make. Tai could very easily have just given her up then and there, like he had done on that fateful December afternoon all those years ago. But that didn't solve anything. Tai loved Sora, and Sora loved Tai. No, Tai wasn't going to be the perfect friend and advise Sora to stay with Tareshi… but he wasn't going to actively fight for her either. He was just going to let Sora decide.

"Sora, it's just a decision you'll have to make. I'm not going to say which way you should go. I'm not going to kid around- I want you to be with me. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. But I also would understand if you didn't want to end things with your husband. If you want to stay with Tareshi, I'm not joking when I say it would break my heart. But… I guess I'm used to it by now." Sora looked back up at him. The same look. Nothing was changing. Sora was taking in everything Tai had just said. It summed things up rather nicely. She was going to have to make some sort of a decision. It wasn't a no-brainer either. She would have to really think about everything. But that would have to come later. For now, she at least was at peace knowing that she no longer had to ignore her friends, and that she no longer could ignore Tai. And before getting Matt to let them out, they ending the meeting with a brief kiss. This time, in the present, they were able to break it off. They couldn't in the past, while the future remained to be seen.

"Why do I get the feeling it's just not possible for me to be the life of this party?" Kintaro's conversation with TK and Kari had been broken up by Ken. Now he was sitting with Tareshi, who had also been abandoned by his wife in favor of the conference room.

"That's the way it goes." Tareshi, as usual, was smiling, pretending that he had no problems in life. He did of course- his wife had just stormed away from him. He didn't know what he did, or what he could say to make things better, but first time since he got married, he was afraid of possibly losing Sora. But Kintaro didn't want to hear about that, did he? So Tareshi smiled, and listened patiently as Kintaro continued.

"And now I see Yolei and Davis kissing- I thought I was getting somewhere with her!" Kintaro really thought that he was scoring some points, although he wasn't sure whether his talk about the sanctity of marriage helped him or hurt him in the long run. He didn't say it to impress anybody. He meant it, and was glad to get it out of his system.

"That's why you get married- you don't have to worry about stuff like that." Kintaro had to turn his head at that. He simply nodded. In a perfect world that would be true, but Kintaro knew what Tareshi's wife had done. And the more Kintaro thought about it, the more sickened he became by the affair. Especially sitting next to Tareshi. 

Mimi hugged Joe as soon as he told her what he wanted to do. It was good news for both of them. With Davis gone doing mushy stuff, Chi happened to walk by.

"What's going on?" Joe smiled and patted Chi on the head.

"Suddenly my problems don't seem quite as important." Joe figured that no matter happened with the lawsuit, he'd get through it somehow. What was important was living life to the fullest. His "three goals for success" still applied, but over the years, the bar had just been raised a little bit higher. Life wasn't about meeting specific goals. Life was about meeting goals, setting more difficult goals, reaching those, and going as high as you can possibly go, in order to be as happy as you can. Joe had finally realized what his new goals were, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from reaching those as well. With Mimi by his side, and perhaps with Matt's help as well, he was going to accomplish those goals, and whatever goals lied beyond that.

By the time Tai and Sora were released from confinement, the evening had pretty much ended. In fact, as soon as Matt let them out, TK and Kari went up to them.

"Well, I think we're going to call it a night. Shame Cody isn't here, we never got to thank him for hosting this." Kari felt much more reassured that things would begin to look brighter. Between the inside track they've been given and Davis and Izzy's financial arrangements, there was a lot of hope for the coming months. It wasn't anything concrete, and it wasn't anything guaranteed, but it didn't really matter- things were going to be better. Kari could feel it. 

As they started to head out, Davis called for them.

"Hey, wait up guys!" Davis had just said goodbye to Yolei and was trying to catch up with TK and Kari. They turned around to oblige him.

"Where's Yolei?" Kari asked.

"Why? I don't know about you, but I'm not going to just jump into something. I don't know what's gonna happen with Yolei and I, but we're going to take it slow, whatever it is." 

"Okay… that makes sense. Where'd you put that wheelchair?" 

"Whoops…" Davis ran off to retrieve it. He didn't think he really needed it anymore… but the hospital charges a fortune if you don't bring it back in one piece.

"So, you ready to go?" Tareshi knew that Sora was, he just couldn't think of anything better to say. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry about walking off on you like that." Sora apologized quickly, then turned towards her son, "Chi! We're going!" Chi was a tad dejected when he walked back towards his mother, but that was to be expected. He had fun at this party.

"So, um… are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" Tareshi had to ask. He didn't want to be left in the dark forever.

"She will…" Tai answered for her, "Someday. Right Sora?" Sora looked back at Tai. No matter what her decision was going to be, she would have to tell Tareshi. Maybe if she told him, he'd be willing to take a test to see whether or not he was Chi's father.

"Yeah. Someday." Sora replied, as Tareshi put a hand on his wife's shoulder and they headed out. She still would have to make a decision. But it was a little easier knowing that her friends would stand by it either way.

"Are you going to be fine on your own?" Ken wasn't certain if Izzy was capable of handling the road home on his own. 

"I think I should be. I'll just be doing a lot of thinking." 

"Tell you what- you live in Kogane? My apartment isn't that out of the way. Wanna give me a lift? We can… you know… talk." Izzy nodded. 

"Sure. I guess we have some catching up to do." Izzy wasn't particularly excited, but the closer he got towards making up with his old friends, the better he would feel about himself. Ken turned to Yolei, also about ready to leave.

"Yolei, how about you?" 

"Sorry, but I'll pass. I have to pick a few things up for a friend." Yolei didn't really want to go anyway, but Naoko did ask that she get her a few souvenirs. Odaiba wasn't that far away from home… but Naoko was a bit strange, and Yolei was happy to oblige. Ken and Izzy said goodbye to Tai and Matt, as did Yolei… although she didn't say much to Tai. Mimi and Joe were next, but they too focused mostly on Matt. 

"So are you going to think about it?" Mimi asked Matt. He nodded.

"I'll take it under consideration and let you know. I suppose I should talk to Ray about it too. Thanks for the offer." Matt wasn't just being polite. He was seriously considering Mimi's idea.

"Then I guess we'll see you around sometime. You too Tai!" Mimi had gotten a lot of stuff off her back as well. Although she was sad to see the party end, she at least could look forward to the future.

After Matt and Tai thanked each other for their help, Matt left, leaving just Kintaro and Tai. 

"Hey, uh… Tai? Who has to clean up this place?" Kintaro had a good question. Tai wasn't sure how that sort of thing worked in this facility. And Cody was long gone.

"I… don't know." It would be really ugly if they were in charge of cleaning up as well- the place had worn itself out hosting this group.

"Well that Cody kid's in charge of renting the place. I say let him deal with it." Despite Tai's better judgements, Kintaro had a point. 

"Yeah… let's just leave quietly." Tai and Kintaro headed out.

"You know something- this party sucked." Despite the progress everyone had made, it defeinitely wasn't up to Kintaro's very demanding standards. But as Tai had one last look at the display Cody had set up- with all twelve digi-destined happily posing for a group photo, he was able to offer Kintaro a little bit of reassurance.

"Don't worry… we'll have more fun next year." 

****

Author's Notes  
So what's Mimi's idea for herself and Joe? How does it concern Matt What's Joe's idea for his own happiness? What did Davis and Izzy work out? And of course, what will Sora's decision be? Needless to say, although this can be looked at as the climax to the story, there are still a lot of things that still need answers. And that's what the next chapter is for. Hopefully, it won't be this long either.

I'm just going to sit back and die now. Oh wait- I'll finish the next chapter, then die. Oh wait- I'll finish the next chapter, then start Mole 2: AE. Then I'll… then I'll have to catch up on my schoolwork. Oy… this could be a rough autumn.

Questions get answered, Plots get closed up. It's Odaiba Memorial Day's last stand!  
**Chapter Fifteen- Reunion (Part Three)  
**There had been ten years in between reunions. And in that time, a lot of major events happened that almost broke the digi-destined apart. But over the course of the next year, more major events occur. Will these events be enough to keep them together for good? And what about the one person who was immune to the major events before… but lost all hope anyway?


	15. Reunion- Part Three

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

Odaiba Memorial Day- 20 Years Later

****

Author's Notes  
I can't believe it either. The final chapter of one of the most amazing writing experiences I've ever had. This has been fun to write, and it has been a lot of fun hearing all your reviews. It's hard to believe that just under half a year ago, I was asking if I should even bother writing this since the real futures were to be revealed anyway. Again, for those who have been sticking around for the whole series, I thank you. This is not a short fic by any means, and I hope that you had just as much fun riding the ups and the downs of the fic as I did creating them. Obviously, we have one more chapter to go, and the twists are far from over. But at the end, I will go through and explain my reasonings behind a few of them. If, however, I don't answer your questions, I can be found on Yahoo Messenger under the name "arpulver." I'm usually on after 9:00 PM Central Time, although you can sometimes catch me in the late afternoon. And with this, I'll leave you to read the final entry in the saga and hope that you stick around to read my next fic… which should be posted tonight. (I wanted to finish before my next big project, and technically I did!). 

****

Chapter Fifteen- Reunion (Part Three)

August was approaching yet again. And Cody Hida… could not care less. Of course, why should he? It seemed that nobody else did the year before. He tried to bring eleven childhood friends together, only to have it blow up in his face. The reunion was a complete and utter failure. Cody put his heart and soul into making sure everything was perfect. He made sure everybody arrived, made sure the facility was appropriate, and made sure that no expense was spared. All that remained was a diminished spirit and an empty wallet. Cody wasn't concerned about the wallet. He'd find a way to recover from any financial difficulties. But the diminished spirit still remained a year later.

Cody was living perfectly normally before the reunion. On a steady career course, earning modest wages, and enjoying life. But after Odaiba Memorial Day of that year, Cody went into a mild depression. He was still on the steady career course, and he was still earning modest wages, but how could he enjoy life anymore? After his plans for a grand reunion backfired in his face? After he learned that the biggest contribution he made in his childhood had been tarnished and forgotten? It wasn't possible. 

At least he was smart enough to learn from his mistakes. He didn't even consider another reunion. He wasn't even considering Odaiba Memorial Day a holiday. It was just another day in 365 to be lived and forgotten about. On this particular forgettable day, Cody was walking in with the mail. Same old, same old. Except for the small envelope seemingly from Tai Kamiya. The adulterer himself. Cody was obviously confused, but wasn't expecting much. At the very least, maybe an apology. But not this. Not an invitation. It was supposed to be over. Yet, here it was, in Cody's hands, an invitation for a digi-destined reunion, set for Odaiba Memorial Day. 

Cody was obviously confused. Why would Tai do this? Didn't he see the disaster last year? Of course he did, he was part of the reason last year was such a disaster. He quickly checked the back of the invitation. Maybe a few of the digi-destined, like Sora or Matt, weren't on there to avoid problems. Actually, the opposite was true- there were more names on it. Cody's idea of getting digi-destined from around the world together hadn't come to pass, but there were still about seventeen names on the list. Some Cody recognized from the reunion. Some he didn't. Either way, Cody wasn't sure what was going on… but he'd be sure to be there anyway.

It was a sharp contrast to last year's reunion. A bright, sunny day- almost blinding. In all, great weather to spend a day at the park. By the looks of it, that was the plan. Cody was apparently one of the first to arrive, as the only ones he could see where Ken and Tai, kicking around a soccer ball on a field nearby. Of course, that didn't last long.

"Ow! Cramp!" Tai had lifted his leg, trying to avoid putting too much pressure on it. Ken meanwhile, spotted Cody.

"Hey, Cody!" Ken started running towards Cody, then turned back to Tai, "You coming?"

"Just a sec… I'm getting too old for this." Tai wasn't concerned about Cody. He was busy trying to restore his leg to a level of productivity. Therefore Ken was the first to greet Cody.

"Hey there… how've you been doing?" Ken was smiling. He seemed to be in a very good mood. Cody wasn't sure how he wanted to respond. At the reunion, Ken was far from cheerful, even if he wasn't the most depressed one out there. Perhaps Ken was actually living quite happily, but simply not wanting anything to with his old friends?

"Not bad. So what's going on here? I would never have thought that anybody would be crazy enough to try one of these again."

"Neither did I, but Tai and Kintaro were able to arrange everything, so Tai's the one you should be talking to." Tai was limping up to Cody. 

"Sorry about that. I really should exercise more." Tai was still wearing a smile.

"Tai, you did all this? I thought you said that…"

"Cody, trust me- I know what I'm doing."

"But last year…"

"You should've stayed longer. You'd be surprised what a little motivation can do to a person. Especially me." Tai seemed to be getting at something, but before he could delve further, Ken interrupted.

"Hey, Tai- I see a taxi coming." Ken held a hand above his eyes to get a better look, "Looks like Matt and them. Oh shoot- What was her name again?" Ken shot a look at Tai, "I don't want to forget."

"Heather." Tai answered.

"Right. Thanks." 

"Who's Heather?" Cody was really puzzled now. It's like he was among strangers now. Whoever Heather was, she was on the guest list. As soon as the cab stopped, Matt got out and ran up to the group. Despite the drastic change in attitude Matt went through the year before, he was smiling again, ready to start another one off right. He shook hands with Ken, and gave Tai a friendly hug. Tai was all smiles too. Matt even hugged Cody, making Cody even more confused. 

"Um. Hi Matt. How are you doing?" Cody was thinking that something good had happened to the band.

"You know. The usual." Matt didn't answer anything.

"So is the band doing any better?" Tai must have been thinking along the same lines as Cody.

"Nope. Still has-beens." Matt was surprisingly cheery when he said it. And when Cody looked back over to the cab and saw Joe getting out of it as well, he was more than just confused… he was starting to get creeped out as well.

--

It was like a homecoming for Mimi. In the strictest sense of the word- Matt's giant San Diego house was Mimi's home for two of the most exciting years of her life. She hadn't been back in so long that just walking through the house and reminiscing was worth the cross-country trip. 

"I still love this house Matt." Mimi was nostalgic, and it felt great to relive all the good memories of her career at the top, without them being marred by the bad stuff.

"How did you come to own a place like this?" Joe was amazed by the size of the place. It wasn't even the largest house on the block, but Joe's little number in upstate New York paled in comparison to this monstrosity.

"Actually, Mimi came across this one. Who told you about this place?" Matt passed the question to Mimi. 

"Well, I had a friend who was in real estate and she was trying to close this property. And she just wasn't finding any buyers. So we were talking once and she just went into her sales pitch." Mimi couldn't help but blush at this part, "She said this place was perfect for two young lovers such as Matt and me, and we ended up getting a great deal on the property." 

"Oh…" Joe wasn't sure what to make of that story, "Anyway, Matt, I'm sure you didn't invite us over here just to show the place off." He wanted to get to business. Joe couldn't say that he was in the best of moods. The settlement had finally been agreed on, with $20,000 as the final amount Joe had to pay. He wasn't particularly happy about that, but knew that it could have been a lot worse. Despite a few minor sacrifices around the household, he and Mimi would be able to cover it. In the end, it wasn't about the money, it just left Joe yearning to escape from the life he'd been living. 

"Actually yes I did. Especially since Mimi does still own fifty percent of it." Matt stated.

"I do?" Mimi was surprised.

"Yeah. You never formally turned your half over to me when you left."

"I didn't? Whoa… do I like owe taxes on this place or something?"

"Don't worry about it. I've just been paying your half along with mine. As long as they get the money, they don't care." Matt shrugged and continued, "Of course, since the band isn't turning much profit anymore, it's getting harder and harder to keep this place up. I'm just saying that Mimi's idea of you two moving in works really good for me right now. This place is definitely big enough, I could use the help with the expenses… and Mimi owns half of it anyway. I think it's a great idea." Joe had silently dismissed Mimi's proposal of moving to California, thinking there was no way it could be done. But with Matt opening this door, it suddenly turned into a reality. This would definitely increase the quality of Joe's living arrangements, and without the pesky neighbors as well. Unfortunately, Joe and Mimi had made other plans to try to increase their happiness. Ones that Matt wasn't aware of.

"Well, the only problem I can see is with our… um… future plans." Joe looked at Mimi. She smiled and explained it to Matt in English.

"We're um… we're thinking of trying for a baby." Joe had to admit he admired Chi. Chi was able to change Joe's perception of children. And given the bond Chi had with Tareshi, an addition in the family would be another person to share Joe's success with. One that was welcome and wanted.

"I, uh, guess I can work with that. I don't know quite how that would work out, but from what I hear, this is a good place to raise children. I'm sure you'll want to check out what kind of schools are here, and Joe, I'm sure you'll want to look around to see what business opportunities there are. I'm just saying I'm cool with all this. It's up to you two." Matt was offering a change in Joe's life at a reduced cost. Joe was obviously going to have to get more information on the location, but it was an opportunity, and one to seriously consider.

--

In the end, the situation was prime for the move. The house in New York was sold, Joe withdrew his original investment from his clinic, and Mimi and Joe were bound for California. It wasn't necessarily a better life that they headed into. But it was different. People acted a little differently, things moved a little faster, and it was the change of pace that made everything so appealing. Joe found work in no time, and once settled in, the house was a great place to live in. Matt had his side of the house, and Mimi and Joe had theirs. They weren't too close to make things uncomfortable, yet Matt was always available to do something on a rainy day. Once little Heather was born, Joe found even more happiness… and unpredictability. Again, Matt was available to take care of her when necessary… despite Matt's objections. Strange as it was, it was mutually beneficial to all three of them, and they were all very happy about it.

Although Cody was still trying to take all this in, there was more in store for him than just that. Cody wasn't the only one heading out to greet Mimi and Heather. TK and Kari had arrived as well, and both very excited to see Joe and Mimi's daughter. They too seemed to be doing a lot better. TK caught sight of Cody.

"Cody! How's it going?" 

"Fine, I guess. It looks like you're doing better." Considering how depressed TK was the year before, it was a gross understatement on Cody's part.

"You bet." TK had definitely come a long ways. That inside dirt on the new bookstore was a major opportunity for TK and Kari. As soon as they put down Izzy's name as a reference, the positions were theirs. The store itself was designed to be quiet and peaceful, and TK and Kari's friendly faces contributed to that environment. With TK as the store's manager, the two were pretty much in charge of the place. They ran it effectively, successfully, and since the bulk of the work was simply making friends with customers, it was enjoyable, especially for Kari. With two incomes in the house, money was never a problem, and for the first time in ten years, things finally started looking up for the Takaishi's.

"Thanks Cody." Kari knew who was responsible for part of this newly found success. Sure TK and Kari earned their jobs honestly. But they wouldn't have heard about them if it weren't for Izzy. But he wouldn't have told them about the offer if Tai hadn't broken him the way he did. But what it all came down to was that none of this would have happened if Cody hadn't taken the initiative and brought everybody together.

"Say, where's Davis?" Given their proximity to each other, Cody surmised that Davis would share transportation again with TK and Kari. Kari caught sight of Davis getting out of another cab.

"He's coming."

"I'll um… go see how Tai's doing." TK quickly walked off as Davis arrived. Davis immediately thanked Cody. Cody still didn't understand what these thanks were all for, but he accepted them politely. He was also amazed at how healthy Davis looked. 

"So where's um…" Kari immediately chimed in. Davis smiled.

"She's just, uh… telling off the cab driver." Davis laughed at the thought. It was so like her. He looked back down, to see her finish her work.

"…and if you keep this attitude up, you'll be driving cabs ten years after you're dead!" The driver just struck one of Mitsune's nerves, and she had to get it out of her system. She wanted to be in a good mood for Davis's little reunion thingy. If it wasn't for the reunion last year, she may never have gathered up the courage to do what she did.

--

Davis had been far from serious about the relationship with Yolei up to this point. It was mostly just talking, especially since they lived a good distance away. Things moved slowly, but move they did, and Davis invited her over… just so she could see the place. Davis surmised that it was as good a reason as any. With Yolei able to keep Davis's mind off of other matters, combined with the occasional therapy session paid in part by Izumi Enterprises, Davis was recovering quickly from his illness. And now nothing was standing in his way. He and Yolei started kissing… when somebody knocked on the door. Davis had no choice but to go answer.

"If it's TK I'm gonna kill him." Davis didn't have to be happy about answering it though. But in the doorway was not TK, but Mitsune. 

"Hey Davis, I was in the neighborhood and just thought I'd drop by." Davis looked back at Yolei. Mitsune would understand, right? 

"Oh, um, Mitzy. Sorry but this is kind of a bad time." Davis couldn't figure out any other way to put it. 

"Davis? Who is it?" Yolei was just wondering who it was. Davis looked back at Yolei.

"Oh, uh… don't worry about it." Davis shut the door and went back inside. 

How was Mitsune supposed to react to that? She leaned against the door, trying to think straight. How could she? The door had literally been slammed in her face. She wasn't used to situations like that. Of course, after meeting Davis, her life had been full of situations she wasn't used to. The idea was to learn from him, figure out how the company wanted things run, and hopefully surpass him. She had never counted on falling head over heels for the guy. And while she was always in charge of her life, and ready to seize control of anything, she couldn't say how she felt. She was scared of all the possible ramifications of saying it. For her friendship, for her job, and for her life in general- there was so much at stake. But she couldn't deny it any longer. This was too much for her to take, and she could not let herself get beaten by whoever was inside Davis's apartment. Mitsune refused to lose, and she was going to have to fight. She composed herself, and knocked again. After a few seconds, Davis answered again. He looked annoyed at first, then surprised when he saw that it was Mitsune again.

"What is it?" It was do or die time. No fear…

"I love you. That's what." There. She said it. But for some reason, nothing was changing. Davis was confused.

"W… what was that?" 

"I… love you. I just… can't hold it any longer." Mitsune started off strong, but just couldn't keep the momentum going.

"Who is it this time?" Again, Yolei looked in.

"I'm sorry…" Mitsune couldn't stay. Not now. Her friendship with Davis was officially terminated. So she ran. 

"Mitzy!!" Davis wasn't sure whether she should chase after her or not. He was still confounded by what she said to him. Mitzy did mean a lot to Davis. But he didn't love her… did he? Years marred by headaches and the plaguing infatuation for Kari distorted the issue. He didn't know if he liked Mitsune that much. Either way, Yolei was there, and Davis wasn't going to just take off on her. 

"Did she just say…" Yolei couldn't believe what she thought she heard.

"Yeah." To be honest, Davis couldn't either. Yolei thought for a second, came to a conclusion, and sighed.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" 

"What? But what about you and me?" Yolei looked to the side and shook her head.

"You and her have been friends for awhile right? I don't know, we're just throwing ourselves into this. If she really feels that way about you… I don't want to force you into anything, especially if it ruins your friendship with her." It was a bold statement, but Yolei was definitely not as serious about Davis as she was with Ken or Izzy. Davis was simply there for relief. A way to get back into the thick of things. Someone to make her feel less lonely. And really, she didn't need any sort of significant other if it was only for company. She had plenty of company- friends like Naoko, and the rest of the digi-destined were always there for her. 

Davis looked at Yolei and smiled. She was probably right. He and Mitzy had been friends for a long time, and he couldn't throw it away that easily. All the romantic feelings and stuff would have to be sorted out later, but he knew, and it seemed that Yolei knew, that Mitsune was an important part of Davis's life, and that had to remain intact no matter what. Davis quickly kissed Yolei on the cheek and ran after Mitsune. 

Yolei sat down in Davis's apartment by the window. She happened to look outside and see Davis as he finally caught up to Mitsune. She figured she was going to watch the drama unfold, but someone else knocked on the door. 

"Davis! Yolei! Anybody home?" TK was surprised that the door was left open. He was even more surprised to see Yolei alone, "Where's Davis?"

"Um… something came up. He had to run." Yolei glanced outside as Davis and Mitsune started to talk.

"Oh… well Kari and I figured that since you were in town, we might as well have you and Davis over for dinner. But since Davis isn't here…"

"More for us!" Yolei quietly laughed. Compared to what she'd been through before, this wasn't even close to painful. With TK and Kari right their to offer their company, it barely even hurt.

"Mitzy… this isn't like you. You don't usually act like this. What's going on?" Davis was very serious. She was very rarely this sad. Only when Davis was in serious pain was she letting the waterworks run. 

"You. You're what's going on. I just… it's you. You just drive me crazy. And for some reason I love it." Davis couldn't give her the clear yes that she was looking for. But he couldn't give her a clear no. He wasn't about to break her heart like that. She had done so much for him, and she meant so much to him, that he wasn't going to leave her in tears. He embraced her. He may not have been able to give her a clear answer either way, but he could at least let her know that he wasn't going to forget about her. 

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I hate seeing you like this. So come on, cheer up. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you." Mitsune felt a little better, and slowly released herself from the hug, "Let's get our minds off of all this. Ya hungry?" Mitsune nodded, and they headed off, to what would become their first official date. On the way, Mitsune silently took Davis's hand. Davis still had some things to straigten out regarding his feelings for her, but it didn't matter- he didn't want to let go. 

--

It didn't take long for Davis to realize what he had with Mitsune. And by the look of the two at the reunion, it's hard to believe that there was ever a doubt about the way they felt about each other. Mitsune greeted Davis with a kiss. She wasn't sure what exactly happened at these digi-destined reunions, but she was ready for anything. She did have one thing to ask Davis though.

"Um… I don't have to pretend I like Takaishi, do I?" Davis laughed.

"Heh, no, but you have to pretend you don't hate him. Can you handle that?" True, Mitsune and TK still hated each other. First impressions were hard to shake. But for the sake of the moment, maybe Mitzy would lay off him… just a little bit.

"Okay. I can manage that." 

"Um… so where's Yolei?" Ken couldn't help but wonder what happened to his old flame. 

"Is that the girl hanging with Takaishi and those other two guys?" Mitsune said. The others looked over the distance. Their jaws practically dropped.

"Yolei, I told you a thousand times what happened. What am I supposed to do to get you to stop hating me?" Tai was adamant. Ever since Yolei slapped him, this was an issue to him. Not as big as others, but he couldn't understand why Yolei was so unforgiving about his affair with Sora. Yolei shook her head. She just lost all respect for him, and was having trouble getting it back. Still, as an arm went around her shoulder, she knew that she'd have to forgive Tai, at least for today. Kintaro was going to make sure of that.

"Hey, come on Yolei. Give him another chance. He's the leader!" Yolei smiled. Kintaro too had lost respect for Tai because of the affair, but there was no way anybody could have known that by looking at him. 

"Kintaro… I still refuse to believe this is a serious relationship." Tai had to smile at the sight of them together. It was still a shock to him when things progressed the way they did. After the reunion, Kintaro had a strange desire to stop being quite as wild. Yolei was coming off the incident with Davis, and things starting to click. But what was most surprising was that it was a slow relationship. Kintaro didn't seem to want to rush into anything, which was very unusual for him. Yolei wasn't going to bounce into another wild relationship either. Yet Kintaro frequently told Tai that this slower relationship seemed more fulfilling than all the ones he had just bounced in and out of. Tai also was starting to develop this same feeling… but things were very different for him.

"I'm not even going to ask about this." TK was even more confounded than Tai.

"Oh boy… Izzy's here. Now things are picking up." Izzy had his own car. There was no doubt that it was him pulling into the park.

--

It had been a long drive back for Izzy. After dropping off Ken, he made the trip back alone. Thinking about everything. After finally realizing the person he had become, Izzy knew that he wasn't going to be able to live without himself unless he changed. Unfortunately, "Koushiro" had come a long ways, and it wasn't going to be easy for Izzy to stop being a heartess bastard while staying in the swing of things. That became evident when Izzy arrived back at his house. His big, dark, and empty house.

Well, almost empty. Although Shimura had been given a couple days off, she was inside. She was obviously tired, and obviously overworked.

"Shimura? Didn't I give you today off?"

"Oh, Mr. Izumi, as soon as you left, the plumbing went completely haywire. It took forever to get everything fixed and cleaned up. But I'm happy to report that it is no longer a problem." Shimura forced a smile. Izzy did not.

"You look like a wreck."

"I know you like things efficient, sir. You know that I'd gladly work overtime to keep things up to your standards." Izzy shook his head. He did have some pretty rigid demands on his employees. Ken convinced him not to do anything drastic with his money, but perhaps he could start with the little things. 

"Why don't you sit down, you look like you've had a long day." 

"Yes, sir." Shimura did. Izzy too had just wrapped up a long day, and also plopped down on a chair nearby as she started, "So was your digi-destined event fun?" Izzy eyed Shimura. It was definitely not fun, but it was probably a good thing that he went.

"It was certainly an eye-opener." Izzy changed the subject, "So how about you, did you get any time off?"

"Well no, this was a major task..."

"I see. I suppose it's only fair that I give you the next couple days off then." 

"It's not a problem, Koushiro. I can..."

"No, seriously. You deserve it." Izzy felt a little better, "And, uh... you can call me Izzy." Shimura gave Izzy a strange look. Perhaps he was rushing the whole "name" thing again. Again, he changed the subject, "So what have your kids been up to?" The strange look continued, but Shimura slowly accepted it and smiled.

"What haven't they been up to?" Izzy nodded. And of all the things that occured that day, the innocent conversation with Shimura was finally what did it, as Izzy cracked a smile as Shimura started into her story.

--

He was still smiling as he walked up to the group. For Izzy, it wasn't about things changing. It was about maintaining a different attitude about everything. It was mostly the little things that changed. He was just nicer. He still played hardball in the business world. Elsewhere, however, he tried to not act quite as high-and-mighty. The most important difference, of course, was his treatment of his fellow digi-destined. Besides helping TK and Kari get their cushy jobs at the bookstore and helping Davis with his therapy, he also restored his friendship with Ken. This was quite evident at the reunion, as Kari and Davis immediately thanked Izzy for the help. 

Again, Cody could not believe what was going on before his eyes. As Yolei, TK, Tai, and Kintaro came up, he noticed that things were still not perfect. Yolei had forgiven Izzy, but that was about it. Again, it was Kintaro that tried to lighten the mood.

"So I suppose spin the bottle's out for this party, right?" That got a good laugh, especially from Tai. 

"Actually, we did that for the, uh... fifth or sixth year." 

"And after the way TK laid one on Sora, we aren't doing that again!" Matt's addition caused his brother to blush. 

Slowly, Cody began to accept what was going on. Somehow, they had managed to recover. The digi-destined were united again, and in many ways, Cody did succeed in his original mission. Seeing the way they were a year ago, and seeing the way they were now was unbelievable. And really, it was all because of Cody. The thought made him smile. But that quickly vanished as soon as Mimi started talking.

"So where's Sora?" Cody forgot about her. She was one of the worst. Considering what she had been through, it was doubtful that she was going to be able to turn around. 

"I think we passed them in the cab." Davis began, "They were walking, so they should be here in a couple minutes." Tai looked off in the distance. Sure enough, they were approaching. Sora, Chi... and her loving husband Tareshi. Sora and Tareshi were walking hand in hand, proof of Sora's decision. Tai had been informed beforehand that Sora was going to stay with her husband. Still, the sight of it was a little disappointing. But no matter what, Tai was going to have to grin and bear it. Just like he did before. 

Chi ran ahead, as usual. He ran towards Davis and Joe though, both happy to see him again. While Joe introduced Chi to Heather, the next of Chi's generation of digi-destined, Tareshi and Sora came up to greet the others. As usual, Tareshi wore a smile as he greeted everybody. Sora's smile was a minor one. A friendly one that couldn't compare to Tareshi's. Tai resigned himself from the group. It was still difficult for him to deal with. It was more than Sora's decision that he found depressing, it was the realization of how difficult it would be for Sora and Tai to restore their friendship after all that had happened. 

Although Tai had quietly drifted off while Sora talked with TK and Kari, Tareshi had no intention of letting Tai get away. As Tareshi approached Tai, the smile wore off. It was rare to see Tareshi with a straight face. But then again, it was rare to see a situation like this.

"Hello Tai." 

"Um. Hi."

"Mind if I, uh... talk to you for a second?" It was clear that Tareshi wasn't comfortable, but it was something he had to do. Tai and Tareshi headed away from the group in order to talk privately.

"I take it Sora told you about..." Tai was as solemn as possible. 

"Yes." Tareshi interrupted, "I still can't believe it. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever pictured Sora doing something like that. I was devastated." Tai sighed.

"But you got through it?" 

"Eventually. It was hard. I mean I trusted her with you and... you just..." Tareshi didn't want to complete the rest. Tai didn't want to hear the rest. So they dropped it. 

"I'm sorry. I know things like that don't just happen, but I couldn't stop myself. Sora couldn't stop herself. I don't know what you could call it."

"I almost called it unforgivable. I was very close to leaving her. Especially after she said that stuff about Chi. But..." Tareshi paused. He wasn't sure how he should explain it.

"But?" Tai had to know, and didn't want to wait.

"I just... I just couldn't stop loving her. Even after what she did, I really had no choice but to forgive her. It seemed like she regretted it. We've still been working things out, but it looks like we'll live through this." Tai was still solemn. He nodded. Why did Tai even think he had a chance?

"I guess I don't really know what to say. I mean, I'm not going to pretend that I don't love her. I do, but I understand that she loves you more than she loves me. I'm just going to have to live with that. What's really sad is that I lost a really good friend in all this. I don't know if I can be friends with Sora again. We've gone too far, and there's no way we can go back." It was Tareshi's turn to nod.

"That will be hard to deal with. Given everything you've gone through before, it would be a shame if you and Sora weren't able to make up. I know about all the stuff you and her and the rest of the group went through as kids, and I definitely wouldn't want to prevent you two from being friends again." Tareshi shook his head. This was the part he really didn't want to go into, but he closed his eyes and started, "Especially since we still have to deal with the matter of your son." Tai's eyes shot from the ground up to Tareshi. Tai wasn't ready for that. 

"Y... you mean?" Tareshi was obviously still affected by the test results. 

"That's the biggest problem in all this. I can forgive Sora. I can forgive you. But none of that changes the fact that I am not Chi's father. You are." 

"I'm sorry. I'm sure it's tough." Tai was sincerely sorry. Without Sora, Tai would rather have Chi's father be Tareshi. It would have been much neater, as the affair could be completely forgotten and lost in time. But now the affair would be forever etched in history. Chi was the child of Sora Takoto and Tai Kamiya. Tai wasn't sure he wanted to deal with that. He felt like he took something away from Tareshi. Something that he couldn't give back.

"That's going to be the hardest thing to get through at that point. Do you know how hard it is now to look at Chi and know that he's not really my son? To hear him when he calls out for his dad. It feels like I'm lying to him everytime I answer." Tai shook his head. Truth or not, Tai didn't look at himself as Chi's dad. There was no reason for Tareshi to feel the same way.

"Look, what's important is that you've taken care of him. You've raised him for nine years and bonded with him just like you were his dad. It's not like it's your fault you didn't know. Biological or not, he is your son." That seemed to help Tareshi a little bit. It didn't help Tai much. It would take a while for him to fully grasp the idea that he and Sora bore a child together.

"I suppose that works for now. I can live with that. But one of these days, we're going to have to tell Chi the truth. It's not right for him to not know." Tai nodded. He agreed with that.

"So when do you plan on doing that?"

"When he's ready. He's not ready now. He probably won't be for a few years." Again, Tai understood. After what Izzy went through because of the issue with his parents, Tai knew that it would take some time for Chi to be emotionally capable of handling the news, not to mention the new view he may have of his mother as a result. Tareshi continued, "Although one thing is clear- Sora and I talked about it, and we both agreed that it would be best for Chi to get to know you a little more before he hears about it. We want him to be familiar with who you are, and all the things you, his mother, and the digi-destined did before. We think it would be easier for him to understand the situation if his real father was a friend of the family rather than some complete stranger." Tai understood what Tareshi was getting at. And Tai was more than willing to make this committment. It would give him a chance to restore things with Sora, and if Tai really did have a son, he would want to be as close to him as possible.

"That makes sense. The only question is whether or not I really would be a friend of the family." Tai also didn't want to pretend to be nice and friendly with Sora and Tareshi. He wanted to eliminate the tense moments as much as possible, and concentrate on sharing good times with the Takoto family. All three members of it.

"Of course. I would love nothing more than to put as much of this behind us as possible. It'll be difficult, but for Chi's sake... and for the sake of the digi-destined... it's something we have to do." Tareshi and Tai shook hands. It was an indication that things would slowly get better. As Tareshi said, for the digi-destined's sake, they had to.

With Sora's entrance officially recognized, the entire group headed down to where Tai and Tareshi had been talking... which was where most of the festivities were to take place anyway. Tai was keeping it simple again, but with a much more casual nature. It was basically lunch at the park, with maybe a friendly soccer game later. Most of the group couldn't wait to get started. 

"Alright! I haven't eaten since we left the country!" Mimi was eager to get the meal served.

"Didn't you eat on the plane?" Matt asked.

"Hell no! Joe didn't even keep his down!" Joe smiled. He too was looking forward to a good meal. So was Izzy and Ken, as well as two of the happy couples- TK & Kari and Yolei & Kintaro. Davis, however, still had a certain matter to cover with Chi.

"Hey, you know you forgot your goggles." Davis sounded friendly as he took them out of a sack.

"Did I? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. As long as you have them now, there's no problem!" Davis handed them over to Chi, who promptly put them on and ran to show Tareshi. 

"Hey, Dad, I got the goggles back from Davis!" Tareshi forced a smile. Tai probably should have resigned himself, in order to avoid saying something harmful, but figured that now was the best time to start. He kneeled down and looked at Chi. With the goggles on, it was hard to believe that there was a doubt who the father was. 

"They look good on you. Davis picked the right person to give them to. I'm sure you'll do him proud... Davis certainly did me proud." Tai was very careful to get the meaning of the statement right.

"Are you...?" Chi was somewhat in awe. He heard about some of the other digi-destined before. But he never met the leader.

"Tai Kamiya." Tai smiled and extended a friendly hand.

"Chi Takoto!" Tareshi nodded as Chi shook the hand. It would take some getting used to, but it was something that had to be done. 

"Um... goggles?" To say that Mitsune was confused at the scene was an understatement. Davis wrapped an arm around her shoulder and laughed.

"Heh heh... it's a digi-destined thing. You'll get used to it." Davis didn't quite understand the whole goggles thing when he first developed his admiration for Tai, but quickly grew to accept the tradition. He figured Mitsune could as well.

Tareshi and Chi had gone to join the rest of the group. It left Tai alone, until Sora joined him. What was there to say? 

"I guess you made the right decision." Tai conceded. 

"I know it was the right decision." Sora made it perfectly clear, although she didn't appear happy about saying it, "I couldn't do it to him. He didn't do anything wrong, and I still love Tareshi very much. For the longest time I was trying to figure out who I loved more. And I honestly couldn't decide. But then I realized that it wouldn't be right to leave him. I wasn't going to throw my life away. I know that you may not have liked some of the things that I changed about myself, or some of the decisions I made, but they are my decisions. Right or wrong, I'm not going to go back on them. I'm sorry." Tai understood. Maybe in some other world, he and Sora could have been together, but it would have been a world where things had happened differently, and where Tai had made different decisions as well. Both Tai and Sora could sit and dream forever, but what was important was the reality: Sora was happily married, and despite the tense situation regarding Tareshi discovering the truth, she would continue to be happily married. Sora was perfectly content with that, and Tai had no choice but to be content with that.

"I understand. Besides, Taresh' is a nice guy. He didn't punch me in the face." Tai smiled. What else was there to do but move on? Sora smiled as well. Of course, Chi still had to be addressed before doing so, "So Chi really is my son..." Tai started. Sora dropped the smile, but nodded.

"Yeah. We took test a few months ago. I hope you aren't happy about that." 

"No... of course not. I think maybe at first I thought it would have been kinda cool. But now... now I just feel bad for Tareshi. I mean, I told him how he still raised Chi and is still sort of his father. But I understand why he'd still be a little disappointed. It means he doesn't have somebody to continue the Takoto bloodline. That's hard to deal with." Despite the tone of Tai's voice, Sora smiled. 

"Oh, that won't be an issue in about... seven months." Tai looked over at her. 

"You mean..." 

"I haven't told him yet. I'll announce it later today. I want everybody to hear it together." With that Sora headed down to greet the others. Tai chuckled at the thought- hopefully nobody was planning on proposing or announcing an SNL gig today. Tai followed Sora as the twelve digi-destined and company enjoyed lunch together. But he was intercepted by Cody. 

"Cody? What's up?"

"I'm... shocked. I can't believe what happened to everybody. Did they just turn everything around on their own?"

"What's so surprising about that? You said yourself that we all turned against each other on our own. Who said we couldn't fix everything on our own too?"

"I don't know... I just never thought it was possible. I had almost lost hope. They seriously fixed all their problems on their own?"

"Well... not really. There was one thing that really helped us all out. Probably more than we can ever really imagine."

"And what would that be?" Tai smiled. Cody still didn't quite get it.

"That would be you. And the reunion." Tai put a hand on Cody's back as they started to head down, "Sure Mimi might say that I helped her and Matt solve their problems. And okay- Yolei might credit Davis for helping Izzy get back into shape. Likewise, TK and Kari might like to think that Izzy was the biggest contributor towards their happiness. They're all probably right. But you have to ask yourself- who brought them all together?" For the first time that day, Cody felt completely satisfied. Everything was as it should be. The digi-destined were completely together again, and there was no way they were going to be torn apart again.

As Tai and Cody reached the rest of the group, Tai had to step back and take a look at everything. With everybody else in such a good mood, it was hard to say who was the happiest. Tai knew that it probably wasn't himself. He did still feel bad about Sora, even if he knew it was coming. He was also still uncomfortable with the idea of Kintaro and Yolei together, especially given Yolei's apparent lack of respect for Tai. But they were happy. Even if the relationship wouldn't last, they'd still be happy- Kintaro proved that he could sustain a long-term relationship and Yolei knew that she could recover from anything as long as she still had support from her friends. Strangely enough, despite what Tai had been going through, he felt very good about himself. It was probably due to the energy of everybody else present. TK and Kari had each other, and finally got the success they deserved. Davis had the success, and finally found the special somebody that he deserved. Izzy had been able to stop ignoring his past, while Ken was able to return to happier days. Matt found a way to make his life more palatable, while Joe found a new life altogether. Mimi was experiencing the joys of raising a child with her husband, while Sora knew that someday she would be raising a child that her husband could honestly call his. But to answer the question of who was happiest- given the smile on Cody's face, the answer was obvious.

****

The End

Author's Notes  
Well, there you have it. Takari, Mimoe... as well as Daitzy, Tarora, and of course Kinyako. I said before that at least one of the original characters ends up with a digi-destined- there's always the possibility for more! It's kind of sad to see it all over with, but I hope the conclusion was sufficient. Just like in gymnastics, as tough as the twisting and turning is, it's equally difficult to nail that landing. I definitely wanted to avoid anything predictable, or something that left everybody perfectly happy. There are still a few problems- TK and Mitzy still hate each other, Yolei still doesn't respect Tai, and you can only imagine the conversation Tareshi will have with Chi a few years down the road. Hopefully this is a happy ending that doesn't turn into a sappy ending.

Okay, a few of the specifics. I'd just like to give a big "Fooled You!!" to all the people expecting a Taiora ending. I must admit that I was planning on a Taiora ending when I started out. But after writing chapter six, specifically the first scene with Tareshi, I found it increasingly hard to justify Sora leaving Tareshi. I simply couldn't. I obviously could have added something stupid like turning Tareshi into some creep in disguise, but that doesn't make for a good plot twist. Again, I am a staunch Taiora fan, but given this story- it just doesn't work. Simple as that. I'm not going to bend the story to fit the couples I want, and hey- I know a lot of you out there became Tarora fans anyway! I must admit that I did too. Many may have noticed that I wrote the reunion chapters in order to set up a Taiora ending. That was done in order to make the ending less obvious, and to demonstrate that Sora really did have a major decision to make. It didn't become obvious to her at first, even if she made the right decision in the end. Again- yes, it was no accident that the first two reunion chapters were written to suggest Taiora. 

I said after the Yolei chapter that a lot of major plot points were developed on the spot, and that Mitsune's character was one of those. Also remember that I had that whole list of couples in the very first chapter that I'd promise I'd cover. Many correctly surmised that Daiyako would surface at the reunion. Of course, this was planned before Mitsune was written in! Similar to Tarora, it was natural progression of the story for Davis and Mitsune to eventually hook up (i.e. I wasn't going to turn Dakari on ya!). Instead of the original plan to have a Daiyako ending (which I had mixed reactions to anyway), I used Daiyako as a transition to Daitzy (gotta love the name!), which seems to work better anyway. Although I would like to go on record by saying that yes, I am a Daiyako fan. I dunno- they got kind of a Naru/Keitaro thing going... although with Naru and Keitaro, Mitsune's the one trying to bring them together. Whatever.

Next up- Kinyako... the freak couple. Why do I get the funny feeling I'm going to get flamed for this one? Kinyako is the abnormality. The "not all is right with the world" plot twist that keeps this thing from being dry. There is a lot of logic behind the pairing if you read closely enough, but this was done to illustrate part of the "lesson" with Yolei's chapter- that it doesn't really matter how bad it gets, you can always pick yourself back up with the right friends. Naoko is a surprisingly important character in this regard- she is symbolic of Yolei's resolve to keep working despite what happened between her and Izzy. Point is, Yolei is still fighting for her happiness, and it's a winning battle. All that sudden character development with Kintaro gets involved as well, but who cares? But on the subject of symbolism, note the symbolism in stuff like the wheelchair, the names "Izzy" and "Koushiro," and Sora's love for Tareshi vs. Sora's love for Tai. 

The name Heather isn't a reference to anything, simply an homage to the girl at my campus's anime night that first introduced me to Kodomo no Omocha. If it weren't for her, I would not know the wonder that is Sana-chan.

Well, thanks for reading. Like I said, you won't have to wait long for my next projects! Here's a preview (don't ask why I do this, I think it's my business side that can't pass up free advertising)-

****

Coming Soon-

  * It's bigger, it's badder, and it's better than ever- fourteen anime characters from Digimon Tamers, Fushigi Yuugi, Love Hina, Pokémon, Ranma ½, and Tenchi Muyo travel Europe and beyond, performing challenges for money with one catch- one is working against them. But who is it? With all sorts of other characters, including the adult digi-destined, it's bound to be a fun ride. "The Mole 2: Anime Edition:" proof positive that you can have fun with the canon ending too! 
  * When a mysterious figure gets the Animation Alliance, the company behind all your favorite reality show knockoffs, to produce a dangerous new series, it tears the line between reality and fiction, control and anarchy, and life and death. But with over forty contestants, who has the courage to rise up and lead them to freedom? And at what cost? This winter- prepare for a Grim Reality. Because even reality series have a line that just can not be crossed. 
  * Tai Kamiya, inspired after seeing an anime very similar to his own adventures, convinces his friends to reenact the story to boost its popularity. But casting oddities emerge, and Tai's directorial skills leave something to desire. So watch Sora Takenouchi as Reiko the bumbling airhead, Izzy Izumi as Megane the geeky engineer, and of course Cody Hida as Fei the cute Chinese girl! The insanity never stops as Tai Kamiya Presents "Gatekeepers."


End file.
